The eye of the Void is curious
by Derp'Koz
Summary: Vel'koz has entered Runterra, he hungers for knowledge, but so far his methods have failed him, so he has decided to try something new: Questions, now he will seek information in order to answer a question that has been haunting him ever since he arrived this new world: What does "I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going" mean?
1. Chapter 1 - The first steps

**Chapter 1 - The first steps**

"As the star the humans call the sun rises in the celestial vault, my vision inspects my surroundings, scanning for possible threats, once I'm sure there is no immediate danger for me I decide to venture into the forest I arrived, the tall trees cover me from the warm light of the sun, as I look up I can see the leaves obstructing the light, I feel reassured, I really find the sunlight annoying, oh, how I miss the darkness of the void, around me, I can detect the brown color of the trunks, even though the sun has risen the temperature it's quite enjoyable, this little forest has proven to be the best place to stay in solitude"

"This is not the first time I've entered the strange world called Runterra, and it would certainly not be the last, I still remember the first time the portals opened in the void, the cause is a mystery, research has proven to be futile as no results have been achieved, i have conclude that it's just a waste of time and resources and halted the investigation, still, no voidling was able to foretell what waited ahead of us at the other side of the portal, a new world, filled with wonders, I was one of the few allowed to investigated the other side, I found a land rich with information"

"Of course I wasn't the only voidling that crossed the portals, several other did it before me, but to my misfortune, none of them shared my wish to learn, they just wanted to consume and destroy, the hunger for the flesh, like brute creatures with no brain, like Kha'Zix, The Voidreaver, he only wishes to consume and evolve, like Cho'Gath, The terror of the void, he wishes to consume and grow, like Kog'Maw, The mouth of the abyss, he wishes to consume to sate his hunger, but above all of them, the one I truly avoid it's The void burrower, Xer'sai, she wishes to consume for the pleasure to see her victims scream in agony, truthfully, I rather do this journey on my own"

"Certainly I am no different from them, I too wish to consume, but my final goal is to learn, gather as much knowledge as I can, knowledge through...disintegration, yes, disintegration has proven to be one of the best methods of research, classifying every component of my subjects, it allows me to have a better perception of the beings in this new world, after all, there is nothing left to research in the void, including the voidborns"

"As I drift in my thoughts I sense movement behind me, as i turn i notice a small animal on the ground, red and tiny eyes, large ears, white fur and a fluffy tail, a rabbit, one of the first fleshlings I studied upon entering this new world, the fleshlings in this world are different from those of the void, maybe it has to do something with the sun, the environment, or the temperature, they have evolved accustomed to this world, the difference between this world and the void it's quite noticeable, the creatures seem more... bright, Note to myself: this theory can't be proved since I can't really disintegrate the sun or the other causes, it shall remain a mystery for now."

"My vision follows the small creature, it's eating some flowers, Dandelions, there is no longer the need to disintegrate the little animal, with one of them I was able to know the whole species, animals are quite simple, they are the same, the same goes with plants, although, I just recently learned how they are named, one day while I was resting I found the most interesting creature this land has to offer, a human, this human was researching and classifying every piece of information in a book, from this encounter I learnt several things, my presence causes them...distress, bones are surprisingly inflexible and that humans are fragile species."

"Humans: simple, messy... yet, exceptional, my journey across this land has gave me a single constant datum about humans, they are different, no matter how many of them i disintegrate, human melting point remains...inconsistent, there must be a way to reach a real understanding of the human race, disintegrating every human being in this world seems like a foolish plan, there must be a way to understand them, they are...amusing, they are unpredictable, illogical and...exceptional."

"And so, I reached a conclusion, void methods seem useless, so I have decided to follow the way humans study each other, the way they seek and gain knowledge from others: questions. Yes i will ask them a simple number of standard questions, that way I will certainly gain a great number of answers with the same pattern, with this I will be able to conclude how humans are, but, these questions, I still am oblivious on which questions I should ask, I have to keep in mind that humans are different, my questions may not be answered by some of them, so I have decided on a simple question, a process every human being does at some point in their lives, something even animals can do.

"As I drift in my thoughts I hear screams in the distance, I sigh in annoyance, so, they are back, even though humans are different they still share some traits, this is why I can't understand why must they fight for every little thing, it seems they just can't be happy unless every single one of them thinks the same way, like animals, so every now and then I witness how hundreds of them fight and kill each other, proud of their beliefs, even if I wish for the other voidborns to be away for me, I wouldn't kill them for such stupid reason, we can't be the same, although, I would kill them if they disturb my research."

"I reach the place where the humans are killing each other, it is a valley, the soil once green with the grass is now crimson red for all the blood spilled all over the place, it's the red humans and the blue humans again, they are quite common over these lands, I have also seen some green humans, but not so often as these two groups, I find amusing how humans have lost confidence in their own bodies to such extent that they had to create weapons and armors to protect themselves, still, I found their dominance over such traits quite impressive, with harsh training they have grew accustomed to those foreign tools, I watch as they behead and dismember their bodies, what a bunch of brutes creatures."

"But among them there are two humans that stand out, those two unique beings fight in a fantastical way, these are the real humans, at least for me, one of them it's a red haired and green eyed woman, even though her body structure is frail her speed and agility are remarkable, also, she somehow manages to appear and disappear all of a sudden, some sort of jump in the space, as she leaps through the space she throws knives at the second human, he is quite huge for a normal human being, his massive body structure allows him to carry an impressive sword and swings it as if it were part of his arm, the attacks of the female seem to do no damage to him, the male has brown hair and blue eyes, these are the humans that are worth asking my question."

"While I watch the two warriors something catches my attention, the humans behind them are now using fire to fight, I have seen them use the element before, what caught my attention was that they seemed to be planning to burn the forest, I can't allow that, this forest it's my den, and I have grown fond to every creature and plant in this forest."

"I start channeling the energy in my eye, it has been a long time since I've disintegrated humans, suddenly the male warrior that caught my attention flinches, he noticed my presence, he yells something but it's too late, I direct my eye to the humans and fire a single beam of energy, after a few seconds I stop, where there were humans there is nothing left, just the barren land...and their ashes."

"Then I notice the two warriors that caught my attention, apparently the male tackled the female in order to save both of them, now he was keeping her behind him, as if he was protecting her from me, now that is something interesting, why would he protect his enemy?, What was he thinking? maybe this is what I've been looking for, maybe these two have the answer for my question, I keep floating towards them, suddenly he yells at me."

\- Stop right there, monster! - He says pointing his sword at me - if you dare get any closer I will slice you!"

\- Threat level: Zero - I said slowly, he growls at me - Stay still human, I mean no harm.

\- No harm?! - The female behind her says skeptical - You just killed our armies, How can you said you mean no harm?!

\- I mean no harm to both of you - I say sighing - I did what was necessary in order to protect the forest.

\- Are you some sort of spirit that protects nature? - The male asks.

\- Your assumption is wrong, human, I just wander in the forest, it is my den.

\- Then what are you?

\- My name is Vel'Koz, The eye of the Void and I will...

"I couldn't finish my introduction, suddenly the female leaped towards me with a murderous aura, fortunately, thanks to my highly developed senses and the prior information I was able to predict where she would appear, with I quick move of my tentacle I grabbed and slammed her into the ground, the male growled in anger and charged towards me, but just as the female, predictable in his anger, with a short move I dodge the incoming strike, I proceeded to grab him by his waist and knocked him with the female, after that I threw them in front of me, both seemed disoriented, I hoped I they were fine so they could answer my question.

\- Why would you attack me like that? - I inquired with a strange tone in my voice, was it...perhaps...anger?

\- You are a Voidborn - The male said helping the female get up - everyone knows Voidborns are just monsters that kill and consume.

\- I can't deny that - I pointed out - but, do not confuse my intentions, humans, I only wish for the both of you to answer one question.

-And what of question would a monster like you ask? - The female asks harshly.

-How are human cubs born?

"Suddenly the jaw of the humans drop wide open, it made me chuckle somehow, the male was the first to speak."

\- W... Wh... Why would you ask...that? - He asked.

\- Because I'm curious - I answered - I've tried to understand how human cubs are made but there is something missing, so I figured if I saw the act I could satisfy my curiosity, but so far I haven't found a couple willing to show me how it goes, but I think you two can show me the act.

\- NO WE CAN'T, YOU PERVERT OCTOPUS! - The female yells at me with anger, to my surprise - THERE ARE STEPS WE NEED TO FOLLOW!

\- Tell me the steps if you don't mind - I said immediately.

\- W... Well - The female answers reluctant... embarrassed? - First you have to know the guy, you know, start as acquaintances, after that you move to friends, then l... l... lovers, after that if you have a stable source of income, then you can marry, and after making sure you still have that stable source of income then you can have...Cubs, I mean, babies, anyways, why would you think we can show you how babies are made?

\- The pheromones around the male suggest he wants to breed you - I simply answer.

"The male starts panicking, he looks at the female and then he glances at me."

\- WHAT?! - The female yells.

\- I... IT'S A LIE! IT'S A LIE I SWEAR! - The male says lifting his hands.

\- YOU... YOU LECHEROUS DEMACIAN DOG! - The female yells while punching him.

\- You don't want him to make babies with you? - I ask looking at the female.

\- OF COURSE NO - She answers punching the male.

\- That is quite weird - I mutter - I'm pretty sure your pheromones suggested that you wanted to be impregnated with his seed - I said, all of a sudden she stops hitting him and looks at me with horror -Anyways, with this information I can start my research, thank you for your co...

"I can't finish my statement, suddenly I feel a bolt in my body, something dangerous is near, I look back and forth, in all direction scanning the area, and then I realize, the female is overflowing with an incredible killing aura, her eyes are filled with bloodlust, slowly she starts walking towards me, with her weapons pointing at me, even though I know I can easily destroy her, the bolts in my body make me unable to do anything, I feel my body drop to the ground and I try to tuck my body as much as I can, I look at her trying to figure out this new feeling."

Fear

"Certainly, humans are exceptional."


	2. Chapter 2 - To-Do list

**Chapter 2 - To-Do List.**

Acquaintances.

Friends.

Lovers.

Stable income.

Marriage.

Stable income (again).

Human Cubs.

I look at the contents of the list I made with my magic, with absolutely no idea what these words mean, the fleshlings I found in the forest gave me a great amount of data, still, my research seems to be stuck as I don't know the true meaning of this words, this seems to be common knowledge among the humans, but for me nothing of this makes sense.

As I try to think a way to uncover the truth I feel a small pain in my body, truth to be told, the warriors I encountered in the forest proved to be more dangerous than I first thought, I still shiver in fear every time I remember their faces full of rage... Well... Actually, I only fear for the females... I better keep an eye on them... still, I can't understand why would she attack me in such brutal way, the only thing I did was say the truth, the obvious.

Note to Myself: Reproduction seems to be a sensitive subject among humans.

As I caress my sore members I have decided to look for a particular City-State, I have heard about it from some Humans (before I disintegrated them of course) and read about it in some books, they call it Piltover, The city of progress, according to the humans, the city is supposed the hold the largest library of Valoran, in there I hope I can find the answers to my questions, but I reckon it won't be as easy as I think, the humans seem to hate me just for my very own existence, just because I'm from the void, this could be a major setback for my research.

Upon leaving the forest I see at the distance the city I'm looking for, there is a great barrier protecting it, over it I can see some tall building glittering with the light of the sun, I groan in annoyance as a beam of light hits my eye, seriously, light here is harsh, as I get closer I see a road, in the road I witness one of the few wonders humans have to offer, there are several blocks of steel, moving at a great speed, under them they have four circular members, these particular creatures move at a great speed, it seems they feed on humans as I can see several of them inside, but I can also see the humans getting out, marvelous.

I get closer as quietly as I can, I don't want the humans to notice me, experience has taught me the results would be less productive if the humans detect my presence, but... I'm curious, I'm really curious, I really want to disintegrate one of those marvelous specimens, I really want to know their function, I want to know everything, but I control myself, I have decided to stop using the Void methods, I must carry on, I wish humans would listen to me.

As I got closer my desires start winning over my judgment, I hide behind a rock and watch the creatures in awe, I really want to do it, I can't help it, I'm curious, I prepare myself for the incoming carnage when I felt something poking at my belly, I look at my sides, surprised that something managed to get closer to me, not even Kha'Zix can achieve such thing.

I feel another poke so I look down, in front of me there is a human cub, the cub possesses long ginger and curly hair, it's eyes are amber, quite peculiar, as I look closer I realize it's a female, a young female, she looks at me, it confuses me, normally humans would run away in my presences, but, then again, I have learnt cubs are quite different from adults, although their mental procedures seem to be really slow, cubs are fearless to almost every danger around them, this trait allows them to reach conclusions adults can't grasp, certainly exceptional, as we stare each other the cub is the first one to speak.

\- Hello, Mister octopus, How are you? - She asks shyly.

Her question has no sense or whatsoever, there are several answer and statements to be considered, is she asking for my form? for the state of my thoughts? I decide to answer with the most common human answer.

\- I'm fine, thanks for asking, and you?

\- I'm good - she says smiling at me - Mister 0ctopus, What are you doing here? I thought Octopus lived in the ocean.

\- I am not an octopus human, I am a voidling, my name is Vel'Koz, not Mister Octopus and...

\- Vel'Koz - She interrupts me - That is a weird name, I'm Shana by the way.

\- Yes, Shana - I say a bit pissed for the interruption - As I was saying, I'm here in order to investigate a human process, procreation.

\- Ah¡ - She exclaims laughing a bit - That's an easy question, Vel, My mom told me how babies are made.

\- My name is Vel'Koz, not Vel, and tell me, Shana, how are babies made? - I ask puzzled, hoping that my new method to be successful.

\- Obviously the Stork - She answers with a smile.

...What?...The Stork? what does a flying animal have to do with human cubs?

\- Yes - Shana continues - When your mom and dad love each other they call some place in Demacia called Paris, then The Stork delivers a small feather in your garden, after that, a cabbage starts growing in your garden, after nine months the baby is born from the cabbage.

...

...

...

WHAT?

-Wait - I say trying to figure what I just heard - then what about the To-do list? like friends, lovers, income, What about it? How can a feather transform into a cabbage? HOW CAN A CABBAGE BECOME A HUMAN?!

\- I don't know about that - Shana says giving me a confused look - I just told you what my mom told me?

I pat my head with my tentacle trying to give some sense to everything, I knew this method would lead me to different answers according to the humans I asked, but, I thought there would be something in common between them, yet, with these two answers there is nothing in common, just what is wrong with humans? I decided to disintegrate every stork I stumble upon.

\- Anyways, Vel, I helped you so, can you please help me out? - Shana asks me crossing her arms behind her.

\- I guess it's fair - I said with doubt since she didn't help at all - What do you need? Also, It's Vel'Koz, not Vel.

\- You see - She said looking at the ground embarrassed - I wandered on my own and got lost, I need to find my mom, but I'm afraid to go alone, could you please let me ride you?

\- Ah, your mother unit, yes certainly, I also have some things to... Wait, ride? Me?

\- Yes - she answers cheerfully - You are flying, so I figured I would be able to see her if I'm high enough, I ride you and we look for her in the city.

\- I guess it might work, but, I don't think I would be able to help you, they won't let me in, humans are scared of me.

\- Nonsense - She said - My cousin it's in charge of the gate, he will let us in if he sees you with me, so now please - She lifts her arms towards me - Help me, Vel.

I doubted this will work, but suddenly something made change my opinion, her eyes seemed... charming, she was about to cry, I felt a bolt in my body and without realizing I picked her up and placed her above me.

\- Wow! - She says above me - This is awesome! Vel, you are awesome!

\- It's Vel'Koz, not Vel.

I sighed, knowing this was a bad idea, there is no way humans will simply accept my existence just because a human cub is riding me, to begin with, why am I allowing this cub to ride me like some horse? As I start questioning my sanity I get closer to the gates and, to my enjoyment, to the strange creatures, they are magnificent, made of metal, they make such interesting noises, ah, what a joy.

I also notice that no human is paying attention to me, they seem more interested in their own business, as if I were invisible, We reach the gates pretty easily, there seems to be a panel that controls the gate, it is a board on the wall with several buttons, I wondered how that worked, in front of the panel there was a male human, he was reading some sort of book, although I couldn't see the contents i could tell it was pretty interesting since the male was looking at it intensely, almost drooling with a peculiar smirk in his face.

\- Cousin - Shana called - Let us in.

\- S...Sha...SHANA - The male yelled suddenly hiding the book behind him - Geez, don't scare me like that, in fact, do you know how... - he stops talking as his gaze stays on me and then in Shana.

I have always known that genders are more easily discerned by the pitch of their cries, but my statement proved to be wrong when this Adult male left out the cry of a female cub, suddenly around us everyone stopped and looked at me, after that, they start yelling and running in circles crying for help or yelling ridiculous things, like a bunch of scared monkeys... Interesting, now that I think about it, humans do share some traits with monkeys, a research has been issued after this one ends.

\- HELP US!

\- PLEASE STOP!

\- OH, MY, GOD HE HAS A KID!

\- SOMEONE CALL THE ENFORCER!

\- REPENT YOU STUPID LAMBS, FOR THE END OF THE DAYS, HAS COME IN THE FORM OF AN OCTOPUS!

\- OH MAN, I'M SO GONNA POST THIS IN MY PROFILE!

-DUDE JUST LIKE THAT IONIAN COMIC!

\- I've seen enough hentai to know where this si going...

The last statement was quite puzzling.

\- Human - I say to Shana - This was a bad idea.

\- I'm sorry Vel - The little Cub apologized hugging my body - I didn't know this would happen.

-It's Vel'Koz, Not Vel, and don't worry, the situation it's better than I thought, at least they are...

I felt a flinch in my tentacles and I was able to dodge just in time, a projectile failed to hit me for a few centimeters, I directed my gaze to the source of the projectile, I saw a small glint in the distance, as I was trying to figure a way to deal with this enemy I felt another chill, I moved backwards just to see a bulk of metal collide in front of me, I didn't get te time to analyse the new enemy as more projectiles attempted to hit me once again, Shana was yelling the whole time, hugging my body and calling for her mother unit, I felt a little concern about the cub in my back, losing her would mean not being able to enter Piltover, and with that the end of my research about the creation of human cubs.

\- Well, well, well - I heard someone say - Would ya look at that, ye ain't half bad, right octopus?

In front of me there was a human, the human was the same as those two I found in the forest, the human had two enormous metal gauntlets, an armor of metallic colours, there was a strange aura coming out of this armor, as it had a soul, I could feel a strange energy giving power to the armor, this human had pink hair and blue eyes, a tattoo saying **VI** was in the human's right cheek, this human didn't show any kind of fear or distress, I felt this human was, in fact, happy to see me, the reason was a complete mystery to me.

\- Oh, no! -I heard Shana whisper - Vel, It's the Enforcer! Be careful!

\- It's Vel'Koz, Not Vel... And, what is this "Enforcer"?

\- A cop - Shana answered - Be careful, s...

\- Okay, enough chit-chat - The Enforcer said cracking the gauntlets - now , freak, hand over the girl and I promise I won't hurt you - the enforcer smirked-Well, not much at least.

\- Your confidence in your abilities it's admirable Enforcer - I retorted - but if you think a mere human male would intimidate a Voidborn your brain it's more underdeveloped than I thought.

Suddenly the Male human jaw falls wide open, I congratulate myself for such a strong statement.

\- Uhm...Vel? - Shana says a bit scared.

\- It's Vel'koz, not Vel, tell me your worries Cub.

\- Ehm...There is something wrong with what you said just now.

\- What?! - I felt a chill in my body, the same feeling back in the forest, I look everywhere looking for the source as I question the cub - Explain yourself.

\- Ehm...The Enforcer isn't a man, she is a woman.

I flinch and look at the **Female,** in front of me I see a giant metal fist flying towards me, a killing aura froze me, I couldn't dodge.

Note to me: Human females are stronger than males, do not engage them.

* * *

 **Quite the predicament you have here...**

 **But it is amusing to watch...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Piltover

**Chapter 3 - Piltover.**

Justice, this word has no meaning in the void, in the void the strongest reign over the weak, that's why voidlings consume, in order survive and be at the top of the chain, humans are different, they have found a way to give to everyone what they deserve, yes, justice, the most impressive invention of the humans, justice given by the most powerful being in the world, the people, a court with a few chosen to decide the fate of those who have sinned, a way to stop the never-ending circle of vengeance, the sinners undergo a fair judgment where the people will decide their fate, it could be their demise, or their salvation if they prove their innocence, and those who watch over order in the nation are the law, the police, the guards of the humanity, they follow specific rules in order to take into custody those who had committed a crime, and put into arrest those who have sinned.

The thing is...

I was arrested.

Why? I'm not sure, I was just carrying some human cub on my back, attempting to enter the city of progress in order to learn about the steps of human reproduction..., well, I kind of disintegrated several humans before my arrival, but I'm pretty sure none of them belonged to this City-State, humans kill each other and no one says a thing, a foreign entity starts slaughtering their kind and everyone loses their minds, quite hypocritical in my opinion, then again, humans aren't the sanest creatures in this land, I can totally tell there is a bit of madness in them, regardless of what they say.

\- PLEASE LET ME OUT!

\- THERE IS A FRIGGING MONSTER HERE!

\- IF I WANTED TO HAVE AN UGLY MONSTER AROUND ME I WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED MY MOTHER-IN-LAW!

\- MAAAAN, IM SO HIIIIIIIGH RIGHT NOW!

\- They call me... THE MUFFIN MAN!

\- I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going...

\- I hope I can be in that hentai...

Speaking of madness, I wasn't alone in the cell, there were several other humans, I concluded they were the real criminals, judging by their appearance they were here for some time, they were quite filthy, wearing almost the same clothes, some one-piece dress with black and white bars, I looked at my surroundings, I was in a metal cage, above me there was a gray ceiling, could hear several voices at the distance, I concluded I was in some sort of building inside the city, well, at least I was inside.

\- Awright, Octo-pussy - A weird looking human says approaching me, he seems to have lost one of his eyes, he was also bald-ya look like ya know yer shit, but I tell ya, I know my shit better than yer shit, in fact my shit is better than yer shit, ya hear, ye Octo-pussy.

\- I don't defecate - I simply answer.

\- OHHHHHHHHHHH! - I hear the inmates taunt.

\- You little PUSSY! - He screams at me - LISTEN HERE YA SHIT-HEAD! YE MIGHT THINK YER SMART! BUT YE HAFTA RESPECT THE WILL OF THE STRONGEST!

\- And who might that be? - I ask.

\- ME! OF COURSE, OCTO-PUSSY! THE GREAT ...

With a quick move of my tentacle, I hit the human, sending him to the ceiling where his head stays stuck, after some seconds I see some brown stain in his pants

\- HE SHIT HIMSELF!

\- WHAT DA SHIT!?

\- ALL PRAISE THE GREAT OCTO-PUSSY!

\- SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY!

\- BEST HENTAI EVER!

\- PLEASE, GREAT OCTO-PUSSY, RAM YOU TENTACLES IN MY...

\- SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL - Someone yells.

In front of the cell the Enforcer looks at me and the inmates with disgust as if we were pieces of shit...wait a second, what did I just...

\- HEY, YOU! OCTOPUS - She says pointing at me - FOLLOW ME! We have some questions for you.

She opens the cage, I look back a the inmates, they gaze at me with respect and wave their hands, just like any piece of useless information I'll be sure to eliminate every trace of them in my memory, I followed the cop across a large hallway, I looked everywhere, trying to find something to study, once I made sure there was nothing worth I decided to study the Enforcer, looking her close I could see her female traits, her hips were quite wide, her waist quite thin, she walked moving her rear like a cat, she had long legs, they seemed well toned, maybe thanks her job chasing criminals, what amazed me was her gauntlets, they seemed pretty heavy, how could a human lift such things? Then I realized there was a device in her back, connected to the gauntlets, maybe that device gave her the power to use her gauntlets, fascinating, they were too simple to be weapons, maybe some sort of tool for laborers? yet this female turned them into weapons, exceptional.

\- What are you looking at, creep? - She says turning and facing me.

\- Your rear.

\- Wh...WHAT? - She blushes as she covers her backside with her gauntlets - STOP STARING AT MY BUTT. YOU PERVERT!

\- I meant the device in your back.

\- Oh! - She blushes again - I... I'm sorry, iIthought... I thought you were... checking me out.

\- I don't understand what that means.

\- Oh! - she says looking at the ground and scratching her head... How does she do that without killing herself with those massive things in her hands? - Well, it means... ya know... You are looking at my body... And... You pictured me... doing dirty stuff... with your... t... tentacles.

\- Why would I do that?

\- Well, I thi...wait, what do you mean why? - She suddenly is mad at me - Am I not attractive enough to you, you a lecherous octopus?

\- Enforcer - I said getting closer to her - I'm not a human, I can't understand half of the things you just said, please, don't treat me like a human when I'm not.

\- Hey, you are too close - She says blushing and looking away - FINE! Fine! I get it, I'm sorry...WHY AM I APOLOGIZING WHEN YOU ARE THE CRIMINAL?!

She leads me into a small room,with nothing but a table, two chairs and a mirror

\- Okay - she says taking a seat-Sit down.

-I can't.

\- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T? EVERYONE CAN TAKE A SEAT! JUST USE YOUR DAMN... oh... I'm...sorry, I...just be at the other side of the table - she says embarrassed, I took my position, she clears her throat - okay, I will ask you some questions now, please tell me the truth so we can do this properly okay? - I nod - awright, Name?

-Vel'Koz.

\- Velcro - she writes it in some paper - Age?

-I've been alive for more than 9 cycles

\- ...right - The enforcer writes it down - Sex?

\- ...Ah?

\- ...Okay, you sound like a man, so let's say you are a man, mkay? Now wh...

\- Enforcer - I interrupted - Your hair is pink, is it natural?

\- Ehm...yeah - she said a bit confused - Yes, it's pretty weird. right? but I love it...anyways...

\- What is the device on your back?

\- This, this is a Hextech device...

\- Hex...Tech...?

-Yes, it's the name of the technology we use, everything around you, it's powered by the hextech technology.

\- How do your gauntlets work?

\- Well, it's pretty simple...wait, WHY AM I ANSWERING YOUR QUESTIONS?!

\- Well, I just wanted to...

\- SHUT UP - the Enforcer sighed.

\- Enforcer... - I started.

\- Vi.

\- What?

\- My name is Vi, Not Enforcer.

-It's a pleasure to meet you, Vi, my name is Vel'Koz

-Yes, Velkro, whatever - she fixed the papers in her hands - anyways we will... - I heard a buzzing coming from her pocket, she grunted as she took out a small black box out from her pocket - It's Vi

\- _Hey_ \- I heard a woman speak - _where is the suspect?_

\- Oh, hi Cupcake - Vi said gently - I'm currently interrogating Velkro.

\- _Who?_

\- The lecherous Octopus, I'll tell ya what I found, Over and out

\- _10-4, Vi._

Vi puts the black box in one of her pockets.

\- Okay, now Velkro, we were...

I leap towards her, knock her down and proceed to touch her body.

\- WAIT - she yells - WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

\- That box - I said - I WANT TO HAVE IT! PLEASE! OH, PLEASE VI! I'M CURIOUS! I'M REALLY CURIOUS! I WANT TO KNOW! PLEASE, GIVE IT TO ME!

\- STOP! - she yells trying to push me aside - WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUCHING ME, YOU LECHEROUS OCTOPUS?!

\- Come on, Vi, just a bit, I really want to know, it doesn't look like it works with magic, perhaps this Hextech you told me about, but then how... - I mutter as my tentacles reach her thorax - OF COURSE! - I proceed to look under her shirt - WAVES! THERE ARE SEVERAL WAVES IN THE ENVIRONMENT! YES, QUITE CLEVER! USING RADIO WAVES, THE TRANSFER OF DATA IT'S POSSIBLE IF BOTH OF THE DEVICES SHARE THE SAME CHANNEL, AMAZING!...but,where is it? I swear I saw you put it here.

\- Velkro -She made a strange noise when I squeezed one of her mammary glands, it wasn't a scream of pain...pleasure? - Please, stop, I...I'll give you the Walkie-talkie just...

I squeezed again, to my surprise, Vi suddenly shouted, her back bent upwards, I saw her bit her lower lip, after a few seconds in that position she turned around and hid her face between her gauntlets, I could hear her made strange noises, was she...crying?

\- Vi - I asked a bit concerned - what's wrong?

\- Leave me alone, you perverted octopus! - she said sobbing - I told you to stop, but you ignored me, I... I...WHY ME? - she snapped-WHY CAN'T ANYONE TAKE ME SERIOUSLY?! JAYCE DUMPS ME! CUPCAKE SAYS IM CHILDISH AND SOME RAPIST OCTOPUS GAVE ME THE BEST ORGASM I HAD IN MY LIFE! WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR? I JUST WANT TO HAVE SOMEONE SPECIA! I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY.

I watch how a scary female suddenly turns into a cub, crying, letting out her secrets with no care of the world, maybe...maybe I did something I shouldn't have done, maybe...I need to learn about human feelings, I don't know why, but watching her made me feel...sad? I put my tentacle on her shoulder, trying to calm her down, after a few seconds, I hear her crying going down, I breathe in relief.

\- I'm sorry Vi - I say-i apologize for my evil doings, I just wanted the small box in your hands, I mean no harm.

-It's okay Velkro - she said with a hiccup - it was kind of my fault, I forgot you are not human, just don't do it again, if you want something just ask for it.

\- I understand... also, it's Vel'Koz, not Velkro.

As I finish my sentence the wall behind us explodes, the rubble hit my body, I groan in pain, I hear outside several noises I don't know, they are quick and they repeat quite often, I do hear people scream, I can also feel the heat of fire, beneath me, Vi is completely unharmed as my body protected her from everything.

\- VELKRO! - she yells getting up and examining my body - DON'T MOVE! I WILL HELP!

\- Vi...It's Vel'Koz, not velkro.

\- SHIT! - Vi yells looking at the hole in the wall - WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!

-Who?

-Well, well, well - I heard an unknown voice - Fathands, I knew you were desperate for some action, but... really? An octopus? I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going?

I raise my gaze and see a small, thin, girl, with blue, long hair, braided in two pigtails, her eyes are pink and her skin it's really pale, but above everything else, her smile, it was filled with nothing but insanity, my limbs shiver in fear.

-Everybody PANIC.

Seriously, what the shit is wrong with human females?

...

Did I just...

* * *

 **Get Jinxed!**


	4. Chapter 4 - My Lovely Psycho

**Chapter 4 - My lovely Psycho.**

Females are such a wonder, among animals females seem to be stronger than males, they hunt and they even fight for their territory, males just kind of lay around their only purpose is reproduction, females also seem to have stronger bodies than males, I can conclude this since they are the ones who give birth to cubs, their body is fundamentally stronger, this trait allows them to live even more years than males, humans females are the same, although, quite different, it appears males consider females weak and unworthy of the position males hold in society, females are considered to be inferior in every aspect, it's such a foolish statement, consider most of the human figures are females, the artist looks for his muse, justice is represented with a female, truthfully, females are the most beloved emblem of humanity, they are a mystery, research has proven that females can be at the same level as males or even at superior level, I've read books about females toying with the hearts of males, binding them to their wills, I've even met a female stronger than any male I've met so far, females are beautiful, gentle, deceivers and most likely the most exceptional beings in this land.

Yet.

I would like to avoid them.

Why?

Because right now I'm between two of the most dangerous females I've met, one is the strongest female I talked about, the other is a frail looking female, but her aura, her smile and her eyes are filled with madness, the worst thing is that they have forgotten about me, and know I'm lying on the ground, wounded and shivering in fear.

Seriously, What the shit is wrong with females?

...

...

...

Also, it seems I can't stop saying **SHIT** for some reason.

\- THE FUCK YOU WANT, TWAT? - Vi groans.

\- Easy, fathands - The frail female said-i just heard you guys found something interesting - she pointed at me - I just wanted to have a look.

\- LEAVE HIM ALONE! - Vi groans jumping in front of me.

\- aww, so cute, already in love with them tentacles, such a dirty girl Vi.

\- THAT'S BULLSHIT - Vi answers, I wonder why she is blushing - I ARRESTED HIM! I'M IN CHARGE OF HIM! And let's be honest, when you say "interesting" it means you are plotting something, something that could destroy Piltover, So, leave him alone!

\- Aww, so cute - The blue female said making some strange shape with her hands - you are such a cute couple, I wonder what did he do? Did he tell you your hands are actually _REALLY_ fat? I can see it, Mister octopus di Fathands.

\- STOP DOING THAT WITH YOUR HANDS! - Vi yelled flustered - THAT'S NEVER HAPPENING! HE DIDN'T DO SHIT!... well - Vi looked at the ground - he... kind of... squeezed my boobs... BUT THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

\- And I bet you enjoyed it - The blue female said, smiling at me, walking around us and sitting in my chair-anyways, I'll be borrowing him for a while, don't worry, I won't break your precious husband.

Suddenly, Vi propelled herself towards the blue girl, groaning things I couldn't understand, the blue girl simply hopped to the right and dodge Vi, The Enforcer crashed into the wall, I heard her grunt in pain.

\- Come on, Fathands, are you even trying? - the blue female taunted getting closer to me - I think you don't deserve this octopus, so I guess I'll keep him for myself.

The blue female walked towards me and lifted me, for a frail looking human she was quite strong, she then tied my limbs and after making sure I couldn't escape she walked to the hole she made earlier, then, I saw the city, there where several copper buildings as far as I could see, beneath me, I saw those marvelous beings I was so interested in, I also saw a net of wires covering almost every path of the city, but above everything else, I saw several sources of light, pink, yellow, neon, they were all glittering in a beautiful pattern, I was speechless, I never expected to find this panorama, I wondered why we, the voidborns, couldn't build something so beautiful.

I'm glad I came to this city.

\- HOLD YER TENTACLES, OCTOPUS! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN!.

Oh... I forgot.

Suddenly I felt vertigo, I saw in slow motion how we jumped out of the building, I looked down and saw a great conglomeration of humans looking at us, as we went down I felt something, it was burning my insides, I felt adrenaline, I felt... happy, this was new, what was the word? I'm sure I heard it before.

 _Fun._

The blue girl pulled out something out of nowhere, I couldn't see what it was, then I felt something pulling me, when I realized what was going on we were flying, unable to believe anything I just decided to enjoy the feeling and the view, I heard the blue girl laugh...yes, this was fun.

And then we crashed.

I grunted as I tried to get in a comfortable position, I looked around, I was in some alley, the tall walls of the buildings blocked the sun so it was dark around me, I could hear some noises but they were far away, they won't be finding me anytime soon so I would have to obey my captor.

Speaking of the devil, she was a few meters away from me, she was unconscious, I guess the impact was too hard, with little effort i broke the bindings and inspected the blue female, at first I thought her skin was really pale, but looking at it close there were some shades, maybe she got this color due to a bad diet, her hair was tied in two pigtails, it was quite long since it was braided and reached her feet, her face was quite childish, her cheeks were slim and her eyes were small, although, her clothing was something else, it was almost underwear, a top in her boobs, small shorts, one stocking and heavy looking boots in her legs, there were some tattoos on one of her sides, bullets and petals all across from her arm till her hip, she was, to be honest, quite beautiful, when she wasn't smiling like a madwoman or hitting me.

Then I was slapped.

\- Stop checking me out, you perv! - The female said getting up - I know you want me but, geez, get a hold of your tentacles.

\- what is that supposed to mean? I don't understand.

\- Really? - she looked at me thinking - so you don't know how this world works, right?

\- Your assumption is right, female - I was slapped again - What did I say? - I asked rubbing my side.

\- Female it's for animals - she said getting closer to me - I'm a girl, and well, "males" are guys, also, it ain't "girl", my name is Jinx, The loose cannon - she said pointing her hand towards me, noticing I was just looking at her hand she said - Come on, you can't be that lost, when you are introducing yourself you must shake hands and say your name... well, in your case it would be tentacle... but it's the same, so go on.

I looked at her with curiosity, was madness a trait humans must have in order to trust void creatures? I must research this

\- It's a pleasure to meet you, my name it's Vel'koz, The eye of the Void - I said taking her hand with my limb.

\- Aw'ight Vel'Koz, now, you shouldn't check out girls, but you can check me out if you want so... - she then lifted her arms over her head and swelled her thorax -what do ya think about mah chest?

\- nonexistent.

I was slapped again.

\- Y'know, you need to be sweet with a girl, Vel'Koz, like tell her the things she wants to hear, ya hear me-she said patting my head - also, you ain't that handsome, like, you are a big purple eyeball with some sort of helmet and don't forget them tentacles, yes, very purple.

-Really?-"I never knew I looked like that".

\- Yes, but overall, you are quite cute - Jinx said smiling - anyways, Fathands and Hatlady must be really close, there's no way Fathands would let her precious boyfriend with me, so, help me out with something and I'll help you out of jail, okay?

I thought about it, she was insane, but on the other hand, Vi's punches hurt more than hers.

\- I understand, I will accept your offer.

\- Y'know you could have said "okay" but okay, now come here, I'll tell ya what to do - she said getting closer to me and whispered her idea.

\- Are you sure about this idea? - I asked skeptically

\- Yeah, it'll be fun, anyways just...

I felt something, so with a quick move I pushed Jinx just in time before a projectile drilled her head, I looked back and saw Vi and another girl, this girl was wearing a purple dress, boots and an overly huge hat, she was holding some thin object in her hands, I reckon that it's the cause of the projectiles, Vi seemed really angry.

\- VEL'KOZ! - Vi yelled relieved - JUST STAY CALM! CUPCAKE AND I WILL RESCUE YOU!

\- Go on - Jinx said pushing me.

I sighed, I think her idea it's a complete nonsense, but she promised she would help me escape, and I need to research at the library, so with no other choice I looked at Vi and decided to do something really...stupid.

\- OH DARN! - I yelled while I slapped the air.

Vi and the other girl looked at me speechless, I turned to Jinx to ask her what to do next, she gestured me to continue, I sighed and did as she said

\- OH DARN! OH DARN! OH DARN! OH DARN! OH D...

I felt something flew past me and heard something break behind me, I turned around and saw a piece of rubble that collided near Jinx, i looked back to Vi and saw the same gaze the girl in the forest gave me, hatlady (or cupcake, I don't really know her name) was holding her arm, trying to calm her down, Vi was staring at me with anger, beside her I saw a missing part of the building, behind me Jinx was laughing.

Seriously, Why do girls hate me so much?


	5. Chapter 5 - The stork theory

**Chapter 5 - The stork Theory.**

well, shit... I'm dead.

This are my thoughts as I watch Vi getting closer with a scary aura, I could feel it in my limbs, she is going to kill me, and it won't be fast, she is going to take her time tearing apart every part of my being and I'm pretty sure she will enjoy it.

What was I thinking? Why would I try to understand humans? Why did I change? The questions run wild in my mind, torturing me, and my inner-self keeps nagging me about how useless it's to ask those questions right now since I won't survive this encounter.

Still...

Why did I change? If I think about it it's impossible for a voidborn to change, we are what we are, we are creatures designed to consume and upgrade a certain attribute, we don't need to know about our subjects, we just need to consume...then, why? What happened to me? Am I sick? Am I insane? I need to find more voidborns and ask them if they have changed, if my assumptions are right then maybe this land holds a bigger threat to the void...but, what could it be?

...

...

...

Oh yeah, I'm going to die.

I look back to Jinx, wishing she has some plan, behind me Jinx has some sort of cylindrical object, she is currently hanging on it.

\- Three, Forty-one, Nine - the strange object started to tremble and make noises - AND LIFT OFF! - Jinx yelled taking off and leaving me on my own.

...

That was unexpected.

I turned around and saw Vi right in front of me, I closed my eyes, waiting for my end.

\- Are you okay? - I heard her say, patting my head - She didn't hurt you, right?

I opened my eyes and Vi was looking at me with concern, her eyes were full of worry...weird, I could have sworn she was mad, what changed?

\- You aren't mad? - I asked hesitantly.

\- I was but... - she scratched her head - It's Jinx we are talking about, besides, it was my fault she kidnapped you, I...was not fast enough - then she looked at the other girl - Cupcake! He is fine, but Jinx escaped.

\- Alright - she said grabbing a strange box in her pocket - Attention! all units! the loose cannon has escaped! I repeat! the loose cannon has escaped! I want all the forces looking at the sky if you spot her fire at will.

\- Oh, Yeah! -Vi said waving her hand at the other girl - this is my partner, Caitlyn, The Sheriff of Piltover, say hi to her.

She got closer to me shyly, I guess not everyone can be comfortable with my presence, but at least she was trying.

\- Greetings, sheriff - I talked first - My name It's Vel'Koz - I said lifting my limb to her - It's a pleasure to meet you.

\- Yes - She answered a bit scared looking at my limb - I am Caitlyn - she then grabbed my limb and shook it - likewise, Mr. Koz.

\- Hey! - Vi said looking at us - I didn't know you could do that.

\- I can learn new things, Vi, also it's Vel'koz, not Mr. Koz, anyways - I looked at the sheriff - Am I going to get arrested again?

\- Don't worry, Hun! -Vi said patting my head - We heard that you didn't do anythin' bad, you just came to research something like the nerd you are, a little girl told us - "probably Shana" - so we are going to escort you to the library.

\- Sadly I can't - I told Vi - there is a new matter I have to deal with, so my visit to the library will have to wait.

\- what do you need to do? - Caitlyn asked shyly

\- I need to find another Voidlings.

\- Well, hun! - Vi said pointing at the city - I doubt you will any of them here.

\- You are wrong, there is a voidborn in the city, I can feel it, and he can feel me as well.

\- Wait - Caitlyn said serious - there is a void creature in Piltover? and we didn't know?

\- That's kind of bad - Vi said looking at Caitlyn - don't take it wrong, Velkro, but your pals are kind of dangerous, if there is a voidling in here we must keep an eye on...it?

\- Your worries are perfectly understandable, I'll lead the way.

But they were right, why would a voilding be in the city without them noticing? Where was he hiding? I know voidborns need to consume, they can't go on without doing it, maybe he was caged by the humans, still, I'm not sure if I want to free him.

As we got closer to the voidborn I could see how the environment changed, the buildings seemed to be fancier, the design of everything was getting flashier, I wondered if this is what they call _**status**_ , humans like to emphasize how different they are, you could say it brings them joy, I can't understand it, it's a useless waste of time, at the end of the game, the king and the pawn return to the same box, well, this is why they are humans, they worry about silly things.

Also, I can't help but notice the stares, I guess not every day you see a voidborn walking with two officers, I guess they think I'm being arrested since they haven't said a thing, though, some seemed to flash some strange lights at me, Vi yelled at them, I must say I like how she is, she acts like a guy, yet, in her most vulnerable moments, she acts like a cub, quite amusing, I'm glad I met her.

\- Are we there yet? - Caitlyn asked.

\- We are close - I said as I scanned the buildings - mmm... yes, it's this one.

\- Wow - Vi whistled - That's some huge house... hey, you don't think a rich bastard bought one and has it in his basement, right?

\- Whatever it is, the voidborn can't be left unchecked, we will arrest them if they resist, you know what to do - Caitlyn said smiling at Vi.

\- Got it boss - Vi said grinning ant cracking her knuckles - Hey - she said knocking at the door - Ths is PPD, open at once.

The door opened, from inside the house a floating guy came out, this guy was wearing a black suit, a scarf covering his mouth and a hoodie, her eyes were shining with an unnatural energy.

\- Please, remain quiet - the guy said annoyed - The lord isn't home and I believe we haven't done any... - he the saw me - AH! - his mood suddenly changed - YES, we were expecting you mister Vel'Koz, I apologize, I didn't know these women were your servants.

\- WHO ARE YA C... - Vi began but Caitlyn punched her in her ribs.

\- Yes - Caitlyn continued - We are escorting mister Koz, please allow us to enter.

\- of course! - The guy said - come here, the master is in the tea room, over here, follow me - he said entering the house.

\- What was that for? - Vi asked rubbing her sides.

\- We are in, so shut up - Caitlyn then turned to me - You go first, Mister Koz, we will be behind you.

I stepped inside the house, it was quite sumptuous, the walls were painted golden, the floor was black and the ceiling was red, I could see some fancy furniture and several paintings on the walls, above me there was a chandelier, I could hear some slow and smooth music in the background, I followed the guy through the house until we reached a big wooden door.

\- Master - he called - He is here - he said opening the doors.

The room had the same colors as the house, in front of me there was a chimney, in the center, there was a small crystal table with several chairs around it, in one of them, the Terror of the Void was sitting.

...

"Drinking a cup of tea."

-Ah, Vel'Koz-Cho'Gath said getting up-i'm glad to see you are alright-he then looked at Vi and Caitlyn, both of them froze - and look at this cute little things, you sure are a ladies man, right?

\- I'm not sure what that means - I answered.

\- Doesn't matter - Cho'Gath said chuckling - come here, beside me - I did as I was told - anyways, How are you? I haven't seen you in a while, well, I haven't seen any of the other voidborns, so tell me, Why did you come to Piltover?

\- I was doing a research, but I am currently stuck trying to answer one question, so far the results are redundant.

\- Well, tell me what it is, I might be able to help you.

\- Then, How are human babies made?

Behind me, I heard a racket, I turned and saw Vi collapsed on the ground.

\- I'm sorry Vel'Koz, I don't know - Cho'Gath said drinking his tea - but, you can ask Malhazar over here, I mean, he is a human, so Malzahar, How are human babies made?

\- Ah...-Malzahar started to look everywhere - well... - he played with his thumbs - ...I guess...The Stork?

There was silence and we could only hear the music on the back.

\- Indeed - I said - The stork.

\- Yes - Cho'Gath said drinking again - I heard that before, thanks for telling us, Malzahar.

As Malzahar smiled I heard the music change, it was a girl singing something.

 _HOO, Like a virgin_

 _Touched for the very first time_

 _Like a Virgin_

 _When your heart beats_

 _Next to mine_

 _Like a virgin._


	6. Chapter 6 - 50 fists of pink

**Chapter 6 - 50 fists of pink.**

Goddamit, God-fucking-dammit, what the hell is wrong with these idiots? how can they be so stupid? aren't voidborns supposed to be, like, super evil beings or what? Why the hell, are they talking about the frigging stork? Why are they drinking tea? but above everything else, WHY THE HELL AM I FOLLOWING THIS GODDAMN LECHEROUS OCTOPUS? he has sexually assaulted me once...well, I didn't hate it, in fact, it was...quite good...BUT STILL...okay I may have been a little frustrated lately...alright, alright, I've been extremely frustrated, my love life hasn't been that active, in fact, it's almost sad.

First of all, Jayce dumped me, yes, THE DICKHEAD OF TOMORROW dumped me, his reasons? I'm too childish for him...in reality, I think he might be gay, I mean, I know I'm a tomboy but my body it's quite sexy, I'm fit thanks to my work, I might be a bit muscular, but not too much, I mean, my abs can be intimidating but they are sexy...overall, I'm a sexy girl...still, that gay bastard left me.

The worst thing of all, I can't seduce women, I've tried to have a go with Cupcake, I failed completely, she was quite harsh and cold, I mean, we've been partners for such a long time, I thought...I thought that maybe...we had something... I was wrong.

This is just stupid, I can't be straight or even lesbian 'cuz both women and men hate my guts, then what am I supposed to do? well, I've grown desperate, my only choice it's Velkro... I mean, there are several Ionian comics in the evidence room, I won't lie, I've read a few of them, but... I was...lonely, and then this octopus with a deep voice appears out of nowhere creating a havoc, I was curious, at first I just wanted to dispell those silly thoughts, and then he fondled my boobs until I... came.

I know it's sick and I know I might be insane, but...considering what I have in front of me...

\- So it's all about the stork - the big-ass Cho'gath said grinning...or so I thought - well that is certainly a relief, Malzahar, thank you for... - the creepy guy didn't realize what Cho'Gath was saying, he was more interested in looking at Cupcake's rack, what a fucking virgin - Anyways, Vel'Koz, what are your plans now?

\- I need to look deeper into the stork matter - "Velkro said with his deep and sexy voice...I'm so going to visit the psychiatrist" - I came to Piltover in order to study this matter, also, I'm trying to understand human feelings, so I guess I'll go to the library.

\- If I can suggest something - "Cho'Gath said eating a biscuit" - maybe you should go to Ionia - "now that's a bad idea, show the tentacle monster how tentacles work, I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going" - Whilst Piltover library it's quite grand, in Ionia you will find better answers, Ionians are scholars when it comes to subtle matters like human feelings, also - "he said getting serious" - I think you should investigate the other voidborns, see if they have changed just like us.

\- hmm - "Velkro hummed, thinking" - but why Ionia?

\- Kha'zix is there - "The voidling? In Ionia?" - we've been in contact for a long time, you can start your research there.

\- Where are the others?

\- Kha'zix it's in Ionia, I believe Rek'Sai is somewhere within the desert of Shurima, I'm not sure about Kog'Mah, the last thing I heard of him was in the Kumungu jungle, but I'm afraid he might have moved to somewhere else - "Great, a bunch of deadly creatures are running free in Valoran, great" - I must warn you, there is a treat for you in this journey.

\- Which is?

\- You see, void energy can change humans, Malzahar is a proof - "Malzahar bowed and waved at me...weird" - so I'm afraid there is some aggressive human called Kassadin, hunting us down, you must be careful.

\- I understand - "wait, some crazy guy hunting my Velkro, maybe this is a bad idea" - I'll be careful, thank you for the warming.

\- Anyway, have a safe trip.

\- I'm afraid you won't - "Cupcake said, entering the chat" - boats have been stopped due to something called "The Harrowing", in the past, we have lost many lives.

\- Worry not, dear lady - "Cho'Gath said...smiling?" - there is a way to reach Ionia.

\- Which is?-"I asked".

Cho'Gath made a slight move with his head, Malzahar then brought a letter and gave it to Velkro.

\- You see - "he said drinking tea" - I have a few acquaintances who own me several favors, one of them has a boat, he can take you to Ionia, there is a small problem, she is in Freljord, so you will need to travel a little bit, but - "Cho'Gath said looking at me and Cupcake" - I'm sure you will make there just fine, right Enforcer?

\- Uh... - "Why me?" - Yeah, don't worry, we will make sure Velkro here reaches the station - "I heard him said "It's Vel'Koz, not Velkro" - don't worry, I will protect him.

\- So, you will protect him - "I don't like the way cupcake it's looking at me" - That's pretty weird, I haven't seen you so friendly with a stranger, even more, a void stranger - "Oh, fuck, i know that smile" - so, what happened?

\- Really? that's wonderful! - "Please Cho'Gath, shut up" - Please, Enforcer, tell us what happened?

\- N...nothing happened - "I'm so dead" - I...I just think he is a nice guy, it's not like we got some skinship...WAIT! THAT'S WRONG!

\- So, skinship? - "I hate when cupcake shows her sadistic side" - like maybe...touching...somewhere - "FUCK! PLEASE STOP".

\- I touched her in her thorax area - "WHRAAAAAR! VELKROOOO, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" - it was a mistake and I apologized for it.

\- Miss Enforcer - "said the creepy guy" - so you have a thing for voidlings, he. he. he - "eww" - if you please come with me I can show how...big my void energy is.

\- SHUT UP, YOU FRIGGING VIRGIN!

Shit I can see how cupcake smiles at me with that mischevious smile of hers, goddammit, I bet she is taking revenge for letting Jinx kidnap Velkro, geez, she can be a bitch sometimes.

\- Virgin? - "Oh, shit" - What is "virgin"? - "please, Velkro, don't look at me like that".

\- Well - "What do I do?"- Virgin is...like when you love someone... - "no, I can't tell him that" - It's a human thing.

\- Are you a virgin, Vi?

\- What, fuck n...- "wait" - Uhm... why do you ask? do you like them like that?

At that point cupcake burst in laughter, shit, I can feel my face turning red, fucking shit.

\- Don't worry about that Mister koz - "Cupcake said after calming down" - I'm sure there is enough time for you to learn those things, anyways, we just wanted to make sure the voidborn wasn't a threat to the city, I guess we overreacted, let us escort you to the train station.

\- What is a train?

\- You'll see when we get there - "I said getting closer and smiling at his curious gaze".

\- Wait - "Velkro said getting closer to Cho'Gath" - Why did you change? do you know how it happens?

\- yes - "Cho'Gath said...nodding? I guess" - You see I was just doing my thing, you know, eating humans and stuff - "I forgot he is a monster" - and then I...drank this! - "he said raising his cup of tea" - this godly delicacy, it all came to me.

...

...

...

WHAT THE FUCK?

I don't really know whether voidborns are weird or just stupid idiots, really? tea? just some tea changed a frigging monster into a...gentleman? Then again, Velkro it's really weird, but it's cute, I just love how excited he was when we reached the train station, jumping around, looking at everything like a kid in a sweetshop, it made me laugh, of course, Cupcake went back to HQ, saying something about paperwork, but I saw her smiling at me, frigging bitch, I left Velkro on her own while I explained the situation to the engine driver, not every day you get to transport an evil-looking being, so I made sure Velkro could travel without being annoyed by the other passengers.

...

Why do I even bother? we are way too different, we can't be together and I can tell he doesn't see me like that, I'm just some human helping him, I really doubt he knows I'm his friend...why did I fall in love with a void creature? just, what is wrong with me? I knew I had a thing for nerdy guys (Gaytard of tomorrow, for example) but this is ridiculous.

I see him at the distance, looking everywhere, like a puppy, I smile, I guess I can enjoy these little moments and dream a life with him, a silly but beaut...

\- HEY, VEL'KOZ! - "what...what is she doing here?" - Did ya miss me?

\- Hello, Jinx- "don't talk to her, she is dangerous, you stupid octopus" - how are you doing?

\- Of course fine- "ugh, I hate that smile" - so tell me, did my knowledge helped you with fathands?

\- I must say it did, thank you for your contribution.

\- Anyways, I'm sorry I bailed on ya but I had to destroy some things, sorry for letting them caught ya but...

-Why are you lying?

...

...

What?

-What do you mean? - "the twerp said smiling" - I'm not lying, I reaaaallly had...

\- Why are you lying? - Velkro asked again

Suddenly, Jinx changed, her smile wore off, all her energy disappeared, her insanity was gone, all that was left was a small girl, with a sad grin on her face.

\- Geez, Vel'Koz - "Jinx said quietly, so I got a bit closer" - You can't just say that to a girl - "she looked at him" - What do you know?

\- I took a sample of your DNA and Vi's - "when did that happen? "- I didn't realize at first since there was too much information to analyze, but upon meeting you here I found there is a 90% of matching traces between both of you - "he can't' mean" - You and Vi are blood-related.

-Well, aren't you a clever boy? - "this is a lie, I'm dreaming, Malzahar drugged me and I'm dreaming, this can't be happening"

\- Why are you lying?

Jinx sighed and looked at the sky.

\- What do you think of Piltover, Vel'Koz?

\- It's a beautiful city, there are so many wonders, I would like to know everything...but - "Velkro said looking at the sky" - when I look up, at the sky, I feel like there is something lurking around me, a strange force hiding beneath this wonders.

\- You are right - "Jinx said patting him in his side" - There is something evil in this city, I'm trying to exhibit it, but they are like rats, they always find a way to escape, I'm trying to destroy them before Vi finds out, if she does she will try to stop them by herself, but she is too close to them, if she does something, they will kill her, so that's why - "Jinx looked at Velkro again" - I need your help, this is the favor I was asking for.

\- What can I do for you?

\- When the time comes... - "her voice started to crack" - I... I want you to be at my side...and help me protect my little sister, you are my only friend, so please, be there for me.

\- Your...friend?

\- but of course, I helped you and told you my secrets, you are my friend - "Jinx said, regaining her usual self" - so, will you help me?

\- I'll be there, for Vi - "My heart skipped a beat"

\- AWESOME! NOW, SEE YA LATER, OCTOPUS! - "Jinx said disappearing".

Jinx...my sister? It's impossible, we don't even look alike...but I have amnesia, I can't remember some things about my past...what if she is right?... then, who are these people she is trying to destroy? a force so big they can kill me easily? she said they are close to me...maybe the higher ups? this is seriously fucked up I need to tell cupcake, maybe I can get something else from Velkro

I reach him and before can start talking he grabs my hand.

\- I'll be there - "he says" - I'll be there, I promise.

I can't talk, I can just see how he boards the train waves at me, the train disappears in the distance, but I can't move, I'm too shocked to do anything.

...

...

...

I will confess my feelings when he comes back...and I'll marry him.


	7. Chapter 7 - Freljord

**Chapter 7 - Freljord.**

Why have I changed? Have the other voidborns changed as well? Where are we heading with these changes? will we...turn into...humans? My head it's a mess with the recent events, I was expecting some sort of setbacks, but now my research it's a complete abyss, not only I have found new objectives, but my current research has given me a result I'm not satisfied with, the stork, what a foolish idea, how can a bird deliver babies from some place called Paris? and above everything else, cabbage, I'm so lost right now.

But even in this darkness I have found a guiding light, Cho'Gath, he, as always, has helped me find my way in this land, he has also changed, so I guess my theory might be right, there is something in this land changing us, the question is...do we want to change? So far I haven't thought about it, I mean, I never felt displeased with my void nature, I can't tell that I liked it either, I was just doing my task.

But now, I have these "feelings", now I can think about this matters, so far, I like this, but I'm not sure about the other Voidlings, these feelings make feel..."alive", yes, alive, but at the same time they scare me, I know there are wonderful feelings, but I also know there are dreadful feelings, I have seen them, in my past subjects, I'm scared, scared of them, I wonder whether Cho'Gath has thought about this, but I guess he doesn't worry too much, he just lives and accepts everything, it's his nature.

But I know I have to be brave, this new world holds too many wonders, I can't back up just because I'm scared of some funny feelings, that's why I'm traveling to Ionia, Cho'Gath told me they hold another library, I'm not sure what's the difference, but I will trust him, I have always trusted him, I guess his intention it's investigating the other voidborns, I heard Kha'zix it's in Ionia, I never liked him, his nature made me feel sick sometimes, I guess I considered he was no different from the other brainless animals, but now, now he must have changed...but...if he remains the same there is only one thing to do, eliminate him, I can't allow him to destroy my research, the same goes for the other voidborns.

Still, I like this metal box I'm currently in, it's a magnificent piece of work, I knew humans were good at building things, but this is amazing, to think you can cover large distance with this invention, fascinating...the only thing I find sad is that I haven't found any other humans, I wanted to ask them about the stork, I guess they were too scared of me...that...makes me a bit sad.

\- _Attention, mister Velzo -_ I Heard a voice call me - _We have arrived our destination, please, proceed to the closest exit, we hope you enjoyed your ride._

 _-_ It's Vel'Koz, not Velzo.

Well I guess there is no point in worrying about them, I knew they would avoid me, but I'm confident, I will find humans who won't be afraid of me, I've done it in the past, I'll do it somehow, I won't give up so easily, I'll reach my objective.

...

...

...

I give up.

I wanna go home, screw this, I'll settle with Piltover's library, this is useless.

I knew they called Freljord "The land of eternal winter"...but this is ridiculous.

There is a storm and I can't see anything, the temperature it's so cold I can't feel my limbs, on top of that, I'm pretty far away from the main city, Vi said I can't get off into the city, I'll create a havoc, so it was decided to let me a few miles away, I hate this plan.

Well as they said...FUC...

 _"Tee-hee"_

 _..._

What was that? I look around me, there is no one or nothing, I can't be the wind, it's too high pitched, then, What the shi...

 _"My, my, what a cute fella, are you lost? tee-hee, you look confused, don't worry, it will be alright."_

What is this feeling? I've felt it before, yes, this particular feeling, I can't really tell when or where but it's there.

 _"Are you cold? You must be, there's a blizzard around us but don't worry, soon, everything will be hot."_

The feeling of being stalked, the feeling of running away, the feeling of being...prey.

 _Run._

I turned around, fear in every cell in my body, there was something out there, something evil...and I'm was it's prey, I tried going back, maybe that thing won't attack me if I'm near humans, but I was a fool, as soon as I turned around I felt something tackling me, my gaze was clouded with something soft, it was a white fur, whatever was over me was small, but this furry thing pinned me down effortlessly, as I looked up I discovered the most particular being so far.

Its form was a human, a young fem...err...girl, her hair was black and her eyes were amber, but the most amazing thing were her..."ears" above her head, they resembled a fox's, I could also see the furry things that kept me down, they were white tails coming from her back...but the scariest thing about her was her outfit...

She was naked.

\- Hello there, pretty thing - she said with a soft voice - Are you on your own?

\- eh...Yes, I am.

\- Are you lost? - she said caressing my belly.

\- N..No, I'm not, I'm going to Rakelstake because...

\- That's good - she interrupted me - so, hey, I haven't seen something like you, Who are you? What are you?

\- My name is Vel'Koz, The eye of the void.

\- A Voidling?! - She hissed.

For the first time since I came to this world I felt happy that most hum...err...creatures fear my presence, now, all I have to do is act like a...

\- Doesn't matter - she purred - to be honest, I'm curious how it will feel doing it with you, I mean, I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going.

That cursed phrase again.

\- Doing...it? I don't understand, what exactly are we going to do?

\- Oh, My! - She giggled - could it be...? You are a virgin, right?

\- I guess I am, I mean, Vi said the sam...

\- VI! - she said getting closer to me - Who is this "Vi? Someone special to you?

\- Yes, I'm very fond of her.

\- oh - suddenly her body started to move back and forth - Now I'm excited, you see, I'm not like most humans, I know you can tell, I feed on the life force of the living, I can pretty much suck it from every living thing, but, the most delicious comes from sentients beings, and...it gets better when their hearts belong to someone else.

\- I don't have a heart.

\- don't worry - she said speeding up - I only need your lust.

This is insane.

\- Err, I think we should stop-i said trying to break free - I mean, I don't even know your name...or what are you.

\- My name is Ahri, and I am your mistress - she said leaning down and kissing my belly.

...

Alright, in this situation there is only one thing I can do.

\- HELP! - I yelled - HELP ME, PLEASE! RAPIST! RAPIST! PLEASE HELP!

\- I LOVE WHEN THEY SCREAM! - Ahri said licking her lips - I'm just gonna eat you.

\- you...WHAT?

\- I've never had one of your sizes - she laughed - but you know what they said, it only hurts at first.

\- I...I don'...

\- Don't worry - Ahri said kissing my belly -I 'll make you say: "It's mortifying, but it feels good."

This is great, I came all the way to this forsaken frozen land just to be eaten by some random exhibitionist fox person...I'm not even mad, that's amazing, I didn't know there were creatures that could eat voidlings, I always thought we were poisonous, at least I died knowing something new.

As the Fox person gets closer I can only think of one thing...Vi...Do you even lift, sis?

\- Strike like ram!

Ahri suddenly gets knocked down by a white projectile, speechless I look at her lying on the ground when suddenly a hulk-ish figure jumps in front of me, It's an adult human male, his size it's completely inhuman, he wears winter boots made of some sort of leather, pants of the same material, he is shirtless, only wearing a piece of armor on his left shoulders, gloves and a big belt with some strange emblem in the buckle, he has a tattoo on his right side...he is also bald and has a thick moustache...Is everyone in this land immune to the goddam cold?

\- You thought you were in trouble - he said patting my head.

\- I...ehm...I can't...I

\- Did Fox get your tongue? - he said laughing.

\- I...Thank you - I said a bit embarrassed - Thank you for saving me.

\- When going gets tough, you call Braum - He said hitting his chest - Who might you be? Octodad?

\- My name It's Vel'Koz, not Octodad...I'm the eye of the void - I said a bit anxious.

\- Heya, Vel'Koz! Welcome to the Freljord.

\- You...are not scared of me? - I asked surprised.

\- Why would I?

\- I'm from the void...Everyone thinks I'm evil...I...

\- My friend, if you were evil you would have killed that fox...speaking of her - Braum got closer to Ahri and inspected her.

\- is she dead?

\- No, she is sleeping like a baby deer, she might die if we let her in the open.

\- I guess I can take her with me, I'm going to Rakelstake, I can drop her there and continue my journey.

\- But she tried to harm you - Braum said looking at me - Why would you save her?

\- I...I don't know...I think it's the right thing to do

\- SEE! - Braum said patting my side - how can you say you are evil? You are a good ma...err...Voidling, Anyways, we can't carry her like this, she will get cold, so - Braum spread out a rug, he Placed Ahri on it and wrapped her with it - There we go! I'll carry her, you follow Braum.

\- You...will accompany me.

\- Of course besides - He said carrying the rug on his shoulder - I think you have something worrying you.

\- I... I'm changing...I'm scared - "Why am I talking to this human?" - I'm scared of these new feelings, I've seen wonderful things, but I also know there are terrible things, I don't wanna encounter them...I'm scared...

\- Follow me - Braum said.

Confused, I followed Braum into the blizzard, curious about him, few humans are fearless in front of us, I knew one thing about them, they were wonderful.

\- you see, Vel'Koz - Braum Started - You can't avoid pain, it's natural, what makes the difference it's how you deal with it, sometimes icy heart just needs warm smile, be scared, everyone is scared, but don't worry, life it's like this Blizzard - he said pointing at the sky.

I looked up, I couldn't see a thing, suddenly the Blizzard stopped and in front of me I saw something amazing: Lights, green and blue lights dancing across the sky, sparkling stars and the smile of the moon.

\- The darker the night, the brighter the stars - Braum continued - Don't be afraid, be curious, this world is filled with wonders, I won't lie to you, you will get hurt, you will cry, but be strong, be like the wise goat, if life kicks you kick it back! you don't need to be tall or be muscular, always remember - He stopped walking, turned around and touched my belly - The heart it's the strongest muscle.

\- I don't have a heart, I have a core.

\- That doesn't matter, it's all the same in the end, believe me, you can always trust Braum - he said patting my head again and continue walking.

I looked at the dancing lights in the sky, Is Braum right? Do I have a chance in this wonderful world? The world is so big I can't see the end of it, Well, It's not a problem, I'm no longer scared about it, whatever danger lies ahead of me I'll face it.

They may have many, but I have Braum.

* * *

 **For a human...**

 **He is quite wise and kind...**

 **Interesting...**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Queen of Hearts

**Chapter 8 - The Queen of hearts.**

"Freljord, The land of eternal winter, a land ruled by strongest, a land so rough It's denizens sometimes eat rocks for breakfast...without milk, even thought Freljord holds incredibly strong traits it hasn't been recognized as a city-state, it is roughly a small town living on the outskirts of the mountains, the reason is because there is a civil war, according to the log book, there is a struggle for the power involving three powerful women:

Ashe, The frost archer, wise and mature, ruler of the Avarosan, she seeks for peace across the land, with a gentle heart but a strong hand, she leads her people to the future, watching over the well-being of her beloved tribe.

Sejuani, The Winter's wrath, ruthless and impatient, leader of The Winter's claw, she seeks for dominance, the strong over the weak, like animals, her hatred for Ashe knows no bounds, only war will sate her hunger.

Lissandra, The ice witch, Queen of the Frost Guard, for her, the ice it's the only truth, betrayed by her sisters in the past, Lissandra seeks nothing but revenge against the whole world and nothing will stop her."

\- And then we have The Braum, The heart of Freljord, king of the goats, strong and handsome, he watches over the Freljord, saving Octodad from the perverted fox, his goal is to have one-hundred friends.

\- That's nice, Braum, but that isn't part of the book...Also, it's Vel'Koz, not Octodad.

\- Ha, ha ha, I know, my friend, I was just messing around with you.

I'm happy.

Not every human is scared of me, I've found this wonderful man called Braum, he is kind, a bit rough but his heart knows no bounds...and there is the lecherous fox, I don't really hate her but she scares me, I mean, not every day you learn there are creatures that eat voidborns, but, on closer look, I can tell she is a good natured creature, a bit crazy, but a good girl.

\- Look, Vel'Koz, we are close - Braum said.

In front of us there was a huge wall made of ice, above it, I could see a great castle, it was as tall as the mountains around it, such magnificent sight.

\- here we are - I heard Braum say - The kingdom of Avarosa, here in the city of Rakelstake you will find someone willing to lead you to Ionia...and for our little friend here - he said tossing and catching the rug - I guess you can take her with you unless you drop her here.

\- That's a good idea, or maybe I can send her home, wherever that is.

\- That's very good, very kind, well - Braum handed me the rug - It's on you now, buddy, good luck.

\- You won't stay with me?

\- I'm afraid so, there are things I must do, but don't worry, if you got problems you come to me first - he turned around and left - I'll see you someday, Vel'Koz.

I chuckled, indeed, we will meet again and I will tell you every wonderful thing I found, as I looked him disappear I continued reading.

"There are many legends and myths of Freljord, like the legend of the watchers or the hidden creature in the true ice, but the greatest tale belongs to the Heart of Freljord, Braum, a huge man with the biggest heart in the world, always ready to help, the last to leave, a beacon of hope among the ancient citizens of Freljord during the dreadful war times, the legend says Braum will appear in front of those lost in the Blizzard, those worthy of his kindness, this is a legend since there are no records of him appearing so..."

I looked at the sky again.

The legends were true...and I was worthy, coming to Freljord was the right choice.

\- Uhm...fuaaa-I heard behind me - ...Oh, Octodad, hey cutie pie - Ahri said seductively - come on, let me out, I won't bite you, I will just suck you...

\- Please, remain calm - I interrupted - Don't make me regret my choice.

-Tee hee - she giggled - Cross my heart...Why am I tied in this rug?

\- There was a Blizzard, you could have died...also you are scary, so you stay there until I can ensure my safety.

\- boo - she groaned - come one, I just wanted to taste you, you look delicious, come one, let me taste those tentacles with my...

I ignored her and got closer to the wall, on the wall there was a door with some sort of control post beside it, maybe I could talk to the humans.

\- hey - Ahri groaned - don't leave me here.

I sighed and grabbed her, I inspected the control post but there were no humans.

\- What's wrong? - Ahri asked - tell them to let us in.

\- There's no one here.

\- well, there must be a lever somewhere, if you pull it the door will open.

\- how do you know that?

\- I've been here before...but, they kind of...kicked me out - Ahri said gingerly.

\- ...Why?

\- Ehm...It's a long story, I'll tell you but first let's enter the city and get comfy.

\- No, first we enter the city and then we get you some clothes.

\- Cheapskate.

I found the lever quite easily, the doors opened cracking and in front of me lied Rakelstake...It was quite disappointing, it looked just like a rural area, there weren't any magnificent devices like in Piltover, in fact, the city was quite dull, sturdy houses made of rock, lamps lit with oil, horses and some farm animals running around, the most surprising thing was that there were no humans to be seen, as if I just entered a ghost town.

\- hey, what's wrong? - Ahri asked.

I mean "We" entered a ghost town.

\- There's no one here.

\- That's impossible, yesterday this town was full of juicy...and tasty vict...I mean, people.

-You were going to say victims, right?

\- Waa...No, of course, no - Ahri said gingerly - what I was trying to s...

I felt a jolt in my body.

I threw myself forward, dodging several arrows, as I looked at the origin I saw dozens of soldiers facing me with their weapons ready...This feels rather familiar.

\- KILL THE MONSTER!

\- GET OUT OF OUR KINGDOM!

\- MAN, I SAW THIS ON AN IONIAN COMIC!

Friggin Ionian comics.

\- I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going - Ahri said.

I tossed her on the ground, the rug was such a nuisance and the soldiers were charging at me, several of them tried to slice me down, but they were too slow, I tried to avoid harming them.

\- please - I pleaded - I mean no harm, I just need to meet this woman called Ashe.

\- HE IS AFTER THE QUEEN!

\- HE WANTS TO KILL THE QUEEN!

\- HE WANTS TO RAPE THE QUEEN!

\- HE WANTS TO RAPE THE KING!

...

Well, that sure escalated quickly.

Suddenly an arrow flew towards me, I dodge it barely but the arrow exploded near me sending me flying and freezing my body, I grunted in pain as I felt the ice burning my skin...curious, how can ice burn? I thought only fire could...

-SILENCE! LET ME THROUGH! I WANT TO SEE THIS MONSTER! - I heard a woman yell

As the men moved out of her way I was able to study this woman, white hair, blue eyes, she was wearing a crown and some sort of royalty blue dress, in her hands she held a bow made of ice, her face was stern and her gaze was filled with disgust...it kind of hurt me.

\- now, monster - The woman said - I heard you were looking for me.

\- ...Are you Ashe?

\- Yes - she said aiming her bow against me -I am Ashe, leader of the Avarosa and the Queen of Freljord, now, before I extinguish your disgusting life, do you have one last request?

\- Please, don't kill me, I mean no harm, I came to deliver this - I said taking out the letter Cho'Gath gave me - My friend told me you could help me.

\- there is no way some random... - she began but then she stopped as she read the letter - ...Oh...ah... - she turned at her soldiers - EVERYONE! STAND BY! HE IS A GUEST! DON'T HURT HIM, AND RELEASE HIM!

The man looked at the queen gobsmacked but they did as she said and freed me, Ashe looked at me with a gentle smile.

\- I apologize, mister Octodad, I didn't know you were a friend of Cho'Gath - Ashe said helping me out of the ice prison-please, allow me to help you - she said turning at her men - SOMEONE BRING THAT FORTUNE PIRATE! SHE HAS A JOB TO DO!

\- Ehm...Thank you - I said a bit scared - I'm really grateful.

\- Anything for Cho'Gath's friend, also I have to apologize somehow, I almost beheaded you - She said giggling - anyways, what is that rug?

\- Uhm... I need another favor, can I let her in your care? I don't really want to deal with her any longer.

\- of course, but who...

Suddenly the rug exploded in a wave of blue fire, within it Ahri emerged all her naked...er..."Glory", several men shouted in awe, some of them fainted and a few had a nosebleed...just how do you get a nosebleed from seeing a naked woman?

\- Yes - I continued-Her name is Ahri...she is kind of dangerous, like, she said something about doing it and eating me...I will be really thankful if you could deal with her.

Ashe looked at me with a menacing grin, it made me shiver in fear.

\- I will deal with her...forever.

Ashe the aimed her bow and shot at Ahri, the fox-lady felt the bloodlust and dodged.

\- hey, who the fuck di... - she the saw Ashe and started sweating - oh...H...Hey, Ashe...are you, like, still mad at me?

\- Why would I?-Ashe said in a really dangerously happy tone - I mean, you just seduced my husband...

\- hey, It wasn't my fault, he is weak and I was...

\- In front of me...

-I...I...I didn't see you, I mean...I was...

-In the MIDDLE OF MY FUCKING SPEECH IN FRONT OF SEJUANI AND LISSANDRA...

\- please, please, I was...

\- YOU WERE STARK NAKED! - Ashe roared firing more arrows at Ahri - BEHEAD HER! BEHEAD HER! BEHEAD HER!

\- QUEEN OF HEARTS!- a soldier called Ashe - Miss fortune is here

The new woman had red hair and emerald eyes, she was wearing a thick coat and a weird hat, she was clearly pissed.

-Yes, What do you want? Queen of hearts - she asked venomously

\- I'LL BEHEAD YOU IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN! - Ashe breathed slowly to calm herself down - Sarah, I need you to help Octodad reach Ionia...and also this SLUT - I heard Ahri yell "Hey!".

\- My name is Vel'Koz, not Octodad.

Miss Fortune looked at me with disgust.

\- HELL NO! - She answered.

\- Well - Ashe said gently - then I guess I could just...you know, BEHEAD YOU!...so, choose now your destiny, Sarah! your boat or my guillotine!

...

...

...

Women are scary.


	9. Chapter 9 - Sploosh

**Chapter 9 - Sploosh**

\- YOU LITTLE BITCH! GET OFF HIM!

\- come one, I was just having fun.

\- YOU WERE DRAINING HIM!

\- he is fine, he didn't object or any...

\- HE CAN'T EVEN TALK!

\- Come on, Sarah, I was just having fun

\- YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM.

\- What I mean is...

And this is how the never ending battle begins, with Ahri doing something stupid and Miss Fortune yelling, at first Sarah seemed more friendly towards Ahri, but now I think she hates her more than me, I know Ahri needs life essence from living beings, that's why she keeps assaulting the crew, no one has died so far but Sarah, it's at the edge, I'm afraid she will throw Ahri at the sea, the men were surprisingly weak against the fox, they seemed unable to say no to her and that made Sarah extremely angry.

None of this matters to me, since we set sail I've been imprisoned in Miss Fortune's cabin, thanks to Ashe I avoided staying at the hold of the boat, instead I can stay here, reading every log book Miss Fortune has and learn about Valoran, most of them are deals, contracts, maritime routes and several "WANTED" posters, this gave me a better understanding about Sarah, a life filled with rough and rude men made her wary about things such as myself, it will take some time, but I believe we can get along, I just have to try harder.

\- SHUT UP! - I heard Sarah yell at the distance - Y'KNOW? I ONLY NEED TO DELIVER THE SQUID! I CAN THROW YOU AT THE SHARKS ANYTIME, SLUT!

\- Don't be like that - Ahri said rather flirty - just give me a chance, you, me, Octodad, I think we can have some fun - I heard the crew whistle.

\- THIS AIN'T A IONIAN COMIC! I'M SO DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT! EVERY DAY YOU ALMOST KILL ONE OF MY MEN AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LAUGH AND FORGET EVERYTHING?! BUT THE WORST THING IS THAT FRIGGING SQUID! I HAVE TO KEEP HIM INSIDE MY CABIN SINCE YOU, BITCH, TRY TO EAT HIM EVERY NIGHT AND I CAN'T SLEEP BECAUSE, YES, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH HENTAI TO KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING! SO TELL ME, WHY WOULD I LOWER MYSELF FUCKING A SLUT AND A SQUID?!

\- Damn dog, that's in props - Ahri said laughing

I heard Sarah roaring and chasing Ahri over the deck, yes, this was my every day now, a shut-in hearing two women fight over something-something hentai, could have been worse, but as a matter of fact, I like my current situation, I finally will uncover the secrets of the stork, I just hope nothing bad happens.

\- Captain - I heard a crew member say - calm down, everything is going to be fine, let's...let's sing a song, you love when the whole crew sings, right?

\- okay - I heard Sarah say - Okay, sing something and just...just keep that whore out of my way.

\- okay, alright guys, just like we practiced - I heard the crew running around the deck - One, two, three...

" _Who can take a sunrise_

 _Sprinkle it with dew_

 _Cover it in chocolate_

 _And a miracle of two_

 _The candym..."_

\- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SONG? - Sarah yelled.

\- It's something Demacian sailors taught us - the crew member explained - they said this allowed them to lube their manhood and achieve a deeper friendship.

\- We need to talk about "phrasing"...anyways, never get close to them again...and sing something else.

\- Understood, alright men, again, one, two, three...

 _"Are you ready kids?_

 _Aye, Aye, captain_

 _I can't hear you!_

 _AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN_

 _OHHHH..._

 _WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?_

 _SPON..."_

\- HOLY SHITSNACKS! DO YOU WANT TO GET SHOT IN THE FACE, BECAUSE THAT'S HOW YOU GET SHOT IN THE FACE?

\- w...we are sorry captain, one last chance, just one more time

-Alright... I'll give you one more time...

 _"ONE MORE TIME, WE ARE GONNA CELEBRATE_

 _OH YEAH, ALL RIGH, DON'T STOP THE DANCING_

 _ONE MORE TIME..._ PLEASE NO, CAPTAIN, DON'T SPANK ME, PLEASAARWHRHR.

I chuckled, the pirates were a happy bunch of fools, always doing random things, but they were funny, so I guess doing random things was good, I mean, every now and then, so I decided to join them, they aren't scared of me, it feels that they are more interested in my relationship with Sarah and Ahri, I'm not sure why, but it seems they want me to befriend them, after they say that someone yells "phrasing".

\- Ah, mister squid, fancy seeing you outside the cabin - a crew member said to me.

\- I curious about the racket here.

\- hehe, just be careful, "curiosity killed the cat" as they say.

\- I'm not a cat.

\- yeah, you are just an evil looking entity with lots of love to give - the crew member smirked.

-I still ignore this "love" thing.

\- Don't worry you will get it with time, anyways, stay away from the captain, she is incredibly pissed, be caref...

\- WHAT IS THAT SQUID DOING HERE? - I heard Sarah yell - GET YOUR ASS BACK TO MY CABIN.

\- I don't have an a...

\- I DON'T CARE! GET OUT OF MY S...

\- CAPTAIN - a crew member yelled - WE HAVE AN UNKNOW SHIP FOLLOWING US.

\- WHAT?

A few miles behind our ship a galleon was stalking us, Sarah stared at it a few seconds then bit her lip, she seemed to know that ship.

\- it's okay guys, they aren't enemies, it will be a bit annoying but we will be fine.

\- what do you mean "annoying"? - Ahri asked.

\- they are just a bunch of idiots doing idiot things because they are idiots...and Ahri put some goddamn pants on.

\- hey, maybe I can trade my "services" for our freedom - she said grinning.

\- Maybe you can shut your dick holster.

\- Well...

\- Don't answer me - Sarah sighed - Anyways if they ask, we don't want cocaine, and also, Squid, shut up, I know the captain and he might actually eat you.

\- EAT ME? - I asked frightened.

The ship got closer until it was even with us, in the deck I saw some ugly looking pirates with their swords ready, at the front, there was a pirate with a flaming sword and an orange, he looked at Sarah with mischieve.

\- well, well, it's the infamous Miss Fortune - he said gruffly.

\- Gangplank, listen closely, don't step into my ship unless you want holes - Sarah said aiming her guns at him.

\- er...phrasing - Ahri whispered.

\- I-I mean, not my holes but you get the idea - Sarah exclaimed embarrassed.

\- Don't worry, Fortune, I don't want your holes, I want that squid, he looks rather delicious - Gangplank said licking his lips.

\- Please, don't eat me - I said hiding behind Sarah.

\- HOLY SHITSNACKS! HE CAN TALK?! WE ARE EATING CEBICHE TONIGHT BOYS! - Gangplank roared.

\- As much as I like the idea you can't eat him, I need to deliver him to Ionia - Sarah said pushing me away.

\- Come on Sarah, I'll give you a mermaid, I was planning on turning her into sushi...but I want that squid better.

\- Wait - Sarah said rubbing her temple - you're telling me you actually caught a mermaid...and the only thing you can think about is eating her? Are you drunk or what?

\- well, yeah, I'm totally shitfaced.

\- But you are always drunk.

\- Well, yeah, I've been drunk since I can remember, I'm afraid if I stop drinking all at once the cumulative hangover would, literally, kill me, but that's different story for another time, for now, let me show you the mermaid, maybe you will change your mind once you see her, BRING HER BOYS!

The pirates went into the ship, after a few minutes they brought a big metal cage, inside it, there was a strange creature, her skin was green with scales all over her, her eyes were of a crimson red, instead of legs she had a fish tail, this beautiful creature was a mermaid.

\- Wait...that's no mermaid, she is a Marai, and not any Marai, she is MY FRIEND NAMI!

\- SARAH, PLEASE, SAVE ME - Nami yelled crying.

\- So we ain't eating her? - Gangplank asked.

-FUCK N...

I jumped out of my hiding spot, rushed towards the Marai, knocking down everything in front of me, I heard the pirates yell, but I was unstoppable, with my limbs I broke the cage and looked at the Marai closely, Nami looked back, filled with fear, Yes...Yes.

\- SQUID! - I heard Sarah groan behind me - WHAT THE...

\- AMAZING! - I yelled picking up the Marai, touching every corner of her body - MAGNIFICENT! THRUTFULLY! NEITHER A HUMAN OR A FISH!, WHAT ARE YOU? - I started touching her chest - DO YOU POSSESS A NORMAL HEARTBEAT? OR IS IT SOMEHOW DIFFERENT? TELL ME! I MUST KNOW!.

\- p...please - I heard the Marai plead, moaning - no, please...stop.

\- WHOOO HOOO! - The crew members shouted - HERE COMES THE HENTAI!

\- HERE COMES NOTHING! VEL'KOZ LEAVE HER ALONE! - Sarah yelled at me.

\- I...I... - I looked at the Marai, she seemed uncomfortable - I...I'm sorry, I got excited...Vi told me to never do this again...I'm sorry Nami.

\- SO YOU NAILED THE ENFORCER?! DAMN DOG! YOU ARE HARDCORE!

\- You just went into the...DANGER ZONE!

\- that's hentai man, pure hentai!

\- IF ANY OF YOU, MORGLERS, SAYS HENTAI ONE MORE TIME I'M FEEDING YOU TO THE SHARKS! - Sarah yelled.

\- It's okay, Sarah - Nami said patting her shoulder - It was sudden but it felt...somehow good, but anyways, don't do it again, there is another fic where this happens and we don't want to get in trouble.

\- Another fic? What does that even mean?

\- Uhm... I mean... You must do this with the one you love.

\- the one...you love? - I asked completely confused.

\- Forget it, Nami, Squid doesn't know shit, he is traveling to Ionia in order to "learn", but it's useless.

\- HEY! HEY! HEY! - Gangplank yelled suddenly - YOU'RE FORGETTING ABOUT ME! I AIN'T HANDING THAT MERMAID FOR FREE! YOU EITHER GIVE ME THE SQUID OR YOUR LIVES! - He said aiming his gun at Sarah.

\- alright, Squid, please, destroy his ship - Sarah said to me.

\- But...Vi told me killing is bad.

\- just the ship, I mean, you wanted to destroy mine.

-If you say so...

\- STOP THE IGNORING ME YOU SEA...!

I turned around and started channeling my energy, Sarah yelled something I couldn't hear, after one second I unleashed my disintegration laser on the ship...uhm, Wood, silk, metal, gunpowder, italic liquids, some rotten food, several rats...hm..."fluids"...I rather erase that from my memory, after I return to the present, Gangplank and his crew are looking at what was left with their jaws open.

\- So... - Sarah said smiling - There seems to be a plank over there, I think you can use it.

\- You can't be serious...

\- well, you can always swim...

With a sigh, Gangplank ordered his man to board the...board.

\- you will pay for this - Gangplank said from the board.

\- I never pay, planky, and please take a bath, you smell like a whore house.

\- something, something, your fingers.

\- WHAT?!

We watched them disappear into the distance, meanwhile, the crew was having a party, singing thinks like "praise the lord squid", "unleashes the Kraken" or "kuroinu".

\- Sarah? - Nami asked shyly - Can you take me to Ionia? ya know, the Harrowing and all, I don't really want to be by myself.

\- Of course - Sarah answered patting Nami's head - everything for my old friend, but I have to ask you something, can I?

-Sure, go ahead.

\- Do you like fish sticks?

\- Hmm - Nami thought about it - they are alright.

-That makes you a gay fish!


	10. Chapter 10 - How to train your icy Queen

**Chapter 10 - "How to train your icy queen"**

 **By Cho'Gath.**

 _Greetings, My name is Cho'Gath, the Terror of the void, and I'm happy that you are reading my new book, life has certainly changed since I entered this strange land called Runterra, I can still remember my younger days at the void, I was such a foolish youngster, feed and grow, that's all I thought, we came to this world in order to sate our hunger, but now everything is different, at least for me is, I am a well-know figure within the high class of Piltover, of course only a few know about my void nature, but for everyone else I am Cho'Gath, the mediator of Freljord._

 _Funny thing, I never planned to have such high ranking position, I was just minding my own business, traveling across the land, looking for new and fancy things to add to my collection, it was a snowy night when I found the three princesses of Freljord in what seemed to be a deathmatch, of course, I stopped them, such behavior wasn't suited for such beautiful maidens, with a few words we came to an agreement._

 _These princesses are such a bother, the three of them are really unladylike._

 _Ashe, a beautiful flower, but she wants to be in the mud, always looking for troubles to solve, she is the Queen for Nashor's sake, I can't believe she can behave like a childish brat, always pouting when nothing goes her way._

 _Sejuani, she acts like a boar, always forward, always dressed like some sort of brutish warrior, her cute face will get bruised for all the fights she gets into, stubborn like a pig, she eats like a pig, I mean, her pet is a pig, I cry every time._

 _Lissandra, she is by far the best among them, though, that doesn't mean she is better, she acts like an old hag, always talking about the past, always looking for revenge, if everything goes wrong she just freezes everything, in short, she runs away from her problems._

 _So, the job of this humble Voidling is to turn these amazons into proper ladies, it will be a hard task, but I belive with perseverance and hard work, all of them will be suitable for the kingdom, it's not like I can't do it, I've tamed these brutish females in the past, when Noxus decided to conquer Freljord it was I who stopped the incoming war, I really wanted to chomp down the Noxians, but it might be bad for my health, the last thing I want is to go CHOOOOO'Gath instead of Cho'Gath._

 _Speaking of Freljord, one of my friends went there, his name is Vel'Koz, the eye of the void, his main goal was Ionia, but there was this thing called "The Harrowing" so not everyone wanted to help him but thankfully one of my closest friends accepted my request, from there Ashe will write a letter allowing him to go through Ionia without problems, everything in order to reveal the secrets of the stork, maybe he will find answers in this journey._

 _Speaking of journeys i am in Freljord, Why you ask, simple, Ashe fucked up, she was having a reunion with the other girls to discuss the future of the tribes, something went wrong and now she is the joke among the leaders, so I was requested to be the mediator once again, I don't really hate my job but I would like for these ladies to solve their own problems._

 _And that's why I'm sitting on a couch, inside a villa in the middle of Freljord, hosting a tea-party in order to save the Avarosa pride..._

 _\- lord Cho'Gath - I hear Ashe call me - thank you for your aid, I really appreciate it, so tell me, what are you thinking?_

 _\- I give up._

 _\- LORD CHO'GATH?!_

 _\- I wanna go home, Screw this, It's your fault for failing, this is useless._

 _\- P...PLEASE, LORD CHO'GATH._

 _\- I mean, how can this place be frigging cold? I worked so hard in order to never come back and look at this, I'm here again!_

 _\- I...I'm sorry, Lord Cho'Gath, but it wasn't my fault, it was that damn fox...AND MY STUPID CHEATING HUSBAND._

 _\- You should divorce._

 _\- h..hey...there is no need to rush things - Tryndamere said entering the room - let's talk about this, honey._

 _\- SHUT UP! YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A LOSER! - Ashe groaned - I'm seriously killing you if you screw this, in fact, I'll marry Lord Cho'Gath, he is the best option for my king._

 _\- Ho...honey...please...let's talk about this..._

 _Now that was interesting, Cho'Gath, The king of Freljord, I would be part of royalty, my status would be highest, but, I still have my own work in Piltover, and I don't really want to marry Ashe, she will totally kill my voidling ass, I prefer being one of the most wanted unmarried gentleman in Piltover, but, I can be such a ladies man sometimes, just like Vel'Koz, I mean, getting the Enforcer is something to be praised, I guess he likes them big and rough...or at least that's what a book I read said, I still don't get this whole "love" thing._

 _\- Master Cho'Gath - Malzahar called me - Lady Sejuani and Lady Lissandra are here._

 _\- Thank you, Malzahar, please, stop Ashe if she tries to kill Tryndamere while I go and receive them._

 _\- I don't wanna die._

 _\- Just do it, you coward virgin._

 _It seems that new word works pretty well with Malzahar, I still ignore its meaning but whenever I use it he obeys everything I say, I gotta thank the Enforcer one we go back, maybe set her on a dinner with Vel'Koz, I'm sure she will be happy._

 _When I opened the door I was greeted by the smile of Lissandra, her beautiful white hair braided in a ponytail, armor made of true ice, she covered her eyes and her head because she was blind but it gave her a certain aura of "cold beauty", I loved her style._

 _\- It's a pleasure to meet you again, Cho'Gath - She said with her cold but soft voice._

 _\- the pleasure is all mine, I must say you look..._

 _-HEYA! TERROR OF THE VOID! - Sejuani interrupted me._

 _Such a tomboy, I swear to Nashor, always dressed with her filthy armor, she was such a rude fellow, always saying whatever she wanted, completely oblivious to "the mood", burping for no good reason, she was a princess, I cry for the future of Freljord...at least Bristle wasn't with her today, god, I hate that pig_

 _\- Sejuani - I said a bit pissed - don't call me that._

 _\- Sorry - she giggled - I'm just happy to see you again, also, you look really fancy today._

 _\- Thank you, I'm wearing my best tuxedo, I'm happy you told me that._

 _\- But I think the monocle it's a bit too much._

 _\- shut up and get inside already - Sejuani tried to enter but I stopped her - No, ladies first, come in Lissandra._

 _\- HEY!_

 _\- get a proper dress and we can talk._

 _Lissandra giggled and Sejuani pouted, geez, she can be so cute, but she always acts like a boar, I wish I could do something about her...now that I think about it...Sejuani is just like the Enforcer...but last time I met Vi she acted like a lady...and it was all thanks to Vel'Koz...maybe I should ask him for advice._

 _My train of thoughts was stopped when I heard a shout in the living-room, the girls looked at me and dashed towards the noise, we found Tryndamere on the floor, crying like a little girl in a fetal position and Ashe standing above him...with the limp body of Malzahar in her hands._

 _\- YOU ARE DEAD._

 _\- P...Please, honey... I... I can explain..._

 _\- THEN EXPLAIN THIS - Ashe threw a paper to him, it was the poster of Ahri...she was nude._

 _\- well, hello there, Queen of Hearts - Sejuani said with a smirk - beheading your husband already?_

 _\- Hello Bristle, didn't see you there, where is Sejuani? Eating in the mud again? - Ashe retorted._

 _\- Wanna have a go, Weakling._

 _\- BRING IT ON! PIG!_

 _\- Now, now, don't fight - Lissandra intervened - Avarosa, please, no naughty words, I know Serylda it's a bit big, but don't be rude to her._

 _\- MY NAME IS FRIGGING ASHE AND SHE IS SEJUANI! GO BACK TO YOUR NURSING HOME, OLD HAG! - Ashe roared while Sejuani made a really rude thing with her fingers_

 _\- alright, time to freeze some bitches._

 _I looked at the three "maidens" of Freljord utter the most offensive words I ever heard in my life and fight among themselves, I tried to ask Tryndamere for help, he was in a corner, sucking his thumb, Malz_ _ahar was in the middle of the fight being used as a weapon, I sighed, I stomped the ground and suddenly the fighters were sprung in the sky, as they were falling I roared, the fell looking at me with fright._

 _\- alright - I said calming down-we are going to solve our problems here, I don't want any more fights, if there is some sort of aggression, I will chomp every single one of you, are we clear? - everyone nodded - good, now get up Malzahar, bring some tea and please, can somebody explain what happened last time?_

 _\- A wild naked fox attacked Tryndamere, he let it happen - Sejuani explained - since it was funny we teased Ashe with it but she got really mad._

 _\- So it's Tryndamere fault?_

 _\- pretty much, Ashe should divorce him already, he is just a lecherous loser anyways._

 _\- Serylda, don't talk like that about Avarosa's husband - Lissandra said - she must respect him._

 _\- you know what? - Ashe snapped - I'm tired of your bullshit, "Lissandra", I've heard the Ice Witch lived a long time ago, surely you can't be her, so right here and right now you will tell us who you really are, imposter._

 _\- But...I'm Lissandra, I can't be anyone else, please, believe me, Avarosa - Lissandra pleaded._

 _\- then take out your helmet and let us see your real face._

 _Lissandra looked back and forth, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, after a few seconds she gave up, sighing she took off her helmet and I just left my jaw to drop open... she had two animal ears on top of her head, white fur like her hair and the snow._

 _\- you see - Lissandra explained fidgeting - Avarosa and Serylda used to tease them a lot...and since it was pretty cold I decided to cover them, but as you can see I'm the real Lissandra!_

 _The most idiotic person in the world said the most idiotic thing._

 _\- THOSE EARS! SO CUTE! CAT EARS - Tryndamere yelled caressing them - CATURDAY FOR THE WIN!_

 _That day Tryndamere had to use his ultimate ability in order to survive the wrath of his wife, Sejuani tackled Lissandra and started playing with her ears, I sighed, Freljord will be lost at this rate, but then I had an idea, the best idea to stop this madness and save Freljord from its idiotic leaders, I decided to..._

\- Lord Cho'Gath?

 _I decided to..._

\- Lord Cho'Gath!

 _I deci..._

\- Lord Cho'Gath!

...

\- LORD CHO'GATH!

\- THE HELL DO YOU WANT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY WRITING MY NEXT BOOK?

\- oh - Malzahar said sad - I... I just wanted to ask you something.

\- SPEAK BEFORE I CHOMP OFF YOUR HEAD.

\- What are you doing, Lord Cho'Gath?

I smashed Malzahar on the ground.

My reunion with the maidens had ended long time ago, I manage to stop the mayhem, make them sign a pact of no-violence between the tribes and recognize Ashe as the Queen of Freljord...Tryndamere was also recognized as the king but the divorce procedure will soon begin, right now I'm in a cart heading towards the train station, I just want to be on my couch, listen to classic music and drink some tea...and end this forsaken book...I shouldn't have accepted that request, writing my autobiography it's too damn annoying.

\- I'm sorry, my Lord - Malzahar said getting up - I was just trying to cheer you up.

\- I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired, don't worry.

\- but, lord Cho'Gath, I think you sh...

Suddenly the cart exploded, I landed into the snow, grunting in pain, Malzahar was nowhere to be found, I looked around, trying to find the cause of the smoke, the fire, and the ashes.

\- _Greetings, Voidborn -_ I heard a mechanical voice say - _It's a pleasure to meet such fascinating specimen like you._

\- Thank you for the compliment, now if you please come out so we can shake hands, like proper gentlemen.

\- _You will kill me if I do that, besides, I need you for something._

 _-_ What foARGH... - I felt a sharp pain in my side - Shit! Bastard! - suddenly I felt sleepy - W..what do you want from me?

\- _It's simple -_ I heard him say as I was falling asleep - _Join the glorious evolution._


	11. Chapter 11 - Ionia

**Chapter 11 - Ionia.**

I was in Ionia.

After many days my journey it's done, before me lied the so-called city of peace, in this city-state I hope I can find the answers to my questions, I've heard in Ionia peace was a way of life, Ionians avoided aggressive actions, their forte was diplomacy, I also heard they are seekers of balance, evil and good forces must be equal to achieve paradise, neither the light nor the darkness but both at the same time, I was surprised when I found out green humans belonged here, I guess Ionians also seek perfection in every aspect of their lives, even in war.

Cho'Gath said Ionians were scholars when it came to hard subjects such as feelings, of course, my main goal is the stork, but I guess I could learn a few things here, human feelings are a mystery, I know some of them, but they are different, I'm not sure how to explain it just yet, I guess I need more knowledge and experience.

As we enter the port I had to hide inside a crate, according to Sarah even if I had the recommendation from Ashe the best course of action is to conceal my existence, at least until the elders were notified, it was logical, even if Ionia is known for its acceptance over species, a voidborn is way too much, testing their creed would be..."unhealthy" if I'm wrong, so from my hiding spot I study the environment, I really want to go outside, everything is new for me, but I must be patient, just let them eat your stacks.

Yes, the city of enlightenment, the city of the wise, the city of peace...

\- JUSTICE!

Then, why the hell...?

\- PLOT!

Are there two parties arguing in the middle of the main street?

\- YOU FOOLISH FOLLOWERS OF SACKS OF FAT! REPENT ON YOUR SINS! FOLLOW THE TRUE JUSTICE!

\- SO MUCH WORDS FOR SUCH A SORRY CHEST! BE GONE AND CUT YOUR VEGETABLES ON IT!

...

Every time I have hope...humans prove me wrong.

One of the parties was holding a monument with two mountain-looking things, they were also wearing some shirts with "PLOT" written on it, the other party was holding a similar monument, but the mountain-like things were smaller, their shirts had "JUSTICE" on it.

\- THE TRUTH LIES WITHIN US! DON'T BE FOOLED BY THOSE SAGGY TITS! - A guy wearing some strange-looking googles shouted.

\- WANNA HAVE A GO, LOLICON? - A bald monk with his eyes covered retorted.

I watched the two men argue, curious, yes, their motive was quite foolish, but I was curious about what fuels the human passion, even if the reason it's stupid there is always something to look up to, so, from my crate I reach and poke Ahri in her side, she and Sarah are escorting me to the main palace of Ionia.

\- Ah! - She yelps surprised - Oh, My! Come on, Cutie, I know you can do better than that.

\- I just want to ask you something, Why are those guys arguing?

\- Curious, are we? - she giggles - They are fighting the oldest battle between men, with their pride at stake, their beliefs. their dreams, their...

\- Alright - I decided to ignore her - Sarah, can you tell me, please?

\- They are idiots, that's all - she says bluntly.

\- I don't understand.

\- There is nothing to understand, it's a guy thing, now, shut up, if someone finds out about you, we will be in deep shit.

\- come on Sarah - Ahri said at her - don't be like that, he just wants to know.

\- don't care, the sooner I get a rid of him the better, now, both of you, silence.

Her sharp words hurt me, I knew Sarah was one of those humans who would hate me just because I exist, I don't blame her, humans are coward creatures, well, most of them, they are afraid of things they can't understand or can't control, I understand, she won't change, no matter how much I try, she will always hate me, it's fine, this won't bring me down, I understand.

I sighed, I really wanted to be her friend.

Suddenly I felt a chill in my limbs, there was a strong killing aura, I scan the area looking for it, then I realize it's coming from the two guys that caught my interest, they are looking...well, I'm not sure if they are looking at each other but they are definitely facing each other...anyways, they are facing each other with bloodlust.

\- I guess this was unavoidable, Master Yi - the bald man said cracking his knuckles.

\- Let's end this like the men we are, Lee Sin - Master Yi said wielding a sword.

\- I shall end your puny life, it will be easy, you lolicon bastard.

-Wuju explain yourself?

\- was that supposed to be a pun?

-Yeah! whaddya think?

\- Holee Sin! You are bad!

\- ...dude, seriously?

\- Enough, we shall begin the greatest civil war in Ionia, PREPARE YOURSELF! - Lee Sin roared charging against Yi.

-WE SHALL BATHE THE CITY IN CRIMSON RED! - Yi yelled swinging his sword.

As the two men were about to collide I saw a brilliant dot in the sky, suddenly two blades crashed between them, surprised by the sudden attack they looked around them, from the sky I heard a roar, I looked up and saw something falling towards us, as it got closer I saw it spin, the figure landed kicking Lee Sin in his head sending him flying, the figure then dashed towards Yi, he tried to defend himself with his sword, but the figure simply dodge the blade and pile-drive Yi into the ground, the other members of the parties cried as they saw their leaders knocked up, the figure rose from the ground, It was a girl, a young girl, with black hair and green eyes, she was wearing some kind of red armor with white patterns, the blades in the ground flew towards her and started hovering around her.

\- THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING? - She roared - WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH "CIVIL WAR" AND "BATHE THE CITY IN CRIMSON"? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS!

\- Tch - Lee Sin snarled getting up - The rotten woman is here.

\- What did you just called me?

\- What you heard, stupid bitch! - Yi yelled jumping from the ground - FEAR NOT, MY FELLOW SUBJECTS, WE SHALL NOT FALLL...

\- Your "fellow subjects" ditched you-Irelia said sharply.

\- Ehm...Surrender?

\- For fucks, sake - Irelia said sighing - I can't believe both of you are high-ranking figures within our city.

\- Believe it or not, they are - A woman said.

\- hello, miss Karma-Lee Sin said smiling - You look beautiful today.

Karma was older than Irelia, her skin was dark, her eyes were green, she was wearing a purple dress, behind her there was a floating emerald disc.

\- You are blind, Lee, but thanks - Karma said giggling.

\- Please, don't spoil these idiots, duchess - Irelia said bowing.

\- Come on, Iri, we are friends, you don't have to be formal.

\- I...I can't...I must respect our ranks-Irelia said looking at the ground embarrassed.

\- Soraka was right, you are too young to act like an adult.

\- Can you see that Mister Yi? - Lee sin whispered mischievously - Yuri at it's finest?

\- I HEARD THAT, YOU IDIOT - Irelia roared.

\- Now, now, let's calm down and... - Karma looked at us - Oh, my! Ahri! It's been a while!-Karma said running and hugging the fox.

\- Hi! - Ahri answered cheerfully.

\- you haven't been a bad girl, have you?

\- I...- Ahri looked away shyly - I...I've been good!

\- I hope so...and over here we have...Sarah Fortune! well, this is a surprise, I thought you hated the whole "peace business".

\- I'm just delivering something - Sarah said bluntly giving Karma the letter - It's from Queen Ashe, in this letter she explains everything, she also asks for a favor involving a certain..."something".

\- "A certain something?" - Karma repeated lifting a brow, she opened the letter and read it, at the end, she looked surprised - Oh! Well, this is certainly...particular, I'm not sure whether this will be possible, but since Ashe asked for it I'll see what I can do, will you stay, Sarah?

\- Until my ship is ready, also, Nami will be staying here as well.

\- Sure, now, Ahri, follow me, we will go to the Placidium and discuss this matter with the elders.

Ahri nodded and we followed Karma, Sarah went the other way, as we reached Yi, Lee, and Irelia, Lee whistled.

\- Damn, how can you like boards when there are boobs like those?

\- You don't understand, stupid monk! - Yi retorted - Flat chests are promises! PROMISES OF A BRILLIANT FUTURE FILLED WITH JUSTICE!

\- YOU ARE THE IDIOT! BIG BREAST ARE FILLED WITH THE DREAMS AND HOPES OF MEN! I LIVE THIS LIFE FOR THE PLOT!

\- BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! - Irelia roared - For fuck's sake, Yi, I'm surprised Wu Kong hasn't snapped from your insanity.

\- There were times, but I carried on.

Behind Irelia a...creature appeared, his entire body was covered in brown fur, his face was a monkey, he was wearing a red armor with golden patterns, in his right hand, he was carrying a peculiar staff.

\- I'm sorry to hear that, Wu Kong - Irelia said patting his shoulder.

\- meh, at least he is training me, It could have been worse, I could have ended as your discipline.

\- WHAT DOES TH...

My patience reached its limit, I broke free from the crate, the Ionians looked at my form dumbfounded, with a quick move I caught the monkey with my limbs and suspended him in the air.

-IMPRESSIVE! AMUSING! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? A HUMANOID MONKEY?! HOW STRANGE! I NEED TO KNOW MORE - I yelled examination Wu Kong.

\- W...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? - He struggled in my grip - LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MONST...WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUCHING?!

\- Let's see, Stone skin? unbelievable! High spirit energy, peculiar! but... - I grabbed with one of my limbs something in the air, another Wu Kong appeared - A copy won't do, with this, I have the original, amusing! let's see what else I can discover...

Karma finally snapped and reached Ahri.

\- Ahri, dear, can you stop...Sauron?!

\- YOU CAN DO UNSPEAKABLE THING TO AND/OR ME! - She yelled stark naked leaping towards me.

\- Stay away, Ahri, I'm studying this amazing subject...also It's Vel'Koz, not Sauron.

\- Okay, Yi, Lee, help me with this - Karma commanded, nothing happened - Lee? Yi? - she said turning around.

Lee Sin and Yi were on the ground, a pool of blood beneath them, Yi wrote something before he passed out, it said "rotten bitch", besides them Irelia was on the ground, drawing furiously on a paper while she mumbles senseless things.

\- Irelia? - Karma asked frightened - What are you doing?

Irelia rose from the paper, she was wearing some strange glasses and a headband that said: "BL 4 Life" she was smiling maniacally.

-OF COURSE! WHY DIDN'T THOUGHT ABOUT IT!?TENTACLESXMONKEY! IT WAS SO OBVIOUS! BEST PAIRING EVER! - She yelled admiring her job.

Karma looked at Irelia, then at the fallen Yi and Lee, then at me struggling with Ahri and Wu Kong, she sighed.

\- how the hell am I supposed to explain this to the elders?


	12. Chapter 12 - Balanced

**Chapter 12 - Balanced.**

\- so, let me get this straight, you want us to recognize this..."being" as a citizen of Ionia.

\- correct.

\- you want us to give him special permission to access our great library, which possesses our greatest secrets, our greatest discoveries, discoveries and secrets we have been protecting from invaders, such as Noxus and many others.

\- Correct.

\- You want this creature to learn more about human beings, a creature that comes from the Void, the most terrible dimension in the world, worse than Noxus, only comparable with the Shadow Isles, you want this creature to learn and understand our ways, our minds and our secrets for a goal that is, without a better word to use, nonsensical.

\- ...Correct?

\- We, the council of elders, have on question for you, enlightened one.

\- Yes?

\- the fuck did you smoke?

\- I'm sorry?

\- Not only this whole matter seems like a joke, it's plain sad, we are seriously starting to question your judgement, this has been, by far, the most stupid request we have ever come across, well, there was the issue of "The Plot", "Justice" and those "Fujoshi", but still, I can't believe you, of all people, asked such idiotic thing.

\- My request stands, I have a letter from Queen Ashe from Freljord, She herself request for our aid.

\- Yes, we read the letter, to be honest, we should ignore her, whether we lose our alliance with them or not we don't care, we can live without them, It's over.

\- What...What if I can prove you that he has no ill intentions?

\- he? No ill intentions? what are you planning?

\- He will study alongside my pupils, he will learn our philosophy, he will become a proper Ionian, what if that happens?

\- Hmph, you are dreaming, Karma, but it's a fair request, Very well, The voidling shall be placed under your wings, he will be one more of your pupils, he shall study in your school, he will live in your house, you will be his master, his friend and his guardian, any transgression he commits will be entirely you fault, both of you will suffer the punishment, even death, if by any chance he proves to be worthy we shall allow him into our library.

\- So be it.

\- Tch, Voidling! Stand in front of us.

I move from my position and step in front of a circle of men and women, they look at me with disgust, my limbs shiver in anxiety, maybe this wasn't a good idea, I expected some aggressive members, but the pressure was killing me, I wondered how long will it take to reach Sarah and leave this place.

\- Voidling! - The high elder said - State your name!

\- My name is Vel'Koz.

\- Very well, Sauron, from now on, you shall obey Karma, she will be your master, study and prove you are worthy to enter our sacred library, should you fail you will leave and never come back, are we clear?

\- I understand.

\- So be it, dismissed

* * *

\- you did better than I thought - Karma said to me - they were unfair with you.

\- It's fine, it went better than I expected, last time I tried this I nearly died.

\- No, we are supposed to be the nation of peace and equality, this was completely unfair, every human deserves a chance.

\- Karma - I said getting closer to her - always remember, I'm not a human, you must never forget that.

\- but...but I...

\- Please, I know you want to help me, but you need to understand, I'm a monster, no matter what I do, how much I study, how much I change, I will always be a voidling, I've faced reality, all your beliefs, all your knowledge, belongs to humans and humans alone, sadly, there is no place for me and my kind, I can try, but I know my place..

\- you know, That's kind of sad - Karma said patting my head - You have so much potential in you, you shouldn't think like that.

\- It's the truth, whether I like it or not, don't worry, I'll try, if I can reach library then I win.

\- I think...

\- HEYA FRIENDS - We heard someone yell.

Ahri came at us running, when she got close enough she jumped into the air and tackled me.

\- OFFF! - I grunted in pain - Please, don't do that.

\- come on, I know you love it - She said grinning - Anyways, how did it go?-Karma looked at the ground ashamed - That bad, Huh? Well, let's go and eat something - Ahri said getting up and patting Karma on her shoulder - I'm sure we will figure something out.

\- I thought I could convince them, I really thought... - Karma began.

\- Easy! - Ahri interrupted her - They are just a bunch of stinky old men and old hags...but...If you allow me...I can m...

\- NO - Both Karma and I yelled.

\- Oh, come on, it was a joke - Ahri giggled - Anyways, Karma, I'm sure you got something, I mean, there is no way you gave up that easily.

\- Yes, I manage to secure his residency in Ionia, this was the deal, if he learns Ionian ways properly he will be given citizenship and access the library if he fails he will be unable to enter Ionia again.

\- Dude, that's unfair! Please, let me deal with them-Ahri begged.

\- It's fine - I said getting up from the ground - I appreciate your concern, but this is my fight, I will deal with this.

\- If you say so, anyways, I got something that will bright your day - She turned around and waved - COME HERE! IT'S FINE, HE WON'T HURT YOU!

Behind a pillar I saw Wukong pop out, he seemed really scared.

\- are you sure? - he asked gingerly - I mean, he is kind of scary.

\- yes, come here!

WuKong walked towards us, slowly, sometimes jumping backwards a little, after a while he was finally in front of me, his face was really tense, it looked like he wanted to run away, we looked at each other without talking, I guess he won't talk, it's up to me, remember, strike like ram.

\- Hello - I started, WuKong flinched - First, I apologize for attacking you, I was just curious, you see, I haven't met such fascinating creature, I'm sorry - Wukong nodded - Then, Hello again, My name it's Vel'Koz, The eye of the Void, Pleased to meet you-I finished extending my limb.

WuKong looked at my limb dumbfounded, he looked at me, after a while he sighed and grabbed my limb.

\- Some call me Son Goku, others call me Jechundesung, but I prefer WuKong, The monkey king, the pleasure is mine.

Well, I guess I can do it if I try, one step closer to victory.

\- OH! - Ahri suddenly yells - I almost forgot! I got another surprise for you! - she says running towards the pillar where Wukong was hiding - Come on! He is friendly!

Ahri then appears again with...

...

...

Her skin was a bright purple, shining with the lights of then candles in the walls, her teary eyes were golden, she had a horn sticking out of her forehead, her hair was a light purple, almost white, it was long and flowed through her back reaching her feets, it was braided in a single fishtail, she was wearing a simple yellow one-piece with a belt, her feet were similar to a goat, around her i could feel an aura of kindness and magic, she looked at me, fidgeting, looking at the ground at times.

I felt someone punching me in my side, I woke up from my daze and realized Ahri was at my side, she was looking at me worried.

\- hey, what happened to you? I was calling you and you were just looking at Soraka as if you w...-She the looked at me and then at Soraka... Oh! - She grinned mischievously - So, Sauron, you were looking at Soraka, right? What do you think about her?

Soraka yelped at the question and looked at Ahri scared.

\- I think she is the most beautiful thing I've seen in my entire life.

Suddenly everyone went silent after a while steam started to pop out of Soraka, Ahri was jumping like a rabbit, giggling and clapping her hands, Wukong was laughing awkwardly and Karma just whistled and patted my side.

\- You sure have fancy tastes - Karma said grinning.

\- I'm not sure about this, but if that's how you feel go for it - WuKong said smiling awkwardly.

\- YES! YES! YES! - Ahri yelled hopping and giggling - GO FOR IT! RIDE THAT GOAT!

\- Now, now - Karma said slapping Ahri-It seems Soraka wants to talk.

We remained silent and watched as Soraka was looking left and right, up and down, her face blushed, steam coming out of her head, she looked at me and quickly looked away, after a while, she breathed and rose her head.

\- I'm...I'm not beautiful-She said quietly, with a glassy voice - I...I have this...form...I'm not beautiful at all.

\- But you are Beautiful-i Said getting close to her.

\- No, I'm not - she said looking at the ground - I'm ugly, this form of mine it's proof I did something incredibly dreadful.

\- You are beautiful.

\- I SAID I'M N...

\- You ARE beautiful - I interrupted her holding her by her shoulders - You are really beautiful for me, you are the most beautiful being I've seen in my life, no matter what you say, you are beautiful.

Soraka looked at me with her mouth opening and closing, she the looked at the ground, more steam came out of her head.

\- do you... - She mumbled-Do you really think I'm beautiful?

\- I don't think it, I know you are beautiful.

Soraka looked at me again, this time, she was smiling.

\- Thank you - she said softly.

\- My pleasure - then I realized I was holding her and quickly let go - I apologize for my rude behavior, ehm...allow me to introduce myself, My name its Vel'Koz, The eye of the Void - I said extending my limb to her.

\- Greetings, Vel'Koz, my name is Soraka, The Starchild - she said grabbing my limb - In behalf of Ionia, It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope... - She squeezed my limb - ...I hope we can get along.

-AHEM!

I looked back, everyone was grinning, there was something about their smiles that made me felt uncomfortable as if they were plotting something.

\- Yes? - I asked cautiously.

\- I guess you want to sightsee around the Capital, right? - Karma said getting closer and patting my side - Sadly I can't guide you, I must go to my manor and prepare your room, I apologize in advance - She bowed and left.

\- Now that I think about it - WuKong began - I have to escort Ahri, Lee Sin asked me to introduce her to his guild, so we have to leave.

\- yeah! - Ahri said giggling - I'm sorry, I guess you will have to find your way alone, but.. .- she then walked towards Soraka - the capital it's too big, you could get lost...and maybe the citizens will attack you, I mean, you are harmless and all, but they might differ...what could we do?

\- Ehm...-Soraka mumbled - Maybe...maybe I could do it for you.

\- But, aren't you afraid of him? - WuKong asked with an overly worried tone.

\- n...Not really...I mean, I don't hate him...

\- so you like him? - Ahri said grinning mischievously.

\- I DON'T...I...maybe...maybe I...I do...

\- Well, you go, Sauron - Wukong said whistling.

\- I'm going where?

\- nevermind, see ya later! - Ahri said grabbing Wukong and running away.

I looked them disappear at the distance, Soraka the grabbed my limb, I looked at her surprised.

\- So...You are now with me!...You don't mind, right?

\- Of course no, please, be my guide.

\- Great!-She said smiling-Now, where should we go? I guess the Lotus Garden it's a good option but on the other hand I...

* * *

...

...

...

\- ugh-I grunted in pain - ...Where...Where am I? - I opened my eyes, I saw darkness - Soraka? Are you there? Hello...hello!...What happened? - I tried to move but then I realized I was chained up - What is this? Who did this? release me at once?

\- Silence, creature - I heard someone say.

\- Who are you? Show yourself!

\- You are in no position to order, creature.

\- then explain why am I chained.

\- it' simple, you are a danger to Ionia, we watched your judgment in the Placidium, Karma it's naive if she thinks she can teach you the Ionian ways.

\- I will learn, I will study, I will win and then I will enter the library.

\- that's the problem, creature, we are not really sure what do you intent, the library it's a sacred place, even if you succeed in this ridiculous quest the elders won't let you in.

\- I don't care, I will prove my worth, if life kicks me I'll kick it back.

\- Hmph, stubborn creature, leave or you shall feel our punishment.

\- No, I won't, and who the shit do you think you are?

\- we are...Kinkou.

As he finished talking a bright light blinded me, once I got use to it I saw my captor, he was a tall man, dressed in a strange black outfit, his face was covered with a mask, he had two swords on his back.

\- Well, Kinkou, My name its Vel'Koz, The eye of the Void, I would like to shake hands, but I can't since I'm chained.

\- Hmph - he snarled - I'm Shen, The eye of the twilight, don't worry, I don't want to touch you, only if it's with my blades, now you will...

\- GET REKT NEEEEEERD! - I heard someone yell.

Shen facepalmed himself.

\- She escaped again - He mumbled - Frigging Kennen, I'm going to cut down his salary.

\- Uhm...Excuse me, what are...

Suddenly there was an explosion, the room was filled with smoke, I heard Shen grunt, when the smoke was gone, a young girl was standing above him, she was wearing a white dress with a red cross on her shoulder, white stockings, and heels, her eyes were emerald, her hair was black tied in a pony-tail, she was holding a burned creature in her left hand.

\- Akali - Shen said trying to get up - What the hell are you doing?

\- SHHHH -she hissed - I'm not Akali, I'm HEADHUNTER AKALI.

\- you are wearing your nurse uniform, we aren't in the hospital, anyways where is Kennen?

\- D-D-D-DUBSTEP IGNITE! - She yelled tossing the creature in her hands.

\- why would you that!?

\- cuz he made me lose my stacks!

\- come on, again with that shit, get the hell off...

\- SHHHH - she hissed again - You know what they said if you are top and you ain't fed as heck go mid and be FULL AP AKALI! - she started dancing over him.

-ehm...-I asked shyly - May I ask what the shit is going on?

\- Long story - Shen said sighing - Akali was supposed to go and investigate some weird place called "EU West Server", yes i know, pretty shady name, anyways, when she came back she started yelling shit like "20 stacks" or "full AP this", "full AD that" and someone named "Uber-I-don't-know-what" it's been like this for a month now, seriously, I don't know what to do.

\- can I help?

\- how? you are chained... - I proceeded to disintegrate my chains - ...you could have freed yourself and kill me? why did you not do it?

\- Your reason was valid, also, I don't want to kill anyone, I want to answer one single question in my mind?

\- Which is...?

\- Is the Stork even real?

\- Wait...you came all the way to Ionia...just to ask about the Stork?

\- yes

\- ...help me and I will release you.

\- But...what about...

\- you are completely harmless, what's more, you can stay in Ionia, I will talk with the elders, just help me already.

I reached Akali a patted her shoulder, she turned and looked at me and stopped grinning and dancing, in this situation, there was only one thing to do.

\- OH, DARN! OH, DARN! OH, DARN!

Shen facepalmed again, Akali got closer and smelled me.

\- CG! - She yelled hugging me - CG! CG! CG!

\- I helped you, now GET HER OFF ME! - I demanded Shen.

\- right - he said getting up - but first, let me knock you up.

\- WHAT?!

\- Yes, we can't let you know where our hideout is, so sweet dreams, Sauron.

\- MY NAME IS VEL'...

* * *

...

...

... _koz?_

 _Vel'Koz?_

 _Vel'Koz?_

Around me I could hear the stream of water, several birds were chirping, I could hear the wind blowing through some trees in the distance, beneath me I felt something soft and the gentle caress of the grass, I could smell the scent of exotic flowers...was this place heaven?

 _Vel'Koz? are you okay?_

I opened my eye above me there was a beautiful creature, examining my body with a worried look, with one hand she was caressing my limbs, with the other she was studying my armor, I was resting in her lap.

\- beautiful - I muttered.

\- I'm sorry? what did you say? - she asked getting closer.

I snapped out of my daze and got up, I was in a garden, surrounded by tree, flowers and a small river at my side.

\- Vel'koz, are you okay? - Soraka asked worriedly.

\- I'm...I'm fine...I just...had this weird nightmare...about some stacks and dubstep ignites and...I don't even remember how I got here.

\- neither do I, you just disappeared and left me alone - she said pouting - I was worried, you know, and then I find you here sleeping, I was really worried.

\- I'm sorry...I guess it wasn't a nightmare.

\- What wasn't?

\- I was kidnapped by Kinkou.

\- KINKOU!? - Soraka yelled getting up and hugging one of my limbs - ARE YOU OKAY?

\- ehm...yeah, something weird happened with this girl called Akali, I helped Shen and he said it was alright, that he would help me with the elders.

\- That's great! - Soraka said smiling-But...you know...you did leave me alone, I couldn't guide you...I'm sad-She puffed her cheeks.

\- Errr...then tomorrow you could guide me...no, I have to study with Karma...i...

\- I can help you study, I may not look like that but I'm pretty good with that stuff, would you let me teach you?-She asked with teary eyes.

\- of course.

\- Great! Now, it's getting late, I'll walk you to Karma's house, tomorrow I'll pick you up in the morning and we can study together, it's that okay?

-Yes, it's okay.

-Then it's a date-Soraka said pulling me.

-A date?

-Yup, a date!


	13. Chapter 13 - Wish

**Chapter 13 - Wish.**

"Life has been kind to me, at least, that's what I like to think, many things happened since I decided to descend from heavens, I've always looked at the mortal world in awe, so wonderful, but at the same time, sad, the mortals were suffering and crying, begging for help, I pleaded to the stars, pleading to send help, but celestial beings don't really care about mortal beings, celestials are immortal, for them, humans are nothing more but a breath, but I was different, I have always been, the oddball, the dark horse, I sacrificed my immortality and descended to this strange land called Runterra in order to heal as many as I could.

Once I descended I realized why mortals suffered so much, the world was quite cruel with its denizens, humans were killing each other left and right, almost as if humanity goal was to kill itself, such a sad display, a waste of their talent, even I find it hard to believe humans are the ruling race in Runterra.

But even I could understand their might, humans were amazing creatures, they could master any art, any school, anything, they have so much potential, yet, they seem to busy trying to kill each other, I'm afraid if they don't change this will mean the demise of the entire race.

I've been a victim of humans cruelty, a certain man asked for my help, I had my suspicious about him, but neglecting someone wasn't in my nature, even if my instincts shouted me, helping was above my own safety, I was naive, ignorance isn't a sin, but you pay for it like one, I was betrayed, I was hurt and in my sadness rage was born, I don't remember his face or his name, all I remember is his fear, his pain, and my fall, that's how I got this dreadful appearance, my shameful form was proof of my own stupidity, I still cry some nights remembering not my faults, I cry remembering his pain, he was punished by the stars, wherever he was, he was suffering more than me.

In my suffering Ionia welcomed me in their warm embrace, they healed me, they gave me a place I could call home, my faith in humanity was restored, they helped me continue my mission, heal those who needed it, guide those who were lost and be a beacon of hope, yes, I own Ionia so much, even though I've fallen they treat me like a celestial, but their words are hollow, they say I'm beautiful, but in their eyes I can see their lies, I can see their true feelings, I'm a fallen and they know it, they only lie to keep their image...Humans never change.

...

Then I met him, he came to Ionia seeking for answers, he was ... different, he was a creature from another dimension, his evil looks made me shiver in fear, everyone knows about the monsters of the void, they appeared one they, destroying and consuming everything in their way ... but ... he was different, there was something...human in him, not the lies, not the fears, he looked at me and understood who I was, he told me I was beautiful, i saw nothing but truth in his words, he was the first who truly told me I was beautiful, a voidling told me what I was dying to hear in a long time, he showed what I was looking for, a pure soul with no evil intentions, just his cute obliviousness in the world and his curiosity.

And that's how I met your father, my dear child, in the end, I taught him the little I knew, it was hard but with time he realized his own feelings for me, so one night in the festival of the blood moon he..."

\- Soraka.

"...Confessed his love to me and asked my hand in sacred marriage, I was so delighted I decided to take off my clothes and..."

\- Soraka?

"...feeling my lust burning I decided to ram his limb in my..."

\- SORAKA!

I jolted at the voice, I opened my eyes and looked everywhere, he was in front of me, concerned for my dazed state, I felt my face go red from shame.

\- oh...Hi, Vel'Koz...Fancy seeing you here...Ehm...What are you doing here?-I said grinning, trying to hide my embarrassment.

\- well, you said you were going to teach me everything I need to know, something about a date.

\- Yes, but I said I was going to pick you up in Karma's house.

\- we are in Karma's house, in the front door.

I looked up, he was right, we were at Karma's...did I really day-dreamed something so shameful in front of the house of the Duchess of Ionia, by the stars, I need more training, I'm not completely unknown to these feelings, I just never knew they would be so strong, I better watch out from now on.

\- Soraka, there is something in your hair - He said reaching my head and catching a butterfly - hmm, what a fragile creature, I guess I should let it go - he said freeing the butterfly, just marry me already - Shall we go? I'm really excited about this date.

I should have never called it "a date", he clearly doesn't know the real meaning of "date", he can use it so freely without getting embarrassed, I kind of like it when he says we are on a date, I'm smiling, everyone is looking a the Starchild having a date with The eye of the Void, I don't care, let them talk.

\- sure, follow me - I said grabbing his tentacle and leading him.

There wasn't too much to see, apparently the elders did something because almost every place we visited was either closed or forbid our entrance, or "forbid his entrance" was the right term, even so, he never got angry or sad, in fact, he was quite happy, looking everywhere, asking a million of questions, sometimes chasing something that caught his interest, like some kind of puppy, I giggled at his curiosity, I can't understand why the elders feel so much disgust for him, he is clearly a good boy...and I'm his teacher...and I can punish him for doing bad things...okay, maybe I should stop reading Yi's comics.

\- Heya! friends - I heard a familiar voice - What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be studying?

Ahri and Wukong were sitting in a small cafe, she was waving at us, signing us to sit whit them...It's not like I hate Ahri, but I have witnessed her behavior, I'm not sure I want to be near her with my feelings being a mess, but refusing her would be suspicious, so I guess there's just no other way, I waved back and we sat with them.

\- Well, didn't expect you to be here, Sauron - Wukong began, I remembered him being afraid of Vel'koz, now he talked to him normally - and you are even with Soraka! What are you guys doing? A date!? - He joked.

\- precisely - Vel'Koz answered.

Ahri grinned at me, Wukong whistled and I just tried to stop the steam in my head, I failed and that made Ahri grin, even more, showing her inhuman canines.

\- well, I never knew you were that close, but, Sauron, have you told Soraka about... - Ahri looked at me mischievously - Vi?

Vi? The enforcer of Piltover, Vi? another woman?, why was Vi so important to Vel'Koz? I looked at Ahri in disbelief, she simply shrugged and smiled, damn fox.

\- Yes, I would like to hear more about your relationship with the enforcer? - I said trying to keep my cool.

\- well, she is someone I'm really fond to, she was the first human to be completely fearless to my presences, she taught me many things about humans and I'm really grateful to her - He looked at the ceiling - I wish I could tell her how many wonderful things have happened to me.

\- So - Ahri continued-what do you think about Soraka? - I flinched at her question.

\- I think she is the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life.

My face was a tomato with a horn on it.

\- Between Vi and Soraka, which one do you like the most? - Ahri asked drooling.

I stopped breathing and looked at Vel'Koz, he seemed deep in thought.

\- Ahri, I can't understand your question.

\- Wait, what?!

\- I'm sorry, there are still many things I can't understand, I came to Ionia in order to learn these new things called "feelings".

\- So unfair! - Ahri pouted- I was having fun...well, can't be helped, I'm sure Soraka can teach you all of those things, in a really "deep" manner - She said winking towards me

\- TH...THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN - I panicked-I...

\- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO MONEY! - We heard the owner of the cafe yell - HUH?! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR DOCTORATE, YOU EITHER PAY ME OR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU.

\- wow, I always thought Ionia was the city of peace - Vel'Koz remarked astonished.

\- well, I mean, the owner is Noxian, so, it's going pretty well - Wukong answered scratching his head - but I know that guy, we should help him.

We didn't need to do that since the owner threw that man at us, he crashed and destroyed our table.

\- HEY! - Ahri yelled, her dress was stained with her drink - THAT WAS UNCOOL!

\- I apologize, lady, but you have to understand, he hasn't pay for a month - the owner, a big and rude man, said to her - anyways, give me his punk-ass, if he doesn't have gold, he will pay with blood!

\- come on, dude, give us a chance, I'll... - Wukong tried to reason with him.

\- No budge, he pays or he dies - The owner interrupted - There's no way I... - he then looked at Vel'Koz - ...wait... I know you... you are that Sauron dude, the one who came here seeking for answers.

\- That's correct, owner - Vel'koz answered.

\- Hmph, this city it's great, they accepted an exile like myself and then a creature like yourself... I guess... I guess I could give this fool another chance.

\- really? - The man in the floor asked.

\- you have one week, anyways, good to see you, Sauron, Starchild, Monkey, Slut - Ahri yelled "HEY".

\- Alright, I guess that solves it - Wukong said helping the man on the ground - now allow me to introduce... - he was interrupted by the man.

He got up, dusted his robe and adopted a pretty weird pose.

\- Professor Milk uhhhnnnggg - he said smiling.

We all remained quiet, Wukong facepalmed.

\- alright as I was saying this guy is called... err..."Milk" although he prefers "Professor Milk"... we don't really know much about him, he just appeared one day at the monastery and started giving tactical classes, he is and odd-ball, but we respect him.

\- hello, Class, you may be wondering why I'm making this poppy guide as I usually wait about two months between each video to completely and intentionally neglect my audience...-He began talking to no one in particular.

\- yes, yes, we know - Wukong interrupted him - As I said an odd-ball, I better get him h...

Suddenly the wall behind us exploded, I felt myself being pushed to the ground, I lost my other friends from my sight and lost consciousness, I woke up grunting after a while, to my surprise I was completely unharmed, I looked up and realized Vel'Koz protected me with his body, he was on top of me knocked up, I tried to wake him up, until I felt a presence, I looked over his body and saw the perpetrator of this attack, in front of us stood a ninja, dressed in a menacing armor, with two blades in his hands, I could tell his gaze beneath the mask concealing his face.

\- Zed - I snarled-What do you want?

He walked towards us ignoring my question, once he reached us he grabbed Vel'Koz.

\- HEY! - I yelled - LEAVE HIM ALONE!

He just stared at me and laughed, I tried to grab Vel'Koz but both of them disappeared in a smokescreen, coughing I charged on, only to find that both of them were gone, I exited the building, hearing everyone scream, Zed never attacked Ionia like this, what's more, he came for a creature of the void, maybe he was planning something dreadful, as I looked at the stars I heard a voice said to me.

-Demystifying Zed UHHHNNNGGG.


	14. Chapter 14 - In God We Trust

**Chapter 14 - In God We Trust**

Darkness again, it feels like a Deja-Vu, I was just minding my own business, enjoying my date with Soraka, chatting with Wukong, Ahri and that Milk guy when suddenly someone destroys everything and knocks me up, this feels rather different, I didn't do anything, Shen said he would leave me alone, who would have done this to me? The elders? Very unlikely, they are confident I will fail, that Kassadin dude? Impossible, I didn't feel any void energy approaching me, then, Who? I can only think of a third party, then I'll have to wait until they decide to state their feud with me, just, what the shit is wrong with everyone? aside from the fact I'm a voidling, I've tried to be as civilized as possible, I guess my prior thought was right.

They will never accept me, they will always fear me, just, what can I do to make the like me? I'm lost and sadly Braum isn't here to help me out..."The darker the night, the brighter the stars", be positive, you will feel pain, but there will always be someone willing to help you, just like Vi, Jinx, Braum, Ahri and Soraka, I just have to have faith, faith in humans and faith in me.

\- you seem rather relaxed, creature? - I hear a voice say.

\- Who are you? Where am I? Why would you kidnap me?

\- well, I heard the was a certain creature in Ionia, a voidling, this monster had a particular..."goal", I just wanted to confirm with my own eyes whether the rumors were right.

\- I hope I've met your expectation, now, release me.

\- why would I do that? I finally have my own monster pet - He mocked me - we are going to have so much fun.

\- I'm nobody's pet.

\- Aww, the little octopus is such a fighter, don't worry, soon you will accept it.

\- release me, who are you?

\- Who we are?

\- We? - I have a bad feeling about this.

\- Yes, we are The order of shadows.

Suddenly a bright light blinded me after I got used to the light I saw a man, dressed in a strange armor, with a helmet covering his head, sharp blades in his hands and some sort of metal star on his back, he had his arms crossed.

\- surprised? - He said snickering - I'm sure you are, You were knocked up in the middle of your day, abducted to some dark place you don't know, kidnapped by a scary looking ninja, am I right?

\- not really.

\- Yes, I thought so, now , no need to... - he went silent trying to understand - ...wait, what do you mean with "not really"?

\- this is the second time.

\- ...You sure know how to have fun, don't you? - he said getting close and patting my head.

\- I don't know what fun is.

\- that's sad, you know, up close you are kind of cute, like a cat, a really scary and purple cat, with tentacles and a big eye - he said giggling - anyways, what's your name?

\- my name is Vel'Koz, the eye of the void, pleased to meet you, I would like to shake hands, but I'm chained.

\- My name is Zed, the master of shadows, let me help you - He said unchaining me and grabbing my limb - It's also a pleasure to meet you.

\- So, would you tell why did you kidnap me?

\- Well... - He said fidgeting - I was...kind of curious...ya know... I've never seen a voidling... I really wanted to see one, I even went to the zoo once, sadly, there were only lions, tigers, elephants, dolphins, giraffes and stuff like that, I had fun riding the hippo but I found nothing, so...

\- I get it, you know, you could have just asked me.

\- REALLY?! - He said getting close to me - FOR REALLY REALS?!

\- Uhm...Yes.

\- wow - Zed said staring into the nothingness - I'm such a fool...wow...

\- is that all you wanted?

\- No, there is something else - Suddenly his dark aura was back - Follow me.

He started walking slowly, I'm not scared of him, there is something mysterious yet charming about this master of shadows, curious? how can a human be curious about us voidlings? I've seen humans display fright, disgust, fear and even anger...but...curiousity? could this be the moment I've waited for so long?

\- hey, come on, keep up with me - Zed said from afar - follow my voice.

Even though I'm used to the darkness I couldn't see anything before me, I moved a bit scared, there was something in the environment, something dulling my senses, whatever Zed was planning it couldn't be good, I wandered for a bit until I saw a dim path of light at the distance, I decided to head towards it.

 _Tell me, Sauron, do you know what "God" is?_

 _-_ Where are you? I can't really tell where your voice is coming from, so show yourself.

 _Answer me, Sauron, tell me what is a "God"_

 _-_ According to the information I gathered, a God it's a supernatural being, omniscient, omnipresent and omnipotent, a deity or something - I said looking everywhere.

 _Do you believe in God, Sauron?_

\- I haven't met a god so far, so I can't say I believe in him.

 _Well then, allow me to show you...a God._

Suddenly a light brightened the room, around me there were a group of people dressed just like Zed, only with darker armor, they were all looking at Zed, he was at the front of the room, wearing some sort of white robe.

\- BROTHERS ANS SISTERS! - He roared stretching out his arms towards me - THIS FELLOW OVER HERE IS A LOST LAMB! HE HAS COME TO US SEEKING FOR ANSWERS! WE SHALL GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS!

\- Ehm...I was kidnapped...

\- SO JOIN ME, MY DEAR PARISHIONERS! LET US PRAY TO OUR LORD AND SAVIOR!

He turned around, on his back, I saw crimson letters.

" _ **SK T1"**_

-LONG LIVE OUR LORD AND SAVIOR...FAKER! - Zed roared.

Behind him a shrine appeared from the shadows, it had several trophies around a portrait of a young man with straight hair, small eyes with glasses, above it, there was an inscription that said "League of Legends"

\- SKT! SKT! SKT! - the group answered.

\- ARE YOU READY TO BE SAVED FROM ELO HELL, SAURON? - Zed asked somehow appearing behind me - ARE YOU READY TO LAUGH AT NA AND CRUSH FNATIC? ARE YOU READY TO LIVE FOR THE PLAYS AND TROLL n00bs?

\- ...What... - I began

\- PRAISE THE MIGHT GOD FAKER!

\- ...the actual...

\- WE SHALL BM THE HELL OUT OF THE SINNERS!

\- ...shit...

\- SKT! SKT! SKT! SKT!

\- ...Is it going on? - I finished while every member tackled me.

* * *

\- Seriously, What the shit was going on back there?

\- Your welcome party.

\- To what?

\- to our lord and savior FAKER!

After Zed and his followers tackled me they decided to make me a member of their..."religion"...I didn't understand anything they said, they talked about some place called Riot Games, summoners, the League of Legends and the worlds, apparently, Zed had a vision in which a man called "Faker" from a foreign land called "Korea" was supposed to bring peace by dominating every city-state, he was supposed to be the strongest "summoner", Zed said Faker will use beings such as himself to dominate Runeterra.

\- could you please stop yelling that? it's getting annoying.

\- I'm sorry, I'm just excited you are a member of SK T1.

\- I never said such thing, anyways, we have been walking for a while in this tunnel - I said scanning my surroundings - Where are you taking me?

\- Over there - Zed said pointing at a door.

When we reached the door Zed looked at me as if he was measuring me, he nodded after a while and opened the door. A bright light blinded me, I blinked a few times and after I got used to the sun I saw what was in front of me. It was a town, there were several small houses, a bunch of farming animals and lots of humans, but these humans were different than those in The Capital, these humans were dressed in rather humble clothes, almost rags.

\- Welcome to the slums, Sauron.

\- The slums? What is this place? I didn't see such place on the map back then in The Placidium.

\- I'm not surprised, This is the poor district in Ionia, every City-State has one.

\- Karma said every citizen in Ionia lives well, she said there is no poverty, what is the meaning of this?

-The Duchess is a good woman, I can give her that, but she lives blinded by the elders, it's not uncommon, giving these people the lifestyle their deserve it's too expensive, right now Ionia has it's hands full with the war against Noxus, I'm afraid they can't do anything for them.

\- There must be something we can do.

\- follow me-Zed said walking.

As we got closer I realized the state of the slums. Men, women, Kids, elders all of them were wearing rags as clothes, there were several people lying in the middle of the road, asking for a bit of food, what surprised me the most was that some people stopped and gave them something to eat, clothes and even coins, Why would the poor give things to the poor? why would they share the little they had with some stranger?

\- It's called Charity - Zed said guessing my questions - We must protect each other, I'm doing my best, trying to raise our quality of life, sadly, my efforts are not enough, I'm just a man after all.

\- Did you bring me here to show me this? Why?

\- I heard about you, a strange creature who wanted to understand humans...I knew you needed to see this, so the elders in Ionia wouldn't control you like a puppet, you need to see the true nature of humans, that balance they talk about...it's nothing but hypocrisy.

\- ...you know, at first I thought you were a bad guy...but now I can see you are actually a good man.

-It can't be helped - Zed said with a sad laugh - I'm doing my best helping here as much as I can, but I'm only a man, they will label me as a public enemy, but I don't care, I will live my life however I want, they can say whatever they want, in the end, what I do it's what matters, you should do the same-He finished walking away.

Live my life...however, I want? how can I just do that? humans need to be accepted in order to survive, how can this man say something like that? I'm...I'm not sure what to believe, I wish Braum could be here with me, there are so many things I need to ask him.

\- Hey - Zed said from afar - follow me, keep up.

Like this, Zed showed me around the slums, there wasn't much to see, even the biggest houses were pretty shady, somehow, the humans in the slums were comfortable with my presence, what's more, they seemed to like me, how peculiar, the slums seems like a more friendly place than the Capital, I wonder why, everyone is greeting me, like that old lady in her house, that kid playing with his friends, that guy wearing a robe and a hat waved at me with his scythes and his purple skin and ...

...

Wait.

Scythes? Purple Skin? I have a feeling I've seen that guy somewhere, also, This strange and familiar feeling...could it be?

I turn around to check him one more time, as I do something leaps and lands in front of me, the strange creature was insect-like, it had purple skin, yellow glowing eyes, scythes instead of hands, this was no other than Kha'Zix, The Voidreaver.

\- VEL'KOZ! - Kha'Zix yells hugging me - IT'S BEEN SO LONG MY FRIEND!

\- Kha'zix?! What are you doing here? - I answer hugging him as well.

\- Well, ya know, trying to live, I've been working hard to buy myself a small house, sadly it's quite expensive.

\- wait...why would you buy a house?

\- I'm currently homeless, I live in a box, a hobo - he said sad - but...I'm working hard!, soon I'll have my own little home - He then noticed Zed - Oh, My! It's master Zed, what brings you here to our humble town.

Zed was speechless, looking at Kha'Zix, I could almost picture him with his mouth wide open.

\- V...V...Voidling? - he managed to say.

\- yes! - Kha'zix answered standing in front of him - My name is Kha'Zix, The Voidreaver, I live here in the slums, in a box, pleased to meet you, master Zed, and thank you for protecting my home.

\- I...I... - Zed scoffed - Yes, likewise...ehm...can you please tell me how long have you been living here?

\- Like three months or so - Kha'Zix said scratching his chin.

\- I...I... - Zed said face-palming himself - I'm so dumb...

\- anyways - Kha'Zix continued - If you want you can come to my box and we can have some dinner.

\- I would like to, but it's about time I return to the Capital, I was supposed to meet Soraka and have a tape.

\- A tape? - Kha'Zix asked.

\- yes, you know, going out together and do stuff.

\- wait...That sounds like a date

\- You...were having a date...WITH THE STARCHILD?! - Zed yelled.

\- yes, why do you...

I felt a jolt in my body, that well-known alert in me, shouting danger in coming, I shivered as I looked for the danger, behind Zed I saw a fussy figure, after looking at it for a while I realized it was Soraka, but she was...different, her skin was blue, her eyes were hollow, she was wearing some sort of black robes, around her I felt an aura of death.

\- S...Soraka - I managed to say.

\- Hey, it seems you are having fun - Her voice echoed, making Zed and Kha'Zix jump in surprise - You know I was looking for you, I was so worried, I looked for you everywhere... but here you are, having fun with your friends... with your **_BAD_** friends.

\- Listen, Starchild, this i...-Zed began.

 **\- SILENCE! -** Soraka's voice boomed around, making zed wince - It seems you deserve a little punishment, my dear Vel'Koz.

\- P...P...Punishment - I stuttered in fright.

\- yes...In fact, all of you will get punished - Soraka giggled.

\- WHY ME? I JUST MET YOU - Kha'Zix cried.

\- yes...And this is crazy, but I am mad, so suffer maybe - Soraka said grinning.

\- I don't believe in your treats, Starchild, bring it... - Zed began but he stopped as he looked at the sky.

There was something in there, a small dot of light, it grew bigger and bigger until I realized what it was...a meteorite, it was clear where it was going, I tried to run away, but suddenly a blue pool of energy appeared below me, snaring me in place with Zed and Kha'Zix.

\- PLEASE! - Zed cried - PLEASE! I JUST WANTED TO TALK TO HIM! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!

\- Don't worry dear, what if I told you I'm a medic - Soraka said smirking, but then, her smile died and it was replaced with a grimace of wrath - You should have never interrupted my date with my darling.

\- SORAKA, PLEASE - I pleaded - I CAN...

She smiled at me and pointed at our incoming doom.

-Starcall...Triple Kill!


	15. Chapter 15 - Truth

**Chapter 15 - Truth.**

The history of Ionian is tainted in blood, many wars before my arrival have scarred this beautiful island, even Karma has her hands bathed in blood, Soraka was exiled from the Celestial since she used her powers against an earthling, Yi lost his village, Irelia is something far from human and Lee Sin burned himself in punishment for his mistakes, there are some ugly rumors about Zed, they say he betrayed his order and chose the dark path, I'm not sure which side has the truth I feel like a leaf, dancing in the middle of a storm, the elders look at me with fright, they fear the void, I can understand them, even I can see just how much of a monster we are, we did terrible things and I really regret every single one of them.

Still, so far everything is going fine.

My lessons with Karma and Soraka are going pretty well, I'm learning everything they have to offer, sometimes even Yi teaches me a little about the Wu-Ju, it's such an interesting school, he is really friendly with me, that is until Lee Sin comes and they start killing each other, even in their fights I can witness the friendship they hold, it's amazing.

...Friendship, family, lovers, bonds, everything is new and foreign to me, I just can't understand those things, every time I try I get confused, I guess I still need more training, Karma told me she was my friend, I tried asking Soraka, but she simply said no, she said she wanted more, the only logical step was best friends, that day I almost died from a meteorite, it seems women will always be a mystery to me.

And then there's Kha'Zix, he doesn't remember much about how he appeared in Ionia, he sometimes sees a furry creature, but aside from that everything is blank, he is currently homeless, it seems he has somehow turned into a working man, he wants to buy a house and have his own garden, he is working as a farmer in the slums, everyone in there accepts him, I'm really glad he is doing fine.

But right now everything seems distant, because right now I'm in front of the elders, in the Placidium, my trail here is over and now I need to be judged, they will hear witness, they will read reports and then they will decide my destiny, I can see them going through all the reports, speaking among themselves, I guess they are looking for a failure in my behavior, I hope there's none.

\- well - One of them said - It seems you did as you promised, voidling, you completed your training with Karma and you even studied the Wu-Ju, it's...surprising.

-Thank You.

-what's even more surprising is the complaints, you have none, it seems no one felt especially displeased with you.

-I tried my best I...

\- Still - he interrupted me - there's a small issue...

\- which is?

\- Nothing big...just a certain...Zed you met last week.

Zed? Why was Zed so important? I have a bad feeling about this.

\- What about Zed?

\- Oh, it's pretty simple, I'm sure you've heard the rumors about him...

\- I didn't.

\- Oh, such a shame...then let me be blunt, we want you to tell us where is Zed.

\- what?

\- It's simple...our spies have told us you were kidnapped, we know his base is somewhere in the slums, and since you were inside his "order of shadows" we are pretty sure you know where the entrance is.

\- Why do you want Zed?

\- He is a criminal, he deserves to be punished for his sins, if you tell us his location we will give you the citizenship and you will be allowed to enter the library.

What is this? they want Zed, they want to punish him, What did he do? Was it something really bad? I lied, I've heard the rumors about him, I don't want to believe them, there's no way the Zed I know could be the ruthless criminal they claim he is.

\- What is the meaning of this? - I heard Karma behind me - This is illegal, you ca...

\- Silence, Duchess! you did all you could, this is his trail, if you say or do something else we will fail him.

\- You can't just do...

\- Silence, Starchild! you among everyone here has no right to say a thing.

\- what does that mean?

\- did you really thought we wouldn't notice, you were in the city displaying such shameful behavior with this monster, you should be grateful we didn't imprison you for your sin.

\- love is not a sin...

\- Your love for this... thing is sickening, now shut up, if anyone else speaks this is over-i heard everyone whisper behind me-Now, monster, speak or never come back.

What should I do? Zed might suffer from this...but my mission...This is what I wanted...

\- what are you waiting for, monster, speak...

Am I capable of sacrificing Zed for my own goals...?

\- oh, we also heard about your voidling friend in the slums, we haven't found him yet, we need to... talk, yes talk, we think he is with Zed, so tell us already where the criminal is.

He is lying, he hates me, I'm sure the elders will do something terrible to Kha'Zix...Can I really give him away...? "I never liked Kha'Zix, he was just a brainless beast seeking to consume and evolve..." that is what I used to believe...But now...now i...now...they are...my...

\- Would you please speak already, monster, we don't have all day, tell us where they are or disappear from Ionia.

 _"they will label me as a public enemy, but I don't care, I will live my life however I want, they can say whatever they want, in the end, what I do it's what matters"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Zed...

\- So be it.

\- What did you say, monster?

Zed...Please...

\- So be it.

\- What do you me...

\- So be it, human, I will leave Ionia at once

\- ...Wait, what do you...

\- I've come to this land, seeking for answers, I have them now, I will leave and never come back, you humans disgust me, you claim everyone has the right to learn your teachings, hmph, "Ionia, the land of equality" there's no such thing, just a bunch of self-centered pigs blinded by their own small problems, blinded of the truth...

\- YOU MONSTER! YOU KNOW NOTHING! BE GONE! BE GONE AND NEVER COME BACK!

\- that was my objective - I said leaving, hearing the mockery around me.

...Zed...Please...Take care of Kha'Zix...I'm sorry...I will never join your religion...I will never rest within the grasp of Faker...I'm sorry...but at least I protected both you and Kha'Zix...I...I protected my... Friends.

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

\- Soraka, please, calm down...

\- it's not fair... - She sobbed - You tried so hard...you got so far...but...but...

\- in the end, it doesn't even matter, I know, I know you speak the truth...but there's nothing I can do...I'm just...a mons...

\- NO! - She yelled, hugging me and crying - NO! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO CALL YOURSELF THAT!

\- but...It's the truth, I am a mons...

\- a monster... - She said looking at me with her golden eyes, filled with tears - ...a monster wouldn't have called me beautiful... me... a fallen... but you did... you are not a monster... you are a wonderful being... they just... can't see how wonderful you are... so please, don't call yourself a monster...everytime you do it I cry...please.

\- I... - I felt her hug me tighter - ...I promise...I promise I will never call myself a monster again.

\- Thank you - she said smiling.

\- Vel'Koz - I heard Karma call me - Miss Fortune is here, she is ready to sail.

I turned around, Karma gave me a sad smile, I heard she raged over this matter, I never knew I meant so much to her, I was just a creature living and learning in her house, yet, she treated me like her equal...like a human...i really appreciate her care...i will never forget her lessons...

\- yes, hurry up, octopus, this is the last day of The Harrowing, I want to be home as fast as I can - I heard Sarah said from her boat.

\- I guess it's time to go - I said to Soraka-Good Bye, Soraka, I will never forget you.

As I was going to leave I felt a tug on one of my limbs, I turned around and saw Soraka hugging it.

\- Before you leave...I want to give you something...

\- Something? what is this "something"?

\- Yes...could you please...get close to my face...

\- Close?

\- yes...like this - she said getting really close to me-...a bit closer...please...

\- Closer? What do you mean? Like th...

Suddenly I felt her lips in me, the place where she put them was warm, I felt my whole body jolt, I felt numbness, I felt shivers...what is going on...? She pulled away and looked at me with her face completely red.

\- That...That was... - I tried to speak, completely failing.

\- a kiss - she helped me - ...it was a kiss...was this...by any chance...your first kiss...

\- yes...I mean... I didn't even knew...I...

\- the first kiss is important - she continued - you are supposed to give it to the one...you love...

...Love?...a kiss to the one you love...does this mean...Soraka...

\- HEY! - Sarah yelled - WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LET'S GO ALREADY...

I looked at her, feeling suddenly angry, then I felt another tug, this time, Soraka was smiling brightly.

\- We will meet again - she said softly.

-I can't return, what do you...

\- don't worry...I will follow you, you go back to Piltover, I swear I'll be there, wait for me, could you please promise me you will wait for me?

\- ... I... I will, I promise I will wait.

* * *

Everything seemed fuzzy, the sky, the sea, the crew, everything, I was in a daze, never in my whole life I've felt something like this, I was... happy, suddenly the world was bright, I suddenly started liking the sun, I loved it in fact... love...I felt my head float...what is this...? am I sick? am I going to die... just what...

\- hey, mister Sauron, you okay, bud? - a crew member asked - you've been staring at Ionia, we can't even see it now and you keep staring at it?

\- I'm just... I don't even know myself... I feel...different...

\- well, let me guess...it's a woman - I jolted, it made him laugh - Bullseye! don't worry, mister Sauron, women are like the sea, unpredictable, untamable, some men drown in it, some others discover a great treasure, but the only thing you can do it's having faith in it, the ocean will always take you to your destiny.

\- I can't understand that.

\- Sadly, my friend, only time will help you, now cheer up, we are going home - he said leaving.

Home...I don't have a home, there is nowhere in this land where I can be "home"...but...then again Vi is in Piltover...Vi...every time I think about her... I get the same feeling that I get with Soraka...what is the meaning of this? am I by any chance...?

\- It seems something is troubling you, creature - I heard an unknown voice say.

I turned and saw a hooded figure, she had two red humans On its sides, curious, where have I seen these humans? they were guarding it, they looked really tense...humans scared of me...it's been a while.

\- Yes, there are several things in my mind, I don't know how to deal with them.

\- maybe I can help you - the stranger said - I know a trick or two.

\- don't worry, I appreciate the help but there are things I must do on my own.

\- Well, you can hear me out at least, who knows, maybe you will find out it's a good idea.

\- I guess I can give it a try.

\- you see, I followed you, creature, I know about your deal with the elders, I also know even if you have sold out Zed they would have exiled you anyways.

\- I knew that much.

\- Great! this will be quick then, what I'm suggesting is for you to help me...err...changing the elders.

\- I don't understand...

\- It's simple...all you have to do is help my city-state change Ionia inside out.

\- wait, inside-out? how can you do that?

\- You see, I'm sure you've heard the name of my city-state, it's called Noxus, we have seen the hypocrisy of the elders, we wish to help poor souls such as yourself.

Noxus, yes, I've read about it, there weren't many good things about it.

-And how would I help?

\- simple, you will help us contact Zed, and together we can change the government.

\- hmm...I can't return to Ionia...

\- Don't worry, we will "get you in", like that you can arrange a meeting with Zed and we can talk.

\- How can you change the government?

\- Well...we can "take out" the current elders and "put in" some we like...

Wait...that sounds just like...I don't like this...

\- What you just suggested...sounds like a war to me...

\- well, aren't you a clever boy?

No, this was insane, I knew Zed hated the elders, but he wouldn't start a war against them, he knows the slums will perish, he can't risk his family, he told me they helped each other, he wouldn't...he wouldn't agree with this...

\- I...I think we should stop...

\- What do you mean?

\- Zed wouldn't want any of that...I know he wouldn't...

\- And what about you? would you help us defeat Ionia?

The war against Ionia...war against Yi...against Lee...Against Wu'Kong...Against Ahri...Against Karma...Against...Against Soraka...

\- I would never betray Ionia.

\- Is that so...? such a shame... - The figure said leaving - ...that means...you are an enemy then...

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back, one of the humans stabbed me behind me while I was looking at the figure, I manage to push him away, the wound was really deep, this man was an assassin.

\- W...what are you doing...? - I winced in pain.

\- The logical thing...taking out future threats - the figure said giggling-Be a good boy and stay still, I promise it won't hurt...

The other human jumped towards me, sword in hand, I prepared myself but before he could impale me someone tackled him, it was a crew member.

\- THE FUCK DO YA THING YER DOIN'? - he yelled with his sword in his hand - HE IS MAH FRIEND, YA NOXIAN BITCH!

\- my, my, we have a problem here...

\- DAMN RIGHT, EVERYONE AT ME.

From everywhere the crew members appeared, wielding weapons, mocking and insulting the Noxians.

\- WHAT IS THIS RUCKUS? - Sarah yelled reaching us - WHY IS EVERYONE SO HOSTILE?

\- THE NOXIANS INJURED SAURON! WE SHOULD KILL THEM!

\- ...Is...is that true? - Sarah asked to the hooded figure.

\- We tried to make a deal...he refused.

Sarah looked at the figure then at me then at the Noxian again, she nodded and pointed her gun at the Noxians and pulled the trigger...

...

...

...

Uh...

It...Hurts...why...there's...a hole in my belly...Sarah...was pointing at me...?How...? I...I couldn't...see...I...the floor...it's getting close...I'm falling...it's wet...what is this strange liquid...? Blood...My blood...I...

\- WH...WHAT?!...WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, CAPTAIN?

\- well done, Sarah, I guess a deal is a deal, is it not?

\- Shut up, Le Blanc, don't tempt my patience.

\- CAPTAIN, EXPLAIN!?

\- I have nothing to explain, throw that thing out of my ship.

\- WHAT?!

\- I said throw it in the sea...what are you waiting for? DO IT!

\- no...

\- what? what did you say?

\- I said no

\- Listen, Kid, I'm your captain and you will do AS I FUCKING SAY!

\- NO, I WON'T...

\- Right, well...You, you do it...What? again? then you?... I SAID DO IT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU...Wh..WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL? HE IS A MONSTER...A MONSTER...

\- Now, now, don't worry Sarah, let me deal with this.

I...I'm being carried...what...the crew...they...look...sad...betrayed...my blood...it's so...it hurts...wood...I see wood...I'm...falling...it smells like the sea...I'm...it's wet...it taste salty...I'm...floating...I can see the boat...it's leaving...no...no don't leave...help...please help...something...something dark is coming...a shadow in the sea...I feel it...it's...in front of me...I can't escape...it's dark...I hear them cry...the feel pain...it's dark...I can't see...

I see Ahri...I see Wu'Kong...I see Yi...I see Lee Sin...I see Karma... I did my best...I chose Ionia...I...

I see Jinx...I'm sorry...I think I will break my promise...I'm sorry...Jinx...I...

I see Zed...I did it...I didn't care...I lived the way I wanted... I...Zed...I'm sorry...

I see Cho'Gath...I see Kha'Zix...there's so much...I want to share with the two of you...My kind...My...family...

I see Braum...I'm sorry...life kicked me way too strong... I... I won't...

I see Vi...I see Soraka...I...I love...I...

...

...

I see pain, I see the faces of the damned, a shadow, riding the darkness, I see the horror...i see...Le Blanc...I see death...I see Sarah...

 _Why...?_

And so, I felt my vision blur and the darkness filled myself...

* * *

 **Once again...**

 **You were betrayed...**

 **But I'm afraid...**

 **Your story is not over yet...**

 **There is more ahead of you...**

 **So sleep for now...**

 **Because soon you shall meet them...**

 **I just hope you are ready...**

 **Because if you are not...**

 **...**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Shadow Isles

**Chapter 16 - The Shadow Isles.**

...

...

...

Ugh...

Wha...

It's cold...It's dark...I feel something beneath me...It's hard...It's smells like soil...I hear nothing...The darkness surrounds me...the smell...something old...where am I...? I can hear a rustle around me...I remember...Ionia...I failed...I was going home...Noxus...Le blanc...she attacked me...my back...it hurts...the crew saved me...but...but Sarah...she...she...

 _She betrayed me._

She shot me...in my belly...it was wet...my blood...all around me...she then threw me at the ocean...I was drowning...something dark came...the mist...it swallowed me whole...I saw the damned in there...I heard them cry...I tried to escape...but I was weak...my soul...I have a soul...but...but that force...what was that...? the pain...it was gone...and then...it was cold...so cold...could it be...?

 _I'm dead._

Death...I know what death means, I've seen it happen many times around me, humans are such fragile beings, everything can end their lives, even their life-spam is nothing but a breath, yet, they try so hard to give it a meaning...how peculiar...they choose a path and follow it till the bitter end...I wonder...what did Sarah choose back then...? could I have changed it if I tried harder...? or my destiny was to die at her hands...? What if...?

 _I should have killed her first._

What...? No, No, that goes against everything I learned in Ionia...maybe I could have survived...but that's not the answer...there must have been another way...

 _It doesn't matter, I'm dead and she killed me, she deserves it._

No, there's a way...Soraka told me there's always a way...

 _Now that I think about it, she said something about love, I can't understand it, maybe I should disintegrate her and find out._

No, that would kill her...

 _So what? We came here looking for answers...maybe we can disintegrate Vi too, I have some feelings for her too._

No, I lo...I...what...?

 _So you love them both, interesting, they will make fine subjects._

No, I can't kill them...they mean so much to me...

 _Will you sacrifice your mission for them?_

...

 _Don't fool yourself, you know what you have to do, your mission is above everything else, you must..._

Who are you?

 _Me? I'm your inner..._

Lies.

 _I'm not lying, I'm the..._

Get out of my mind...

 _You can't I'm..._

Get out...

 _listen to me...relax...let go..._

GET OUT OF MY HEAD...

I opened my eyes, the sky was dark, filled with mist, I could see neither the stars nor the moon...where was I? I looked around, this new land was...death...the trees were in a sorry state...dry and twisted...the mist filled the landscape, there was no wind, yet, I could feel something blowing around me, at the distance I could see the ruins of a castle, I looked at my right and shivered in horror...there was a corpse...a human corpse...wearing blue and golden clothes...it was nothing but bones...where am I?

\- So you woke up, amazing, no one has been able to do that...until now...I guess you aren't human - I heard a voice say.

I turned around...The...creature was a skeleton...with green flames all over his head...in his left hand he was wielding a menacing scythe, in his right hand a lantern, shining with a green light, I felt weak looking at it...

\- Who are you...? - I asked looking away.

\- I am Thresh, The Chain Warden, creature...

\- Hello, Thresh, my name is Vel'Koz, the Eye of the Void... - I fidgeted, maybe a shouldn't...but manners are manners - It's a pleasure to meet you - I finished offering him my limb.

\- well...this is certainly a first... - he said surprised - you actually want to shake my hand...you sure are interesting - He said grabbing my limb with his bony hand, it was cold despite the flames.

\- yes...ehm...could you tell me where am I?

\- You are in the Shadow Isles, Vel'Koz.

The Shadow isles...?! But that's on the other side of the map!? Wait...that dark mist, maybe it has something to do with my arrival...

\- Thank you very much, Thresh, I guess I'll be leaving now...

\- leave...? - he laughed -Y ou can't leave...

\- What do you mean...?

\- There is a reason why you are here, Vel'Koz, let's just say you are kind of... - he snapped his fingers - ..dead.

Suddenly I felt weak, I winced, it hurts, again I see my blood...right...I was ...I'm dying...

\- ..Why? - I managed to say.

\- you see...you are such an interesting creature, we have never seen something like you, we kind of want something from you, the usual stuff, your soul...so we can torment you for eternity, your body...so you can be a pawn in our undead army, you can be many things for us.

\- We...? Us...? What do you mean...?

Around him I saw several figures appear around him, one was a hulk-ish man in iron clad, there was also a strange creature, his upper half was human-like but his lower half was a horse, his skin was metallic and I could see flames glowing in his eyes, the other was a scrawny man, his skin was a death grey he was wearing some sort of ceremonial robes he was floating over the ground, there was also a hunchback, with a robe covering his face and a lamp in his back, every single one of them had an aura of unlife, It was a real problem here.

\- Allow me to introduce them, the one wearing armor is Mordekaiser, The Iron Revenant, The centaur is Hecarim, The Shadow of War, the lich is Karthus, The Deathsinger, and the guy with the shovel is Yorick, The Shepherd of Souls, these are the Lords of the Shadow Isles...and your future masters.

\- Well, this is certainly a surprise - Karthus said looking at me closely - I wonder how death will welcome you.

\- His form is weird, there are no coffins for him - Yorick stated.

\- LET ME TASTE HIS FLESH - A female voice called in the distance.

\- You call me to see your new pet? you always make me waste my time with your nonsense, Thresh - Hecarim growled.

\- You will waste nothing, I can assure you he will be quite useful in war - Thresh said lifting my body.

\- What do you mean? - Mordekaiser, who stayed away, asked curiously.

\- Ahh...There is a gain in keeping humans alive...at least for a while...the have information, knowledge, the most valuable resource of all...some of my..."guest" told me something happened in Valoran...strange portals opened all over the world...from within, terrible monsters came out, monsters of extreme power only comparable to our own...those were the denizens of a strange world called the Void...and this creature is one of them - Thresh said throwing me at the ground - this vicious creature possesses within him great powers...if we can control him the annoying purifiers will be nothing but flies and even... - He paused and looked at Mordekaiser - ...even the so-called strongest nation, Noxus, will be completely slaughtered.

\- are you...sure? - Mordekaiser asked looking at me with greed.

\- yes, sadly we are stuck in this isles, we can go out for a short time every "Harrowing"...but the season is over...a few days are not enough to conquer a land...but with him...yes with this creature we can take the world itself...

\- Then what are we waiting for...? I SHALL END HIS SORRY LIFE... - Hecarim yelled wielding his halberd.

\- No - Thresh stopped him - Killing him right now will be...problematic.

\- What do you mean? SPEAK ALREADY! - Hecarim said stomping with his hooves.

\- you see, he is...different, his form, his mind, even his...soul... - Thresh said softly - the reason why I summoned all of you is because I can't harvest his soul...I don't know how. I tried flooding it with suffering and regret, I tried with my lantern, he endured everything, if we kill him right now his soul will return to the Void and his body will be useless, we need to bound his soul to one of us...otherwise he will just disappear... - Everyone went quiet - ...so...any idea?

A soul...? I have a soul? impossible, only humans have a soul, I can't possibly have a soul, I'm a voidborn, a monster...a soul...in a monster like me...impossible...I looked at the undead, it seems everyone was thinking about it, Hecarim stomped the ground relentlessly, Karthus was going through his book, speaking in a strange language, Mordekaiser simply stared at the nothingness, deep in thought, Yorick was whispering with a strange shadow behind him as he drew strange symbols on the ground with his shovel.

-Anything...? - Thresh asked - ...Nothing...? I guess this speaks for itself...but I have an idea...although...you may not like it, Hecarim.

\- what do you mean? if I can use his powers I'll do any... - he suddenly stopped - ...you couldn't mean...?No...No, no, NO! NO NOT HER! ANYTHING BUT HER!

\- We have no other choice, you see...before he was trapped in the mist he was stabbed in the back, shot by a woman he considered his friend and left to his luck in the middle of the sea...I believe he fills every criterion she has...besides, she will only gain his soul, his body will be ours to toy with...so, come forth, Lady of Vengeance - Thresh finished bowing.

Before me a couple of blue dots started to circle, the wind howled around me, I looked around looking for the strange energy, suddenly everything stopped, I was confused, what was that all about? I looked at Thresh but I couldn't, in front of me there was a woman, her skin was of a glowing blue, her eyes were completely white, her hair was black, she wore a helmet and an armor made of the same material, but the most remarkable thing about her was the spears...she was impaled in her chest...she didn't seem to mind...

-OUR ALLY IS HERE - A chorus of voices claimed in the darkness.

\- Why have you called us, Chain Warden? - she spoke in a ghastly voice.

\- This creature needs your services...I'm sure you will find his story..."interesting" - Thresh muttered.

The woman looked at me again, she kneeled before me and placed a hand on my body, her touch was cold...and I could feel certain jolts over my body...as of she was scanning me...weird...I used to do that in the past, it's kind of...what was the word...?...Ironic.

\- We see... - She mumbled - ...you came from a distant land...you were looking for answers...you were...curious...like a puppy...looking at the wonderful things this world has to offer...you saw the bright side of the humans...yes, in your journey you found things you wanted to protect...friends...family...even love...yet...you were betrayed...you trusted them...and they simply threw you out of their lives...

...Sarah...Why? what did I do? was it something I said? or maybe...it was my simple existence?...I learned so many things and yet, I failed to see...why...?

\- You are not wrong - The woman continued - this world is cruel, people are cruel, you were just a victim, you didn't deserve any of this...

...I...did not..? I was innocent...? No...that can't be true...I killed several humans before I changed...I'm no different from them...I killed seeking for knowledge...I...

\- But we can help you - Her voice told me - You will perish, there's nothing we can do about that...but we can punish them...we can give you Vengeance...

She then took out one of the spears in her chest and threw it in front of me, the light was...intoxicating...I felt it draining me...

\- Pledge yourself to us...Together, you and us, as one, we will seek those who wronged you...they will suffer your fate...

That feeling again...in my insides...before they threw me out of the ship...what is this...?

 _Fear_

what other choice do I have...? I will die in this forsaken land...and all because...

 _Hate_

All because of them...I will die here because of them...maybe...maybe I should...

 _Wrath_

Maybe I should accept...there's nothing left...they will pay...they will pay for what they did to me...

...

...

...

 _"You can't avoid pain, it's natural, what makes the difference it's how you deal with it, sometimes icy heart just needs warm smile, be scared, everyone is scared, but don't worry, life it's like this Blizzard"_

huh...?

I looked up into the sky...lights...shining stars...the moon...beautiful...dancing lights...I...

 _"The darker the night, the brighter the stars, Don't be afraid, be curious, this world is filled with wonders, I won't lie to you, you will get hurt, you will cry, but be strong, always remember, The heart it's the strongest muscle."_

...

...

...

 _"You can always trust Braum."_

...

...

...

...Braum...Please...Give me strength...

\- ...No.

\- What did you say? - The woman asked, getting closer.

\- ...I said...No...

The woman looked at me astonished.

\- You will die here...alone in this cursed land...but we can give you a choice...we can...

\- Killing them...won't save me...- I interrupted - ...You were right...I was curious...I came to this world looking for answers...I was naive...it's not a sin, but it's punished like one...I was naive...but I did my job...I learned so many things...I met so many wonderful humans, they taught me so many things...and for them and for their creed...I will forgive those who killed me...I will choose my demise...I will choose to be the best humanity has to offer...

The others looked speechless, silence fell around us...ah, I can feel it...the little life I have left...it's leaving me...this time for sure... I...will die...hmph...interesting...I'm not scared...in fact...I'm curious...I've never thought about my end...what's ahead of me now? is there something in the afterlife? heaven? hell? no, that can't be right...those belong to humans...a voidling...I wonder what is there for a voidling like me? now...that is something I would like to research...

...

...

...

UGH!

WHAT?! IT HURTS! ARGH! SOMETHING...SOMETHING PIERCED ME! IT HURTS! IT BURNS! IS THIS HELL?! AGHH! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOP!

...

...

...

hmm...what...?...where...? where am I...? I can feel the wind blowing...I can smell the soil beneath me...this is...familiar...did Thresh took my soul...? Unlikely...he said it was impossible for him...Then...the woman...

I opened my eyes, the moon, and the stars greeted me, around me I could see the same decaying trees surrounded by the mist...weird...are the Shadow Isles the place Voidlings go when they perish? Ridiculous, the Void and Runterra are two different dimensions...then...What is the meaning of this?

I tried to get up, but I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I rubbed it carefully...there are no wounds...There are no wounds?!...I'm sure Sarah shot me in my belly...and...there's nothing in my back?!...What is going on?

I looked around, the woman was just staring at me, behind him the other undead were...ehm...well...I guess they were surprised since their mouths were wide open...Everyone but Mordekaiser since he was wearing a helmet that covered his face...

-Uhm...Am I dead? - I asked shyly.

\- No, you are not - The woman answered...happily? - We are glad it worked.

\- ...Worked?...What "Worked"?

\- Your soul was leaving your body, the only choice we had was to tie your destiny with ours.

\- ...What?

\- From now on, Vel'Koz, Our fates are one, you, your terrenal form, your soul, and your essence belong to me, and we...I, My being, my soul and everything is yours.

-...What?

\- We...I might be a little cold...unlife is not kind to everyone...But I pledge right here...my spear is yours...my mind is yours...my... - she suddenly fidgeted and blushed - ...My body is yours.

\- ...What?.

\- In short... - Thresh snarled - ...you are married.

\- ...What?

\- I TOLD YOU! I FUCKING TOLD YOU! THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! BUT NO...LET'S ASK HER! SHE WILL HELP US! YOU WILL HAVE YOUR WAR MACHINE! I'M DONE! - Hecarim Groaned punching a tree.

\- ...What?

\- So...i guess you won't be needing this coffin - Yorick said disappointedly.

\- A GLIMMER OF HOPE IN THESE FORGOTTEN LANDS! - The voices cheered in the night.

\- ...What?

\- Let's see, I'm pretty sure it was here... - Karthus muttered looking through his book - ...mmm...AHA! here it is, "how to organize a wedding 101"...mmm...I guess we can do something about the "groom" issue but overall we can do everything...still...what the hell am I supposed to call him?

\- ...What?

\- Firsts thing first, he doesn't even know her name, introduce yourself, you fool - Mordekaiser pointed.

\- Oh, my, We apologize - The woman said kneeling in front of me - We...My name is Kalista, The Spear of Vengeance, We...I may lack many..."womanly" assets...but W...I will forever be by your side...I promise I will be a good wife.

...

...

...

WHAT?!

* * *

 **You managed to escape...**

 **But...**

 **They never had a chance...**

 **Sadly...**

 **Your soul will always be mine...**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Wedding

**Chapter 17 - The wedding of the Spear of Vengeance.**

Our time in this land has been eternal, we can't see the time, for us it's all the same...treason, betrayal and vengeance, little we care about the matters of the living, only when the good are wounded, only when the innocent cry we shall appear, our cause isn't just, we know that much, we know revenge won't solve everything...but...we give their tortured souls a chance to find peace, even if they have to spend eternity with us...

Yes...We are strong...Vengeance...over the ages we have seen empires rise and fall and yet Vengeance is always present...from Kings to pawns, they always ask for our services...and we shall fulfill them...we shall punish those who sinned in behalf of their own selfish desires...yes...we are strong...and each passing day we grow stronger...this world is damned to repeat the same vicious circle...over and over again...

Yes...we remember...The Shadow Isles...they used to be such a wonderful place...it was his fault...he used to be a great king...but the death of his wife made him go crazy...he just couldn't accept the love of his life leaving him forever...he was desperate...he begged for a miracle...We couldn't refuse...we were family...he was our king...he needed our help...

We traveled around the world...we remember little about that...but...we remember this place...the Blessed Isles...they gave us what we were looking for...We hurried back to our king with good news...but we were late...by the time we reached his magnificent kingdom he was nothing but a shadow of the man he used to be...a shadow twisted with madness...chasing the ghost of something long gone...

He attacked the Isles...we begged...we tried to stop him...and when he was desperate for a shoulder...he came...that damned knight...he was the one who betrayed us...his spear is still in our chest...his name was Hecarim...now we know him as the Shadow of War...Our king did something unforgivable...he toyed with powers he couldn't understand...he cursed his life...his army...and the entire Isles...when we woke up...our past was gone...our memories were dying...the woman we...I used to be rotted and became the Lady of Vengeance...this is who i...who we are...Kalista...

And now we walk the unlife path...we seek for a purpose we don't want...we are corrupted...our fate has been sealed...forever bathed in rage...forever killing...forever striking...we are...The Spear of Vengeance...We will never stop...Betrayal will never stop...everyone is unpure...we have seen it...Everyone lies...

But then...He came...he appeared here...trapped in the midst of "The Harrowing"...he came to us...a creature of another dimension...his form was wicked...his powers were frightening...the others wanted to use him...and yet...his soul was pure...he just wanted to witness the wonders of this ugly world...he was wounded in the process...he was doomed...we gave him the chance to punish those who killed him...he chose his doom...for those he met...for everything he learnt...he was the best humanity has to offer...

Yes...He was something we forgot...something we used to believe in...deep within our wrath...there was hope...me hoped one day we would find proof that there's more than just killing in this forsaken race...not a man neither a woman...but a monster...he showed us...he reminded us...what we used to believe in...yes...he was just like him...a good man...

Something awoke...our death heart skipped a beat...we knew what to do...he needed to live...not only on his mission...but for us...we needed him...on that day...I felt something I never felt as a human...I felt the need...I felt the lust...I felt love...yes...we needed him...one way or another...we saved him...we tied his destiny with ours...we gave him immortal life...a life he could spend with us...for the first time in our unlife...we felt happy...we felt at peace...we felt alive...

And now the fated day has come...with our souls connected we decided to take his hand...wait...his...limb?...yes...his limb in sacred marriage, at first the warlords of The Shadow Isles were furious, especially that stupid pony, he wanted his new killing machine so bad, but we received unexpected back-up, The Deathsinger offered to lead the wedding, and The Iron Revenant offered to be the groomsman...that was unexpected...We guess there is some humanity in them yet...

So here We are...In front of the castle of the man we used to look up to...this became his temporal house until our wedding ended...he was eager to continue his journey across the land, we agreed, no matter where he went, we will be forever one, he doesn't know though, it seems he is kind of clumsy with these matters, we find that kind of cute...

We were stopped by The Shepherd of Souls...

\- What is the meaning of this, Shepherd of Souls? - We demanded.

\- I'm Sorry, Kalista, Karthus orders - He answered bored.

\- We want to see our husband, you can't stop us, move or we shall pierce your death heart.

\- EMPTY TREATS - The maiden mocked from afar.

\- Now, Now, don't be such a party popper - The Deathsinger said appearing behind me.

\- Deathsinger, We demand and explanation, why are we not allowed to see our husband?

\- Future husband - He corrected - well, there is this thing called "customs" apparently the couple can't see each other before the ceremony...and please, it's Karthus, "Deathsinger" is too damn long.

\- I would like to be called Yorick - The Shepherd of Souls whispered.

\- I AM THE MAIDEN.

-Yes, we know - Karthus said glaring at the ghost - Now, get lost! You scare the flowers

\- then, Death...Karthus, what are we supposed to do until the ceremony.

\- I don't know..."girly things" maybe...go ask Mordekaiser, he is over there taking care of the stage, I mean he always has an answer for everything.

It seems the denizens are pretty excited about our wedding, I guess this is the first time something like this has happened, we reached the stage, to our surprise The Chain Warden was there, angry with himself, he wanted the soul of our husband more than anyone else...

\- Chain...Thresh, have you seen Mordekaiser?

\- Yes, he is on the back with Hecarim working in something - he snarled.

\- You seem upset...

\- No shit, Sherlock, I discovered that thing, his soul was supposed to be mine...and yet you take it for yourself, and you expect me to be all good and dandy?

\- We apologize...We just...We thought...

\- forget it - He said getting up-At least his soul is yours, there's a chance we can use him for something - he said leaving-...wait, catch... - He threw at us a small box-...well...you know...I'm busy so I won't be at the wedding...this is my gift though...and you know...be happy... - He finished disappearing into the fog.

We looked into the small box, there were two rings made of gold and diamonds, peculiar, who would have thought the warden had something like a heart? we decided to give the rings to The Iron Revenant, he was the groomsman, after all, we found him in the back, toying with a strange black box.

\- Mordekaiser - We called-We have something for you.

\- Wasn't I supposed to be the Iron Revenant? - he asked surprised

\- Uhm...we apologize...we thought...

\- It's fine - He chuckled - Mordekaiser it's my name after all.

\- Oh...well the, have this please - We gave him the box - These are the rings, you should take care of them since you are the groomsman.

\- Oh, thank you, now if you excuse me, I still need to take care of something...

\- Wait, Thresh told us The Shadow of War is here, we wish to speak with him...

\- Well...Hecarim should be back any minute...just wait for him here... - he said leaving.

Yes, The Shadow of War and Us had a little issue to solve, if We wanted to do have our wedding, we needed to close that chapter of our lives...no matter how painful it would be...

We heard that familiar gallop at the distant...it was time...

\- MORDE...! - His voice boomed - ...I SWEAR TO GOD! I WON'T DO THIS! I WILL KILL...! - He stopped when he noticed our presence - Ah...Tch...whatever...

\- Hecarim, Wait - He stopped clearly surprised at us - We...I came to finish what started many centuries ago...

\- What do you mean? - He asked gingerly without looking back.

\- We...I...forgive you...I forgive you - I finally said.

He stayed there, looking at the trees, I felt something in me, I felt a weight leaving me, I felt relieved, something that pierced my heart for so long...was gone...I was free...it took me so much...but at last...I was again the proud warrior of the past...

\- hmph... - He finally said - ...you have grown...you are no longer the child who idolized his uncle...I can see you are a woman now...

\- Took you a whole unlife to realize...

\- Well, look at this...The Lady of Vengeance making jokes - he said turning around and laughing - ...you have changed...Kalista...

\- We all have...you...me...and him...

\- Hmph - he crossed his arms - ...are you...going to visit him?

\- I have to...he is my family...he needs to meet my husband...

\- AGH! - He yelled suddenly - now I have to do it...

\- Do what?

\- Forget it, you will see it at the end...I'll be on my way...and Kalista... - He looked at me straight into the eyes - ...I'm sorry...and thank you... - he finished running away.

We breathed in relief, we sat down, trying to understand what happened just now...what was happening to us? we were changing...but...was it for the best? I was the Spear of Vengeance...without that...what was I supposed to be...?

Out train of thoughts was interrupted by a strange presence...we readied our spear...there was something around us...

\- Show yourself or taste our Spear!

\- My, My...the little girl has become a strong woman...scary! - A voice mocked.

\- where are you, coward? Show yourself.

\- Look back.

We jumped backward as we felt a breath in our neck, in front of us there was a blue woman with ginger hair, her eyes were unnaturally golden, she was wearing a shameful amount of belts that covered only the important parts of her slutty body, what a terrible sight.

\- Widowmaker - We hissed.

\- oh, come on, don't be afraid, I would hate to see your beloved one turned into a widow without even reaching the altar - She said playfully.

\- Your threats do not scare us, go away before I lose my patience...

\- Well, what do we do, friend? this little kitten is a bit cranky.

\- We can always play with her - A voice said behind us.

Suddenly we felt a restraint in our body, we looked down, webs were chaining us, leaving us vulnerable, we turned around and saw a woman with red hair and pale skin, she had several black limbs...like a spider.

\- Spider Queen - we spat - Release me at once.

\- Why would I? we just wanted to have a talk with you and suddenly you are really aggressive... - she said innocently

\- End this nonsense and...wait...talk with us?

\- Yes, you know, girl's talk - The Widowmaker said getting awfully close to us - Like, your husband has all the Warlords helping him and you, poor thing, you are on your own...so we thought we might give you a hand...like helping you pick a dress and... - she lowered her voice - ...your wedding night - she finished with a smile.

We blushed.

\- W...wedding night?...we...we are not sure we should...

\- Come on...-The Spider Queen interrupted - ...You are a woman now...you know what will happen in your honeymoon...right? Well, being the kind beings we are, we decided to guide you, since we know you are virgin...

\- A VIR...HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!

\- I can smell it-The Widowmaker said smiling - ..and, could you call us by our names? it's pretty damn annoying when you call me "Widowmaker".

\- We've never called you that...HOW DID YOU KNOW?

\- I read it...

\- ...What?!

\- Forget it - Elise said freeing us - ...listen here, you have no idea, we know that much, to be honest, we would like to help you but we know you will just freeze in place...so at least we will give you your "lucky" panties.

\- ..."Lucky panties"?

\- Yes - Elise said showing them to us - you only need to wear them...your husband will go crazy and you will have the best night of your life...well...unlife.

\- But...these...these...THESE ARE NOTHING BUT STRINGS! THEY COVER NOTHING!

\- Now you get it - Elise said patting our shoulder - Now, the panties alone won't do a thing if you please follow us...we will teach all the "techniques" you need for the night show...

\- yes - Evelynn said hugging us - all of them...

We have a bad feeling about this...

...

...

...

* * *

\- You seem tired, Kalista.

\- We had a...friendly reunion with the girls, Shep...Yorick.

\- Really? I've never seen you get along with Eve and Eli.

-we were forced...

-I feel you...Hey, relax...everything will be fine...

\- we know...but We can't help it...we didn't choose anything fancy, just Mordekaiser's cape...and the "lucky panties".

\- I think you look gorgeous...wait, what do you mean with "lucky panties".

\- DO NOT ASK! A LADY HAS HER SECRETS.

Suddenly we heard the music, it was time, we walked through the carpet, we didn't dare to look anywhere but straight, we were nervous and scared, we could see Evelynn and Elise cheering for us, so embarrassing, in front of me, Karthus stood tall and proud, I tried to look at my husband...but I couldn't We reached our spot and stayed there...looking at the front like a fool...

\- Dear ladies and Gentlemen, we are here in the name of the death in order to witness these two... - Karthus began but we stopped hearing.

We felt the pressure in our body, Karthus keep talking but we couldn't understand a thing...maybe this was a bad idea...we can't possibly marry our husband...we are too different...I'm tainted with the blood of the damned...he is a pure soul trying to live in this cruel world...maybe I should...

\- Hey...Kalista... - I heard Karthus said - ...It's time, turn around and look at your...husband - He snickered...why?

We looked at our husband and for the first time in our unlife used all of our strength in order to stay composed...

He was wearing a dress, a pure white dress and a veil that covered his eye, he was also holding a bouquet of flowers in his tentacles...pink roses...

-Please, don't laugh - he begged - I told them this was a ridiculous idea...I mean...I'm not even human...why do I have to be the bride in this?

-Sorry, Vel'Koz, but the size was perfect - Karthus lied, he then scoffed - And now, the bows, Vel'Koz do you accept this woman in holy marriage, to love her and respect her, in...health and in sickness...-Everyone present laughed-yes, yes, good one...I mean...Until...you know what? screw this? do you accept this woman as your wife?

\- I... - He turned to Mordekaiser - What was the answer again?

\- "I do" - Mordekaiser whispered.

\- I do - Our husband repeated.

\- I won't said the whole thing - Karthus snarled - Kalista, do you wish to marry this...octopus? Voidling?...Whatever...do wish to marry Vel'Koz?

\- We...I Do.

\- Well, with the power granted to me by none other than myself I declare both of you...husband and wife...Kalista, you can kiss your husband.

I took away the veil, he was scared, I could see it, he was looking everywhere nervously, so cute.

\- Hey - I whispered caressing him - Don't be afraid...Trust me...

\- I...will

I smiled and kissed him, I heard everyone cheer behind us, Karthus yelled something about rice and I felt it falling around me, I grabbed my husband and ran to our carriage that was waiting outside, pulled with the most beautiful...

...

...

...

No way.

\- Marriage is magic - Hecarim said.

\- You...You... - I stuttered

\- If you say something Imma onslaught the shit out of your ass...now, get on before I change my mind!

Well, this was a surprise, we entered the carriage and waved at the crowd and after a while, we left...

...

...

...

Only to return after a while...

\- Hecarim...What is the meaning if this? - we demanded to know.

\- Mordekaiser's idea, it seems he planned something special for you.

\- What do you mean?

\- look - we heard our husband say - The stage...has changed...

He said the truth...the altar was gone...there were more chairs and a red curtain covered the stage...we could also feel something strange...every undead was looking at the curtain with awe...waiting for something...suddenly...the stage exploded...we heard a strange instrument being played...we heard the cry of the damned...the undead came to life...they yelled...excited by the music...it was mayhem...the curtain burned and Mordekaiser appeared with a red instrument in his hands...he was wearing...well...not wearing but his chest plate was gone...at his side Karthus painted his face and was the one yelling, Yorick was also there with an instrument similar to Mordekaiser's...and last a Beared man...hitting some strange drums with a pair of sticks...

\- THE TIME HAS COME! THE ERA OF METAL HAS BEGUN! - Mordekaiser's Voice boomed - AFTER DEVASTING WITH THEIR EAR-SPLITTING RIFFS AND GROUND-POUNDINGS RHYTHMS! THE METAL MONOLITH THAT IS PENTAKILL HAS FINALLY REACHED OUR SHORES! BUT PENTAKILL'S NOT JUST IN YOUR EARS, DESTROYING YOUR MINDS! EITHER WAY! CRANK THE VOLUME UP TO 11 AND GET YOUR METAL HANDS READY! BECAUSE IT'S TIME TO ROCK OUT!

We looked in disbelief as the undead started dancing, jumping, fighting, cursing and dying again...I looked at my husband...he seemed...excited?

\- Husband, do you like it?

\- It's...impressive! I've haven't heard such power in the music, Valoran has no such thing...It's amazing...I'm curious...Can I go and watch?

\- Only if you take me with you? - I said grabbing his limb with my hand.

\- I...Always-He said embarrassed.

I Smiled as we headed towards the show.

\- COME ONE, MY DEAR "NUMERO 1°"! - Mordekaiser yelled - LET'S SHOW THIS SCRUBS THE TRUE POWER OF BRAZIL, YOU ONLY NEED TO CLICK ONCE, FOOL!


	18. Chapter 18 - Trails

**Chapter 18 - Trials**

The dark gazes of the portraits on the walls made me feel uncomfortable, there was something about this castle that frightened me, I knew there was something strange living in this place, something ancient, further research showed me this was the epicenter of a terrible disaster many centuries ago, I could feel some incredible wicked magic nourishing the creature that dwelled this realm, I came here following Kalista, she said I needed to meet someone, someone really important in these Isles, I followed her through the giant halls, feeling the evil energy around me, we walked for 20 minutes at least until we stopped in front of a room, Kalista looked at me and feeling my fear she kissed me, making me feel a bit secure, she then knocked a few times and we stepped in...

The room was quite wide, it had a dim light, there weren't any portraits in the walls, there was only a big table in the middle of the room and a couch in front of it, the moment I stepped in I felt a strange aura from the couch, once I got close enough i realized there was someone sitting there, the figure was an adult man, he looked pretty old, I could feel some sort of authority, a king or something, but, at the same time I could feel...sadness, guilt and...death...

As I was scanning the figure in the couch something on the table caught my attention, there was a coffin in the table, I got closer and looked at it, there was a beautiful woman in it, there was something strange about her, she doesn't belong to this realm, I could tell, some powerful magic was tying her terrenal form in this world...What is this place? The denizens of the Shadow Isles seemed to avoid this castle at all cost... I wonder...

\- My King - I heard her say - Your servant is back... - She finished kneeling down in front of the man.

\- Kalista... - The man whispered - ...My child...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry...

\- It's fine, My king, we didn't come here to torture you...we want you to meet someone special for us...

\- Someone special for you? - the king asked puzzled.

\- Our husband - She said signing me to get close.

The king looked at my direction and lifted his arm.

\- Come here, child, I'm sorry but my vision is quite bad nowadays, allow me to touch you.

I fidgeted, I've heard the story behind this man, The Ruined King, The one whose actions cursed this Isles...the one responsible for this mess..., I heard he did everything in order to save his wife...humans...they are easily consumed by their feelings...but he was the paternal figure of Kalista... I guess I need to overcome this...I allowed him to touch my form...

\- Curious... - He muttered - ...you are not a human, child, I've haven't met such creature in the past...What are you, child?

\- My name is Vel'Koz, The eye of the Void, I...I am Kalista's Husband...or something like that...

\- A monster - The king whispered - Yet, your soul...is pure...a noble creature...Tell me, Vel'Koz...What are you doing in this realm?

\- I came here in order to study the humans...I'm trying to understand them...but there are many things I still need to learn...humans are a fascinating species...

\- is that so?...a Scholar, my little Kalista married a scholar - The king chuckled - who would have thought? I always thought you and Hecarim had something.

-C..cease at once, my king! - Kalista said embarrassed - who would marry that stupid pony?

\- If you can make that kind of face he must be a good man...my dear Kalista... - the king said caressing her head - ...I'm sorry I couldn't be there...I wanted to accompany you to the altar...I'm so sorry...

\- it's fine, uncle, we understand - Kalista said lifting her head and looking at the king.

\- My little Kalista..., my little girl...is now a woman, you've grown so much before my eyes...and I couldn't see...I was blind...consumed by my own foolishness...I failed to see you were there...I'm sorry, my dear child.

\- Don't worry, uncle, we understand...at least now...I can understand your pain...

\- Thank you, my child, You have my blessing - The king said smiling.

Kalista bowed one more time and signed me to leave.

\- Wait - I heard the king said - Eye of the Void, there is something you must know.

\- What is it?

\- It's a warning, Eye of the Void, Stay away from Icathia...

\- ...Excuse me? - I said turning around - I can't understand, What do you mean?

\- I don't know myself, I can feel a strange power emanating from there, I can't really explain it's nature, but I'm sure of one thing...whatever is in there is waiting for you and your kind, you must never set foot in Icathia...all of you... Also, be careful... He is watching... He who dwells in the shadows... And whisper dark thought...

Icathia, yes, I remember that place, It's said the first portal to the void appeared there, several creatures before us destroyed the city, killing and consuming every living thing, Kog'Mah came to this world using that portal...why must I avoid Icathia? Is there some kind of treat for me and the other voidlings? if there I must hurry and exterminate it, I can't allow any sort of danger in my journey...but the king was extremely clear, we, the voidborns, must avoid Icathia...maybe I should discuss this with Cho'Gath...but I already know his answer...let's chomp it down...

But...

Who is he?

\- Whatever is lurking in the darkness...It's watching you and your kind...be careful, child.

\- I will keep it in mind, Ruined King.

\- Good, now, be gone, Eye of the Void, and take care of my child...

* * *

\- You are going to leave the Isles - Kalista said after a while.

\- How did you know?

\- We are your wife for a reason, we know you heart, there is something you must do in Valoran...We love you so we won't stop you...

\- But...if I leave...

\- We know...We...I can't leave the Isles...if you leave now I won't be able to follow you...I know...

I looked into Kalista's eyes...surprising...these were no longer hollow... I could see something inside of them...her soul...her original self...she was crying...Unexpected, Why would she cry just because I'm leaving? Peculiar, Vi didn't cry but Soraka did cry...Why are you crying? Is it because...You can't follow me...? Now that I think about it...I did promise to return to Piltover...And Soraka said she will be waiting for me there...Kalista, on the other hand, can't leave the Shadow Isles...She is cursed in this forsaken land...she is allowed to leave for a few moments...are you crying because you can't follow me? Why?...I still need to research this matter...

\- come on - She whispered rubbing her eyes - I can't believe you haven't figured it out...

\- What do you mean?

\- I married a complete Airhead - She said giggling - But it's cute...

\- What?

\- Forget it - She said hugging m e- We will always be one, Husband, never forget it, even if I'm no longer by your side, I will always be with you...Always...

I looked at the sky, I couldn't really understand...what is this feeling in my belly? something feels...heavy...mortifying...it hurts...but there are no wounds...just what is this?...It feels...Human...

* * *

The ocean, once again, was endless, I was on the shore of The Shadow Isles, the white sand was out of place, considering there was a black forest full of undead creatures at my back, I scanned the horizon...which way was I supposed to go now? I knew I was in the Shadow Isles, now the only thing I needed was a...

\- Altak kaye-sayu, Altak kaye-sayu, Altak kaye-sayu...

Danger, I turned around just in time to see a green thing struck my belly, the strange thing struck my chest, I felt like it was pulling something out of me, I tried to resist but grabbing the thing was impossible, I felt a sharp pain and then I was pulled and fell in the sand, suddenly everything was blurry, like if I was beneath the water, I looked back and forth, confused...

\- Creature, your time has come, our mother demands a test for your will ... - A voice boomed.

What is this? Why is the world like this? It was normal a few moments ago...something pulled me out...but what could...? As I was trying to figure it out, something caught my attention...was that my body? yes...it was purple...three tentacles...a big eye in the middle...Curious...so that's why humans are afraid of me...my form was, indeed, frightening...but it was quite practical...well designed...but a few improvements can be done here and there...also...my current body...well, it was pretty much the same as my old one...just a bit more purple...

\- Your spirit is held...take it if you can - the same voice boomed.

I felt something pulling me, I looked at my limbs and saw the same strange thing from earlier, a tentacle, this thing was pulling me into some sort of nest where it came from, more of those things came out and started pulling me as well...

\- Change, or you will be pulled down...

Change? What does that even mean? I'm changing...but...what does this being mean? How am I supposed to know? Well, I can tell this thing is trying to end my life, I guess I could just destroy these damn things with a bit of my power, I swung one of my limbs and struck a...

Suddenly a massive laser came out of my limb tearing those things, the laser cut through the ocean leaving an abyssal hole in the middle of it...What? How is that even possible? I have never been able to muster such amount of power with so little effort...so that means...my powers are restricted in this world...but Why? and above everything else...Who? Who did such thing to me?...There's only one being capable of this...it must be...

\- W...What? how were you able to do that, creature? - The voice from before asked frightened - What are...? Wait, What's happening?

Around me, I saw several cracks in the fabric of reality, through them I saw...The Void? Portals, Portals to the Void? but why? this makes no sense, it's impossible. when I arrived here I didn't feel any void energy...and all of a sudden the Void is...Was this...my doing? That power from before...I'm aware I can open rifts to the Void, but not like this, I damaged the fabric of reality and unleashed the Void...I'm destroying this world...and allowing the void to eat it...I must return to my body...the limiter should be able to stop this...yes...it must...

When I opened my eye I was back in my old body, around me the world was normal once again, but there was something strange, the hole in the ocean was gone, there were no signs of my power, that's impossible, I saw it, I almost destroyed the Shadow Isles...What is the meaning of this? A vision? Ridiculous, no power in this land can fool me...then...what exactly...?

\- ...Help...me... - I heard a voice mutter.

I turned around, behind me was a woman, a really huge woman, the biggest woman I've seen so far, just as big as Braum, her whole body was a mass of muscles, her skin was brown, shining in the sun, she was wearing some green clothes, in her face I saw some green tattoos, at her feet, lied a purple and golden orb...wait...something is wrong...her eyes...were purple...just like Malzahar...there was something off with her...what could it...?

The Void...that strange place I was before...that realm...I'm not really sure about how human magic works...but the only logical hypothesis I have is that I was somehow inside that golden orb...I'm not sure how...but it seems the woman and the orb are connected...the energy burst...the rifts of the void...everything is happening inside that woman...corrupting her body and soul...jus like Malzahar...but different...Malzahar's power comes from his eyes...this woman...is becoming a voidling...a savage being of the past, seeking for nourishment to sate her hunger...a monster of the void...erasing her from this land is the best option...should she escape the Shadow Isles she will destroy everything in her way...

\- ...Please... - She winced in pain.

Saving her...is not impossible...I could stop the progression of the void inside of her...but the Void corruption will remain inside of her forever...I'm afraid one day that power will be unleashed...and she will destroy this world...finishing her right here is the best option...whoever you are...I'm sorry...

\- ...please... - She winced once again - ...help...me... - She finished crying.

...

...

...

...Goddammit...

I touched her forehead with my limb...i was right...the corruption was almost complete...but...I can do this...as I struggle I feel something strange above...I look up and see a massive creature in the sky...it possess tentacles...the light is blinding me...I'm tired...the corruption is unstoppable...my efforts are futile...at this rate I will perish as well, I can either save her and die...or kill her and survive...what should i...?

\- Please... - an unknown female voice speaks to me - ...Please...save my child...

...

...

...

I hate this world...I hate these new things called feelings...I hate the humans...I hate them...I came to this world looking for answers...instead...all I got were more questions...I was betrayed...I was killed...I was abandoned...yet...I want to save this woman whose name I ignore...I want to save a complete stranger...even if I have to die for her sake...I want to save her...am I sick?...am I insane?...

...

No...

I know the answer...

...

...

...

Human after all...


	19. Chapter 19 - Tentacle Buddies

**Chapter 19 - Tentacle Buddies**

Darkness once again, It's soft, I feel light, nothing is holding me down anymore, everything seems nice and comfy, I have nothing to worry about, my problems are long gone, I've done my best, I've faced many dangers, but now is all over, I tried so hard...and now it's time for me to rest, it's time to let go...it's time to...

 _"Don't Worry, I will protect you"_

Uh? What was that? something from my past? I can't recall, everything is fussy...someone pink, yes, that's right, I met her in a city, a city of progress...but...A promise? to protect...me? I...remember her...she was a strong woman, someone I really looked up too, she was friendly..she wasn't scared of me...she protected me in the new city...she was someone I...I...what? I can't remember...well...I guess if I forgot maybe it wasn't that important...maybe I can just forget and stay here forever...

" _I will follow you, go back to Piltover, I swear I'll be there for you, wait for me"_

Another promise? just what happened in the past? I am a monster of the Void, why would anyone want to make a promise with me...but...I can remember...sort of...another woman, I can't remember her name...but I can remember her as the most beautiful being in the world...wait...beautiful? why beautiful? why do I know the meaning g of the word? Beauty's something...human...something a voidling shouldn't be able to understand...no...I shouldn't worry about this...it's over after all...

 _"Never forget, even if I'm no longer by your side, I will always be with you"_

She will always be with me?...How can I trust her? I was betrayed...I was killed...I died...then...then why? why do I feel safe around her...her?...who was her?...she gave me another chance...she saved me...and I...I...what happened?...I remember...she and i...what did we do? we were celebrating something...a pledge...something eternal...but in the end...it useless...because I'm already...

\- Creature - I heard a voice call me - Your journey it's no over yet.

What do you mean is not over?

\- There are many things you must do, Creature.

Must do? I'm a monster of the void, there's only one thing I must do.

" _Please, don't call yourself a monster, every time you do it I cry."_

What is that?

\- Promises, you made them, remember?

I did?...yes...I did it...but somehow it seems so distant...like I did it many centuries ago...should I really care about the past and pitiful things? No, It's not in my nature, I should only live for my mission...everything else is just a waste of time, I need to finish my research...But...why is it bothering me so much? why do I care? Why?

\- Maybe - the voice answered - Maybe you changed, maybe you are no longer a voidling.

No longer a voidling? That's ridiculous, I was born a Voidling, a seeker, I only care about knowledge, anything else is expendable, I must get rid of this useless emotions, they will only get in my research, my research is my only purpose in this realm...

\- Are you sure? To me sounds like you are lying.

Explain.

\- Why did you save that woman?

Her future Potential would be a setback for my purpose, a brainless monster is the less I need in my journey...

\- You saved her...you could have killed her...but you choose to save her...

...

\- You have changed, child, You came to this world as a cold and heartless monster, yet you have lived through many events, some of them were harmful, but some of them were filled with kindness, you saw the wonders of this world, you learnt many important lessons, but above everything else...some humans have seen your true self...you are no longer alone, child, you have changed...well done...

...How do you know that? How can you be sure? How?

-Child, I've seen you since you appeared for the first time, I've followed you...I've been there for you and I will always be...after all, I'm Nagakabouros, I have challenged you...and you succeeded...Child, you have won your rightful place to live in this world.

But...I died...I saved that woman and died in the process...

\- Not quite, Child, I was surprised at first, but considering who you are I knew it was possible...

What?

\- She saved you, child, you are one with her.

Then...I'm alive?

\- Well - The voice chuckled - Yes, but you should wake up already.

Why?

\- Let's just said...dinner is almost ready...

Dinner?! That can only mean... Oh, No...

\- I suppose you already know... - The voice said disappearing - Oh! I forgot... I'm glad to see you again... old friend...

...

...

...

* * *

Slowly I regained my conscience, I feel weak, It was to be expected, I somehow managed to stop the corruption in that woman...then I...Was is a dream? I can't tell...I've never dreamt in my whole existence, but it felt real...Nagakabouros...Is she...a god? Remarkable...Gods exist...Questions, more questions...yet...I feel happy...this world never ceases to amaze me...but there's something bothering me...Nagakabouros said "She" saved me...what did she mean?...could it be...?

Wait...I...I can't move my body...what's going on...I'm restrained with ropes...I'm...I'm hanging from the ceiling...below me, there's a cauldron filled with boiling water...I'm exactly above it...I don't like this...I'm no longer in the Shadow Isles...It looks like a ship or something like that...Where am I?

\- Awake, I see, he, he, he, I've been waiting for ya, Squid.

...

No...That voice, I know that voice...impossible...

\- And guess what? - Gangplank said walking around me - There's no Mermaid to save you...This time, you are mine - He said licking his lips.

\- please, Don't eat me - I pleaded.

\- Oh, but I want to eat you, Squid, You see, I've been looking for you, it's been a long hunt but the long wait will only make the dinner more satisfying.

\- I beg you, let me go.

\- I can't, Squid, It's been so long, imagine my surprise when I found you in The Shadow Isles, I was lucky..speaking of it...Why were you in The Shadow Isles...The bitch was supposed to deliver you to your dear Enforcer.

\- She...Betrayed me...she shot me and left me to die in the ocean...I ended up in The Shadow Isles...

-Well, she was a bitch, to begin with...anyway - Gangplank said throwing some vegetables into the cauldron - I guess the dinner will be a little bitter...but with a few oranges everything will be okay.

Suddenly, the door behind him burst open, a green tentacle emerged from it and grabbed the pirate.

\- AGH! WHAT THE...? NO, NO YOU CAN'T...

\- We had an agreement, Pirate.

\- HE IS MINE TO EAT! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!...YOU CAN'T...! - The tentacle pulls him out and the door closes behind it.

I look dumbfounded at the door, unable to explain what just happened.

\- You should relax, Squid, he will no longer threaten your life.

I was freed from the ropes, I moved away from the soup and looked at my savior, it was the same huge woman I saved back then.

\- My name is Illaoi, The Kraken Priestess - She said bowing - Thank you for saving me.

\- You are welcome, Kraken Priestess.

\- You can call me Illaoi, so tell me, how was your little chat with my goddess?

\- ...You know?

\- She told me you saved me, she also ordered to aid you in your journey, that's why you are in this ship...we will take you to Valoran.

\- Is this your ship?

\- No, It belongs to that idiot.

\- Maybe I should swim.

\- Don't worry, you have the protection of Nagakabouros, not many are able to meet her...yet you did, you must be a big shot...or have some amazing skills.

\- I'm just a being from the void...and skills...all I can do is learn and disintegrate...

\- Not those skills - Illaoi said getting closer - You see, Nagakabouros is a passionate goddess...so sometimes she needs to be "relieved"...and I can see you have everything to do it - She smirked.

\- "Relieve her"? how can I do that?

\- well - She said with a playful giggle - I can teach you, once we are done, no woman will be able to resist you.

\- Woman? Resist me?...I think I'm fine not knowing...

\- Too late - She said pinning me to the wall - I'm backed up as well...and I've never tried one of your sizes, let's have some fun...

\- Ehm...what kind of fun?

\- Oh, just some human things, you know... I will just have a taste of you...

...

...

...

Oh...

\- HELP! HELP ME! RAPIST! RAPIST! SHE WILL EAT ME! HELP!

\- My, my, you sure have a lot of experience - Illaoi said chuckling - tell me, how many women have kissed you?

\- ...three...

\- Oh, such a lady's man, so how many women have you seen naked?

\- ...one...

\- Really...well...let's make it two - Illaoi said taking her top off - Men break so easily...I hope you can break me first...

This pattern...this woman wants to eat me too...just like Ahri...what the hell is wrong with humans?...she did say I was protected...Please...someone help me...Vi said if I encountered someone naked I should yell rapist...I'm not really sure why but it worked the first time... please... someone... anybody... Help!

\- oh, don't be afraid, we are going to h...

Suddenly a bright burst of light blinded me, Illaoi gasped and jumped backward, when I was able to see again Kalista was in front of me...What? Shadow Isles denizens are unable to leave the Isles...Why is she here?...what is the meaning of this...?

\- so it was true - Illaoi said cleaning a trail of blood in her cheek - Nagakabouros said you were bonded with a spirit...who would have thought it was none other than the Spear of Vengeance...

\- Get you dirty paws away from him! - Kalista yelled angrily.

\- Come on...it's not like he is your boyfriend of something...

\- He is our husband!

\- Yes, of course, your hus...wait...WHAT?!

\- Yes, we are married, don't touch our husband, you courtesan!

\- pff...is that supposed to be an insult, granny?

\- Silence, You fool!

\- Squid, is this the woman you saw naked?

\- I rather stay out of th...

\- NO, HE HASN'T SEEN OUR BODY YET! - Kalista interrupted me - WE WERE GOING TO...! - She covered her mouth.

\- You were...what?...have some...fun - Illaoi said winking.

\- SHUT UP, YOU...YOU...ARGH!

Kalista tried to stab Illaoi but she dodged the spear and trapped Kalista in a hug.

\- RELEASE US AT ONCE, YOU FOOL! SO WE CAN END YOUR LIFE!

\- Okay, imma check out your goods.

\- WHAT DO Y...S...STOP...LET ME... - Kalista moaned as Illaoi started groping her chest.

\- A bit small...but pretty sensitive...for a ghost...

\- RELEASE US AT ONCE, YOU...! -Kalista moaned once again.

\- Okay, Squid, look carefully, in order to please your dear wife you must do exactly as I am doing, okay?

\- I...I think she doesn't like it...

\- Believe me, she likes it, now, you take her nipple between your fin...tentacles and...TWIST IT!

\- NO...STOP...

\- I think it's enough foreplay...let's do it already...

\- Foreplay? - I asked scared.

\- I'm guessing you are a virgin, my dear ghost, Am I right?

\- THAT'S NONE OF YOUR B... - Kalista moaned once again.

\- Yep, she is...You are kind of big, squid, but since she is a ghost...I'm sure she will take care of you just fine...

\- What? - I asked confused.

\- Let's see what's under this skirt, shall we?

\- NO...STOP...MY LUCKY PA...

\- AND THERE WE GO! - Illaoi said pulling up Kalista's skirt...

...

...

...

So, women don't wear underwear at all, huh? Ahri didn't...but I mean...she was naked...but Soraka too...I guess it's a custom...

\- Woo-hoo! you go, girl! - Illaoi whistled - those are some amazing "Lucky panties", What do you think, Squid?

\- I don't know how to answer that.

-Do you feel...hot and bothered? because I sure do feel like that...

\- Maybe...you should free Kalista...

\- Oh! - Illaoi said realizing Kalista wasn't moving and was just covering her face with her hands - Hey, are you okay, Hon...

\- YOU FOOL! -Kalista sobbed - IT WAS A SURPRISE! YOU...YOU...BITCH!

\- Ehm... I... I gotta...right...I gotta see if we are close to...somewhere...you handle this, Squid - Illaoi said leaving the room.

Kalista sat on the ground, hugged her knees and cried, I looked back and forth, clueless on what to do, it was just like with Soraka and Vi...I didn't know how to handle this situation...a woman's cry...what a dreadful sound...it made me feel...powerless...how can I make her smile?...I didn't know...maybe...maybe if I asked her...it's the only way I know...

\- Kalista, why are you crying? -I asked carefully, she sobbed - Can you please tell me? - She sobbed again-...I guess...I should leave you alone...

\- No - She sobbed - just...stay here...just here with me...

Minutes passed and all I could hear was Kalista's cries, did I do something wrong? I'm not sure...sometimes my own obliviousness frustrates me...if only I knew...but I can't help it...human feelings are such a mystery...there must be a way to understand them...maybe...maybe if I were...a human...maybe I could avoid hurting them...especially Kalista...she has done so much for me...I must protect her smile...

\- Did...did you saw? - She asked shyly.

-I...I did...I'm sorry...

\- it's fine...I wore them for you...It's just...that stupid priestess...I planned something special...in the beach...just the two of us...alone...but...

\- Can I help you somehow?

\- Well...we are alone...so we could... - She said hugging me - we could...

-Hey, fellas! - Illaoi said bashing through the door - We are close and we can...Oh...ah...I guess you were having some fun...and...hm...

\- WE WILL PIERCE YOUR HEART, SLUT!

\- Right, but before, I think you should see this - Illaoi said leaving again.

While Kalista was yelling about vengeance and "Lucky panties" I decided to follow Illaoi, in the deck I saw her looking at the horizon, there was something glittering in the distance.

\- What are you looking at, Illaoi?

\- Over there lies the city of the just, the city of those who chase after a foolish dream that will never come true, a land cursed to repeat it's own mistakes, sadly, you will have to pass through there in order to reach Piltover.

\- What do you mean?

\- I'm sorry, Gangplank won't allow you to ride his ship any longer, this is the closest you will get...I'm sorry...and...Welcome to Demacia.

* * *

 **Nagakabouros...**

 **It has certainly been a while...**

 **You have become the goddess you always wanted to be...**

 **I still remember when you were nothing but a noisy spirit...**

 **But I wonder...**

 **If you remember us...**

 **If you remember our names...**

 **And more importantly...**

 **I wonder if you remember your sin...**


	20. Chapter 20-The legend of the HobboReaver

**Chapter 20 - The Legend of the HoboReaver.**

Hello everyone, my name is Kha'Zix, The Voidreaver, I am a creature from a dimension called The Void, in other words, I am a highly evolved monster, designed to hunt and consume every fleshling in this new land called Runeterra, I came to this land as a scout with many other voidlings, I can't remember our mission but I guess it had something to do with killing every living thing and turn this land into hell...ya know, just a normal Monday...

So yeah...my mission was to kill everyone, but right now I'm more interested in decorating my house...Yes! My new house! can you believe it? I used to sleep in a card box...and now I have a house! with three rooms! I have my own bathroom now! yes, it's all thanks to this lady called Karma, one day she came to the slums and started making plans...stuff like reconstructing every corner here, she gave every single one of us a house, she is a saint, we really like Miss Karma, hell, she even looked for me personally and invited me to have dinner with her...I never knew food could be fancy and delicious...

Everyone is happy with Karma...well, everyone but him, Zed, the major of the slums, we call him the major since he protected us from the very beginning, he also is the leader of this strange religion...I'm not that smart so I don't get it, but he is a nice guy, I trust him...I just hate when he tries to recruit me, he can be pretty damn annoying...and I think he might be a little crazy, but I still like him, I mean he does look pretty tasty...

...

...

...Ugh...

Come on, Kha, carry on, you are above that, we are better than that, come on, we can do it...but...the fleshlings...look so tasty...the smell they have...it's so delicious...ugh...every day is a fight, I always feel these urges to consume, it's like a drug to me, but I know if I give in there's no way back, I will become the brainless monster I used to be, and I really like my new house...

Now that I think about it...why did I change?...hmm...curious, every time I try to remember I find a dead end, I can remember some white fur and a pair of blue eyes...but aside from that everything is black...I do remember some pain but aside from that I'm completely clueless...maybe I had and accident and I forgot everything...

Well I consider my change happened thanks to the denizens of the Slums, they found me one good day in the middle of the forest, they were kind enough to take me somewhere safe...humans tend to avoid us, I guess we, voidborns, are kind of scary, yet, these humans treated me well, they gave me my card-box, food, and even a job, I'm really grateful to them...

My job is quite easy, I'm a farmer and I help in the field, sometimes I wish my life could be more exciting, I mean, Cho'Gath is a high ranking member in Piltover, I even heard he is an ambassador in Freljord...and recently my friend Vel'Koz...he has always been the brain among us, so clever, he found out human babies come from the stork, I couldn't have guessed that from myself, I always thought women somehow created them within themselves, I was so silly, anyways, he is travelling across Runeterra looking for answers...and it seems he is quite popular with girls, just a few days ago the Starchild was all over him and I also heard rumors about a certain Enforcer...I wish I could have as many friends as him...

Of course, I have my own best friend...he is kind of weird...but he is just like me, a gentleman of the road, he is currently staying with me since I have a house, I just hate his drinking habits...

Oh, my! someone's at the door...I have a door! yes, this house is the best, who could be there? maybe my new neighbors, or maybe Miss Karma, oh my god! I'm shivering in excitement, I'm...

\- Excuse me, sir, would you like to talk about our lord and savior Faker?

...

\- YEAH! SCRUB! REKT GET, SON! IMMA 360 NO-SCOPE THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR N00B ASS!

...

I give up.

Screw this, I want my card-box back, this is useless, I'm so done with life.

\- Zed, What the hell are you doing here? - I said as calmly as I could.

\- I'm trying to spread our faith in our lord and savior Fa...

\- SHUT UP! - I yelled trying to calm down - Can you please tell me who is this..."fair" maiden?

\- Ah! Yes, this one is called Akali, The Fist of the shadow, she has decided to join our journey for our lord and savior Fa...

\- WASSUP, INSEC! - She yelled slapping my face.

\- ...Why is she dressed like a Soccer player?

\- What the hell is Soccer?

\- Nevermind, what do you want?

\- SNAPCHAT YOUR PENIS TO RYANWILSON910! - Akali yelled pushing me away and entering my house.

\- Hey! My house is new! stop it!

-So like, I want my tea green, please - Zed said.

\- WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE TOO?!

Sometimes I really hate Zed, he always does what he wants, even if that means breaking into my house without my permission...geez...maybe I should eat this idiot...but I guess there's little I can do about him...I mean..he is a public enemy to Ionia...I've heard rumors about the elders executing innocent bystanders just because they didn't want to expose Zed...maybe I should be a bit more understanding and forgive...

\- SUPER PRETTY NAKED BOY SPOTTED! - Akali yelled from my room.

\- Akali, shut up, we won't judge your hobbies, Kha'Zix, everyone is accepted for our lord and savior Fa...

Maybe I should eat this fools...

\- OMG! SUPER NO-SKILL CHAMPION IS GETTING DRESSED!

\- Akali, please I told you to stop...oh, my! there IS a pretty boy in your room, Kha'Zix...are you...

\- HE IS MY FRIEND, IDIOTS! - I yelled - His name is Yasuo.

\- Stop yelling, you stupid bug, I'm having a hangover - Yasuo said slapping my head.

Yasuo was a strange man, indeed, I found him wandering in a road one day, he was starving and nearly dead, I manage to save him and learnt about his past, it seems he was a pupil of some prominent sword-style school, but somehow, he was labeled as the murderer of his master, he fled and became a wanderer, he seeks for the real killer of his master...some woman called Riven might have some info about this mess, He goes by the title of The Unforgiven...not sure why...in reality he is just a drunkard, lazy hobo, he never works...but eats all of my food...but I like his music...

\- Yasuo - Zed said getting serious - We meet yet again..

\- Indeed, Zed, lady luck is not on my side...the answer is no...

\- Come on! Faker will love you... I'm sure of that...

\- I refuse...and this green girl...cute mask, Your, uh, mom sew that?

\- RUDE! - Akali said slapping me

\- WHY ME!?...AKALI, WHEN, IN THE NAME OF NORWAY, DID YOU CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES BACK?

\- Anyways, this is great, now you all can help me with something.

\- what do you want Zed? - I asked feeling tired.

\- LAPUTA! - Zed said making some weird pose.

\- ...What?

\- Yes, you see, I was just doing my usual walk in the morning so I could witness the power of Faker...and then I saw it...Laputa was flying above me...can you believe my surprise?

\- the fuck is a "Laputa"? - Yasuo asked groggily.

\- You know, that Movie from Ghibli? Perhaps gulliver...? Anyone...Well...it's a FLYING ISLAND...Now, you ,my subjects, will accompany me and together we will save Totoro...wait...that's from another film...but still! What do you say?

\- I'm shitfaced...so no - Yasuo said yawning.

\- Look, Zed, I told you that white powder in the parking loot wasn't sugar - I told him patting his back.

\- STONED AS EUW! - Akali said laughing.

Zed just stood there looking at the nothingness...and then...

\- Listen here, you little twats, I am the Master of Shadow - Suddenly all around us started to go black - The one who has seen the darkest side of the night, the last whisper you will ever hear-Around us, we could hear screams of fear and pain - my blade has slain hundreds of weakling without them even realizing their demise, you shall follow me...or... - He lifted his head letting us see his red glowing eyes - ...PERISH BY MY BLADE...

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

\- I wasn't scared - Yasuo said for the 20th time.

\- Yes, yes, we know, shut up already - I answered for the 20th time.

\- I wasn't scared I swear...

\- YOU WERE PISSING YOUR PANTS - Akali laughed.

\- I WASN...

\- Guys - Zed said creepily - let's be friends, shall we?

\- Yes, sir - We said in unison.

I sighed, there were many productive things I could be doing by now, and yet, I'm here hunting for some "flying" island like a brat, I gotta say, I've never seen Zed furious, he's been like this since he found out Vel'Koz was banished because of him, the elders wanted to know where Zed was but Vel'Koz kept the secret...last thing we heard about him was from The Starchild, it seems Soraka is also being pursued by the elders since she is "in love" with Vel'Koz, not sure what this whole "love" matter means, but it seems it means a lot for the elders, she is a celestial so the only thing they can do to her is imprisoned her...but I've heard rumors about her fleeing...anyways... Zed has been rather gloomy nowadays, sometimes cursing for no good reason or just throwing random rants every now and then, he feels it was his fault...well...at least he is in high spirits now...I wish I could speak to Cho'Gath, he always has an answer but he hasn't been answering any of my letters...there are so many problems and yet I can't do a thing...I feel powerless...I feel worried...we voidlings can feel each other...and yet...sometimes I wonder why I worry so much for them...both Vel'Koz and Cho'Gath are strong creatures...they won't be defeated so easily...I must...

\- AND IT'S HERE! - Zed yelled.

Well, the very idea of a flying island it's completely ridiculous, I mean, how is that even possible? maybe is just another delusion of Zed, there is no way an island can fl...

...

...

...

There is a fucking island above my head...in the sky...it's flying...an island at the top of the sky...ridiculous...yes...ridiculous...I mean...an island at the bottom of the sea would be impossible...but this...this is...

\- Daaaaaaamn, I'm so high right now... - Akali said slowly.

\- I'm sure I'm not drunk...I didn't even drink a drop...could this be...? I knew I shouldn't have eaten that weird powder in the parking loot...i thought it was sugar...shit I'm so dead - Yasuo said in a fetal position.

I decided to ignore the idiots.

\- well, Zed, your island is real...what do we do now? - I asked.

\- YARHG, OF COURSE, MATE, WE RAID THE PLACE! - He answered wearing a pirate hat, a patch in his left eye, a hook in his right arm and wooden legs...how the hell did he do that?

\- Well, of course, Zed, I mean...

\- IT'S CAPTAIN ZED FOR YOU, CABIN BOY!

\- ...Right, Captain Zed, how do we reach that thing?

\- WE SHALL SAIL IN THE SKIES!

\- ...do you have a flying boat?

\- ...no...BUT I HAVE THIS - He said pointing at a catapult behind him.

\- Okay...one: that's a bad idea. Two:...HOW IN THE NAME OF NORWAY DID YOU MADE THAT THING? I DIDN'T SEE IT WHEN WE ARRIVED.

\- I prayed to our lord and savior Fa...

\- YES! YES! I KNOW...- I massaged my non-existence temples - ...so...your plan is to...use that thing...so we can reach the island...right?

\- YES, CABIN BOY!

\- ...Are you retarded?

\- I'M A NORMAL GUY, NOW TAKE THAT SAILOR AND THAT LASS AND LET'S GET GOING!

\- I'm sure we will die, I think we should... - I realized I was in the damn thing already-...HOW?!

\- Ao shin, I entrust my soul to you - Yasuo pleaded behind me.

\- WOO-HOO! MEGA-AKALI! - The fist of Shadow cheered.

\- THREE, FORTY-ONE, NINE...AND LIFT OFF! - Zed said activating the damn thing.

Suddenly everything around me was blue, the sun was so close, I could almost taste the clouds, there was no gravity...my mind freed from my body and I felt in another dimension...I felt small...the sky was so wide...endless...in that moment I knew it...I was born to fly...then I crashed into the ground and ate several pounds of soil...Zed landed softly next to me...

-Dude, I thought you had wings - he said concerned.

\- I need to...evolve them...

\- You should have done it...

\- no...everytime I evolve I...I feel hungry...and I need to...consume...living things...I don't want to...become a monster again...

\- Okay, I get it - Zed said patting my head - I promise I will never... - And then Yasuo crashed on top of him.

\- Oh, dear Kira - He chanted on top of Zed - I swear I will kill those stupid letters for you, please, allow my soul... - And then Akali crashed on him.

\- THUNDERLORD, SCRUB! - She yelled bouncing on top of Zed and Yasuo.

\- For some reason...I fell incredibly jubilant...Thanks, Akali, I needed that - I said nodding.

\- if you, idiots stay on top of me one single second more, I will personally rip out your eyeballs from your sockets - The furious voice of Zed came from below.

Akali and Yasuo hid behind me.

\- Scaredy cat - I mocked grinning.

\- S-SHUT UP, YOU COCKROACH...WHAT'S MORE, HOW CAN YOU BE GRINNING? YOU ARE JUST A FRIGGING BUG.

\- Now, now, stop it-Zed said waving at us - Let's explore the magic land of...Laputa?

Well, this certainly wasn't the impressive flying island...it looked...normal...I mean, Ionian normal, the soil was really fresh with plenty of healthy grass growing all over the place, there were several cherry-Blossom trees all over the place with pink petals already growing...peculiar...it's winter, if I remember correctly...well, aside from that, there is a large pond of crystalline water with a Marmol bridge across it, I can recognize some elder runes in its design, whoever made that thing was an elder for sure...in front of the pond lied a sumptuous jade palace, I could have mistaken it for a mansion in the capital...but I was on a floating island...still...there is some fishy aura around the palace...like...it's a...prision...

\- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? - Zed groaned tearing apart his custom - THIS IS JUST SOME SUMMER HOUSE OF THOSE FRIGGING ELDERS?

\- It does look like one - Yasuo said scratching his hair - Well I guess we can go home now, right?

\- I guess... - Zed sighed - Man, I really wanted to discover Laputa...I mean just imagine L...

Suddenly the main door of the palace shot open, inside of it emerged a small teenager, the young girl was wearing a set of Pyjamas with cat faces all over her, she was holding a huge black plush in her arms, the young girl yawned and rubbed her eyes and slowly looked at us...

...

...

...

\- Oh, hello there - Zed greeted her - We apologize if we interrupted your nap, allow me to introduce you to ourselves, we came here in the name of our lord and savior Fa...

\- ...no... - The young lady muttered

\- Excuse me, I can't hear you could you, please...

\- No...

\- Wh...?

\- NOOOOOOO!

Once again I was one with the universe, I was flying, my mind and my body were in harmony, I felt real...I felt solid...I felt alive...I felt...huma...

And then...my mouth was full of dirt...again...

Around me, I saw Yasuo eat the ground again, amazingly Akali and Zed landed softly...frigging ninjas.

\- Well, that went better that I thought - Zed said looking at the island - Though I expected some mighty guardians protecting the castle I guess a "cute little grill" also works for me.

\- Zed, That "cute little girl" defeated us easily - I told him checking if Yasuo was okay - Well, I guess we can go home now and forg...

\- Of course, we can't! - Zed said slapping my head again - There is a cute girl on that island! Don't you know what this means?

\- No, and I'm pretty sure it's something stupid...

\- It means JACKPOT! We can get a lot of delicious material out of this.

\- ...I know I'm gonna regret asking...What kind of material?

\- Great material! Photos of her taking a bath, her diary and some childish underwear...like with bears and bunnies...and I guess that black pillow also works!

\- ...Zed...she is just a child...why would you...do those things?

\- Because I want to kee...I can sell it to the old geezers in the Capital they will like it...I mean...I would like it if I were into that kind of thing...but I am not...trust me.

Maybe Vel'Koz should have sold out this danger for the society...

\- I think Zed is right - Yasuo said getting up - We must sexually ha...sexually assu...we should do as he said.

\- Yasuo, you were going to say sexually harass and sexually assault, right?

\- I knew you were a smart man, Yasuo, follow my lead.

\- WAIT! You can't do that...AKALI, PLEASE, you think this is disgusting, right? As a girl you feel offended and you...

\- If there are any blue white stripe panties I will keep them... - Akali said seriously.

\- Deal! - Zed said shaking hands with her.

...

...

...

These are my friends...

* * *

\- Okay, according to my calculations...

\- You didn't do such thing...

\- ...We must be above the bathroom, she must be taking a bath right now, private Akali will open a window for us with her multi-purpose device...

\- It's just a frigging stick...

\- ...Lieutenant Yasuo will sneak in his super cloaking equipment and secure the position of the target...

\- HE IS USING A BLANKET!

\- ...After he gives the signal, Captain Kha will get in and get the photos so I can kee...so I can sell them in the capital...

\- YOU ARE GOING TO KEEP THEM, RIGHT?

\- ...Mission "Let's peek on our childhood friend" is a go.

\- I'm so gonna turn you in after this, and what does Childhood friend mean?

\- Now, Now, Captain, we must do this for our pride as humans...

\- I'm a voidling...

\- ...and our duty as men...

\- That's it, I'm calling the cops...

\- We must peek into the bathroom and enjoy our meal...

\- I hate you so much...

\- Anyways, Private Akali, is everything ready?

\- Yes, sir - Akali said appearing behind me - The C4 is in position.

\- Perfect, private...Wait...C4? Why would you use C4?

\- There are no windows in the bathroom, Sir, so we must make one?

\- Excellent thinking, Private Akali!

\- ...WAIT...YOU PLANTED A BOMB - I asked scared - WHERE IS IT? WE HAVE TO DEFUSE IT!

\- It's right here - She said pointing at a small black box at our feet - It should explode in a few seconds.

\- WHA...?!

Suddenly there was a huge shockwave followed by the explosion, I felt my body fall into the hall the bomb created and landed in a steamy pool of warm water, around me I heard my friends fall as well.

\- HELP! - Yasuo begged - I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM! HELP!

\- Just stand up, idiot.

\- Oh! - Yasuo said realizing the water only reached his waist-...I knew it...I was just...forget it...

\- Alright! Prepare to peek and take photos, where is our target?

\- She is...behind us...

Everyone turned around and saw the small girl with white hair and purple eyes wearing only a towel around her body, she just stayed there staring at us.

\- ...Oh! - Zed spoke first - Didn't see you there! We were...we were just...you know...ehm...Kha'Zix! what were we doing?

\- Peeking on her.

\- KHA! YOU TRAITOR!

We were once again defeated by the little girl.

* * *

\- Okay, operation "lotion in the basket" is a go.

\- Zed, can we stop?

\- No, Kha'Zix you have been demoted to deliver boy, so shut up! - Zed said slapping my head - Now, this is the plan, Akali will locate the target and secure her position, Yasuo will then use this special lotion made with (supposedly) lotion and then he will...

\- What do you mean with that (supposedly)?

\- Well...it's made of some slimy substance only men can craft.

\- I'm going to call the cops

\- SHUT UP, KHA! YOU ARE ONLY A DELIVER BOY - Zed cleared his throat - Once Yasuo is done I will take some pìctures, we sell them at the capital and we are rich, it's a simple plan!

\- We are going to fail...

\- Why are you so sure, delivery boy?

\- We always do...

\- GUYS! - Akali said appearing above us - SHE IS COMING THIS WAY!

\- Excellent! Yasuo, Is the Manilla ready?

\- Yes, sir!

-Right, prepare to launch our attack in three...two...one...NOW!

The little girl was sprayed with a white liquid all over her face and body, she screamed and tried to protect her face, in the end, she slipped and fell on the ground.

\- PERFECT! KHA, GIVE ME THE CAMERA!

\- ...what camera?

\- ...the camera...the one you were supposed to...wait...you didn't...YOU ARE THE DELIVER BOY...YOU HAD ONE JOB!

\- Told you we were going to fail...

We were blasted into the skies once again.

* * *

\- Alright! This time around we won't fail...

\- But we already did...

\- SHUT UP, KHA! YOU ARE A BOX NOW! JUST STAY THERE AND BLOCK THE DOOR! Anyways, the third is the charm, operation "Holy Wind" won't fail.

\- You know...it's dumb when you sound so serious but have a pair of panties in your head.

\- We shall enjoy our spoils of war before we sell them at the capital.

We were at the room of the little girl, Yasuo and Akali were looking for underwear and stashing it in a sack, both of them were using undergarments in their heads as well, I was just there blocking the door.

\- I think we should stop, Zed, this is ridiculous!

\- SHUT UP, BOX, LET US WORK!

\- You know what? No, I won't shut up, this is stupid, we are doing something idiotic, and why? because you feel depressed, you think it was your fault Vel'Koz was exiled from Ionia.

\- Kha'Zix, don't do this...

\- No, I know you feel guilty, but doing these stupid things is rather sad, Vel'Koz wouldn't like any of this...

\- I'm warning you, Kha'Zix, shut up...

\- No, we have to...

\- Uhm, guys? - Yasuo intervened-do you remember we couldn't find the little girl...I found her...in the closet...

The girl just stood inside of the closet, looking at the three adults, two men, and one woman, wearing her underwear as hats and stashing her underwear in a sack.

\- EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! - Akali said jumping out of the window.

\- RETREAT MAN, RETREAT! - Zed said grabbing Yasuo and leaping as well.

I just stood there looking at the hole in the window, the room was located on the outskirts of the island in the highest part of the castle...so right now the jumped into an abyss...yep, all of them died...

\- Idiots - I whispered - Well, I guess I should leave, allow me to apologize, little girl, My name is Kha'Zix, I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused you.

\- ah?...You...you can talk?

\- yes, as I was saying, I apologize...

\- No, no it's fine - She said shyly - It's fine...by the way...My name is Syndra, The dark sovereign, it's a pleasure to meet you.

\- The pleasure is mine, now if you excuse me, I must leave... - I said looking at the window.

\- Wait! - Syndra said - Wait!...Is he...going to come back?

\- Zed? - I asked and she nodded - Wait...you...you want him back? - She nodded again - ...you do realize he was wearing your underwear on his head, he bathed you with a strange liquid and peeked in your bath, right?

\- I know...but...he is kind of cool - She said blushing - ...also...you are the first visitors I have in a long time...it was really fun...

\- You mean...you've been here on you own? - She nodded - For how long?

\- As long as I can remember - She said sadly - The elders in Ionia told me I held a terrible power...I'm the one keeping this island in the skies...so...this is my prison...and I will remain here until I die...but...I was really happy when you guys came - She smiled - I really was...

...

...

...

Well, Shit.

\- let's go.

\- Excuse me?

\- We are going to chase after the idiotic master of shadows...and then you are going to make him pay for his sins

\- REALLY?

\- yes, he will do anything you say

\- HE WILL MARRY ME?

-...wait, what?...yes, yes he will, or else, I will eat his brain.

\- Awesome - Syndra said hugging me - Just give me a minute, I will wear something cute for him! - She said dashing into her closet.

...

...

...

he, he, he, I guess girls do love ninja clowns.

* * *

\- What in the void are you wearing?

\- I look more mature in this, right?

\- Why would you want to look more mature?

\- Well, you know, Zed is an adult, I'm just a teen, I want him to see me as a woman, not as a child.

Syndra was wearing a leather black one piece, with an excessive cleavage, leather stockings, and a weird hat...well, I guess there's always someone like that.

\- You are barefoot, go get some shoes or else you won't be able to walk properly

\- Walk? - She mocked as she floated in the middle of the air - What's that?

\- Right, right, now, where are they? don't tell me they just left without me.

\- Mister Kha'Zix, I found a letter with your name on it - Syndra said handing it to me.

A letter?

 _Dear Insec_ (So Akali wrote it)

 _I'm sorry we left without telling you a thing, but since you are a box I guess it doesn't matter_ (I'm going to kill those idiots) _Besides, Zed got a nasty injury in his head when we fell, we believe he got some brain damage_ (Wrong, he was already like that) _We decided to take him to banana lady_ (So they returned to the slums, huh, Soraka is hiding there, waiting for an opportunity to escape the elders and follow Vel'Koz) _I just wanted to tell you a few things, please don't be mad with Zed, it may not look like it but he is suffering, he feels incredibly guilty over Vel'Koz becoming an exiled, he also feels it was his fault Soraka was branded as a traitor for protecting both of you, I know you also blame yourself, so that's why we thought it was for the best if we distracted you with something stupid, so you can at least forget about this mess, it was my idea to do this, I'm worried about you_ (that...was unexpected...) _Zed wanted to help you in his own way, please, be kind to him, he is you friend after all_ (...)

 _With love_

 _Stinger Akali._

 _PS: Bring that white haired beauty with you to the slums, I'm sure she is in love with Zed at this point_ (How did she...?) _Girls know things, Kha._ (WHAT?!)

...Zed was worried about me...he did this in order to cheer me up...I'm sure there was a better way but he is an idiot...at least he tried...and I acted like a total dick...I told him awful things...and yet...he...

...

...

These are my friends...

\- Mister Kha, Are you okay?

\- yeah...I'm just...i just...forget it...Zed is in the slums...let's hurry up.

\- Really!? Awesome!...but...i don't know...what if he hates me?

\- he won't...he is that kind of guy...I'm sure he will...

 _Danger..._

I managed to tackle Syndra in time as a blade grazed her hair, around us, several shadows started to appear...red clothes...Noxian assassins...In Ionia?! Something is terribly wrong...how can they be here?

\- Well, that was amazing - A woman with a strange attire said appearing behind one of the Noxian - He managed to dodge an attack from Talon, Maybe he is the best killing machine in the world.

\- He was lucky - one of the assassins spat - I won't fail next time.

\- There is no need to be aggressive, let's talk - The woman said getting closer to us - hello there, My name is LeBlanc, I have some business with you, Kha'Zix - I hid Syndra behind me - Oh, I won't hurt her, I just need you.

\- Your friend trying to kill her tells another story...

\- Oh! right, well, hear me out, we want to help you, we know you are hiding from the elders, we can help you dealing with them.

\- The elders might be a bunch of assholes...but my instincts tell me I should kill you and your friends, so piss off.

\- You are a rude one - LeBlanc scowled - well, let's do this...you come with us and we don't kill your friend...how about that...I'm sure you can deal with us...but what about her?

Shit, she is right, I can fight my way out of here...but I'm not sure about Syndra...what to do? can I sacrifice my life for this girl?...what would Vel'Koz do?...the obvious I suppose...

\- You have a deal, Noxian, leave her alone - I said walking towards LeBlanc - Take me.

\- Oh, we will - LeBlanc said cuffing my scythes and putting a muzzle in my mouth - ...but...I have orders...no loose ends...Sorry - she said smiling.

Damn Noxian bitch, two assassins approached Syndra, they were surprised when they were suddenly blasted into the skies...good girl.

\- YOU CAN TRY IF YOU CAN, MAGGOTS! - Syndra boomed as many black spheres appeared around her - FEEL MY UNLIMITED POWER!

A shadow crept behind Syndra, It was Talon, he grabbed her by the neck and I saw his blade open a small wound on her chest...

...

...

...

 _Evolve and Overcome..._

Uh...

what...?

...

...

...

what is happening...?

Everything is...slow...it smells...good...I can see...red...beautiful red rain...it taste...delicious...they are...running...or walking? I can't tell...they are...slow...really slow...they are screaming...they can't see me...they are so easy to break...I slice one of them...his guts taste...I... I... I want more...I need more...Consume and evolve...hunt them...chase them...clip them...devour them...they are scared...I can taste it...it's intoxicating...weaklings...this is...addictive...why was I terrified of my own nature?...this is...fun... I was born for this...I don't need anything else...I only need this...the thrill of the hunt...

...

...

...

Curious...one of them is not running away...a young female with white hair...what a foolish girl...he will soon taste the fear...wait...she is approaching me...she seems worried...worried about me...there is a small wound on her chest...i didn't do it...I must kill her...i must end her life before I...before I...

...

...

...

\- Kha'Zix - Syndra asked gingerly - Are you okay?

I blinked several times...what happened?

\- Uh?...where am I?...SYNDRA! CAREFUL! TALON IS...

\- I know, that bastard got me when I was distracted...but...you saved me...

-What...? How did I...?-She point behind me-...No...I couldn't... I...

The Noxians were slaughtered, some of them were missing several limbs, some others were just puddles of blood...I did that...I attacked them...I killed them...I...ate some...what...? how could I...?

\- Thanks, Kha'Zix - Syndra said hugging me - You saved me.

\- You...are not afraid of me?

\- Don't worry, you killed the quickly...I was planning on torturing them...I guess this can be considered mercy.

\- You...are one crazy girl...

\- I was in that palace for a reason...do you think Zed will hate me for this?

\- No, he is crazier than you, I'm sure he will...

...

...

...

It hurts...

what...? It hurts...? how...there is a glowing blade in my chest...how...? No...it's...It's him...no...what is he doing here working with the Noxians?...why..?

\- SYNDRA! - I managed to cough - r...run...just run...

\- YOU MONSTER! - She yelled - I WILL DESTROY YOU.

with my remaining strength, I pushed her away from him...

\- Run...run...you can't fight him...run...

\- b..but...but you will...

\- JUST GO!

I could see tears in Syndra's eyes as she left...run...run and find Zed...he will protect you...from...him.

\- You sure took your sweet time - I heard LeBlanc said behind me - almost made me think you wanted us dead.

\- That was my intention, deceiver - He said throwing me on the ground - but the Voidreaver composed himself, so I acted.

\- Next time you do something like that I will kill you, Kassadin - Talon said behind him.

\- Now, now, the job is done, we lost almost everyone but we have him, so the job is done.

\- Are the other voidlings dead? - Kassadin asked...Dead? The others...impossible.

\- One of them is...The eye of the Void is at the bottom of the sea...probably eaten by "The Harrowing", the others will follow him as soon as we deliver this one.

Vel'Koz is dead...and the others will be killed...no...this can't be...this can't be true...

\- Now, it's your turn to help us - LeBlanc continued - Follow Talon and eliminated a certain someone and we are done.

\- Who's my target?

\- Jarvan IV, The Exemplar of Demacia, Talon will support you, but you must kill him or else they will blame Noxus, am I clear?

\- As you wish, woman - Kassadin said leaving.

\- Can we trust him? - I heard Talon say

\- Yes...but once Jarvan is dead kill him...remember...no loose ends.

\- I will enjoy doing it...and what about you?

\- The girl is protected by now, I will deliver this bug to our friend in Zaun, and after the demise of Jarvan, our little war will be over in the blink of an eye.

\- I hope so, give Katarina and Cassiopeia greetings.

\- I will, now go.

Why...? Why are they doing this to us? Maybe...shouldn't have come to this world...the humans...are scary...My friends are prisoners in Zaun...and Vel'Koz is dead...

...

...

...

Why?


	21. Chapter 21 - Demacia

**Chapter 21 - Demacia.**

There is a saying among the humans, "If you have the power to change the world into a better place it is both a privilege and a duty to do so" no other City-state excels this teaching as Demacia, The paragon of virtue and nobility among the other City-States, Across the ages, Demacia has shone as a beacon of hope and justice in Runeterra, they consider themselves as the guardians of Valoran, the citizens are trained to follow strict moral codes in order to live within the city, crime and evil deeds are severely punished, for Demacians, the country comes first, young humans from prominent houses are scouted for the army in order to serve and die for the name of the country they love...but...there is something deviant in their philosophy, according to the records in Ionia, Demacia is in a bloody war against Noxus, it seems both of them consider the other an abomination, something that shouldn't exist in this world...It seems Demacia is in a tense relation with Freljord for allowing Noxian forces into the land...Maybe...just maybe, Demacians are...blind...they are self-centered in their own little world they can't see what's going on...I'm afraid they might exterminate me...just by my simple void existence...but in order to return to Piltover, I must pass through this city...I must be careful...Kalista is a denizen of the Shadow Isles...according to Illaoi...she will suffer more than me...after all, Demacia hates every wicked creature in Valoran...

\- Are you okay? - Illaoi asks me feeling my worries.

\- I am...not for me...I'm worried for Kalista...

\- Like a good husband - Illaoi said patting my head - don't worry, Demacia might be a powerful country...but it's citizens are just a bunch of foolish idiots...they live enslaved by their own beliefs...you can fool them using my awesome idea.

\- ...There is no way this idiotic idea can fool them.

\- Believe me, Vel'Koz, believe in the tentacles.

In order to pass through Demacia there were several control points all over the city, the security is pretty heavy, I guess Ionia is more welcoming than Demacia, The "Crate" was useless since guards checked everything suspicious, any sort of resistance would end up imprisonment or even public execution, so Illaoi thought...well...I can't really call it an idea since it is something...I'm not sure I know the right word...I guess moronic...retarded...or something like that...or maybe a really bad idea...a terrible idea...

I was disguised as a bystander...

I was wearing a hat, a monocle, a fake mustache with a fake nose, a tuxedo, and a watch...

...

...

...

I'm going to die here...

" _Dear husband"_ The soft voice of Kalista echoed in my mind " _don't worry, we will protect you."_

\- Kalista, I'm afraid it will be impossible to save me, the guards will easily overpower you, the best course of action is for you to escape if any pro...

" _I've waited for you for centuries, My dear, should you die here we will follow you, death never bothered us anyway."_

She said to me, but still, this is dangerous, no matter how strong Kalista is...going against an entire city is something...only a monster of the void can do...and I...I...

...

...

...

Just, what am I?

-HALT!

Oh, No. We've been spotted, I need to think fast before the guard see...

...

...

...

Impossible...

\- Hey! Helmet Bro - Illaoi called cheerfully - Long time no see.

\- Kraken Priestess, I thought this city was quite "Oldfashioned" for your taste, and stop calling me that.

\- I still think this city is just a nest for idiots, but I'm here for a reason, I'm helping my friend cross through, after this, I'll be gone.

\- Please, no rude comments, at least for today, Prince Jarvan is making some sort of festival, he wants to honor a young warrior who defeated a giant monster in the border of Demacia, so please, be nice or else...

\- Hmph! As if your wussy soldiers could ever harm me...but this "warrior" you are talking about...What kind of monster did he defeat?

\- "She", She killed a crag beast in Uwendale, Prince Jarvan heard about her might and decided to proclaim her as "Hero of Demacia", Although, it seems she prefers to be called "Keeper of the hammer", she is a powerful being

\- I see, Nagakabouros will test her might and decide whether she deserves to be called "Hero", besides, any idiot can be called a "hero " in this city.

\- Illaoi, please...on the other hand, I think I will help your friend, I'm not trying to be rude...but last time you helped someone here in Demacia the poor guy ended in Jarvan's toilet.

\- That wasn't my fault, how was I supposed to know that hole in the ground was a toilet? You Demacians make everything complicated, suit yourself then.

I remember my first contact with humans, it was on a rainy night, I was chasing after a group of humans inside of a forest, they were the first beings I saw, I wanted to know...but I was a fool, those humans attacked me on sight, sadly, I was more powerful...I easily destroyed every single one of them...except for...him...How can he be alive? I disintegrated him, there was nothing left...not even ashes...should I disintegrate him once again? just to be sure...this is not good...my urges...my old self...I must resist...but...how? what is he? I must know...

\- Hello? Are you okay, big guy? you look kind of scared- Helmet Bro said approaching me.

\- Yes...Yes...I'm...I'm fine, I'm just a bit...excited...It's my first time in Demacia...

\- I get it, this city gives that kind of impression, so, What's your name?

\- Ehm...definitely...not Vel'koz...?

Helmet Bro stared at me in disbelief, just, What was I thinking?

\- "Definitely not Vel'koz" - He quoted - Are you, by any chance, Ionian?

\- ...well, you could say that...

\- I knew it - he said snapping his fingers - Well, Definitely not Vel'koz, you are lucky, There's a big festival right now, you will witness the power of Demacia...but please, be extremely careful, if you say something out of place the consequences could be...unhealthy for you - Helmet Bro finished grinning wickedly - Now, follow me.

"Unhealthy, " he said...no good, this is serious, if I make a mistake everything will fall apart, maybe I should have stayed in the Shadow Islands, but, then again, I made a promise...

Promises...

I sighed, in the past, I disregarded the simple existence of the word itself, a statement or declaration that something will or will not be done...ridiculous, how can humans believe in something incredibly idiotic? Promises...what a concept...

 _"We are a promise, husband"_ Kalista's voice echoed in my mind " _Truth be told, humans can't keep promises, their own hypocritical attitude anger us...but we understand, do not bother trying to find sense in it, humans are...illogical."_

Her words carried truth, humans were, indeed, foolish and hypocritical creatures, nonetheless, there was something hiding within, something I couldn't even grasp, I was hungry for knowledge, I've discovered many things...and yet...I knew nothing...the frustration stabbed my core, I wanted...no, I **Needed** to know...but...no matter how much I tried...in the end, I was just a mons...

...

...

...Right, promises...I have to keep them...

\- Here we are! - Helmet Bro cheered - The Prince and the Hero should be here in a bit.

\- Hey! I told you we wanted to pass through the city, Not witness your stupid party, you worm!

\- Sorry, Lady Illaoi, but the streets are closed for now, once the festival is over you can leave our bright and happy city!

\- If that's how you call this sick fiasco, go for it.

\- Come on, Priestess, your friend seems to be enjoying the sight, right?

No, I wasn't, the inside of the city was...bright...incredibly bright, as if the Demacians were competing against the sun itself...there were no tall buildings like in Piltover...and yet I could feel the might of the city...Piltover shone with future...Ionia with peace and Demacia...with power and justice...the golden buildings stood proud and powerful, shining with the light of the sun...the Demacians walked...no...marched confident in the streets...but...there was something strange...I can't figure out what is it...just like Piltover...there is something wrong...the denizens were...forced...

 _"So you felt it, husband"_ Kalista said softly " _Demacians might be powerful warriors, proud of their country ...but deep inside, they fear Demacia itself, sadly, they are fools, blinded by some arrogant belief, be careful, husband, Noxians might be sly rats...but Demancias are as dangerous as them"_

I guess even if their origin is different, humans are humans.

\- Oh! They are almost here! - Helmet Bro said noticing the people creating a barrier around the street - Come! This will be fun!

\- What kind of unholy show is this? - Illaoi asked following Helmet Bro.

\- Language, Priestess, the parade is almost here, after that you'll be able to pass through Demacia easily.

\- So, this trash is over?

\- Priestess, please, and no, after the parade is over, Prince Jarvan and the hero will have a private concert with the renowned Maven of Strings, Sona Buvelle, and after that, the festival is over.

\- The Maven of Strings, huh? I've heard legends about her music - Illaoi muttered.

\- I was at one of her concerts once...it was the best thing I've ever heard in my life, sadly, not many are allowed to meet her in person, only the big shots and heroes.

 _"Sona Buvelle, yes, she is indeed a legend, even in the Shadow Isles we acknowledge her talent"_

Music, sounds arranged to have melody, rhythm, or harmony, I really never cared about music at all, for me Music was one of those clever things humans created with no useful purpose, just to indulge themselves in their procrastinate, although, I must admit, Music is such an interesting invention, still, I'm not really sure why a girl with such skills can be this famous, I suppose humans enjoy indulging themselves in petty things.

I heard the crowd roar as I saw a carriage approaching, in front of it there were several humans playing different kinds of instruments, the music was loud but harmonic, the carriage was pulled by a couple of white horses cladded in golden armor were pulling the humongous carriage, this blue and golden monster had several individuals on top of it, on the front there was a tall blue woman wearing red armor, there was something scary about her, almost as if I was looking at a wild beast, although , at her left was...wait, I know that human, yes, he is the human I met back in the forest, I ignored his destiny after our meeting, I wonder where the red woman is, I'm pretty sure those two are related some way or another, beside him a petite blonde girl, there was something completely obnoxious about her smile but I decided not to think about it, after meeting Jinx, I'm not easily impressed, at the back of the carriage lied a magnificent throne made of precious stones, in throne was a tall man cladded in golden armor with a dangerous looking spear at his side, in his stoic gaze I could witness the spirit of a warrior, seasoned by many wars, truly, a sight to behold, at his right was...

...

...

What the shit is that?

The creature was as small as a child, it's skin was a light purple, it was cladded in a humble armor of latter and copper, behind her lied a huge hammer the same size as the creature, It's hair, blonde and braided in two twin pigtails, considering this and the soft features of its face I can assume the creature is a female, although, I've never seen such creature in my journey, I suppose Runeterra still hides many secrets, still, is that the hero? She looks pretty weak to me.

 _"My dear husband, that creature is called a Yordle"_ Kalista spoke to me " _Do not be fooled by her tiny figure, yordles might be small, but they are as strong as humans, never underestimate them or you might suffer unexpected consequences"_

\- Hey, Helmet Bro - Illaoi spoke - There's a rodent in that carriage, I thought you Demacians were careful with this stuff.

\- Priestess, that "Rodent" is the hero, the yordle Poppy, please, watch your language, I'm pretty sure you don't want to...

\- TO HELL WITH! YOU! - Illaoi roared - I WILL TEST THIS SO CALLED HERO OF YOURS! SHE WILL TASTE THE POWER OF NAGAKABOUROS! - She finished rushing towards the parade.

\- PRIESTESS, PLEASE, HALT! NO, DON'T ATTACK HER! - Helmet Bro jumped and grabbed Illaoi - STAPH, PLEASE!

"We _got to admit"_ Kalista chuckled " _That woman is quite interesting, We kind of like her, just a bit though"_

Indeed, Illaoi was an amusing woman, she was strong and straightforward, rough and rude, but there was a gentle touch in her ruthless behavior, always giving lessons, hardworking, understanding, and a wonderful human being...just like...Braum...Now that I think about it, Illaoi and Braum might be suited for each other, but I suppose I can't really be sure since I have no knowledge in this matter...still...I fear for her future, she looked into the core of the void, deep within her that energy is sealed, but one day Illaoi will snap and her onslaught will shatter this world, and the only way to stop her will be her demise...and there nothing I can do to change it...I guess...I can be there...and end her suffering...but until then...I will do as humans say...I will selfishly enjoy these fleeting moments and...

...

...

Strange...

All of a sudden the flow in time slowed, I could see every little movement in slow-motion, the dust dancing in front of me, the particles and even the beams of light, I looked around and something caught my attention, above the prince there was something, I can't designate it, but it is there, some sort of disturbance in the fabric of space, it was growing, slowly but steadily, at some point I just knew it, I launched myself towards the prince, knocking and pushing everything and everyone besides me, I could hear the surprised and panicked yells as I rushed towards the prince, I lost my disguise during my mad dash revealing my void nature to everyone the human I met in the forest recognized me and roared in both fury and fear, he was easy to dodge, the girls tried to stop me as well but they couldn't, the prince raised his spear and tried to stab me, I deflected the strike and tackled him just in time as an energy sword attempted to behead him, the blade grazed me barely but I could feel an incredible pain, below me, the prince could only witness flabbergasted as a man appeared through a rift in the fabric of space...a rift made of void energy...

It couldn't be...

-You are supposed to be dead, that Noxian bitch claimed your demise, How can you be alive, Eye of the Void?-Kassadin, the Rift Walker, boomed.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Iron Maiden

**Chapter 22 - The Iron Maiden.**

We were aware of the existence of other worlds besides the Void from a long time ago, sadly we knew no means to invade them, we could only watch, waiting for an opportunity to strike, one of this worlds was Runeterra, I never actually cared about Runeterra in my younger days, I was busy studying the void but I did hear several experiments from other seekers, even if we were unable to pass through, there were means to bring them to us, I heard several cases of life-forms being kidnapped through small rifts in the void, the results were disappointing, apparently life-forms exposed to the Void suffered severe consequences, some of them died upon arrival, some others survived for a short amount of time and the last ones metamorphosed into abomination that had to be shut down, yes creatures from Runeterra are weak against the void, still, there was one special case, Malhazar, according to Cho'Gath, he was a powerful mage from a land called Shurima, a prophet, he gazed upon the void, but he somehow managed to make the power of the Void into his own, a remarkable feat, I haven't seen any other human like him, well, Illaoi might be in this category, yes, there is a latent power of the Void inside of her, but is different in essence, while Malzahar can reign over his impulse Illaoi will most likely lose control one day and become a full-fledged creature of the boy, an unstoppable force, hungry for nourishment, but, maybe she has a change, Malzahar might be the key to controlling the energy of the Void, but he is not enough, if only I could find another subject...

That was what I used to thought...now I totally hate my shitty idea...

\- You are supposed to be dead, that Noxian bitch claimed your demise, How can you be alive, Eye of the Void? - Kassadin, the Rift Walker, boomed.

Noxian bitch? Leblanc?... Kassadin is her ally? Why?

\- You should know by now, Rift Walker, No human can defeat a Denizen from the Void.

\- Hmph, in the end, she was just another stupid human.

-Considering you put your trust in her, you are just as stupid as her, human.

\- BUUUUUUUURN!

I looked behind me and saw the prince dancing and humming some stupid song.

\- YOU GOT SHIT...- he stopped once he realized I was looking at him - what? It was a sick burn, yo!...What? Do you even know what a sick burn is? okay, let me explain...Fuck that! What are you guys even doing here? This is my party and I clearly specified no nerds allowed...unless you are a hot nerd grill with glasses, then I guess it's f...

\- SILENCE! - Kassadin yelled - Little matters if you are alive or not, Eye of the Void, now I can enjoy ripping every limb of your body, I will slaughter you and then I will destroy that stupid man behind you...

\- Hey! Stupid PRINCE, if you don't mind.

\- Still - Kassadin continued ignoring Jarvan - Why are you protecting him? he is nothing but a weak human? Why, Eye of the Void? Why?

...

...

Indeed, Why?

Kassadin is right, this human behind me, I don't know him...and yet...here I am...wounded, against a powerful enemy, surrounded by a whole city of void-hating citizens who will surely kill me once I've defeated Kassadin...Why am I doing this? It's illogical, it's stupid, it's...

...

Human.

\- My reasons are none of your business, whether I kill this stupid prince or not is for me to decide.

\- So be it, Eye of the Void - Kassadin said infusing energy into his sword - you shall take your secrets to your grave...

\- SHIELD TO THE FACE!

A shiny object flew above me and smashed Kassadin in his face, Kassadin spun due to the force and fell to the ground, the shiny object landed near me, it is a golden shield...

\- You should probably take cover - Beside me stood the yordle, she seemed tired and worried about me, strange, I thought she would attack me for sure - Hey, big fella, you okay? Name's Poppy, Keeper of the Hammer, By the way.

\- Greetings, Poppy, I am Vel'Koz, The eye of the Void.

\- From the Void? Aren't you supposed to be a heartless monster or something like that? Why are you protecting my lord?

\- I apologize, I know you require answers, but I'm afraid I can't currently answer your questions, we have to deal with him first.

\- Oh, you mean that weirdo? Who is him? Some Darth Vader Wannabe?

\- I ignore what these "Darth Vader" and "Wannabe" words mean, but I can tell you I ignore his objectives.

\- So we just need to whack the answers out of him - Poppy said grinning and lifting her hammer over her shoulder.

\- He is a human bathed in the power of the Void, I'm afraid you won't be able to ... "Whack" the answers..."out of him"...whatever that means...

\- I can try, and even if I fail, a hero might appear and kick his ass, so it's a win-win for me...

\- I suppose stupidity is a common trait within the creatures of this realm...

\- Thanks!...Wait a minute?!

\- SILENCE - Kassadin boomed - I'VE GROWN TIRED OF YOUR NONSENSE, I WILL EXTERMINATE THE LIKES OF YOU, FEEBLE CREATURE.

\- Are you sure you can? - Poppy taunted - Because I'm pretty sure we are superior in number.

\- WHAT DO Y... - A powerful roar silenced Kassadin, around us the soldiers were surrounding us, weapons ready and bloodlust was leaking from them.

\- Look, big guy, I'm not sure where you came from...but you messed with the wrong neighborhood...this ain't your playground, this is DEMACIA - The crowd cheered with her.

\- Hmph, I suppose a thousand of ants can take down an elephant, doesn't matter, though, in the end, my part in this game is over.

\- What do you mean?

Something wasn't right, even though Kassadin was being clearly overpowered he seemed confident, Why? What's his plan? His part is done? He came with a plan? What kind of plan? His objective is? Wh...?

Suddenly the time flow slows once again, I can clearly see every movement around me, this uncomfortable feeling fills my core, I look back and forth, What am I looking for? What's hiding in plain sight? I can see the Demancians, rushing towards us, swords in hand, I can see Illaoi, moving aside everything in her way, I can see Poppy, her confident smile is gone, she can feel something is wrong, I can see Kassadin, Smiling behind his mask, his eyes fixed on us, his...

Wait...

His eyes...

Fixed in...us?

Wrong...He is looking behind us...what could he be...?

His mission, his objective, his focus, I wasn't part of the plan, I was a variable, I am not important...

His mission is...

Him...

From behind Kassadin something changes...something moves with the air, cloaked, creeping like a shadow in the night, it passes us and moves towards the prince and once it reaches him a halo of blades appears around him, slowly dancing in the air, he is in danger...but no one is looking, everyone is fixed in Kassadin, no one saw the shadow move, not even the prince himself, Only I can see it, I need to stop it...but I can't...the wound...I feel weak...I can't save him...he will die...please...anybody...please...save him...

help me...

 _"As you command"_

A ghostly blue light appears in front of me, from within I see an object fly towards the prince, the objects miss him for a few inches and hit something in the air, and then the blades disappear in the air and a figure appears in front of the prince...

The time flow goes back to normal but I can't hear anything, the world in plunged in a deathly silence, the Demacians are shocked, their gazes are filled with confusion and fright, some of them are shivering in fear, they are scared...why? His prince is safe, the assassin is on the ground and Kassadin can't do anything, why are they afraid? what could possibly scare them like this?

\- We apologize, husband, We couldn't keep our promise, We...I'm sorry, my dear.

The worst possible outcome...

Kalista stood in front of me, tall and proud, spear in hand, ready for battle, her stern gaze studied her surroundings until she noticed the figure in front of the prince.

\- You did well noticing the assassin, husband, he was concealed in the shadows, not even We were able to sense him - She walked towards him and pointed her spear at him - Who are you? Speak and we might kill you painlessly

\- You should forget about me, spectre - The shadow muttered - you see, right now there's one scary monster waiting for you at your back, you are one brave spectre for walking into Demacia, knowing they hate twisted beings such as yourself and the thing beside you, or maybe you are stupid...or maybe - I could see him smirking behind his hood - you are tired of walking as an abomination so you walked into your own personal hell.

\- Why should we worry? Why should we care? We were born for this very moment, and if we fall, we will take you with us, besides - Kalista looked at me and smiled - We...I am complete and have no regrets, the flowers are in bloom as the birds will tell, it's a beautiful day to be burning in hell, the question is...are you stupid enough to stay in my personal hell?

The shadow simply stared at us, he then scoffed and disappeared in the air, I turned around and saw Kassadin completely still.

\- Why? - he spoke - why are you doing this, Eye of the Void? I can't understand...

\- even I ignore the answer, but...I made a promise, destruction, knowledge, hunger...I still feel them within me, haunting my every move but...I gave up for them...

\- Them?

\- She gave me a chance, she gave me hope and she...- I looked at Kalista - she gave me faith...

Kassadin simply stared at me.

\- Hmph, you aren't the monster you used to be, you have changed, I will let you go for now...if you survive lets met again...but if you return to your old ways...I will destroy you.

\- I understand but there is something wrong with your statement...you won't destroy me because I am stronger than you.

\- Cheeky bastard - Kassadin snickered - Goodbye, Vel'Koz - He said as he vanished into the air.

\- Such a haughty human, "if you survive"? We are going to survive - Kalista claimed raising her spear.

\- Chances of survival are...less than zero, we are being outnumbered and in the middle of their territory with no chance of escape, I am injured and you are naturally weak outside of the shadow Isles, and you think we can survive?

\- Of course, now they have a chance.

Around us the Demacians were already ready to fight us, some of them were confused about Kassadin and the shadow disappearing but they were slowly silenced by the angry mob...

The were getting closer...

I could hear their bloodlust...

There was no mercy in their eyes...

We are the enemy...

We must be killed...

I can see them charging...

Kalista isn't fighting...

She is hugging me...

I guess...

This is the e...

-DEMACIAAAAA!

Walls made of rock raised around, protecting us from the Demacians, rubble flew around us blinding my vision, when everything went quiet I saw a golden object shining with the power of the sun and I heard his powerful voice.

\- BROTHERS AND SISTERS! I CAN SEE THE DETERMINATION IN EACH ONE OF YOU! I KNOW THESE ARE MONSTERS THAT DESERVE NOTHING BUT DEATH AND SUFFERING...! BUT I'VE SEEN THEIR SPIRIT AND I HAVE ACKNOWLEDGED THEM AS PART OF OUR BELIEFS! YOU HAVE FOLLOWED ME EVEN IF THERE WAS NOTHING BUT DEFEAT AHEAD OF US! SO I ASK YOU TO BELIEVE IN ME ONE MORE TIME...!

The Demacians looked at each other, confused, but after a while, they lowered their weapons, the prince smiled and with a single movement of his spear the walls disappeared, he then looked at us.

\- Well, I think you guys will be safe for now - he said with a cheerful smile - but, you know, I was surprised, a voidling and a ghost protecting me, the prince of Dermacia, who would have thought? But anyways, now that I'm looking carefully - he said studying Kalista - you are... a GIRL! Could it be...you fell in love with me? dear ghost, I'm flattered but you must understand our love cannot be, you are the enemy of my kingdom...but if you insist we could...

\- I am married - Kalista said hugging one of my limbs - this is my husband.

-Oh - Jarvan seemed extremely embarrassed - Oh!...Well...I suppose...I mean... I've read those Ionian comics...Don't tell Shyvana...She will kill me if she knew I...

Suddenly a blazing creature leaped above us and tackled the prince, it was a purple dragon cladded in a scarlet armor.

\- IF I KNEW WHAT? - The beast roared - WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE VOID IS GOING ON IN THAT NON-EXISTING BRAIN OF YOURS? FORGIVE A DENIZEN OF THE SHADOW ISLES? EVEN MORE, A VOIDLING? I SHOULD BURN YOUR STUPID GOLDEN BOXERS AND MAKE YOU WEAR THEM FOR THE REST OF YOUR IDIOTIC LIFE.

\- PLEASE, NOT MY GOLD...wait...Shyvana, How do you know the color of my boxers?...how do know I'm wearing boxers?

\- ...W-well...That's... - The dragon stuttered - NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! - The dragon finished slamming Jarvan into the ground - AND YOU TWO IDIOTS! - The dragon roared at us - YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL OR ELSE...!

\- Calm down, Shyvana, Jarvan might be a little reckless but he never acts without thinking - That voice...I recognize that voice - Besides, we can deal with them if something happens.

It's him, the blue human I met a long time ago.

\- Hello - he gingerly smiled - It's be a while, hasn't it? Last time we met you destroyed my army...and yet, here you are...protecting the prince of Demacia, never saw that one coming...what about you?

\- Blue human, It's a pleasure to meet you again.

\- My name is Garen, The might of Demacia.

\- LORD GAREN! - Poppy screamed - It's you in the flesh! I'm your greatest fan! please, sign my hammer! please...

\- Now, now, there's not enough time for that, we have a tight schedule and we are already late...

\- The concert with the maven - Poppy facepalmed - I almost forgot!...but...what about them?

\- It's pretty obvious - the dragon said as flames surrounded its body - kick them out of the city - the flames revealed a girl wearing scarlet armor - They helped us but we can't just proclaim the heroes or so...

\- BUT I CAN! - Jarvan said appearing behind me and hugging me - just look at him, HE IS ADORABLE! - he said squeezing me.

\- You fool! - Kalista said punching Jarvan - He is our husband, let go of him.

\- You are also a cutie! - Jarvan said hugging Kalista as well - I know! They should assist to Sona's concert! What do you think?

\- They can't, I mean, Sona won't be able to perform if two scary beings are in front of her...

\- LUX! - Jarvan boomed, a young blonde girl appeared behind Garen - I'm sure you can do something about this, right?

\- I...I can try - Lux smiled reluctantly.

* * *

From within the depths of my conscience, I could feel the imminent disaster, my instincts were yelling to me, if I step over that line...I'm gonna have a really bad time...but I'm afraid...It's too late for me...

I sat in the middle of a golden room, I could see several portraits of the glory of Demacia, a red carpet beneath me, I was surrounded by several high-ranking characters of Demacia all of them with their eyes fixed on me...I can't blame them...Even though the young lady of luminosity helped me, there was little we could do about my appearance, with a simple spell she changed the color of my body from my usual purple to a bright golden, and my eye became blue, They named me Archlight or something like that...Kalista, on the other hand, was, somehow, harder than me, there was no way to conceal her powers so anybody could feel her unnatural aura, the best we were able to do was change her usual armor for a sapphire one, at least we looked somehow..."heroic" or so Poppy said...

\- This is a stupid idea - Shyvana spoke my thoughts.

\- Come on, Lux did a pretty good job - Jarvan tried to calm her down.

\- You have a flying squid next to a woman with several spears, literally, "in her body".

\- Both of you shut up, It's time.

In front of us sat a bunch of humans with several music instruments or so I believed, they seemed to be waiting for something, all of a sudden they started playing a slow melody and I heard excited gasps behind me, I turned around and saw a young woman, her hair seemed familiar to me, long and blue braided in two pigtails, she was wearing a turquoise one piece revealing her prominent cleavage, she also seemed to be floating in the air but the most remarkable thing about her was her instrument, it was some sort of curved board of strings floating a few inches away from her, the instrument irradiate a calming and peaceful aura, she floated until she was in front of the crowd and then looked at me and Kalista, there was something about her gaze, something mysterious, she smiled and bowed and the concert began...

Music has never been that interesting to me, but I have to recognize the power it holds, after a while, some members of the audience started to show strange symptoms, some of them were staring into the nothingness, some others started to laugh, Jarvan and Poppy fell asleep, Kalista hugged me and even allowed Poppy to sleep in her lap, I wonder what kind of power this girl holds...but I can't help but feel somethings is odd about her...maybe I'm simply wrong about her...I still ignore many things about humans, especially females...

The concert ended and everyone seemed to get out of their own trance, Shyvana kicked Jarvan out of her lap.

\- Alright everyone - Jarvan said getting up - The concert is over and I know many of you would like to speak with the maven of strings but she has a schedule to follow so if you excuse me I will lead the maven, my personal guard and the heroes to my private chambers - he signed to Kalista, Poppy and me - Follow me, mighty heroes.

\- Dear husband - Kalista whispered - The yordle is still sleeping, what should we do?

\- We can wake her up.

\- But look at her, she looks adorable - Kalista said with a loving smile - I will carry her like this.

\- Are you sure?

\- Of course, she looks like our child... - Kalista looked at me - do you think...we could...?

\- Come on, friends, follow my lead - We heard the voice of Jarvan.

Kalista simply smiled and went first...

For the first time in my life...

I couldn't think...

I never actually thought about what a marriage meant, I've read several books before my wedding, apparently, humans spend their lives looking for a proper mate, after that, they tie their lives with the marriage...but the ultimate goal of this is reproduction, humans are extremely weak, they lifespan it's extremely short and since humans are weak, almost everything in the environment can kill them easily so humans need to reproduce constantly...but choosing a single mate for the rest of their lives...seems rather unproductive...besides, there are several factors like DNA matches, congenital disease, and several other things, human reproduction is quite troublesome...but...what Kalista said...what it means...It's impossible...Voidlings don't need to reproduce, and of course, we can't mate with any other being...we don't have reproductive organs...I know this to be true...It's logical...then why...

What is this...dread...

Why am I...?

\- HEY!

The powerful voice of Jarvan startled me, I looked around and realized I was in his private chambers with everyone else.

\- Are you okay, nerd?

\- Yes, I was just...lost in thought...

\- Don't worry, everyone gets nervous around Sona, but she is a gentle girl, so don't worry...now go talk with her...

\- Excuse me?

\- Everyone here got a turn to talk with her, she is a precious gem among us so not many are allowed around her, but since you are a hero consider this an honor, go on.

The young girl was waiting for me in sitting in front of a table, her smile still in her face.

\- Will she be okay around...me?

\- I've explained everything to her, don't worry, go on.

I reluctantly headed towards her, she seemed a bit scared now that I was closer, but her smile never disappeared.

\- Greetings - I spoke first - My name is Vel'Koz, the eye of the Void, It's a pleasure to meet you, Maven of Strings.

The maven simply nodded, she then began looking for something below the table.

\- Maven? I have already introduced myself, it's your turn now.

\- AH! I forgot! - Jarvan said facepalming himself - I'm sorry, Vel'koz, You see, Sone is mute so she can't talk.

\- Mute? then how are we suppose to have a conversation?

The maven waved a few papers and a pencil at me.

\- Oh, I see, let me do it again, Greetings, My name is Vel'Koz, The eye of the Void, it's a pleasure to meet you, Maven of Strings.

The maven wrote flawlessly and neatly

 _"Greetings, Mister Vel'Koz, I am Sona, the Maven of Strings, It's a pleasure to meet you"_

\- Oh! - I heard Jarvan say - She seems okay with you, keep going.

\- I understand, Maven of Strings, do you find my presence distressful?

 _"At first I did but my lord Jarvan assured me you wer **OF COURSE I DO, YOU IDIOT, WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU HERE? ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT? YOU ARE A FUCKING MONSTER, YOU SHOULD BE DYING YOU STUPID IDIOTIC FOOL"**_

...Uh?

What was that?

What did I just...?

I read once again the message.

 _"At first I did but my lord Jarvan assured me you were absolutely harmless, I find your presence quite enjoyable"_

Weird.

What was that?

\- Dear Maven - I continued - I appreciate your thoughts, I hope we can get along.

" _of course, mister Vel'koz, I would lo **WHO THE HELL WOULD LIKE TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, YOU STUPID MONSTER? IS THE PRINCE INSANE? Well, he always sneaks peeks at my chest...BUT STILL HIS STUPIDITY IT'S OVER 9000 THIS TIME AROUND, HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO HANDLE THIS FUCKING MONSTER? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH? I AM DOING MY FRIGGING BEST...**_

...

This is weird I can hear a voice cursing me, saying the prince is an idiot and cursing it's bad luck...but no one is talking, where is the voice coming? Where...?

 _ **"...AND THAT TIME IN THE BATHROOM, I KNEW THAT STUPID XIN WAS PEEKING AT ME, FUCKING ASSHOLE, I HATE EVERY SINGLE MAN IN THIS WORLD"**_

...It's coming from...

 _ **"...but...maybe he will come for me one day...I mean...his mission is the total conquest of the world...ahh! ...where are you, my evil knight in metal armor?...where could you be?"**_

...the voice It's coming from the...

 _ **I want to meet you and feel the power of your music...you and me, forever cursing the destiny of teemo...ah! where are you, you beautiful master of metal"**_

...From...

 ** _"...But know that I think about it...that woman...IT'S LIKE HIM! MAYBE HE IS CLOSE...on the other hand...that woman...Kalista, I think...she is quite gorgeous...ah! I can see her now squealing like a dirty sow in my hands..."_**

...

 _ **"...but...Jarvan mentioned she was married...WITH THIS STUPID SQUID, NO LESS...but...on the other hand...I gotta admit...the whole tentacles thing...It's quite hot...I mean...I read those Ionian comics, good thing Jarvan took the blame..."**_

...

 _ **"...So maybe...I can have a little fun with them...they seem quite strong so after I fucked both of them I will Blackmail them...I will get two strong fucktoys and I will finally meet my metal knight..."**_

...

...

...

The voice...

The voice belongs to...

...Sona...


	23. Chapter 23 - Whispers

**Chapter 23 - Whispers**

 _"Dear Mister Vel'Koz, What seems to be the problem? you look quite shocked"_

 ** _"Are you staring at my Knockers? Can't blame ya, I have an epic rack"_**

 ** _"_** _Mister Vel'Koz would you like some tea? It's quite delicious."_

 ** _"Or would you rather drink "my" tea? I'm pretty sure you monsters are into some kinky shit."_**

 _"or perhaps you are hungry? I have this tasty chocolate cake if you want"_

 ** _"Don't tell me you...? Holy fuck, you are one perverted squid...Me Gusta."_**

As I read Sona's messages I heard every single thing she was thinking, I just couldn't understand the dreadful situation I was in, this gentle-looking maiden was uttering the most disturbing things I have ever heard, what is the meaning of this nonsense? How could she hide these feelings inside her?

Well, her telepathy is understandable, Jarvan mentioned she has some sort of affinity with the magic around her, her powers are somehow unknown since there are no previous cases but it seems she can control feelings with it or something like that, I don't really get it but her affinity is stronger than I have initially calculated, that explains her weak telepathy, it seems only beings with strong mental capacities such as myself can hear her, since she is leaking everything I can deduct she has never met someone like me...now the question is...should I mention this?

I mean...she is quite...

Rude.

 _ **"Hey, Shyvana, come here so I can skin your stupid lizard face and make some decent shoes for me, jeez, even if I can float I am a girl, I like shoes."**_

On the other hand...I should keep it for myself...experience has taught me dealing with women it's a pain...

" _ **And here we have the two idiots, Garen and Jarvan, one is a treacherous twat and the other is a zoophilic mutt who can't grow a pair and talk to his beloved reptile, how sad"**_

Especially troublesome women like her.

" _ **I have no comments for that stupid rodent...but...what a nice piece of ass! Who is this beautiful blue woman? if I remember correctly she is from the Shadow Isles, Kalista I believe, damn girl, you are one hot sugar cube."**_

huh?

 _ **"Maybe she knows my metal knight...but on the other hand, she looks so proud and dignified...Oh boy, I want to turn her into my personal bitch."**_

I'm glad Kalista can't hear her, otherwise, Sona would be dead by now...

 _ **"Wait a minute...Jarvan mentioned Kalista was married...with the squid?...that's kind of hot...I would love to see Kalista in the wedding dress she used...and without it...**_

\- I was the one who used the wedding dress, it was surprisingly comfortable.

To be honest, I wasn't expecting the dress, I knew there were certain customs I ignored, normally the female is supposed to wear the dress, but I guess since they were unsure about my gender I was chosen as the "wife"... But...Kalista says I'm her husband...so that means...

...

Could it be that ... I was fooled by them?

...

" _ **How funny, that squid...it's almost as if he can hear my thoughts...but...that's impossible...no one can hear me..."**_ Sona seemed confused.

\- I can hear you, Maven of Strings.

My theory was correct, her strange powers were completely unknown for the Demacians and even for the Maven herself, maybe I can help her control...what the shit happened to her face?

A second ago she was smiling nervously...now her face is...twisted with...I believe... embarrassment, confusion and...Fury...Anger...Wrath...

...

\- Well, this was such a wonderful experience, my dear prince Jarvan, but I think it would be for the best if we left, otherwise I will die...I mean...I'll be late for an important appointment.

\- Really? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know, but, Vel´Koz, can you leave tomorrow? I'm sure my father will be delighted with your presence.

\- I'm afraid if I stay any longer I will be slau...I will disappoint my date...so we must le...

\- Prince - Shyvana interrupted - Sona wants something from you - she said handing him a note.

\- Let's see - Jarvan read the note -...OH! That's fantastic! Of course, I can, Sona!

\- You can...what?

\- Sona wants to have a party with the royalty tonight...she doesn't like them...so this is a surprise! It's kind of sudden...but I can make it happen...Garen! Shyvana! Follow me! Help me with the party!

\- WAIT! You are leaving us...with her! - I asked panicked.

\- But of course! - Jarvan answered with a big smile - I trust in both Kalista and you, Poppy is also here...so while we prepare the party you guys have fun with Sona.

\- NO! WAIT! - They were gone.

" _ **Oh! Mister Vel'Koz, Are you okay?"**_

Sona was smiling, but I could feel every fiber in my body shaking in fear, what is wrong with females in this world?

\- Listen, we are cool, I mean no h...

 _ **"STOP TALKING, YOU STUPID IDIOT, they can't hear me, you look like an imbecile spouting random things...well, you ARE an imbecile...dork"**_

\- Husband, What's wrong? - Kalista asked concerned - You look pale.

\- There is nothing wrong, but I seem to have lost Poppy, Where is she?

\- She is sleeping, we shoul...

" _ **HUH?! She is what?! What a hero! Just a disgusting midget...anyways, I don't know how or even why but you can hear me...which is bad since you will hear my secrets...but it's kind of good, now, if you can hear me, maybe you can speak into my mind...or something like that"**_

"I can do that"

" _ **Aren't you a clever boy? This will make things easier"**_

"What do you mean?"

 _ **"You see...I've grown tired of this idiotic city...I want to travel around the world...witness everything I've read on those boring books...I want to see it for myself...and you will help me"**_

"I'm afraid I will have to refuse, there's something I must do and, to be honest, I don't want to help you"

" _ **Oh, ho, ho! You don't want to help me!? I think you don't understand the predicament you have gotten yourself into, my imbecile, the prince may be on your side, but the rest of the city wants to skin your ugly face, and believe it, you won't like it, especially since your lovely wife will suffer the same fate."**_

She is right, I'm not really sure how powerful Sona is...but, right now, we are alone, she could lie...and everyone would believe her...what should I do? Should I help her? The answer is clear, as long as Kalista is in danger I must do whatever it takes to protect her...even if I have to be a slave...

" _We refuse"_

...

Uh?

 _ **"Wait, Who's that? Who are you? Reveal yourself!"**_

 _"We have always been here, and we will remain as long as our HUSBAND does"_

Kalista?

 ** _"Wait, What? How can you hear our conversation?_**

 _"My husband and we share more than you think, we...I have given him my soul, my heart, and my mind, I can see, hear and feel everything he does"_

 ** _"Then you must feel your demise, you either help me or die in a pit of fire."_**

 _"So this is the renowned Maven of Strings, a pitiful rotten lie, we feel sorry for those who believe in you."_

 _ **"Those who believe in me? Don't make me laugh, I am nothing but a convenient toy for them, born to perform for their own amusement, a political tool...no, they don't believe in me, no one does."**_

"What do you mean?"

 _ **"Mind your own business, squid."**_

 _"Noone believes in you? What a joke, acting like the tragic heroine it's low, even for you, but you can't fool us, we have seen what lies in the deepest part of your abyss."_

 ** _"What do you mean?"_**

 _"You forget we hail from the shadow Isles, souls are our specialty, behind your little charade we can see who you really are."_

 ** _"..."_**

" _You may shield yourself behind your pathetic facade, but we can see you."_

 ** _"stop"_**

 _"Your soul is corrupted, rotten and lost in the shadows, but there's more, there is something lurking around you, something we know very well."_

 **"stop it"**

 _"It's a soul, a lost soul, hovering around you, following your every move...and it's talking."_

 _" **shut up"**_

 _"Screaming, yelling, shouting, crying, we can hear it...and we are sure you can hear it as well."_

 ** _"fuck you"_**

 _"You can hear it...and you know it's voice, don't you?"_

 ** _"no"_**

 _"You know who she is, you know her very well..."_

 ** _"stop"_**

 _"She was a part of your life a long time ago...she was your world..."_

 ** _"shut up"_**

 _"She gave you everything she had and more"_

 **"shut up"**

 _"She sacrificed many things for you"_

 ** _"Shut up"_**

 _"She was your everything"_

 ** _"Shut up!"_**

 ** _"_** _She was your mother..._

 _Lestara Bulleve"_

 _ **"SHUT UP!"**_

Suddenly the environment changed, I felt an extreme pressure in my body, I felt the room get chiller and I witnessed something terrifying...Sona...Changed.

 _ **"Don't you dare say her name..."**_ Her blue hair turned into a bloody crimson _**"...I will destroy you...I will slaughter you...I will bathe in your blood..."**_ Her eyes were dyed golden _**"...I will kill you...I will kill everything you love and cherish..."**_ Her voice was ghostly _**"...you better shut up or else...you're gonna have a bad time..."**_

 _"So...that's your true self..."_ Kalista muttered with a sad smile _"now we understand why your mother was crying for help..."_

 ** _"you understand? YOU UNDERSTAND?! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND? NOONE UNDERSTANDS! NOONE LISTENS TO ME! NO MATTER HOW HARD I SCREAM! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I BEG! NOONE LISTENS! ALL OF THEM, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM...JARVAN, XIN XAO, GAREN, LUX, FIORA, SHYVANA, SHAUNA, THE KING, THE CITIZENS...NOONE HELPED ME!...Noone!...no one...not even her...you were right...she gave me many wonderful things...but in the end...I was just another instrument for her...I was alone...I was scared...and then I...I..."_**

 _"You killed her"_

Sona grimaced, covered her ears and crouched.

 _ **"NO!"**_

 _"You killed your own mother."_

 ** _"NO! STOP IT! I DIDN'T..."_**

 _"But you did...your etwahl is bathed in her blood...and your hands too."_

 ** _"I DIDN'T D...I WAS JUST...I WANTED..."_**

 _"No more excuses...you know what you did, we know what you did...you can't lie to us...we know the truth...we are...The Spear of Vengeance..."_

 _ **"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING! SHUT UP!"**_

 _"Why do you keep lying? Accept the truth...or could it be that...you just like the feeling of your sins crawling on your back?"_

 ** _"..."_**

 _"Fine, let's see if you can keep lying..."_ Kalista held out her hand and something started to form around it " _...to her."_

A blue figure stood in front of Sona, the thing began to move towards her, the thing started to shift until it turned into a humanoid form, then the ghost touched Sona.

 _ **"NO! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME A..."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _I'm sorry, my child._

The ghost had now the form of an old lady and was hugging the crying Sona.

 _ **"...w...what?...why?...why are you...?"**_

 _I'm so sorry, my child, I didn't know...you were suffering like this...I was blind...I couldn't see...how miserable you were...I couldn't hear...your cries...I'm sorry, my child._

 ** _"But I...I...Killed...you:"_**

 _I know...but I know you didn't want to...you were scared...I should've noticed earlier...forgive me, my child._

 ** _"Mom...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."_**

 _Don't worry, my child, I forgive you...I love you, my child, I love you more that anything else in this world...You are not an instrument...you are my precious daughter...you are my star...my muse...my everything...forgive me...if you ever felt less than that..._

 ** _"It's okay, mom, I forgive you...It wasn't your fault...I forgive you..."_**

 _I'm glad, my child, but now, I'm afraid it's time..._

 ** _"Wait...no...NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T!..."_**

 _I'm sorry, my child, I'm so sorry...but...I have to go...It's time..._

 _ **"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SO ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO LET GO! STAY WITH ME!..."**_

 _Everything will be alright...I don't want to go...I want to stay...there are may things we couldn't do together...many things I haven't taught you...but...I must go...good bye, my child, goodbye...and remember...I will always be with you...even if you can't see me anymore...I will always be there..._

 ** _"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO WITH YOU! WE WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER! PLEASE! JUST LET ME B..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

Humans are mysterious creatures...I've known these since I made contact with them...they are weak...cowards...foolish...and yet...there is something special about them...something was hidden within...I've seen many things in my journeys...but nothing prepared me for this...

The soft sobs of Sona filled the silent room, I watched her figure, crying on the floor, she was holding onto her ethawl, the ghost of Lestara was gone, but I could still feel her presence around us...I don't know what actually happened...I feel confused...I have no explanation...I can't tell if this is a dream or reality...I can't understand...

Kalista simply stood by my side...watching Sona cry...she was...smiling...

\- Kalista...are you okay?

\- I am, dear husband.

\- Why are you smiling?

\- Because I'm happy.

\- Why?

\- Because...I have faith.

\- Faith?

\- Yes, I've been walking on this land for more than a century...I've seen the downfall of the human race...I can't remember how many lives I ended in the name of vengeance...I thought there was no hope for them...I gave up...but you came...you showed there was hope...so I decided to have faith one more time...faith in humans...

\- You...knew?

\- No, I didn't...I knew Lestara's soul was around...but I wasn't sure about her intentions...I decided to believe in her...I was right...she still loves her beloved daughter...I had faith in her.

 _ **"You sly bitch"**_

Sona was now staring at us with anger.

\- Sona, how's your condition?

 _ **"I'm fine, squid, shut up now, I have some business with this slut"**_ She then pointed at Kalista _**"So this was your plan"**_

\- Indeed.

 _ **"You had no right...to do something like that"**_

\- I know, We are sorry.

 _ **"Hmph, at least you know your place...and you know"**_ Sona fidgeted and then she hugged Kalista _**"Thank you...for saving me..."**_

\- And I'll do it again...- Kalista answered hugging Sona- as many times as needed.

 _ **"Thank you"**_ Sona said breaking the hug and smiling _**"so, what are you going to do know? will you come to the party?**_

\- I'm not ready to meet the king - I accepted.

\- Neither are we - Kalista nodded - We think the best course of action is to leave while we can.

 _ **"Oh...I understand...where are you going?"**_

\- Piltover.

 _ **"I've read about that city before...I wish I could go"**_

\- We can take you there...if that is what you wish for...

What?

\- Kalista...are you serious? This could be dangerous for us.

\- I am, my dear, this poor soul has been caged for far too long, besides, I couldn't care less about what Demacia thinks about me, I am a denizen of the Shadow Isles, I am the danger.

 _ **"REALLY?! AWESOME! Just give me a second, I'll go get my th...can you hear that?"**_

At the distance, I could hear the sound of explosions.

\- Explosions?

 _ **"Maybe fireworks, Jarvan seemed really happy about the party, he is that kind of g..."**_

Suddenly we heard screams outside and through the window, we could watch the fire burning the city.

 ** _"Wha...What's going on?"_**

\- They are attacking the city - I saw a peculiar silver sparkle in the streets - I haven't seen these kinds of enemies before but they are oddly familiar.

\- It' doesn't matter - Kalista said shaking Poppy - Hero! wake up! - No response - Husband...she is...

I scanned the vitals of Poppy, she was alive, but barely, there was a powerful poison running through her veins, still, she was fighting it, any other lesser being would have died a long time ago...

She was a hero for a reason, I suppose.

\- She is alive, but I'm afraid the poison will kill her in a few minutes, fifteen to be precise, she needs medical attention.

 _ **"I can help her"**_ Sona said calling for her ethawl, she started to play a calming melody and a green aura surrounded Poppy _**"I couldn't get rid of the poison but she will survive, now, what should we do?"**_

\- We need to find a safe place for Poppy and you, Maven, My husband and we will be fine on our own, but I'm afraid we can't protect you.

\- I agree, we will escort you and we can try and help as much as we can, but I'm afraid we will just get in the way, I don't have any experience in this kind of situation, for now, let's keep Poppy safe.

 _ **"I agree, let's go"**_ Sona carried Poppy in her arms _**"But...can I ask you something?"**_

\- Yes

 _ **"Once this is over...can I go with you...to Piltover?"**_

\- Are you sure?

 _ **"Yes, there are many things I want to experience for myself, I want to see the wonders this world have to offer...and...I feel if I stay with you...maybe I can come to terms with my own ugly self...I think..."**_

 ** _-_** Maven...- Kalista said patting Sona's head - There is not a single ounce of ugliness in you, we can see it.

 _ **"...Thank you"**_ Sona answered with a smile _**"and besides, if I stay with you I might get a chance to finally meet my lord Mordekaiser."**_

\- we knew you were planning something - Kalista snickered - we are pretty sure Mordekaiser will love to have a n...

Suddenly a bright shone inside of the room, I felt a force pushing me back and I heard an explosion nearby, after that several chunks of debris fell over me, I remained motionless for a few seconds, assessing the situation, once I confirmed it was safe I emerged from my hiding place.

The room was completely destroyed, there was a big hole in the wall and outside I could see the city burning in flames. strange silver forms flew across the sky and I could hear a peculiar metal sound, I looked around and found Sona in the ground hugging Poppy, she seemed unharmed aside from a few bruises, it seems my body absorbed most of the damage, I turned around and Kalista was...

Kalista was...

She was...

...

She was standing...in the middle of the ruins...with a big hole in her chest...her eyes were blank...and I could see a small trail of some unknown liquid in her mouth...

I rushed towards her, grabbing her as she was falling, she was weak, I could feel her energy disappearing little by little, she was...dying...

-Husband... - she called - ...where are you...I can't see...everything is black...I can't...

\- I'm here.

\- What happened...

\- I don't know.

\- I see...Husband...I'm cold... - she laughed weakly... - how curious...I'm cold...I thought I was used to this feeling...

\- Kalista...

\- Husband...you know...I was really happy...I was so alone...lost in my own rage...I was cold...and then you came...you gave me so many things in so little time...you even married and unworthy woman such as myself...I wish...I wish I could have spent more time with you...husband...

\- Save your breath, Sona is a healer, she can save you.

\- We both know...that's a lie...husband...I'm sorry...but it seems...you will have to keep your promise...alone...

\- We can still make it, just hold on, I can help you, I can save y...

\- Husband...-Kalista said smiling-...I love you...

And then her body started to fade until she was gone...suddenly the world stopped once again...I couldn't hear...I couldn't see...I couldn't do anything...

I felt something slamming me in the ground and restraining me...but I didn't care...I couldn't care...once again...once again I...I couldn't do anything...

\- **VOID CREATURE SECURED** _._

 _\- Excellent, let me have a look...well, this is...remarkable..._

 _-_ **EXPLAIN.**

 _\- he seems...soulless, he is...hollow...I can't find any reason to live inside of him._

 **\- CANNOT UNDERSTAND STATEMENT, REQUESTING SUITABLE ANSWER.**

 _\- The only thing you need to understand is that now the process will be easier, he will become my greatest creation so far._

 **\- ACKNOWLEDGE, REQUESTING ORDERS.**

 _\- We are leaving, we have what we came for ...I will not waste any more of my time with these pathetic beings...the end is near...and the new age of my glorious evolution is coming._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Once again...I couldn't save her...

Once again...I lost her...

...

Why?


	24. Chapter 24 - Zaun

**Chapter 24 - Zaun.**

Never in my entire life have I seen such waste of space and human resources in a single city, but then again, this is Zaun, The city of Privileges, what a joke, look at your left or your right, up or down, the city was far from being "privilege" the air itself was so polluted I couldn't see very far away, there was a smell of death, madness and several other disgusting aromas in the environment, to be honest I hate this city, I wish everything, from its foundations to its citizen would just blow into space, I mean it, I wish everyone died, but I guess not everyone, there are some respectable beings in this shithole...and I'm very fond of them...even if they ignore it, but if given the chance, if I have to sacrifice them in order to destroy the city...I would kill them with my own hands, no hard feelings...I'm just used to it...I've lost many things in the past...and I'm sure I will loose more...

The city itself it's made of corpses, I've heard pretty dark stuff about its rulers, there is this rumor about a generator fed with young children and whatnot, well, I don't know about that but I'm aware of Zaun's slave trading system, it's pretty famous across Runeterra, it seems Noxus it's the principal customer although I heard rumors about Ionia and even Demacia buying merchandise, I wouldn't be surprise, those bastards are pretty hypocritical, the richer they are the easiest it is to be corrupted, but maybe the worst part about Zaun it's probably the most ironic trait they have...freedom.

You are free to do absolutely everything you want in the name of science, humans experiments, bio-weapons, torture, anything as long as it has some meaning for science...and that freedom it's extremely seductive...especially for Piltovians...those idiotic arrogant twats, they are the same as Zaunites, everything for science...they have rules though so they are restrained, I've seen it many times.

Let's just say there is something those Pilties want to create, surprise, it's illegal, so what's left? Try creating another thing...or maybe...find another way...somewhere where you can experiment as much as you want, and there is Zaun, I heard a crazy mage summoned some scary scarecrow and another scientist developed the chemical weapons used in the attack to Ionia or the recent rumor of an unknown secret weapon in the run, yes, you certainly won't be bored in Zaun...that is if you can survive the city.

There are many dangers ahead, a mad man killing left and right, some mutated rat in the sewers, the gangs and mafia ruling their respective territory and fighting for the rest or the most notorious one, the celebrity of Zaun, the Machine Herald and his mysterious laboratory, and of course the usual, acid rain, dangerous gas leaks, explosions and poison in the air, Who the fuck lives here on their own free will? Idiots or crazies...I used to be part of the latter...

I don't have many memories of my past, I can slightly remember the voices of both my mother and father...but the rest is gone...well...I suppose if you were held hostage in a fucking lab where they would inject unstable serums, run tests on you, torture you on a daily routine and basically train you to be a weapon I guess you could loose a few memories...and screws...that's the story of my life...one day I woke up in this training ground...they did many things to me...as a result...I was insanely strong and smart...I could lift a car over my head and even resolve complicated algorithms...the only problem was...my insanity...I was crazy...I literally blew the lab by myself, Killing everyone and destroying everything...I just recently regained my conscience...but my mind will never be the same...it's funny, there are many things I wish I could forget...and yet there are others things I wish I could remember...life is a bitch...

But, despite everything...I found her...yes, in the core of Piltover, I found my only familiar alive, my little sister, The Enforcer, Vi.

To be honest, I don't recall her at all, if I ever had memories of her I lost them in the way, I found her by chance, I read reports about her having some sort of connection with me, after a quick DNA test I found out we were blood-related, damn, I never expected fathands to be my sister, I guess madness runs in the family, well, at least she was doing fine, she also forgot about me, but I consider this a good thing, now I can act without worrying about her...after all, she has no idea of what kind of terror lurks within Piltover, she is basically a hostage...those guys can kill her whenever they want...but if she obeys I guess she is useful for them...

Piltover...The city of Progress, shining with a great future...if only they could see what hides beneath their beds...there is someone in Piltover, someone with a lot of power...someone who rules over the slavery empire...that bastard...was the one who made me into what I am today...I've been trying to find this web of crime...but it's impossible...there are no clues...no evidence...like ghosts during The Harrowing...they rule the two cities...they have my sister's life in their dirty hands...and I can't save her...

But today I'm here for a different reason...a few days ago Piltover had, by far, the most incredible visitor of all times, a well known Ionian celebrity...I'm talking about banana Goat-Mom, Soraka, to be honest, I was surprised...I heard she was arrested due to some scandal...but for her to disobey the elders and escape...damn, the Starchild is amazing, I saw her walking aimlessly in the city, like a lost lamb...looking for something or someone...I decided to guide her to the police station where Vi was stationed, I would have never expected the outcome of my actions...

Soraka was indeed an easy-going being, even if she was some sort of goddess or something like that, and thanks to Vi's carefree attitude they became friends in no time... only hatlady was being such a bitch...she was aware of Soraka's situation...I guess housing a runaway wasn't a good idea for her, so she decided to interrogate her...find out her intentions...

Soraka said she was following someone "special" for her, a gentleman she met in Ionia...she explained that was the reason she was arrested, it seems she had a forbidden romance with him...you know...the usual boring shit normies go through...but then, Vi asked what was the deal with the gentleman...

Soraka said he was...a voidborn...and his name was...Vel'Koz.

Vi is well known for having a short temper, it was her nature, I was surprised she didn't kill the goat-mom on the spot, although I could see she was trying extremely hard to rein over her fury, I could almost see her usual vein popping into a blood stream...not gonna lie...it was pretty awesome to watch...so the squid had an illicit relationship with the Starchild...I knew that perverted squid was good...but this was beyond my expectations...I guess he really is a womanizer...who would have thought?

But there was a problem...Vel'Koz was supposed to be in Piltover a month ago...he was missing...

Caitlyn knew something was off, a couple of weeks ago she contacted Rakelstake and found out even Miss Fortune was MIA...there was no way to contact Ionia since the elders were in a pretty tight spot at the moment concerning the diplomatic relationships between them and the Avarosan, they fucked up big time...and they were paying the consequences...but Caitlyn was a resourceful woman...using her different connections she caught a rumor about a certain monster appearing in Demacia...a void creature no less...and some other dark things...like Demacia being attacked by an unknown force or Cho'Gath disappearing as well...someone was capturing void creatures and the only clues were quite useless...metal parts and stuff like that...The investigation was in a dead-end...

At least Caitlyn's was...

With the evidence they found and my own web of information, I knew who was behind everything...and I could even predict his motives...as expected...I should have killed Viktor a long time ago...

Now, the real question is...why should I save these monsters?

Even I was aware of the dangers of the void, those creatures were time-bombs, waiting to explode and destroy everything in sight, maybe Soraka and Vi have been brainwashed by some evil power...there is too much at stake...not only my personal revenge but the destiny of the world itself...I made a bow long time ago...I would protect my little sister...even from herself...and yet why am I back in Zaun? Why am I trying to get inside Viktor's lab? Why am I trying to save those monsters? Why?

"I'm pretty sure you are stupid"

Shut up, Fishbones.

"No, I won't, this is a serious mistake, you know this to be true, we must forget those creatures and keep doing our own research on Zaun's secret black market inside Piltover"

But Viktor might be planning something even worse than the black market.

"Then get inside and kill them, not save them."

But I can't...Vi would be sad...

"Then let Hatlady do her job, I'm pretty sure she will figure everything eventually."

By the time she does...it will be too late.

"Look, there is no other way, you either kill them or forget them, we knew they were a danger for our objectives."

Fishbones was right...damn...I hate when he is right...can't blame him, though...he and my other "friends" were the results of my madness...

Dissociative Identity Disorder, or DID for short, is a mental disorder characterized by at least two distinct identities or dissociated personalities within an individual, normally someone with this special disorder should swap between the original personality and the second one, created in order to protect the subject from traumatic experiences or an overload of stress...I wasn't that lucky, I suffered from severe psychological torture during my training, the serums and medicines administered only aggravated my condition, causing a crack in my mental stability, which caused my breakdown, I don't remember much during my onslaught, I can recall running wildly, killing and destroying everything in sight and then suddenly...it was gone...my madness, my bloodlust...everything was gone...I was left with nothing but an unbearable hollowness...and then...I heard them talk...the weapons I stole from them...a rocket launcher, a minigun, and an energy gun...they were talking...and they had names...Fishbones, Pow-Pow and Zap...I'm really insane, am I not?

 _"YES, YOU ARE, YOU PRETTY THANG!"_ Zap spoke _"But you now what? IT'S FINE, if you are insane...that means it's perfectly normal TO KILL everything in sight, come one...you know you want it, he, he, he"_

 ** _"Zap! Shut up! Can't you see our mistress is in deep thought"_** Pow-pow, as always, scolded Zap _**"Besides, killing is bad, our mistress should be aware of their feelings, you know how much it hurts to kill someone else"**_

 _"GO SUCK FISHBONES' DICK! YOU ARE A FUCKING MINIGUN! WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO DO DO IF NOT KILL? BAKE SOME CAKES OR WHAT?"_

"Both of you shut up, we are in a delicate situation here, be quiet and let me think...we need a plan"

Yeah, Fishbones always had a plan, he was, literally, my brain...apparently, during my onslaught I suffered some sort of shock...I can't remember what it was...but it caused my "friends" to be born...Fishbones is my brain, my logic, everything related to my training as a soldier...Pow-pow was my heart, she was the one I used to be, kind, caring and noble...Zap is nothing but a shadow of my crazy old self, my past that refused to die after the shock...and I was nothing but an empty shell, sometimes I could mimic their behaviour...but everything was a facade...there was nothing inside of me...I was a soulless killing machine...I was everything Zaun wanted...and I hate myself for that...

\- What the hell are you doing here?

Geez, every time I try to feel miserable for myself, every time I'm lost...he comes...goddamit...

He was a young teenager, but his appearance couldn't fool me, I knew he was even older than me...and I had some sort of chemical in my body that halved my growing process, he was called Ekko, The boy who shattered time, it seems he knew me before I was kidnapped and during my onslaught, I can tell he harbors feelings for me...sadly, if I ever felt something for him...it was long dead and forgotten...he was a great ally though...

\- Ya'know, the usual...planning here and there...this is a good place to have fun...

\- Don't lie to me, you called me for a reason, if you wanted to just have fun you would have called the rat or do it yourself...what's going on, Jinx?

"For a brat, he is quite sharp..."

 _ **"Aww, he really likes you..."**_

 _"He is just an arrogant brat, KILL HIM ALREADY!"_

\- Well, aren't you a clever boy? Alright, you win, I need your help with something.

\- You know I no longer do criminal things...

\- I know, It's a rescue mission.

\- Rescue?

\- Yes, you see that spooky looking lab over there, there is a princess inside, if we save her we get cake!

\- Wait...that lab - Ekko said studying the structure - That's...wait a minute, That's...!

\- Yes, I know, It's Sith Lord's lab...y'know, some Darth Washer or whatever...

\- His name is Viktor, the most powerful scientist in Zaun...And you want to raid his turf?! Are you insane?!

\- Got a doctor's note.

\- Unbelievable - Ekko said facepalming himself - Why would you save this princess anyways?

\- Well, you see...this "princess" it's kind of...Fathands's "princess"?

\- Wait...you mean...Vi's "princess" was kidnapped by Viktor?

\- Pretty much.

\- Why would you save this "princess" then? Why would you help Vi? She is your enemy, right?

\- Let's just say I'm crazy.

\- You are...- Ekko sighed - Okay, I'm in, besides, I wanted to have a look at Viktor's plans, see if I can stop him or something...this is a good chance, we could blow the place into smithereens if we can.

\- Now that's what I call a plan.

Fishbones was right, Ekko was the most logical answer for this problem, he had incredible skills and he knew how to use them...but probably, the most remarkable trait he had was his chrono-shifting ability, he created a device that allowed him to Re-do a few seconds, it wasn't perfect but thanks to his smarts he mas able to turn those seconds into something else, and I was sure we would need those extra seconds in this mission, should we fail, death was the most merciful and the least possible option...Viktor was well known for his sadistic side...

Reaching the lab was easy, no one in their right minds would approach Viktor's lab and thanks to his narcissistic and overconfident nature there were no security measures around it other than an electronic lock at the door...Geez, man, you are good...but not that good...it seems he forgot when the Jawline of Tomorrow stormed his lab and wrecked it...

\- How is it?

\- It's an advanced lock with a 300-digit password - Ekko said studying the door - I can crack the code but I need 3 minutes, keep an eye while I work.

\- Okey dokey.

"You could hack the door faster than that" Fishbones mentioned "It would take less than 30 seconds...but I guess you don't trust him enough if you want to conceal your abilities"

 _"You could always rip the door, seems like a weak alloy of several materials, a few punches and it's donzo"_

\- Done - Ekko called - I want to ask again...Are you sure about this? No one knows what lies behind this door.

\- Sounds like fun to me - I said smiling.

I kicked the door open, ready to blow everything into dust...

...

But I didn't...

There was nothing inside...It was empty...like, really empty, a lonely lamp stood above in the middle of the room but aside from that there was nothing...

\- What the hell?! There's nothing here! Just...What the... - Ekko was completely flabbergasted.

\- Maybe this is a false lab...a bait, you know...That Viktor is a genius...

\- Then...what the fuck are we supposed to do? - Ekko asked quite pissed - Are you telling me we don't know where Viktor is? He could be anywhere creating a bunch of mechanical nightmares...And you are complimenting him?!

\- Well...It's the truth...

Ekko simply grunted and proceeded to kick and punch the door swearing and cursing...hmph...I wonder if I should be mad as well, I can't tell...

"No, you are doing alright, getting mad won't get us anywhere, let's look at the facts, this might be a bait...but we haven't heard of any other laboratory...so this room might be hiding something else...look for it"

I nodded, while Ekko continued his tantrum I looked every nook and cranny in the room...and there was nothing...well, that was useless...but maybe fishbones is right...there wasn't any other lab...so...why would you have a lamp in the middle of the room? I mean...if you want to fool any intruder the lock will suffice...why would you have a lamp...a lit lamp...considering Viktor's nature it's a waste of energy...he was known for being extremely strict with his resources...so why waste them without a reason?...Unless...

I stood below the lamp and stared into it...it was a normal light...but why?...

Maybe I'm overthinking...I mean it's no like Viktor found a magical portal and hid his lab in the sky whe...

...

...

...

Maybe he can't hide his lab above...but...what if...

I looked at the floor...it was a normal floor...I tapped it...hollow...there is big empty space below...but how...? I could blow the floor...but I would make too much noise...then how can I...? Huh? There is something here...something written...a normal human wouldn't be able to read it...but a cyborg could...and an enhanced soldier could read it as well...it was a single word...

 **GOAL**

Goal? Objective? Finale? End? What could this possibly me...

...

Oh...

Goddamit, I'm sorry, Viktor...I overestimated your metal skills...you are an idiot after all.

\- Glorious Evolution-I muttered.

I heard a click below me...and then the room was lit with several lights, the floor below me began to rise...and below me stood a lift...

Okay, I'll admit it...Viktor can be cool sometimes...

\- Wh-What is that? How did you do that? How could... - Ekko began.

\- Hurry up, slowpoke! - I interrupted - Let's go to...Wonderland?

Ekko sighed and facepalmed.

\- You know...you are a mistery... - He said with a smile - Sometimes you just...surprise me...like in the past...you little devil...

\- Tee-hee - I smirked.

Ekko sighed once again and got into the lift, after a while, we descended into the darkness...

"This feels like a trap" Fishbones spoke first "I don't like it, if we are going underground our battle potential will be hindered, if we do something wrong...we might die buried, be careful of your surroundings, remember, no funny business, if Ekko wants to blow the facility that's his problem, focus on your mission."

Fishbones' advice was on point...but...How am I supposed to that? I have no info on what lies beneath us and I will be running around completely blind, any wrong move will result in my demise...yep, this is my kind of mission...I was born to fight this battles...

\- Okay, prepare yourself - Ekko said checking his Z-Drive device - Blow anything that's not me.

\- You got it, boss.

And so we the elevator kept going down...

and down...

and down...

and down...

and...

...

...

\- HOW DEEP ARE WE GOING? - Ekko yelled after a while.

\- That's what she said!

\- HOLY SHIT, JINX! THERE'S NO TIME FOR JOKES! WE'VE BEEN HER FOR 5 MINUTES! HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS?

\- You said shit!

\- AAARGHH.

"Ekko is right, " Fishbones said confused "Where are we going exactly?"

I thought you were the guy with the plan.

"Well, I don't have a plan...I suppose we could...wait...can you hear that?"

There was a low humming somewhere below us...and the sound of machines.

\- Can you hear that? - I asked.

\- Yes...we are close...stay sharp.

From below I could see a dim light...and then we were...out?

The bright light blinded me for a few moments, I blinked and then I saw it...

SkyCrapers...aerials...even zeppelins...and below I saw several buildings, streets, highways and small objects moving...everything lit with neon lights...at the distance I could see smoke trails and factories...

It was a city...Viktor actually built a city below Zaun...a whole city...

Okay, he wins this round...

\- Wa...How...? who...I...I can't...I... - Ekko couldn't even form a logical sentence.

"Right, new plan, find the tourist booth and hope they don't turn you into a robot."

\- So...where should we begin? I say we go for a nice dinner but I doubt you'll like your cereal with oil and screws...

\- How the fuck are we supposed to find your so called "princess" in this mess? This ain't a castle...This is a fucking city!

\- How about asking for directions?

\- Are you insane?! They will kill us!

\- Pfff, Men, too proud to ask questions...Lame!

\- Then do it your way!

Shortly we felt a small shaking and the door of the lift opened...we've arrived.

I looked at Ekko and he nodded, playtime was over, outside we saw an empty street, around us the tall and lifeless buildings, greeted us with mockery, an unnatural silence filled the air even thought we could hear the machines a few minutes ago, no good, I feel like we are being watched...probably we are...but there's no other way...retreating is not an option...so...carefully we stepped outside...good...no alarms went off...good...we can do this...now the problem is...where to go...shit...

" _GREETINGS, PLEASE, IDENTIFY YOURSELF"_

We froze on the spot and looked behind us, a flying object was looking at us, scanning our bodies and making weird sounds, a sentinel, just our luck.

 _"REPEATING, PLEASE, IDENTIFY YOURSELF"_

Ekko looked nervously at me and mouthed "blow it?" I shook my head, the least we need is a bunch of killing machines chasing us in this god-forsaken city, then what should we?

"The password" Fishbones suggested.

I used it to access the lift, you can't seriously believe it will work here.

"It's the only option we have."

Fuck.

\- Glorious Evolution - I said.

The machine stared at me for a moment and then it made a strange click.

 _"ACKNOWLEDGE, WELCOME BACK, MACHINE HERALD, REQUESTING ORDERS"_

\- Seriously? - Ekko asked facepalming himself.

-I guess Viktor is an idiot.

\- Blowing this place will be easier than I thought.

\- Do whatever you want, I want my princess and then I'm outie, So, what's your name?

" _DESIGNATION CODE NUMBER 92435S24TRAF4GA3..."_

 _-_ Okay! Okay! Right - I interrupted - From now on you will be called...France...yeah...France Shellby.

-Are you seriously naming that stupid robot? That thing ain't a pet, she is an evil thing.

\- You are just jelly, now she is mine.

Ekko sighed frustrated and decided to look away, hmph, calling my cute France an evil thing, what a nerd.

 _"AWAITING ORDERS, MACHINE HERALD."_

 _-_ Ah! Yes! Could you stop calling me that? Like seriously, Who likes to be called "Machine Herald"? Some idiot wit an eighth-grade syndrome or what? Name's Jinx, Babe.

 _"ACKNOWLEDGE, REQUESTING MEANING"_

\- Well, Jinx stands for Jinx, Durr.

" _ACKNOWLEDGE, NEW DESIGNATION, AND PASSWORD HAVE BEEN SAVED, WELCOME BACK, JINX, HOW CAN I HELP YOU?"_

 _-_ Yeah, you see, I'm looking for a princess.

 _"A PRINCESS? EXPLAIN."_

 _-_ Well, this princess is purple with a BIG eye and he and his friend might have been abducted recently.

 _"SCANNING...THERE ARE: 1 RESULTS, DESIGNATION: BATTLECAST, THE EVOLUTION HAS BEEN ISSUED: 1 DAYS."_

\- I guess we have time, France, could you take us where they are?

 _"ACKNOWLEDGE, PLEASE, FOLLOW ME"_

 _-_ See, she is such a cutie.

\- She is a robot.

\- Shut up, nerd.

\- You should ask her about the flaws in the city, you know, so I can blow it into smithereens.

\- Alright, France, do you have, by any chance, the blueprints of the city?

 _"NEGATIVE, SUCH INFORMATION REMAINS SAFE IN THE MAIN COMPUTER OF THE CITY"_

\- Can you take us there?

 _"NEGATIVE, THE CORE OF THE COMPUTER REMAINS HIDDEN SEVERAL MILES BELOW THE CITY, BUT THERE ARE SEVERAL ACCESS POINTS AROUND THE CITY, INFORMATION FROM THE MAIN COMPUTER CAN BE SEARCHED THERE."_

 _-_ Right, take us to the nearest one.

 _"ACKNOWLEDGE"_ The sentinel beeped and moved forward.

We followed it through the city...fright, fear, tension, pain and many more feelings filled my stomach as we moved, the absolute silence was killing me, France was moving so silently I almost thought she was a ghost and Ekko did nothing but glance everywhere, looking for invisible enemies, the tall buildings seemed to laugh at us, as if they could see what awaited for us, above, the infinite darkness greeted me with a death sentence, dark thoughts filled my mind as we marched through this hell...if Viktor prepared this oppressive environment in order to torture any uninvited guest...he did a pretty good job...little by little I was giving in...I need to break the spell...I need to ta...

" _DESTINATION REACHED"_ France chirped.

In front of us stood a menacing device, the ghastly light made it look like a killing machine, a trap, waiting for its next victim, the screen was shining with a crimson light, the keyboard was an assortment of empty spaces designed to plug fingers in it...and never have them back...

\- Are you sure that's a computer? It looks like a fucking torture machine - Ekko voiced my thoughts.

\- It was your idea, not mine.

\- If I die it's on you.

\- And suddenly you forget you can travel through time...

\- If I'm instantly killed I die...Agh...me and my bright ideas...

Ekko approached the device carefully, after a few seconds he finally touched it, that thing seemed to awake from its slumber, it hummed and...

Nothing happened...

 _"PASSWORD IS NEEDED"_

 _-_ Oh! Right...Glorious Evolution...- A loud beep made him cringe - Wha...? That was the password! What the hell?

 _"PASSWORD HAS BEEN RECENTLY UPDATED"_

 _-_ What?! When did that happen?

"Could it be...you naming that thing?

Are you sure?

"You can always try"

While Ekko was arguing with France I got closer to the machine and muttered.

\- Jinx stands for Jinx, durr.

The machine shown with a green light and several holographic windows appeared in front of me, I had complete access to Viktor's plans...and he didn't know...I smirked imagining his shocked face...his completely expressionless metal face...even in my mind, Viktor is boring...

\- How did you do that? - Ekko asked with his mouth open.

\- Girly touch - I said tapping the machine.

\- As if...anyways let me have a look, you go and find your princess I will devise our escape route...and some fireworks... - Ekko smiled wickedly.

\- Have about an exchange?

\- Not in a million years - He said and began tinkering with the machine.

I resumed my journey with France, a little bit more relaxed, apparently I am the bridge master in this dungeon and every creature (robot) abides by my evil will...or so Zap said...in reality this could be a chance...while it's true Viktor is quite dangerous I can't just ignore his achievements...he has a bright mind and unlimited resources...maybe I can find something useful in this city, maybe a new upgrade for my weapons or some powerful gear...but I guess I'll go with the most valuable one...Information...I'm pretty sure Viktor disregards anything related with the slave market since he considers every human as a weak waste of space...but he is still one of the most powerful lords in Zaun...so maybe, just maybe, the slavers contacted him...and knowing his perfectionist nature he should have those files...even if those are useless for him...information...the most valuable resource of all...

"Did you put the device on the computer."

Yes, it should be hacking Viktor's database by now.

"Can you really trust her? We know nothing about her."

I know she hates the slavers, that's all I need.

"You could have hacked the computer yourself."

I know, but I don't have the time to do it, and I'm pretty sure she can do it.

"I hope you are right...for your's and Vi's sake."

Fishbones worries were understandable, there was too much at stake involving my personal affairs, I just hope Vi can deal with everything...I'm sure she won't, Hatlady has been there for her, holding her in place, one less worry for me I suppose...I wonder...I wonder if I'll be there for Vi instead of Caitlyn...I wish I could...

" _Dream on, bitch, Fathands is nothing but another target in our shooting gallery, I just want to hang his stupid head above my fireplace and drink some nice tea in Hatlady's skull"_

 _ **"ZAP! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR WITH THAT! APOLOGIZE AT ONCE!"**_

"Both of you shut up! Can't you see we have more important things than your stupid rant?"

 _ **"But...But she...Fishbones scold her, please...she went too far, this time, talking about our mistress sister like that...it's awful...can you please...?"**_

It' doesn't matter, I don't mind...I can't do it after all...you know it, don't you, pow-pow?...I can't feel anything at all...

Pow-pow felt silent...but I could hear her crying in the back of my head...so weak...and yet so important to me...my true self...I wish I could just erase her from my mind...but I feel I would lose something really important...I don't get it at all...I wonder if this is how he feels...I got to admit, Vel'Koz is strong, quite strong indeed...and maybe...just maybe...he might be the answer...

 _"HALT,"_ France said beeping _"BATTLECAST INCOMING"_

-Incoming? are we close or what?

 _"INCOMING"_

 _-_ Like I said, What do yo...

I heard something crawling behind me and I turned slowly, what I saw froze me in place.

The thing seemed to have four crab-like legs, completely cladded in iron, in his right arm he held some sort of green energy gun and in his left he held some dangerous looking rocket launcher, at his back I could see a reactor that exuded with green steam...I'm not sure...but in his expressionless face I could see a menacing grin...he was a hunter...and I was his prey...

 _"BATTLECAST URGOT, AWAITING FOR ORDERS"_ France chirped " _STATE CURRENT ORDERS"_

The thing simply laughed and proceeded to advance towards me, weapons already steaming and his eyes fully focused on me...The password...I should be the master of that thing...why is that thing targeting me?

 _"UNUSUAL,"_ France said confused _"BATTLECAST URGOT HAS INITIATED HOSTILE MANEUVERS, POSSIBLE ERRORS IN IT'S PROGRAM I SUGGEST A TACTICAL RETREAT."_

-You got it! - I said running away.

I ran through the buildings, hearing the thing's panting behind me, he was excited, he laughed every once in a while, I was surprised he hadn't shot me down...I guess he likes the chase, I saw a dark corner during my dash, without giving it too much thought I hid in it...The monster passed without looking at me...he was quite stupid I supposed...I sit down to catch my breath and analyze my situation...what was that thing?...France named him "Battlecast Urgot"...but what was he or it? I needed more information...

\- France, could you be a dear and explain to me this "Battlecast" thing?

 _"ACKNOWLEDGE, BATTLECAST INITIATIVE TRANSFORMS EXEPCTIONAL INDIVIDUALS INTO MORE EFFICIENT SOLDIERS BY EVOLVING THEIR GENERAL TRAITS ALLOWING THEM TO ACHIEVE GLORIOUS EVOLUTION"_

 _-_ You mean...he was a human before?

 _"ACKNOWLEDGE, AN NOXIAN NAMED URGOT, THE HEADSMAN'S PRIDE, HE WILLINGLY CHOSE THIS PATH"_

\- And I thought I was crazy...So, can I kill him?

 _"AFFIRMATIVE"_

Good, I won't do it since I'll make a mess...but it's good to know, it made me feel safe...

\- So...where is our ugly friend?

 _"ABOVE US"_

I dashed forward as a giant mass fell a few inches away from me, Urgot laughed and punched me in the face, I flew out of the alley and landed in a wide empty plaza, I rubbed my chin and stood up cracking my neck.

\- You seriously need to learn how to treat a lady, this is our first date, I like rough stuff but I might be too much for you.

Urgot scoffed and rushed towards me.

\- Well, at least I tried.

He swung his fist towards me but I caught it mid-air, he looked surprised and tried to jerk it away, he looked at me in disbelief, I smirked and crushed it, Urgot growled and fell to the ground in pain...weak...so weak...

\- Told ya, now, before I crush your ugly face with my boot I would like some info, you see, I'm looking for the voidlings, you tell me where they are and I let you live...

" _WE HAVE REACHED OUR DESTINATION"_ France beeped behind me.

-What do you mean? I don't see any...

I heard Urgot scoff in delight and then I lost contact with the ground, I had a second to look down before the darkness swallowed me...

...

...

...

"Wake up, soldier, you can sleep once you are dead, you have a mission so wake up already"

Ugh, shut up, Fishbones, five more minutes...

"I'm afraid...you have less than that."

A cold shudder made me jump up, around me there was nothing but darkness...but I could feel it...there was something looking at me...waiting...waiting for its dinner.

What happened?

"You fell"

I can tell...was it a trap?

"Yes, Urgot led you to this cage, we were right above it."

France...betrayed me...

"No, she did her job."

So that means we are...

"Where the voidlings are..."

I heard slow stomps behind me I turned around and saw...fangs...dozens of fangs inside of a grotesque mouth gasping in front of me, I looked up and saw a pair of hideous green eyes staring into my very soul...the foul stench of death filled my lungs and for the first time in many years...I cried...tears fell from my eyes as I waited for my inevitable demise...Ate by the ones I tried to save...what a joke...

\- Oh, my! I'm sorry, I did not know our meal was alive this time around, please I beg your forgiveness, fair maiden.

I opened my eyes, the fangs were gone and those hideous eyes were full of concern now, he was constantly rubbing his...pincers? And waited for my answer.

\- CHO'GATH! - an alien voice called behind him - WHERE'S OUR FOOD? Don't tell you ate everything on your own, If you did I will let Kog'maw spit in your stup...what the hell is this?

An insect-like creature appeared behind Cho'Gath, with purple skin, emerald eyes and scythes instead of hands, he looked at me shocked.

\- Alive? Is that bastard trying to turn us into senseless monsters again? MARK MY WORDS, YOU PIECE OF SHIT - He yelled at the ceiling - I WILL NEVER BECOME YOUR PUPPET!

\- Now, Now, stay calm, Kha, for now, let's have a chat, shall we? Dear maiden, What is your name? -Cho'Gath asked smiling...which made me nervous.

\- Name is Jinx - I answered gingerly - and I'm not your dinner.

\- Yes, yes, we can tell, don't worry, no one is going to e...

Then Kha'Zix rushed towards me, I tried to dodge but he pushed me away, as I was falling I saw a strange green liquid fly in front of me, once it fell to the ground I heard a hissing and realize the floor was melting, it was acid.

\- Bad Kog'Maw, bad, she is no food, she is a guest.

\- Meat! Hungry! Eat!

From the shadows a slug like a creature appeared, his body was pale and his eyes were a ruby red, his mouth was quite big and I saw some sort of tongue with an opening on it, he was spilling a bunch of that corrosive green spit all over the place.

\- Wasn't Rek'Sai suppose to be taking care of him?

\- Guess she fell asleep, you have to understand she is a lady, Kha, and sometimes ladies need her beauty sleep.

\- Really? I think she is pretty cute now.

\- Oh! What a fool! Every girl nee...

He was interrupted as we heard a powerful growl behind us, in the darkness I saw a massive object rushing towards me, on the last second it leapt above me and tackled Kog'Maw, I felt fright for the poor slug but then I realized he was chirping happily in the embrace of the creature, the creature was...scary...every one of them was scary, bu there was something incredibly menacing about this monster, it's skin was a kind of blue, hardened like rock, I saw no eyes on it and on it's back it had a strange object that emitted a strange pulse.

\- Well, she is awake now - Cho'Gath said chuckling - anyways, Rek'Sai, come her and say hi to this young lady.

Rek'Sai looked in my general direction and paced towards me, I felt my blood froze when her maw was a few inches away from my own face, I heard her breath and, strangely, it smelt like wisteria, she remained like that for a few seconds and then she licked my face, I grunted in disgust and I swear I heard her laugh, she then continued playing with Kor'maw.

\- She likes you - Kha'Zix mentioned.

\- It's a girl's thing - Cho'Gath said nodding.

\- I'm pretty sure she is making sure I'm tasty - I said looking at Rek'Sai playing with Kog'Maw - So I take you guys are the voidlings.

\- Yes, you are correct.

\- So...How's it going?

\- I'm sure we could be in a major predicament, so far we've been hostages of this crazy robot, spouting nonsense about his "glorious evolution" and stuff like that, he treats us like animals and I'm afraid our end is near, just yesterday I was enjoying a meaningful rant with this gentleman called Skarner, he was taken by the machines and we haven't heard of him since then...I wish we could escape but this wall are made of some strong material...none of us can break through...

\- Uh-huh...wait, someone is missing, where's that womanizer?

At my question Cho'Gath looked at Kha'Zix, asking him something they knew, he simply shrugged and nodded.

\- Follow me, young maiden, I'm sure you can tell the dire environment has weakened us...but our dear friend Vel'Koz is going through something else, quite different and more lethal, I'm afraid if we can't cure him...he might pass away...

What? He is dying...Impossible...he is quite tough...there's no way the squid is dying...no, he CAN'T die...I came all the way here in this spooky city of nightmares and I'm not leaving without you...you made a promise, you know...you have to get out of here and make a woman out of my sister...one way or another...

-Here we are, please, be careful with him, he is not dangerous...but he is fragile...

I scanned my surroundings and then it came down to me, he was lying on the ground, limbs spread, his unnatural void energy gone, a simple carcass rotting in the road, I touched him and felt how the cold spread through my skin until it reached my very own soul...was he really alive?

\- You have to get closer - Cho'Gath said leaving - I'm afraid he doesn't like the company that much so you will have to do this alone if you need anything call me - and then he left.

I looked at the body once again and decided to face him...his eye was gone and the only thing left was an abyssal darkness inside of him...I sat beside him feeling depressed all of a sudden...I knew this was a possibility...but the difference between him and the other voidlings was too big...something happened to him...I looked into the darkness once again...something caught my attention...it was a small amethyst stone...I took it and held it close to my face...strange...it feels warm and I can hear a faint heartbeat...He is alive...I don't know how or why...but I know he is alive...and I was sure the small stone was proof of it...and then my eyes blurred...I was crying...for the first time in many years...I was crying...

\- You are alive...You are alive - I muttered into the stone - I found you...you are here...are you asleep? Wake up, I need you, I need your help, I can't do this on my own...do you remember...? We had a promise...you promised me you would protect her...so please...wake up...I need you...Vi needs you...

\- Vi...

I looked at the stone, it started to shine with a purple light, I smiled and kissed the stone.

\- Long time no see, dear friend.

\- Jinx...?

\- Yes, it's me.

\- Hello.

\- Is that all you have to say?

\- You look gorgeous.

\- I've taught you well...what are you doing? go back into your body and let's get out of here...I'm sure you can blast this cage...you just have to try...you know...Vi is worried...she wants to see you again... - Suddenly the light dimmed - Vel'Koz? Are you okay?

-...

\- What happened? You can tell me.

\- ...I...do not think I can protect Vi...

\- Huh?

\- It would be for the best if I...stayed here...

\- If you stay you will die...what do you mean you won't help me? You promised...

\- I failed - He interrupted me - I failed, I couldn't keep my promise...I failed...and I lost her...

\- Her?

\- She was...incredible...she...had faith in me...but I failed...I lost her...and I couldn't do anything...

Something happened in Demacia...he lost someone important to him...I could feel his misery...feel his tears...he was crying...and he wanted to die in this hell...

"This is what we wanted," Fishbones said to me "do him a favor and kill him."

...

"Jinx?"

I won't let that happen...

"What do you me...?"

\- You know... - I said getting up - I used to live in this city...I had a family...a place I could call home...I had many wonderful memories...and yet look at me now - I laughed bitterly - I am a monster...a soulless killing machine...I have arguments with my weapons everyday...crazy, right? I can't even remember the faces of my parents...I became a criminal and everyone wants me dead...and yet - I felt my tears falling again - ...and yet I found her...I found Vi...my little sister...she is so pretty...so cheerful...I can tell she has suffered a lot...but she is still a wonderful girl...kind, gentle, she can be a little tough, she has a short temper and it's quite mean...but you know...I love her...and I would do anything for her... - I looked at the small stone in my hands and embraced it - ...you have suffered a lot...I know it...but...don't you think she is worth it?...just one last time...just this one time...forget about me...just...do it for her...

I remained like that for a few seconds, waiting for his answer...

\- The darker the night... - he said quietly - ...the brighter the stars...

The small stone cracked in my hands, a stream of purple energy flowed out of it and surrounded the carcass and I saw him come back...his limbs were filled with energy and his giant eye appeared once again...The Eye of the Void was back...

\- Hello, Jinx! - His voice filled the air - Thank you for... - I slapped him - What was that f...? - and then I hugged him - ...could you decide what you want to do? You are confusing me.

\- Girls are confusing, you big fool...I'm glad you are back... - I said breaking the hug.

\- I apologize for my behavior...I was lost in my own suffering...thank you for saving me...

\- You saved yourself, I just gave you the push you needed.

\- Thank you, Jinx.

\- What was her name?

He seemed physically pained by my question, he gazed into the darkness before he answered.

\- She was called Kalista - He said slowly.

\- Did you love her?

\- I still can't understand this whole "love" thing...but losing her was...painful for me...

\- So you loved her, huh? What about Vi?

\- I feel the same way about her...

\- So you also love Vi...and how about goat-mom?

\- What?

\- Soraka...?

\- She is the most beautiful thing I've seen in my entire existence.

\- What a womanizer...both Vi and Soraka have strong feelings for you...don't let them down...

\- I won't.

\- Good, now if you excuse me...CHO'GAAAATH! - The Terror of the Void came running with everyone behind him.

\- What's wrong!? Are you unwell? How can I...? - He realized Vel'koz was floating around me - Oh! You...you are back! I...I think...that's... - Wait...Was he...crying?!

\- I'm sorry for making you worry, Cho'Gath.

\- Hey, bud! Glad to see you again!

\- Me too, Kha'Zix.

\- Mom!

\- I'm not your mom, Kog'Maw.

And suddenly there was a lot of pressure, Vel'Koz starred into Rek'Sai and she just faced him, both of them remained like that for a few seconds and then she snorted and bowed.

\- Yes - Vel'Koz answered - I'm glad to see you again, Rek'Sai - Rek'Sai growled - I'm sorry, I won't do it again - She hissed - That is correct but I feel I can make things right - She hissed once again - I'll keep that in mind. - And then Rek'Sai hugged Kog'Maw once again.

\- What was that? - I asked Cho'Gath.

\- Oh, you see, Rek'Sai is kind of special, she has this...maternal instinct and scolds us very often...well, she never scolded Vel'Koz before since he always did perfectly...so I guess she didn't want to miss this chance...

\- I thought she would be a monster or something...

\- She has changed...we have changed... - He chuckled - Vel'Koz, my friend! I'm glad you are back! I know there's so much to talk about but right now we have a more pressing matter on our backs, as you can see we are currently prisoners in this cage, we have tried everything but we break free...so, would you kindly set us free?

\- Huh? are you sure he can? you told me none of you could bre...

Behind me I heard a buzzing, Vel'Koz was shining with the energy of the Void, after that a bright light blinded me and a powerful energy beam destroyed the ceiling above us and completely destroyed it, I watched in awe as the light disappeared and I could gaze into the lights of the city...

\- I said we couldn't - I heard Cho'Gath explain - with "we" I meant Kha'Zix, Rek'Sai, Kog'Maw and me, Vel'koz never tried since he was in such state, but I knew he could do it.

"We should have killed him when we had the chance"

Not now, fishbones.

"He, literally blew the whole ceiling with a single beam, he doesn't even look tired, he is dangerous."

You saw what I saw, you know it...he would never harm Vi...

"And what about the rest of the world."

The world can burn for all I care.

"Vi wouldn't like that"

As long as she is safe I don't care if I have to make a deal with the devil himself.

"He is worse than that."

\- JINX! JINX! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! - Came the voice of Ekko from above, he was staring into the hole, quite shocked - WAIT! JINX! RUN AWAY! THOSE MONSTERS WILL KILL YOU!

\- Rude! - Cho'Gath growled.

\- Yeah! Get lost kid! Go drink milk from yo' momma! - Kha'Zix said making a not so civilized gesture with his scythes.

\- I'm fine! - I told him waving my hands. - They are friendly...and I found Vi's princess! - I said pulling Vel'Koz's tentacle.

\- Wait...VI IS INTO THAT!?

\- Hey! Don't go around judging others fetishes! You know what they say...Once you go tentacles...

\- SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE! - Ekko yelled flustered.

I smirked at him, he never left...he waited for me, I can trust him...Once this is over I will tell him everything...

"..."

You seem upset fishbones...something on your mind?

"..."

As you wish...

* * *

\- This place is shit - Vel'Koz said examining Zaun.

\- It smells like shit - Cho'Gath said trying to cover his nose.

\- That guy is, literally, made of shit - Kha'Zix said pointing at one man on the road.

-Shit! - Kog'Maw chirped in delight and Rek'Sai hugged him once again.

I'm not really sure how these monsters managed to fit in the lift...but we were outside, sweet smell of pollution, I watched as the voidlings grouped together as if something would attack them, I guess after being ambushed by Viktor they were quite scared of Zaun...wise choice, only Kog'Maw seemed completely fine...well, idiots are quite brave after all...

\- So...what's the plan? - Ekko asked watching the voidlings - What should we do with them?

\- "We"? You mean "I", What should "you" with them? I have no idea...maybe start your own circus and go around the world filling little kids with happiness and nighma...

\- You can't be serious...You can't just dump them on me and leave like this ain't your problem.

\- Calm down...all you have to do is w...

\- _What is the meaning of this_?!

Oh, Joy! Just my luck!

One well-known robot stood in front of us, followed by his army of angry robots with angry lasers and angry guns...did I mention they were angry? Kog'Maw yelped and hid beneath Cho'Gath.

\- _What are you monsters doing outside of your cage? Get inside already!_

 _-_ Dear sire, I'm afraid we are leaving, your complete lack of matters is completely outrageous, we are gentlemen... - Rek'Sai growled - ...and a lady, so we will not stand for any more of this disastrous situation, I hope you understand our reasons and we hope you can improve your standards and so we politely ask you t...

- _SILENCE! You will obey or I shall tear your flesh with my own hands! First the stupid scorpion escapes, and now you lot are outside! I won't allow it! My creations seize these creatures! -_ But the robots didn't move - _My creations?_

 _"PASSWORD REQUIRED"_

 _\- Again?! Is this some sort of bug or what? Glorious evolution! There! now kill those monsters!_

 _"INCORRECT PASSWORD"_

 _\- What?! Did I spell it wrong? let me try again...G-L-O-R-I-O-U-S E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N._

 _"INCORRECT"_

 _\- WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH Y...?_

\- Hey, Viktor! - Ekko called.

\- _What do you want, brat?_

\- Wanna see a magic trick? - Ekko said tossing and catching some remote control.

\- _What could a boosted monkey such as yourself accomplish with that punny re..._

Suddenly the ground shook with intense force, I could hear several explosions beneath us and then a flare of fire erupted from the lab, sending several pieces of debris into the sky and burning the poisonous gasses in the sky.

Wow...he really blew the lab to smithereens...

 _" SEXY...Change of plans! Marry this crazy bastard already!"_

 ** _"But of course no! He is dangerous for our mistress! Stay away from him!_**

" _Come on, Pow-pow, live a little, that was the hottest thing we ever seen in our lives!"_

 _" **Fishbones! Tell her he is dangerous!"**_

"To be honest I don't care, Viktor's lab is gone, one less thing to worry about."

 _ **"FISHBONES!?"**_

As I looked the fire burn everything Viktor walked to his lab, he stood in front of it, after a while he knelt and shouted into the sky.

\- _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

The force was strong with this one...

\- So... - Ekko stood in front of me with a cheeky grin - what do you think?

\- That was quite sexy.

\- You think so? - He said blushing - So...would you like to have a drink with me? You know...to celebrate our victory.

\- Are you sure you have time for a date?

\- A d-date? Yes, I think I have time.

\- Because I think you just missed something important - I said getting close to him.

\- What could that be? - He asked, his lips a few inches away from mine.

I smirked and close the distance...but I went to his ear and whispered.

\- The voidlings...are gone...

He eyes shot wide open and he looked everywhere when he realized the voidlings were, in fact, gone he paled.

\- I'm sure Vel'Koz and Cho'Gath won't do anything rash - I said walking away - but I can't speak for the others...they are scared...in a dangerous city...Who knows? They might decide to grab a little "snack".

\- YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?! - Ekko yelled panicked - What am I supposed to do with them?

\- Caitlyn should be informed about Viktor's lab in two days or so, she will be here in a week, I think, just hide them or something, go ask wind lady for help - I winked at him.

\- You...are...A DEVIL! - He yelled running into an alley.

I chuckled as I watched him disappear, I lied Ekko, those guys are harmless...well...maybe that Kog'Maw and Rek'Sai could create a havoc...but I'm sure you will know how to deal with them...you were my friend after all...

"It's time"

I sighed and walked a few miles until I found a public phone, I marked a number and waited...

- _"Yes?" -_ A soft female voice answered.

\- It's me, Veliza.

\- _"Oh, I see...wait a second..." -_ I heard some rustling - _"I'm afraid you were right, Viktor has nothing to do with the slave market" -_ I grunted frustrated - _"But...I may have a lead..."_

 _-_ What do you mean?

 _\- "A date, an hour and coordinates...the coordinates lead to the Mayor's office in Piltover."_

The mayor?

\- Are you sure?

 _\- "I am"_

 _-_ When?

 _\- "Today at midnight"_

\- Got it, thank you, I'll kill all of them.

 _\- "Jinx?"_

 _-_ Yes, Veliza?

\- _"Be careful."_

 _-_ I will - and I hung up.

This was it...after many years chasing shadows and ghosts...I had a lead...a pretty good damn lead...I could kill that damned bastard...I could finish this...I could...be free once again.

"Keep you mind cool, soldier"

Yes, sir.

* * *

I always knew there was something strange with the mayor, it was the way he smiled...hollow, fake, a facade...just like mine, he did a pretty good job managing the city, he was the one who appointed Caitlyn as the sheriff when she was just a teenager, many criticised his decision but Caitlyn proved them wrong, she cleaned the whole city in her first week on the force, he also allowed Vi into the force.

But now everything makes sense...as the mayor he had almost unlimited resources and access to the layout of Piltover, every secret passage to the city and I'm sure he even knew a path between Piltover and Zaun, he had complete control over the police movements and could even take part in trials of criminals, recently some of those dangerous criminals were only punished with a few years in jail or public service...while many supported his pacifist way, I now knew he was saving his subordinates...that bastard...

I have already studied the layout of the ministry, I knew every nook and cranny, inside out, the office of the mayor was at the back near an emergency exit, the plan was simple, get in, kill everyone in the room, get out, simple but effective, Fishbone said it was for the best since we were short on time, just the way I liked it...

I waited outside of the room, there were several figures moving nervously as the waited for the mayor, the light were off so I could only see their shadows illuminated by the dim light of the moon, the leaders of the black market I supposed, I could kill all of them in one go, I just needed to wait for the mayor, no point killing drones if you can't kill the queen...

After a while I saw the chair slowly turning around, there was a man hidden in the darkness...it was time...I busted the door open and threw a flashbang...I could hear their pained voices as I rushed towards him...I jumped and readied Zap and waited until I could see the fear in his eyes...

I saw nothing...

He had no eyes...

I heard a low gunshot and I felt a sharp pain in my side and fell to the ground...the wound was big...a revolver or something like that...my side was completely destroyed and I could see a stream of blood on the ground...What happened? Why is the mayor dead? Wha...?

\- Well, this is a surprise... - A deep voice spoke behind me - oh! how I love surprises!

No, Impossible...I shifted to my side so I could see the man who spoke...I recognized him...he was the supreme commander of the Police department...He was Vi's and Caitlyn's boss...

\- But I wonder how you found out our little party? - He asked with big eyes...he was more insane than me...- Ah! That look on your face! I remember that face! Filled with fear, hatred, and anger...do you remember me? Of course, you don't...you were so young...- He knelt and caressed my cheek - But I remember...oh yes...I remember every single thing...I remember your soft cries in the night, I remember your pained screams...- He moved to my back- ...Your milky skin...being torn apart, scarred, filled with bruises...ah...I love this color you have...so sickening - And then he stomped my hand, making me scream in pain - I remember when you became a beautiful angel of death...your face filled with glee...I will never forget the sparkle in your eyes...and the blood around you...- He shivered and walked to the figures - My apologies, dear friends, some brat tried to be smart, for now, let us begin...

\- What are you planning? - I managed to ask.

-Well...I guess I could tell you since I'm sure you won't tell a soul...you see - He said kneeling in front of me once again - Our dear Viktor attacked Demacia a few weeks ago, he did a good one on them, so now they are weak...and that's where I come...Piltover will hold a charity party for Demacia where we will sign an alliance...and at the climax...I will kill the ambassadors...and blame Noxus for it...

\- You...what...?

\- Yes! - He says standing up and looking at the ceiling with his hands in his chest - The great finale! Piltover will supply Demacia with weapons...and Zaun will supply Noxus with slaves...the great war between this stupid nations...can you see it? And...once both of them are too busy killing each other...I will strike...and Both Demacia and Noxus will be mine...- He licked his lips and smiled - but to do so I must have complete control over Piltover and Zaun, during the party I will murder the ambassadors throw the body of the mayor and then I will gain the position...there is a slight problem though - He whispered into my ear - I will gain control over Piltover...But not over Zaun...so, without further ado...- He snapped his fingers.

Around me the bodies of the lords of Zaun fell like cards, the floor was now completely filled with blood, after a while the world was once again silent...and I heard him walk...I heard him prepare his gun...I heard him hum a song...an Ionian song...

\- In carnage, I bloom, like a flower in the dawn - His gentle voice said.

The form of a tall and thin man appeared from the shadows, he walked gracefully as he stepped in the blood, his mask shining with the crimson of blood, in his right he held a rich gun made of several precious metals and it shone with ancient magic, in his left hand he held a bronze cane with jade filigree at the sides...he walked slowly until he was in front of me...he contemplated my form and sighed in disappointment...

\- So many guns, all lacking in meaning or artistry...

\- Allow me to introduce you to my dear friend Khada Jhin, The Virtuoso, he is an Ionian assassin, but, due to the crisis between Ionia and Rakelstake I was able to..."get" him to join my side, he is very good at what he does...you could call it...an art...

Jhin knelt and caressed my wound.

\- Your life had no value before me...you are just an impious aperitif...but now...you will be poetry...you will be beautiful...They will cry when they find you...tears of happiness and joy...you will be...immortal...

\- You...are insane...- I spat, staining his mask with my blood.

\- My genius will be understood...Eventually...for now, I shall entertain with a gaze into the future...- He walked into the center of the room and started dancing-...four bullets...each bullet is a song...each one of them has my love...each one of them represents my soul...so when they hit their target...they become part of me...transcendent and unique...four bullets...four actors...He, the always-enchanting tale of star-crossed lovers...She, Whose music lacks the cruelty of a masterpiece...He, Who wanted to kill me back then, he shall learn art cannot be killed...and finally she...- She stopped dancing...- To whom you sought to protect...shall join you in the ever lasting dream...Four pieces...four bullets...one night...-He finished bowing.

Vi...He wanted to kill Vi...I don't care about the others...I don't care about Zaun...I don't care about Demacia...but he won't...he won't kill Vi...I will kill him first...I will rip his head appart...tear every limb in his body...I will see him cry in agony...and in the end...I will burn his unholy body and throw his ashes when not even the demons that lurk in the shadows will be able to breathe his dammed scent...

-No need to rush...- He walked towards me - Men, women, old and young...all of them...together in one single truth...- He aimed his revolver at my head and I could see his eyes shine behind his mask - your final scene begins...- And then he pulled the trig...

...

...

...


	25. Chapter 25 - It's been a while

**Chapter 25 - It's been a while.**

-How was that even possible?!

-Mundo moved this piece.

-I can see that, but how did you manage to do that?...You cheated, didn't you?

-Mundo thinks you are making excuses because you are a stupid.

-Don't you dare call me that, I am a gentleman.

-Mundo thinks you are a chicken.

-I am a voidling!

It's been a week since we escaped from Viktor's lab, I have to say I expected our stay in Zaun to be incredibly awful but so far I can't really say is all that bad, yes every now and then we will suffer from an attack from the mafia or a bunch of mutated creatures from the sewers but aside from that everything is good, this young man called Ekko, the boy who shattered time, allowed us to stay in his workshop, we expected solitude but we found out the place was filled with orphans and several other interesting individuals...one of them was currently playing chess with Cho'Gath...and Cho'Gath was losing...this was his third loss in a row...this bulking man who called himself Mundo was quite smart for his stupid looks...

 _-Would you shut up?! Can't you see I'm working in something over here?_

To my own surprise Viktor was here, it seems the lab Ekko blew was his only one, so to speak, he was currently in bankruptcy, to make things worst he had a large amount of delayed works, the clients were getting impatient and demanded a refund, Viktor decided to run away and hide for the time being...although he never expected he would have to hide with us...but the cyborg was far from scary...his metal parts were quite rusted and he had some sort of beard over his metal mask...he acted as if he was drunk and spent most of his time building toys for the orphans...

-Crazy uncle Viktor! - The cubs surrounded Viktor and demanded his attention - Crazy uncle Viktor! Play with us!

- _Shut up, you fleshlings! I am the Machine herald! I have no time for stupid games with the likes of you!_

-Come on! - The orphans started climbing on his shoulders - Finish our new toy! We are bored! Give us a piggy-back!

 _-Stop! Get away from me! No! HELP! -_ He was easily overwhelmed by the cubs.

-He! He's getting what he deserves! - An unnatural voice said behind me.

His name was Skarner, The Crystal Vanguard, he was also kidnapped by Viktor but he somehow managed to escape and now he was staying with us, I don't really know much about him since most of the time I spent in the cage I was trapped in my own suffering, but I heard Cho'Gath and him are great friends, he was a huge scorpion made of sapphire, even though he looked like a monster he was a kind and wise being, always ready to give advice.

-Good morning, Skarner.

-Hello, Vel'Koz, How's our favorite toaster?

-The cubs are on top of him.

-As always, what about Cho'Gath?

-He can't defeat Mundo in chess.

-Really? That's something I want to see... - We heard the powerful roar of Cho'Gath, it seems he ate the chessboard in his rage - I better go and see if Mundo is still alive, what are you doing today?

-I will help Ekko looking for supplies and orphans in the slums.

-Have fun then!- He said and strode towards Cho'Gath who was trying to puke the chessboard.

Zaun wasn't a good city-state, the pollution had covered the skies completely, every now and then we could hear explosions, screams of agony, the constant battles between the mafias and other creatures left the smell of death and streets covered in blood, there was no justice in this land and the only ones you could call "authorities" were the lords of the slave black market, who ruled over Zaun with iron fist and fear.

Slavery, something I cannot possibly understand, and at this point I don't want to do it, degrade a human being in nothing more but cattle was, by far, the most disturbing thing I've learnt from the human race, humans aren't the same, I'm aware of that, but, biologically, they are the same, two arms, two legs, two eyes...there were subtle differences but my point stands...it is beyond me why they thought material properties, such as money, can grant them the power to humiliate another person...It's, in my opinion, disgusting...but little I can do to solve this matter...Humans never change...they never learn...they cannot be saved...

-Hey, Vel'Koz, are you ready?

Well, there is hope...Ekko knew Zaun inside out, he was an orphan himself and knew the destiny for them...test subjects or slaves...So he decided to create his workshop, a place where cubs could feel safe and have a respectable life, the lords of Zaun saw him as an enemy and tried to kill him in the past...but he refused...and lived to protect every poor soul in Zaun, he was a beacon of hope...he was the future of Zaun...

-I am, Ekko, lead the way.

He nodded and we ventured into Zaun.

Zaun was a quiet city, in comparison with Piltover at least, the grey buildings were small and the streets were dirty, there were no lamppost and the sky was so polluted no even the light of the moon could illuminate the city at night, the pedestrian walked slowly but warily, looking behind them at times or keeping their gaze on the ground, sometimes a vehicle would pass on the street, generally it would stop and several men would shot at a building or kill someone on the street, no one seemed to care, it was the norm here, Ekko asked for our help since he believed no one would mess with a bunch of scary monsters, his reasoning was mistaken since he would get attacked anyways, although with us around his chances of survival were above zero.

The slums were located near the contaminated river of Zaun, it was conformed of houses made of scrap, junk and mud, most of the inhabitans were mutants, failed test subjects and orphans, it was the hunting ground of the slavers, the mafia constatly wanted control over it since it was an strategic point thanks to the river, to summarize the denizens of the slums were doomed, at least Ekko tried to save as many cubs as possible, if he could save at least one of them it was his victory...a hollow victory.

Our journey to the slums was fruitless, we encounter neither the slavers nor the mafia, we also couldn't find any lost cub in the deserted houses and the supplies were already rotten, we only found the lonely body of a little girl in the middle of the street, Ekko stood there, staring at the corpse holding a small doll in her hands, I decided to inspect the surroundings, I felt he wanted to be alone, so I quietly left watching as he lifted the corpse and went to the river, he came back without it.

-I buried her - he said quietly - I fixed her hair and cleaned her face, she would have wanted it, to be pretty one last time.

I remained quiet, his statement was illogical, she was a corpse, there was no way Ekko could tell what the girl wanted, I could make assumptions but the truth would remain unknown...if only...she were here...maybe I could answer this question...if only...

Lately I've found myself remembering Kalista quite often, I would gaze into the sky and wonder what could have been if she were here, I spent hours remembering her voice, her smile, her smell, our meeting, her promise, our wedding, our journey, Demacia, our battle against Kassadin, us being heroes, Sona, Poppy, the attack, Demacia burning, her death...her final words...I remember everything...and it hurt...I couldn't explain why but it hurt...a sharp pain in my core...a cold whisper in my mind...I wish I could simply forget her...but I won't...she will forever remain in my memory...a hard lesson...I hope I can heal this wound...only time will tell...

-Are you okay? - Ekko asked concerned - You are making that face again.

-I don't have a face.

-It's a figure of speech, what I mean is that you are kind of gloomy.

-Gloomy?

-Yes, I can't explain it but I can feel it, sadness and stuff like that around you.

-Is just...human things...

-Ah? Are you...wait... - Ekko looked behind me and suddenly he stiffened, clearly shocked by something.

I looked behind me and saw a group of people surrounding a fat man with a big cage beside him, in his cage there were several humans dressed in rags, filled with bruises and mud, some of them were cubs, crying for help, the adults begged for help and some others simply lied on the ground...either dead or without a single care in the world...the slave market was here...

-LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! - The man called - COME! COME AND FEAST YOUR EYES IN THIS FINE MERCHANDISE! - The crowd cheered - YES! YES FIRST LET'S HAVE A LOOK AT THIS YOUNG ONE! - A cub with black hair and green eyes was displayed - IONIAN QUALITY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! YOU CAN CHECK FOR YOURSELF - He say ripping off the clothes of the cub - FEAST YOUR EYES IN THIS DELICIOUS SKIN!

-IT'S A BOY!

-I OFFER TWO-THOUSAND GOLD.

The crowd started throwing gold coins at the cub, some of those coins hitting him and hurting him, the cub covered his head and fell to the ground in a fetal position, at this the crowd laughed and continued throwing coins...until the cub was covered in blood.

-Now! Now! Don't damage the products or else you'll have to pay for them - The fat man said making the crowd laugh - Now! Here we have a...DEMACIAN YOUNG LADY! - He said jerking a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes - And if I remember correctly...SHE IS A VIRGIN! WE WILL BEGIN THE OFFER WITH TWENTY-THOUSAND GOLD!

Ekko watched, gaze full of wrath, trying his best to control his anger, I could see a small trail of blood in his mouth, his knuckles were pale and even I could see his murderous aura.

-And here we have...a grandma? - the fat man said examining an old lady - Uhm...Well, I guess there is one thing to do... - He kicked the old lady out of the stage into the ground - GET HER, BOYS!- He said whistling.

A pack of hounds appeared behind him and leaped towards the old lady, her screams were drowned in the laughther of the crowd, at the end, only a puddle of blood and her bones remained.

-Let's go - Ekko muttered walking away - I can't stand this anymore, let's go.

I watched as he left, wondering if there's something I could do, but the answer was simple, I couldn't, I came to terms with my own weakness a long time ago, I'm powerless, I could destroy them, but I would be no different from them, I made a promise and that promise is all I have left to remember her...Kalista...I hope my decision is right...I wish you could be here...but you are not...and will never be...I simply sighed and followed Ekko, still listening to the slaver.

-...AND FOR LAST! - I heard the slaver talk again - WE HAVE THIS SPECIAL PRODUCT COURTESY OF NOXUS! BEHOLD THIS BEAUTY! Yes, a gift from Noxus, this little trash over here it's the worst backstabbing piece of shit I've seen in my entire life...and I'm sure she will make a fine slave...or meat bag, I don't really care so let's begin with Twenty g...HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? SOMEONE CATCH THAT BITCH!

I turned around just to see a figure run past me followed by the slaver and his hounds, it was a woman dressed with a simple piece of cloth over her body, her skin was pale and she had many bruises and scars all over her arms and legs, her hair was of a crimson red, dirty and messy with a few white strands at her side...but what caught my attention were her eyes, emerald eyes...the same eyes I saw before I was betrayed, the last thing I saw before I was left to die in the middle of the sea, the same eyes that still haunted my memory...

-Sarah? - I called quietly.

She turned around briefly but ignored me and continued her escape, I saw the slaver running after her followed by a pack of hounds, the mob behind me groaned missing the show, they threw some rocks at the slaves in the cage and left laughing.

-Hey, man, are you okay? - Ekko said shaking me a little - you look quite shocked?

-Ekko.

-yeah?

-Did you see that woman escaping?

-I did...It's pretty sad...those hounds will, most likely, tear her apart.

-I want to save her.

-You...What?!

-I want to save her.

-Vel'Koz, I'm afraid you just can't understand how dangerous slavers are...They rule this fucking city...you can't just go and say "I will save the slaves", No! I know you are strong but if you attack one of them the rest will chase after you...so far you've been fighting the mafia and some monsters from the sewers...this is different, you simply can't...

-I will save her, whether you like it or not.

-Then I will stop you - He said blocking my way - Maybe it's not such a big deal for you but it is for me...I'll be the one dealing with them, not you, you will leave once Vi comes, but I will say here dealing with them. so be a good octopus and stay low, besides, what is she to you?

-She is a part of my past I can't let go.

-What do you mean?

-Before I came to Zaun she and I were traveling together...but she made a deal with Noxians...and she betrayed me...she is the reason why I haven't returned to Piltover...she tried to kill me...there are many things I need to tell her...I know it doesn't make sense to you...but I need to do this...I know she deserves to be punished for her sins...but...I want to save her...I can't explain it...I just know I have to...

-Look...I just...You can't...It doesn't make sense, why would you?...AGH! FINE! I will help you find her! BUT JUST FIND HER! If you want to save her that is your problem, ARE WE CLEAR?!

-Yes

-Okay, give me a second - He said taking a small device out of his pocket - I will hack into the surveillance system and find your redhead...

-There's a surveillance system?

-Yeah, but only the slavers know about it, how else did you think they managed to catch so many slaves in Zaun? They use this system to locate them...those sick voyeurism fucks... - Ekko spat checking throurgh the device - ...Found her! Watch here... - He showed me the image of a dark dead end alley with a big pink grafitti of the letter X, Sarah was there trying to climb the walls, after that she looked behind her and dissapeared from the monitor - I know where that is...just keep moving in a straight line and you will find it...

-Thank you, Ekko.

-Don,'t thank me...if you choose to save her you can't come to the workshop ever again...you'll be on your own...I'm sorry but I can't risk the life of so many children for a single woman...

-I understand...Thank you for everything...tell my friends I will miss them - and then I left without looking back.

As I rushed through the alleys a thousand of question tortured my mind, What was I suppose to do? How should I greet her? Should I say hi? Will she recognize me? Did I...forgive her? or Am I going to execute her in the spot? What will she think then? Will she cry? Will she fight? or will she simply accept her fate? I simply don't know what will happen...and that scares me...I've never been scared of something I don't know...I almost don't want to save her...almost...

I reached the dark alley with a pink graffiti of the letter X, I looked around and realize there were footprints in the ground, canine footprints, maybe old footprints...or the slaver was here first, Ekko did said slavers could use the surveillance system, but there were no signs of a fight...so maybe...Sarah was still here...but where...there are no places to hide...unless...I backtrack a little and find a small crate hidden in the shadows...I opened it and looked inside...Sarah was there, curled into an uncomfortable position she managed to fit inside the crate, her breathing stopped the moment I opened the crate...she started to shake in fear...I decided to wait until she felt strong enough to look at me, but she didn't, she remained silent...so I touched her, she flinched but didn't do anything else...I carefully took her out of the crate and helped her sit on the ground I lifted her chin to have a better look at her face, she had her eyes closed and her lips were trembling...I suppose I have to speak first...

-Sarah... - I said softly

She stopped shaking and slowly opened her eyes, she blinked a few times and then she smiled sadly...

-Ah...I must be dead...and I must be in hell...- She muttered - ...were you waiting for me?...will you torture me for eternity?...That's okay...If I have to stay here in hell for everything I've done...I rather spend this never ending nightmare with you...

-Sarah...You are not dead.

-Are you sure?...Because this place smells like hell to me...

-You are alive...in Zaun.

-Zaun?...- She laughed - So they did sell me as a slave...So that means...- She lifted her chained arms and placed her hands at my sides - Did you buy me?...so you could torture me...make me regret my decision...or...were you finally corrupted by this world and you now seek...something else?

-No, I will finish what started during the Harrowing.

-Oh...I see...- Sarah then lied on the ground and waited - Just...make it painlessly...I know I don't deserve it...but please...I've suffered enough...

She smiled one last time and closed her eyes, with a quick move I destroyed the chains in her arms and legs, she opened her eyes and her face twisted in shock, her smile was gone and was replaced by a frown.

-What are you doing? - She asked standing up.

-I'm helping you.

-Why?

-Because you need it.

-Don't bullshit me...tell me why are you helping me?

-Sarah, You were in danger so I...

-SHUT UP! - Sarah said slapping me - WHY ARE YOU HELPING ME? I BETRAYED YOU! I SHOT YOU! I LEFT YOU FOR DEAD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEA! WHY ARE YOU HELPING ME!?

-Sarah, listen to me, I...

-NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO KILL ME! DO IT!

-Sarah, calm down, let me... - She slapped me again - help you, I promise I will... - She punched me - get you out of here, just, listen to me.

-I BETRAYED YOU! I SOLD YOU FOR NOTHING I...I... - She fell on her knees - Why? Just kill me...just...- Tears started falling from her eyes - Just kill me, please, end my sorry life... - She swung her arm trying to hit me but failed - please...let me go...

-Sarah... - I said lifting her chin - It's okay, I forgive you.

-Why? - She said grabbing my limb and hugging it - I did many awful things to you...Why are you doing this?

-I made a promise...and that promise is everything I have left from her...come with me...I will help you... - I said carrying her in my tentacles.

-Ah... - She caressed my side - Are you okay? I hit you pretty hard...I'm sorry...

-It's okay...I'm used to it...

-I'm sorry...

-Don't worry, to be honest, your punches were so weak I didn't even realized you were hitting me.

-Did you just...insult me?

-Oh joy! I came looking for a runaway slave and now...I get to capture and exotic monster! Can this day get any better? - A voice said behind us.

I turned around and saw the slaver standing behind his pack of hounds, I didn't realize the were here...those dogs...are not normal...

-You really did a number on me, stupid bitch! - The salver said snapping his fingers, the hounds started to get closer - I am a man with a reputation to keep...and you just DECIDED TO LEAVE?! ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT? YOU ARE MINE, BITCH! MINE!...but I won't kill you...no...I will train you - He smiled wickedly - I will turn you into the perfect meat-doll, I will enjoy watching you break, I will make you wish you weren't born...and you, squid, drop that bitch and leave...there are some weirdos here that would pay a fortune for a monster like you...

Sarah was trembling in fear on my limbs, I watched as her eyes darkened once again and tear began falling from them...and then I heard Ekko's warning...I should leave Sarah and escape...It's the best option...but I made my choice a long time ago...

-She is coming with me, whether you like it or not, human, so don't step over that line, or else you're gonna have a very bad time.

-ARE YOU SERIOUS? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO AM I? I AM THE MASTERS OF THESE SLAVES! I RULE ZAUN AND DO AS I PLEASE WITH IT! I AM THE MASTER OF THIS CITY, YOU ARE NOTHING, YOU HEAR, NOTHING! - He snapped his fingers again, the hounds started making strange noises and I saw bolts of light coming from their jaws, I was right, those hounds were something else - Surprised? - The slaver mocked - I am not a fool, squid, every slaver in Zaun heard about Viktor's defeat against a bunch of monsters...so I decided to spend a bit of money for protection, bodyguards seemed useless against monsters of the void...so we got these bad boys...specially designed to hunt voidlings...so come, let's have some fun!

The hounds got closer slowly, the strange light in their maw crackled as if they were laughing at me, I might be able to fight them...but there are too many of them...and I still have Sarah with me, even if I survive...she won't...she has to survive...and if I have to sacrifice my life for hers...

Suddenly a bright blue light shone above us and the hounds started to shake out of control, after a while smoke started to come out of their maws and they fell to the ground to never move again, the slaver looked in shock and snapped his fingers once again, but nothing happened.

-WHA...WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? - He said snapping his fingers over and over again - GET UP! GET UP, YOU STUPID ROBOTS! WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?

-It's called EMP, Electromagnetic Pulse, it is created by a nuclear explosion resulting in charging electric and magnetic fields with an overload of energy causing damaging currents and voltage surges strong enough to destroy any electronic device nearby - A voice said behind him.

He turned around and saw Ekko walking slowly towards him.

-YOU!...I REMEMBER YOU! YOU ARE THAT FUCKING BRAT THAT KEEPS STEALING OUR MERCHANDISE! HOW DARE YOU GET IN MY WAY? WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS THIS?!

-It's science and I ain't gonna explain shit... - Ekko said shrugging - oh, wait, I already did, you are just so stupid you didn't understand a single thing.

-HOW DARE YOU? YOU KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT! THE SLAVERS ARE WATCHING YOU, KID! THEY WILL KIL...

-I guess you really are stupid...- Ekko sighed - I said the EMP will destroy any electronic device including your hounds...and the surveillance system in this area - The salver stopped yelling, shocked - So that means...no one is watching...no one knows you are here...and no one will...don't you agree, Vel'Koz?

Ekko winked at me...Oh...So that's his plan...And I just have to play my part of the plan...Let's see...How was it...cold and creepy if I remember correctly...

-It seems your chances of survival are **Less** than Zero - I said as I got closer to the slaver.

-NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU MONSTER! STOP IT! - He said backing into the wall and trying to hit me with his hands.

-Flailing appears to be a universal response, hmm, I wonder...- With a quick move of my free limb I touched one of his arms, his arm fell to the ground surrounded by a puddle of blood - When bisected neither half grows back...- I muttered dissapointed.

The slaver looked at his arm on the ground, he tried to scream but no sound came out of his mouth, he rolled his eyes and then he fell unconscious.

-Damn, dude...- Ekko said inspecting his body - That was hardcore, what if he dies of blood loss.

-His wound was immediately cauterized, there is no immediate danger to his life.

-Yeah? That's a shame...but I guess we are being better than them, also, How's your redhead?

-She is...unconscious...- I said checking Sarah's face.

-I guess it was too much for her.

-Ekko.

-Yeah?

-Why did you come back?

-Because I remembered I could use the EMP against the surveillance system, that way the slavers won't know it was me.

-Why did you come back? - I insisted.

-Man, I've already told you why...

-Ekko.

-You know, you are quite sharp sometimes - Ekko said rubbing his hair - ...I guess...I was tired of running away...tired of turning my back and ignoring the pain in front of me...I'm tired and I want to change everything...Zaun is more than just slaves and corruption...I believe the future lies in Zaun...and I want to build it with my own hands...

-So...that means you...

-Yep! Good boy Ekko is gone...They will know who I am...I will hunt down every single one of them...they will regret setting foot in this city...

-But you said...

-I know what I said...I know this is a mistake...but...I rather make mistakes than nothing at all...there are always consequences, I know that very well...but doing nothing is just as bad...it's time to change...besides...I have my own secret service of Voidborns...They aren't getting my head any time soon.

-I see...we will help you as much as we can.

-Glad to hear you have my back...at least until Vi comes for you.

-What should we do with the slaver?

-Take him with us, of course, he might know a bunch of things about the other slavers.

-Take him...with us?

-Yes, us, you and your redhead are coming with me.

-But...you said...

-I know what I said...don't make me rewind everything and just come with me, you fool.

-I...Thank you, Ekko...Thank you...

-That's what friends are for...

* * *

-Oh! Sarah my dear! I'm really glad you are okay!

-Thank you, Cho'Gath.

-Where have you been, dear?

-It's...a long story...

-Oh! I see...well then, I will let you rest...you've done well. dear.

-Thank you.

Cho'Gath smiled and left the room, Sarah was resting in one of the few beds in the workshop and had most of her wounds patched by now, after a warm bad she was mostly back to normal, her skin was still pale and she had a few bruises over her face, she changed her rags to some decent clothes and after a quick meal she started smiling again, she asked a favor though, she needed me by her side at all times.

-Are you okay?

-Yes, I am, Where's Ekko?

-He is dealing with the slavers.

-I see...I wanted to thank him...but I guess I'll have to wait.

-I suppose...Sarah...You have to tell me what happened after...after The Harrowing.

-I guess...I have to... - She sighed - Do you remember LeBlanc? Of course you remember her...Well...Let's just say you can't trust Noxians...you see after I...left you behind I was supposed to deliver LeBlanc to Noxus, everything was okay...well...it wasn't...the crew was extremely displeased with my behaviour and with the Noxians...there were rumors of a mutiny...fortunately it didn't happen so we reached Noxus safe and sound...but I suppose you've guessed the end of the story...as LeBlanc would say...No loose ends...we were ambushed by the assassins on our way out and my crew and I became prisioners.

-I understand...but you were alone...What happened to your crew?

-That...- She said biting her lip - ...I will tell you what happened...but...could you please have patience with me?...It was...traumatic for me...- I nodded - Good...Well...You know I was a prisoner of Noxus, right? We spent our time there being tortured by the guards, some of my crew died due to the harsh environment we were in...So we grew tired of that...and decided to escape...It wasn't easy...the guards were watching us...they could sense our intentions...they wanted to kill us...they just needed a reason...one night we broke out...everything was going according to the plan...but...right when we were almost out of Noxus...they...my crew they...- Tears started to drop from Sarah's eyes - They...left me for dead...they threw me out of the ship we managed to steal...I fell...into the dark waves of the ocean...and the Noxians caught me again...Can you believe it - She said with a sad smile - My crew betrayed me...just like I betrayed you... - Sarah couldn't continue and just broke in weeping.

I watched as she covered her face with her hands, crying and muttering apologies, I watched in silence, I couldn't say anything, I felt like I shouldn't, How did the humans call it? Atonement for her crimes, I wanted to comfort her but part of me felt like she deserved everything that happened to her and more, this particular feeling felt disgusting so I decided to ignore it. she was suffering and I would do anything to stop her tears.

-Hey... - She finally said - Thank you...for listening to me...it still hurts...but I feel a bit better.

-I'm glad you feel better.

-It's funny, isn't it? I used to hate the mere sight of you...and here you are...comforting me...I'm glad you didn't change.

-Well I almost did change but I was saved by Kalis...

-MISTER OCTOPUS! MISTER OCTOPUS! - A young cub came running into the room - PLEASE, HELP HIM, MISTER OCTOPUS!

-What's wrong?

-THERE ARE TWO BADDIES INSIDE!

-What do you mean?

-They came looking fo Ekko...and when crazy uncle Viktor tried to answer one of them started punching him! Please, save Crazy Uncle Viktor! HE IS GOING TO DIE AT THIS RATE!

-Uh...Do I really have to? I mean if he dies... - Sarah slapped me - Why would you do that?

-Vel'Koz! - She scolded me - I don't know what's the deal with you and that robot...but if you forgave me then you can forgive him too.

-But...

Sarah simply crossed her arms and gave me a scolding glare, I sighed in defeat.

-Alright, I will save that crazy robot - I stated reluctantly - I will come back once everything is over.

-Yes, Please do - Sarah said with a gentle smile.

I followed the cub through the halls of the workshop, as I got closer I could hear a distant banging, I was surprised no one else was going there, I suppose Ekko took the other voidlings and Skarner in his mission, so that means I would have to deal with the trespassers on my own, quite annoying if you ask me, Zaunites are pretty stubborn and stupid, I will try to reason with them, but if I fail I'm afraid I will have to deal some substantial damage to them...I just hope they can survive my attack...not that it matters if they die, I can easily dispose of the bodies...although I'm not sure what the cubs will say if I disintegrate a bunch of Zaunites in front of them...guess I will have to find out...

-Cub, how many enemies are here?

-Two, but one of them is really scary.

-How so?

-I mean...He is pretty strong and yells a lot...but...What kind of man dyes his hair pink?

-Wait...a man...with pink hair?

Suddenly from the wall next to us Viktor came through the wall and crashed in the next one destroying it as well, from the hole of the wall a man with pink hair came huffing and clenching his fist.

-I WILL ASK YOU ONE LAST TIME, WHERE IS HE, YOU PIECE OF TRASH? IF YOU WON'T TALK I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR FRUCKING BA...

That was no man, that was Vi wearing a Tuxedo disguised like a man...it suited her but I suppose if I tell her she will definetly kill me, before I could say anything Vi hugged me.

-You are alive... - She whispered, her tears falling in my body - You are alive...I thought I lost you...but you are alive...I'm glad...I was so worried...but here you are...

-Vi...I'm happy to see you too...there's so much I want to tell so I w...Vi...you are hurting me...could you please st...

-I was quite worried... - She said smiling menacingly - ...I didn't know anything about you...and then this **GOAT** comes saying stuff like you are her beloved one...so I was wondering... - She lifted my body and threw me through the hole she made- ...WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?

-VI, What's wro...- Caitlyn came in running but then she stopped to watch what was going on - Oh...Seems you are okay without me...So I...eh...I guess I will go and...you know...make some tea or something... - and she left.

-Sheriff! Please! Help me! - I pleaded - Vi! Please! I don't understand! What's wrong!?

-What's wrong?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG? I WAS SICK WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND YOU WERE PLAYING AROUND WITH OTHER GIRLS AND YOU ARE TELLING ME YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?!

-Yes! I don't understand what's wrong?! could you please tell me why...

-Vel'Koz! - Sarah came and knelt beside me - Are you okay? I heard a lot of noise...Hey, you! - She said walking to Vi and slapping her - Don't you dare hurt him, you sorry excuse of a man!

Vi was furious, she just glared at Sarah with a crazy grin, I watched as her usual vein started to pop off, she started to laugh maniacally.

-GET FUCKING DUNKED, BITCH!

-WHY ME?

* * *

 **This chapter was updated to fix some major mistakes...**

 **If you are reading this for the first time, then enjoy...**

 **If you have read this I want to apologize for making those mistakes...**

 **I won't happen again...**

 **:3**


	26. Chapter 26 - UPGRADE!

**Well, hello there, I don't usually do this but there's something I want to say.**

 **I want to apologize to you guys...**

 **Last Chapter was kind of made in the run and there were many mistakes**

 **I've fixed it if you have read it before you should give it another try**

 **Anyways, I, once again, apologize and promise not to make the same mistakes again**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 - UPGRADE!**

-I just can't understand why you don't get it, Enforcer.

-Shut up, You slutty goat! I was here first!

-So what? It doesn't really matter that much, honestly, I'm surprised, your temper is quite awful, any other lesser man would have left you by now.

-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?

After Vi beat the living shit out of me she explained why she was in Zaun, apparently Caitlyn heard a rumor about a bunch of monsters running around in Zaun, she made the necessary arrangements for our transport, although, she wasn't expecting three more voidlings and a giant scorpion, but thanks to Ekko we somehow managed to fit us all in one single crate, how was that even possible is beyond me, mysteries aside we managed to return to Piltover safely and we were currently staying in Cho'Gath's mansion, after Malzahar cried like a little girl we decided to rest for a few hours before we headed out, apparently Heimerdinger, some great scientist in Piltover, had created some sort of device that would solve our problems.

I hope it works because I'm currently in a dire situation.

Soraka came to see me...and then everything went to hell...I don't know why but both Soraka and Vi were incredibly mad at me...and now they were arguing...on top of me...they were, literally sitting on top of me, arguing as if I were just part of the furniture...a simple chair or sofa...and to make things worse...Sarah decided to follow us, both Soraka and Vi were quite hostile towards her and they didn't give any explanation to me, so I decided to remain quiet and avoid the subject, Sarah was currently kneeling by my side, comforting me, much to Vi's and Soraka's dismay.

-Are you okay? - She asked worriedly caressing my side - I can help you if you wa...

-And may I ask what are you doing here? - Soraka asked giving her a weird smile - are you lost? can I help you with something?

-Yeah, you Fortune bitch, you among us has no right to be here, maybe Vel'Koz thinks you are cool or something, but he is a soft puppy, if you try anything funny I will dunk you down.

-Oh, my! You are quite the rude one, I suppose all the nutrients went to your fat hands instead of your brain.

-I swear to god...I will fucking skin your goat ass and make a pair of pants.

I sighed and just waved at Sarah, she nodded and stayed by my side while Soraka and Vi continued fighting, I wonder how I came to this situation, well I suppose there's no use thinking about it, I should just carry on, at least I'm surrounded by those I'm fond to...I still have this strange feeling every time I see Vi or Soraka and I still remember what Kalista told me in the past...I hope I can keep my promises.

-Now that I think about it... - Vi said trying to punch Soraka - What were you doing in Zaun, Sarah? How did both of you ended up there?

Sarah bit her lip, I may have forgiven her but if Vi learns the truth she might literally rip her head off...and I didn't want that...

-We were ambushed by Noxians, I was forgotten in the sea and Sarah was taken as a prisoner, I was found by a bunch of pirates in The Shadow Isles, you know the rest.

-Really? Is that true?

-I...- Sarah eyed me for a second and gave me a small smile - It's the truth.

-If you say so... - Vi shrugged - ...but I think you owe us a better explanation, I mean, you were LOST for a couple of weeks and those rumors about Demacia...But, oh well, I'll let this one slide.

-Or could it be you just can't follow it at all?

-Alright! You know what? I'm friggin tired of your bullshit, Soraka! Why are you acting like that! weren't you supposed to be some sort of "peaceful" celebrity in Ionia? What the fuck is wrong with you?

-What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! What are you to Vel'Koz, anyways?

-Well I...I'm his...ARGH! What are you anyways? It's not like you did something special...

-I kissed him!

-Well...I...He...He touched my breasts! That's right He touched my breasts, it was so good - Vi said smirking.

-He did WHAT?!

-Excuse me, please - Malzahar said stepping in - Master Cho'Gath said it's time, we are departing to Piltover Customs where professor Heimerdinger has, supposedly, created a solution for your void problems.

-I understand, thank you, Malzahar - He bowed and left - Ehm, girls, could you please get off me, I have to go with Cho'Gath and the other voidlings.

-But of course, Honey - Soraka said hopping off and kneeling in front of me - Let us go, I'm sure mister Cho'Gath is waiting for you.

-Wait...Are you coming with us?

-Of course! You already have this pink leech and this red leech, I can't afford any more parasites near you.

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU STUPID GOAT?

-You know exactly what I mean, brute!

-Oh yeah! Well...I'm coming too! That way if you have an accident I can finish your suffering, bitch!

I sighed and once the girls got off me I decided to hurry up and finish this issue quickly, best to get it over and done with before something else happens, then I realized Sarah was looking at me with expectation, I sighed, I'm sure I'm making a serious mistake here...but, oh well, can't get any worse, I suppose...

-Sarah, would you like to come as well?

Her face brightened, she smiled and nodded...while Vi and Soraka looked at me with a murderous aura...

I was wrong...It got worse...

* * *

Piltover Customs was a big warehouse beside the Yordle Academy of Science and Progress, while the academy stood tall and proud with big doors made of golden materials and several blue glowing tubes on it, Piltover Customs was a small but wide workshop in comparison, a one-story building with metal doors and a lamp above them, there were several pieces of junk around it and the floor was filled with oil and some other liquids, some of the yordles that were entering or exiting the academy looked at it in wonder, as if there was some sort of treasure hiding behind the iron doors, I haven't met this professor they all talk about, but he is supposed to be an incredible prodigy, even among the most renowned scientist in Piltover, it is said he, single-handedly, changed the destiny of techmaturgy, making it a science reserved to those who had the potential to achieve great things...I myself was interested in this new kind of science, it was, in essence, a completely different school from the hextech devices created massively by Piltover and Zaun...I was excited by these new discoveries, these sciences seem rather difficult but I believe with a bit of effort and a few days in a laboratory I might be able to master the foundations and create new things on my own...but first I must befriend this Heimerdinger, he might be the key for a perfect introduction in this field...

I just wish I could have done this on my own...

Both Soraka and Vi have been fighting among each other since we exited the mansion, sometimes they would just glare at each other and some other times they will simply yell in the middle of the street, I still ignored the reason behind such hostility, I tried asking the other voidlings but with no results, I guess it will remain a mystery, to make things worst Sarah came with us, and she was in the middle of them, suffering the most, she would sometimes glance towards me asking for help...but it was hopeless, I had no saying in the matter...and I'm afraid if I ever talk they will kill me for sure...I can only pray for her...

-What do you mean he is not ready?! - Cho'Gath asked to a terrified yordle in front of Piltover customs.

-I...I'm sorry...but he said it's not ready yet...

-He called me here! Are you suggesting he lied?

-No...No...but it's not ready...Who called you here, dear...abomination?

-I'm a gentleman, you fool! And Rumble called me saying it was ready for us.

-I'm sorry, sir, but you have to wait.

-For how long?

-Fifteen minutes...maybe?

-Unbelievable! - Cho'Gath said stomping the ground - Get lost before I chomp off your head - The little yordle ran away screaming like a little girl...maybe she was a girl...I can't really tell.

-So, What's up? - Kha'Zix asked Cho'Gath.

-He is not ready so we have to wait.

-See, I told you we should have brought the limousine, now we have to wait in this sun.

-Like hell I'm letting Kog'Maw into my limousine, it's brand new and I won't risk my baby.

-Man, Money has changed you.

-Well, excuse me but I am a gentleman, you can't expect me to lower my standards to some country bumpkins.

-Well, I am also a gentleman...of the road...but a gentleman.

Cho'Gath and Kha'Zix started arguing about what really means to be a gentleman, Kog'Maw was playing with Rek'Sai and the girls were fighting once again, with nothing better to do I decided to explore my surroundings and see if there was something interesting to study while I waited, aside from the tall buildings , the cars, and the pedestrians there was almost nothing worth any effort, it was quite remarkable how used I have become to Piltover, the first time I arrived in this city I couldn't believe the humans could build such impressive structures, now I was amazed by what they could achieve with their ideals and beliefs.,.It's funny how I used to find those things pitiable and useless...and now I'm never tired of listening to them...I want to learn more and discover the real meaning of humanity...humans are, indeed, exceptional...

-Hey, Querido Señor, Would you like some tacos? - Someone called for me.

I turned around and saw a pretty colorful stall, decorated with green, white and red colors, at the front was an emblem of an eagle eating a snake on top of a prickly pear surrounded by a laurel wreath, above the stall was a sign that said "Tacos y Pozole del Tio Zed" In big red letters, behind the stall was standing a peculiar man wearing a metal mask with a moustache on top of it and a weird hat, big and yellow and a few red strands at the sides, he was also wearing a white apron that read "Gracias por el puente Miguelon", He was somehow familiar...but I couldn't tell...maybe if he had some sort of concrete block on his back and a torch in one of his hands...

-Excuse me? - I asked confused - Have we met before.

-Of course no, Guapo, I'm just selling Tacos here, I asked if you wanted one?

-Eh...No, I'm afraid I don't really know what a Taco is.

-Oh, That's such a shame...So tell me, Amigo, are you okay?

-Well...I am...I'm just a bit confused by I'm okay.

-Are you sure?

-Yes, I am okay...Why are you asking?

-Oh...You know...It's simply out of curiosity... - He said chuckling - it's just that you look like one of my friends...He was a good guy...a bit naive and noble...but he was a cool dude...One day...thanks to my own stupidity he...he was...punished...and I've wanted to apologize for the longest time...but I guess since you are okay...he might be okay...I'm sorry, I know this must be weird for you...I just wanted to talk about it with someone.

-It's okay, It was interesting to talk to you...almost as if...you were my friend...

-Really? I'm glad to hear that...so about the taco...

-VEL'KOZ! - Kha'Zix came running to me - Vel'Koz, I need your help, could you please tell Cho'Gath what a gentleman is? - He said looking at the stall and then at the man, after a few moments he facepalmed himself...or tried to since he doesn't have palms - Zed...what the fuck are you doing here?

-Zed, who's that? - The man said trying to cover his face with his hands.

-You, You are Zed.

-No, Yo soy...Carlos Santana...

-The stall has Zed on it.

-Oh...that...that is just...a typo...

-From Carlos Santana...to Zed?

-Let's just say I suck with computers...

-THAT SHIT ISN'T EVEN PRINTED, SOMEONE CUT THE LETTERS FROM A RED COLORED PAPER AND GLUED IT.

-Oh...well...Me can't speak tu idioma...

-YOU JUST DID, YOU IDIOT:

-Hey, honey! - A young teenager with white hair, purple eyes, and a mustache said appearing behind Carlos - I've brought the tortillas you asked for...Oh! - She said looking at Kha'Zix - ...Hola, extranjero.

-WHAT THE FUCK IS SYNDRA DOING HERE?

-No, yo me llamo Carlos Santana.

-ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT? PLEASE! AT LEAST TELL ME DE IDIOTS ARE NOT HERE!

-Hey, Zed - A man with a bush in his head said walking towards us - I couldn't find any...oh!...hey, there Kha! who's your friend? My name is Yas... - then he saw Carlos with white hair waving at him - I mean...- He placed a fake mustache on his face - Mi nombre es Carlos Santana.

No one spoke for a few moments, I watched as Kha'Zix trembled in anger.

-You...You...YOU IDIOTS - Kha'Zix finally snapped - YOU ARE CARLOS SANTANA, HE IS CARLOS SANTANA, SHE IS CARLOS SANTANA, I AM CARLOS SANTANA, ARE THERE ANY OTHER CARLOS SANTANA I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT?

From below the floor, a hole appeared and a woman wearing green clothes and a mustache in her face jumped out and slapped Kha'Zix in his face.

-Here's Carlos Santana! - She said dancing in the middle of the street.

Kha'Zix remained still for a few seconds, after that he simply shook his head and left without looking back.

-That was fun! - Carlos Santana with green clothes said hopping around - I didn't know today was annoy Kha'Zix day.

-No silly, that's the 15th - Carlos Santana with white hair said checking her calendar.

-Anyways, thank you for listening to me, Squidward - Carlos Santana with an apron said - but I think your friends are calling you.

I turned around and saw Soraka and Vi waving at me, it seems Heimerdinger is ready for us.

-Well, it's been fun, I guess, but I still don't know what a taco is? - I turned around only to find nothing, the stall, and Carlos Santana were gone - ...Uh...Okay...I guess...I'll leave...- I said and left more confused than before - Now that I think about it...I still don't know what a Taco is...

* * *

-We are never talking about this, okay? - Kha'Zix told me quietly - It never happen, we never met those idiots, Are we clear?

-Yes, I understand.

-You will never, ever, not even in a million years talk about it, come on, Say it.

-Kha'Zix, I'm not sure if I should...

-SAY IT!

-Okay, I promise I will never, ever, not even in a million years talk about it.

-Good - Kha'Zix nodded.

-Kha'Zix, Can I ask you a question?

-Whatever, dude.

-What's a taco?

-Well, A taco is...a Taco is...Uh...now that I think about it...What the fuck is a taco?

-What are you guys talking about? - Cho'Gath asked curiously.

-Science.

-What?

-Yes, Science, can you see we are surrounded by science, what else could we possibly talking about if not science.

-Well...I...think you are right, what indeed.

Even I could find some sense in Kha'Zix comment, around us there was nothing but what he said, Science, there were several cylindrical objects erupting electricity around it, dozens of blackboards with complicated algorithms and blueprints covered most of the walls, there were several unfinished projects all over the floor, some turrets, a bunch of cars and some destroyed robots, at the end of the warehouse there was a big computer with several monitors shining in blue light and a small keyboard and a chair in front of it.

-Heimerdinger? - Cho'Gath growled - Where are you?

The small chair shook for a bit and it turned around from it a small being hopped off and strode towards us, he was a yordle, I could tell, he had a furry golden face, his eyes were concealed behind two blue goggles, he was wearing some sort of work clothes and had some sort of rocket sticking out of his head.

-Hello there, Mister Cho'Gath, I'm really glad you came to my humble lab.

-You mean OUR lab, I paid for everything you have here.

-Ah, yes, as you wish - He shrugged and continued talking - You must have come for the new machine I created.

-Yes, that is correct, I brought all of my friends as you asked for.

-Splendid! Now please follow me - He walked to his left and waved for us to follow - As you may know, we, the denizens of this world, know almost nothing about such dimension called The Void, We know it exists since creatures such as Cho'Gath and company managed to cross to our realm, and even with your presence here there are a lot of unsolved questions, How were the portals open? Where are these portals? How can we activate them? Can we use the energy of the Void for our own purposes? What is this Void energy? How can it affect us? Are the voidlings dangerous?

-Maybe I can answer those questions - I interrupted the professor - No, We do not know how were the portals open, we simply came through them, I believe the portals are in a land called Icathia, as for the whereabouts of said city I'm afraid I have no answers, only Voidborns can open the portals but even we do not know the proper procedure to do so, I'm not really sure if you can use the energy of the void, the energy of the void it's a cluster of different kinds of mana beams colliding in the space, this energy is strong enough to break the variables and vectors, proof is that there is no time or sense in the Void, we, voidlings have grown accustomed to it and that's why we possess such forms, I'm afraid the energy of the Void is incredibly dangerous for the denizens of this realm as it can kill instantly or even mutated organism into dreadful abominations, there are special cases where the Void only corrupts the organism granting incredible powers but damaging the psyche of the subject, turning them into killing machines with no other purpose but complete extermination, and for your last question...I would like to think we can have a peaceful relationship with the beings of this world...but the answer would be yes...Voidlings are dangerous.

An abyssal silence filled the warehouse as Heimerdinger took notes of everything I said, after he was done he read his notes one last time.

-How did you reach this conclusion?

-I've done my own share of research in the void.

-Yes, But how?

-I disintegrated my fellow voidlings.

-You...What?!

-Yes, by disintegrating organism I am able to study their whole components and reach more accurate conclusions.

-I don't agree with your methods, but by golly, do you get results! Anyways, You and I will study those questions together after this, I've realized you can be reasoned with and I believe you will play an important part in my research - I nodded at his statement - As I was saying we can't answer most of those questions...but the last one is obvious, Voidlings are dangerous, so I, with the help of some colleges, have designed this machine in order to control the urges you, voidlings, suffer through the day - Heimerdinger said walking towards a big structure covered with a cloth - and here we have it - He said pulling the cloth off.

The machine had some sort of crystal tube in the middle and two big metal cylinders at the sides, there was a strange light coming from behind the machine and every now and then a small spark will jump out of it.

-This is the Solve-Their-Problems-And-Get-Money 3000! A guaranteed solution to your everyday voidling problems! Only $99.99! No scam! But words mean nothing in this business! Let's have a look at what this baby can do! but first...what do you think is the biggest problem about voidlings?

-There are no suits in my size - Cho'Gath said sadly.

-I don't have a house - Kha'Zix said shedding a single tear.

-What's a taco? - I said reluctantly.

-Food problems! - Vi chirped behind us.

Suddenly Heimerdinger looked extremely shocked, he walked towards Vi and the other girls behind us shaking his head.

-No, no, calm down, Cecil - He talked to himself - The She-devil is not here, that brute is not real, she is not... - And then he saw Vi smiling cheekily.

-What's up, doc? -Vi greeted.

-NOOO! - Heimerdinger yelled - NO, SHE IS BACK! SHE IS BACK! - and then he hopped on top of Cho'Gath.

-Professor! What's wrong? - Cho'Gath asked trying to catch him.

-I WANT HER OUT OF HER! GET THAT SHE-HULK OUT OF MY LAB!

-Come on, professor, It's me, Vi, The enforcer...you can't still be mad about last time...right?

-BE MAD? YOU DESTROYED MY WORK OF 30 YEARS, I WAS GOING TO CHANGE THE FATE OF HEXTECH DEVICES...AND YOU USED MY LIFE'S WORK AS A PUNCHING BAG! I'm not mad...I'M FURIOUS, GET OUT OF MY LAB!

-What's wrong?! - Soraka said appearing behind Vi followed by Sarah - I heard someone scream, is everything okay?

-THE...THERE ARE THREE OF THEM?! - Heimerdinger yell hopping off of Cho'Gath and landing on top of me - ENOUGH! I WANT EVERYONE WITH A DOBLE X CHROMOSOME OUT OF MY LAB!

-What? -Vi said tilting her head.

-I WANT EVERY GIRL OUT! YOU, THE SLUTTY PIRATE, OUT! YOU, CARETAKER OF THE RUINS, OUT! AND YOU, FEMALE HARAMBEE, OUT!

-WHAT WAS THAT?

-YOU HEARD ME, OUT! OUT!

-Well...then Rek'Sai has to come as well!

-Who?

-Rek'Sai...that scary monster beside the slug...She is a girl!

-Implying that Rek'Sai is a girl would mean that you are one...WHICH YOU ARE NOT!

-Well...you know what? FINE, WE WILL LEAVE, COME ON, GIRLS, LET'S GO!

-Professor, should I call the Zoo-keepers on my way out and tell them their gorilla is on the run?

-I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, GOAT!

Soraka and Vi left arguing with each other, Sarah gave me a thoughtful glare and followed them, we heard them close the door behind them.

-Now - Heimerdinger said snapping his fingers, a clicking sound was heard in the distance - I doubt that She-Devil can break through my reinforced doors...so where were we?...ah, Yes! Void problems!...Can you repeat your problems?

-Suits! - Cho'Gath voiced.

-Houses! - Kha'Zix remarked.

-...Tacos? - I asked.

-Yes...all of them are...wrong...sadly...the She-devil was right...Food!

-Excuse me? - both Kha'Zix and Cho'Gath asked, clearly confused.

-Yes, allow me to show you... - Heimerdinger said snapping his fingers once again.

The machine came to life and began making strange noises, I saw a bunch of particles dancing in the crystal tube, the particles began collapsing in a single spot, building something white, at the end of the process the crystal tube opened and a human-shaped mannequin walked out slowly, it stood there in silence.

-Ta-Dah! - Heimerdinger said hopping off me and landing in front of the mannequin - This little baby is, basically, a food dispenser, these humanoid snacks are made of every vitamin and mineral voidlings may need to sustain themselves in this world...so what do you think?

-What do I think? - Cho'Gath began...furious? - What could I possibly think?...ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT, PROFESSOR?

-Excuse me?

\- Yeah! You piece of shit - Kha'Zix spat - Why is that thing shaped like a human? Are you implying we only eat human-shaped things?

-Well...I mean...You are voidlings so I thought...

-That's racist!

-I can ensure the quality of this product...at leas,t give it a try.

Cho'Gath and Kha'Zix looked at each other and the both nodded, they left Kog'Maw to come closer to the mannequin.

-Alright, Kogi - Cho'Gath began - Please bite this thing and tell us how it tastes, understood?

-EAT!

-Good, Try it.

Kog'Maw leaped towards the mannequin and chomped a part of its head, Kog'Maw chew on it for a few moments and then he stopped, suddenly he puked a stream of green goo and fell to the ground coughing in pain.

-Taste like shit...-He finally said and barfed again.

-SEE! WHAT'S YOUR EXPLANATION?

Heimerdinger looked extremely shocked, he twitched for a few seconds and then sighed, he walked towards the machine and shouted.

-RUMBLE! ZIGGS! GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OVER HERE!

Two young yordles came slowly, one of them was pretty short, even for a yordle, the other had a zoned-out aura and was more interested in a small bomb in his hands.

-What's wrong, professor? - the smallest yordle asked.

-Well, Rumble, it seems I can't let ANYTHING in your hands, your project was a complete failure.

-Wait...they didn't like my idea?

\- Exactly, I' extremely disappointed in both of you...but especially on you, Ziggs, you are my protege...and yet you do this to me.

-Uh? Did ya say something, professor?

-I'm...really...TIRED OF YOUR STUPIDITY!

-WELL, PROFESSOR, YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS PROJECT BY YOURSELF - Rumble responded stomping in the ground.

-YEAH! I ONLY WANT TO MAKE BOMBS, NOT THIS IDIOTIC THINGS.

-YOU ARE SUCH A SELL-OUT, PROFESSOR, sometimes I think you just don't care about us!

-What the hell do either of you have to be so uncertain about, wrench brands? favorite food? what I do with my inventions? Come on, spit it out!

-Well, You don't exactly make it easy, professor, you always tell me what to do and never let me explore my own path by myself, and if I do you say I'm nothing but a failure! - Ziggs said kicking the machine.

-What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You always let me out of everything, you never let me work together with you two, I just stay by myself doing nothing! - Rumble said helplessly.

-Alright, alright! Cool it! I see what's happening here...you are both young...you both are unsure about your place in the universe, you both want to be the professor's favorite, well, I can fix this, Rumble, Ziggs, sit down - Both Rumble and Ziggs doubted for a second but did as they were told - Now listen, I know that the two of you are very different from each other in a lot of ways, but you have to understand that, as far as I am concerned, you both are pieces of shit! - Both Rumble and Ziggs yelped in shock - Yeah! I can prove it mathematically...actually, let me grab my whiteboard...This has been a long time coming anyway - Heimerdinger said looking for something behind the machine.

-Uh...Cho'Gath, don't you think we should stop them? - I asked quietly.

-Did you say something? - He asked with his mouth full of popcorn.

-...nevermind.

-Hold on...I think I already made the calculus on my computer - Heimerdinger said walking towards his computer - Now let's see... - He said clicking on the keyboard- ...Here it is! - In the main monitor appeared a schematic of both Rumble and Ziggs with a bunch of numbers, equations, and notes - So, as you can see on the monitor, you both are equally unbearable, overly sensitive, clingy, hysterical birdbrain homunculus, and I honestly can't even tell the two of you apart half of the time because I don't go by height or age, I go by the amount of pain in my ass, which makes you both identical, so, without further I want you to tell what exactly did you do to create this machine...So I can fix it and sell it for the double of its original price.

-Wait...What? - Cho'Gath asked angered.

-Oh! Shut up, you gentleman wannabe, you could buy the whole city of Piltover and still have enough money to go to the Vanilla Unicorn and make it rain.

-What's the Vanilla Unicorn? - I asked gingerly.

-A strip-club.

-What's...a strip-club?

-Don't worry...I'm going there after this, you can come with me and I can teach you the secrets of life...and I also need a shot...Come on, rumble, spill the beans.

-I attuned the machine to Voidlings...so it would create human-shaped food for them.

-Well...It worked...but the food taste like shit, now, Ziggs, what did you do?

-A bomb.

-As always, well, it seems I can...Wait...You said a bomb...A bomb? A real bomb?

-Yeah!

-...Where is the bomb?

-Right here! - Ziggs said patting the machine.

-So...The machine is a bomb.

-Yes!

-When is it going to, you know, explode?

The machine suddenly started to shine with a red light, the particles inside of the tube began to spin with unnatural speed, several gas leaks appeared all over the machine and a beeping sound could be heard somewhere inside of the workshop.

-In ten seconds! - Ziggs said smiling cheerfully.

-REK'SAI, PROTECT KOG'MAW! KHA'ZIX, GRAB RUMBLE! VEL'KOZ, GET THE PROFESSOR AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF ZIGGS! - Cho'Gath yelled, suddenly the machine started to shine - EVERYONE, HIT THE GROU...

I couldn't hear the last part of it, I felt waves of energy colliding against my body, I hugged the professor more closely to me as I felt a sudden burst of energy rushing through my limbs, my vision was clouded with a bright light, I could feel my limbs losing strenght, it was hot, extremely hot and uncomfortable and then, everthing went black, I was again in the abyss, but it was different, I felt the cold in my back and there was this...smell in the air...it filled my...I don't know but I felt something inside of me...moving...it felt alive...what happened to me...I opened my eyes, everything was blurred but I could identify the smoke above me, luckily, there was no fire, but I still felt hot.

-KHA'ZIX! VEL'KOZ! REK'SAI! KOG'MAW! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?! - I heard Cho'Gath's voice at the distance...but it was different...I can't tell how.

-I'm fine! - Kha'Zix answered nearby - but I feel weird...I think...I think my schytes are gone!...SHIT! WHAT THE SHIT HAPPENED TO ME?

-Guys! - an unknown feminine voice said at the distance - Can you hear me?...wait...I can hear myself...I'm talking! I CAN SEE!...IT LOOKS LIKE SHIT BUT I CAN SEE! THIS IS AWESOME!

-Everyone, calm down! - Heimerdinger said getting up - The power will be back in a few...Oh, My, God! - I felt a small hand touching my...my...my what? - What the hell happened here?

I saw the blurred shadow of the yordle in front of me and I raised one of limbs trying to touch him...wait...my limb...has five smaller limbs on it...it feels...restrictive...It feels...It feels...

...

It a hand...

A human hand...

...

It's my hand...

,,,

I am a human now.

* * *

 **YES!**

 **I**

 **JUST**

 **DID**

 **THAT!**

 **Reviews are appreciated**

 **:3**

 **thanks for reading**


	27. Chapter 27 - Obligatory Human Arc

**You all knew this was coming...**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 - Obligatory Human Arc.**

-How can this be even possible?

-I…I seriously don't know, professor.

-Then, Who knows? It is your machine, both of you worked on this piece of trash, give some ideas, at least.

-Well…Maybe it had something to do with the shaping process, everything inside the radius of the machine should be immediately shaped like a human, since the machine exploded I believe the radius widened…and everything changed…

-I still look like a yordle…

-Well…Maybe it had something to do with the attuning process…

-What do you mean?

-The machine was attuned with void energy…so I guess it only affected those who had an immense amount of void energy…

-That is bullshit, nothing explains why, after an explosión, every voidling turned into a human.

-Well, professor, I have nothing else…maybe it was magic…?

-Of course, some way or another, God wanted the voidlings to become humans for no good reason…

-That sounds like a good explanation.

-I WAS BEING SARCASTIC, YOU FOOL!

-HEY! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR! I HEARD A FUCKING EXPLOSION INSIDE! OPEN OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING DEMOLISH THIS PLACE FOR GOOD!

-SHUT UP, VI! WE ARE DOING SCIENCE HERE!

Confusing and dark shadows moved around me, I could hear the professor argue with Rumble and Ziggs about possible theories and methods to solve this problem, I wasn't paying attention to them, I was more interested in my new anatomy.

For starters I didn't know why, but my visión was completely blurred, no matter how hard I tried to focus my eyes I couldn't make any sense in the shapes in front of me, all I could see were deformed shadows of colors move around, also, my vision had been severely damaged, before, I could see in four directions and witness several planes of reality…now I could only watch what lied ahead of me…it was horrible.

My body was no different…it felt…stiff, restricted and vulnerable, I couldn't muster any sort of my old moves without feeling pain, also, this new body was quite sensitive to the elements of the environment, even though it was quite hot inside of the workshop my feet felt cold…my feet felt cold…my feet…my hands, my arms, my fingers, my torso, my legs, my face, my ears my mouth…I have a mouth! Everything feels new and scary for me…and annoying in some way, I feel a bunch of strands glued to my head falling all the way to my shoulders…I suppose it's my hair…I have shoulders! I have hair! I haven't tried speaking but I can feel this wet and slimy thing inside of my mouth…I believe it's called a tongue…it feels gross…whatever happened to us…I hope the professor can fix it soon…I don't like being a human…

-I LIKE BEING A HUMAN! – A feminine voice said nearby – I CAN FINALLY SPEAK! I CAN FINALLY SEE! LOOK AT THIS COLORS! IT'S WONDERFUL! I WAS SO JEALOUS OF YOU GUYS!

-Rek'Sai, my dear, please settle down! – The voice of Cho'Gath scolded – Don't just go around hopping like that, can't you see they are bouncing?

-Bouncing, what is?...oh! you are talking about these things in my torax…they are pretty soft and big…what are they?

-I believe those are your breast, they are the proof that you are a woman.

-Really?!...but…are they supposed to be this big? It feels rather tiresome…my back is starting to hurt a Little…

-But of course, you sexy thang – I Heard the professor say – the bigger they are the better because they showcase your…eh…womanly power!

-Womanly…power?

-Yeah, the more you have the more respect you will have in society.

-Really!? Then I want to have more! How can I have more?

-Well, I could always "help" you a Little…just let me motorboat your ti…

-PROFESSOR! STOP BEING A CREEP AND HELP ME!

-Come one, Ziggs! He is just a child!

-YEAH?! BUT HE IS DAMN STRONG!

-Don't wanna! – It sounded like Kog'Maw – No clothes! Ugly rodent! Will eat you!

-Kog'Maw! – The feminine voice scolded – Bad Koggie, let mommy dress you.

-NO! Be good! So no clothes! Please!

-I'm sorry, Koggie, but you have to wear your clothes, you are a human now!

-Resai meanie! Shitty humans! Clothes boring!

-I can't deny that…

-Come on, Kha'Zix, stop feeling bad for your scythes, you always complain about how useless they were.

-Yeah, man, but they were my scythes! They were part of my body! Without them, I feel…weak, vulnerable…I want them back.

-Well, I'm sorry, pal, but you are a human now, there is not a single part of you that says voidling.- I Heard Rumble mock.

-Then, what about Vel'Koz? – Me? What happened to me?

-What about him?

-Come one, don't tell me you can't see it.

-See what?

-He still has one of his Voidling traits.

-I don't know what are you talking about.

-I'm talking about the tentacle he has between his legs – What?

-That's…not a tentacle…see…you…you have one…between your legs too…

-I don't have one!

-Well, Rek'Sai, you are a girl, you are not supposed to have one…

-I don't care if I have the same thing! Have you seen the size of his thing? That thing is practically a tentacle! He still has his voidling traits!

-No…That thing is…It's a…You see…It's about bees and flowers…It's a…Let's just say all male humans have the same thing between their legs, okay?

-With the same size?

-Well…probably not…but…HEY! VEL'KOZ! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!

-Ah! I was just…you know, trying to trace my tentacle and see if Kha'Zix is saying the truth – I answered surprised.

-YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO TOUCH THAT…Well…Maybe you can…BUT NOT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! Besides…Why would you want to touch it? Can't you see it in front of you?

-No…I actually can't see anything…

-What do you mean you can't see? Let me have a look – My visión was filled with the yellow color, I supposed the professor was in front of me – Curious? There seems to be a problem with your eyes…

-A problem with my eyes? – I asked panicked.

-Yes…Don't worry though…I can solve this problem – I heard the professor work in something besides me – You see…I believe the sudden change from your panoramic vision to the binocular vision we, the denizens of this world have, might have been too much for you, I suppose adding some sort of helping device is necessary in order to compensate the lack of vision you need now.

-What? – Everyone but me asked.

-So to speak – Heimerdinger sighed – He had four eyes before, now he has two, so he needs glasses.

-Ah…I still don't get it.

-That's because you are stupid, Rumble.

While Rumble began to cry I felt something fall on my ears and my nose, it was thin and cold to the touch, I expected some change but my visión remained the same.

-It's still the same – I said disappointedly.

-Just wait a minute, I haven't activated this thing…you see, I did a prototype of this baby a long time ago…it was an Ionian warrior…this device it's smaller than the original and can be used by almost everyone in the world, it's an auto adjustable pair of glasses, I told the warrior this versión was ready but he rejected it saying it wasn't cool enough for him, what an idiot! Okay, you will see and hear some weird things, but don't worry, it's just an analysis of your retina.

I saw a dim blue light cover my vision, suddenly the world started to change, it got at first but after a few moments the world started to become more defined, after a minute I had recovered completely my vision, the first thing I saw was Heimerdinger's furry face.

-How is it? – He asked.

-I can see again.

-That's good! I'm sorry to say this…but you will have to wear those glasses for a while…I'm afraid I haven't developed the smallest version, so this will have to do.

-Thank you, Professor.

-So, Vel'Koz, How do I look? – Cho'Gath asked stepping in front of me.

He was a tall Young man, with curly dark red hair and freckles on his face, his eyes were green and had a peculiar glint on them, he was wearing some sort of Brown one piece.

-You look like a human.

-That's…not helpful at all! I was asking if I looked like a gentleman.

-I'm sorry, I can't tell.

-Well, that's alright, what do you think about Kha'Zix?

-Don't look at me, please, It's awful – The man I supposed was Kha'Zix answered.

He was also a Young man with raven short hair and emerald eyes, his skin was sort of tanned and looked almost like bronze, he was wearing the same clothes as Cho'Gath, he seemed quite displeased with his new appearance.

-It's as bad as it looks like… - He commented with a bitter laugh.

-I think you look quite handsome…you know…like a hobo or something…

-Thank you, Cho'Gath, your comment brings happiness into my sad life.

-Really?

-No.

-MOMMY! MOMMY! – A young child said leaping towards me.

The youth had wavy blonde hair, ruby eyes, and pale skin, he had a wide smile on his face and I could see some green goo falling from his mouth, he was wearing the same set of clothes as everyone else, this must be Kog'Maw.

-Kog'Maw? – I asked carefully.

-MOMMY! – He answered smiling.

-Even looking like that he still loves you more than me…man, I'm jealous – The unknown feminine voice said.

The woman if front of me had pale milky skin, her hair was shoulder length black but she somehow managed to cover her eyes with her long bangs, she was wearing the same clothes as everyone else but her zipper was down displaying an unholy amount of her cleavage.

-Rek'Sai? – I asked confused – Is that you?

-Yep, It's me! What? Am I so beautiful you can't even talk? – She teased.

-No…It's just that you look incredibly different.

-Is that really all you have to say?

-You look gorgeous.

-Aw…you are such a womanizer! – She answered with a blush.

-Rek'Sai, please, Zip your jacket properly – Cho'Gath scolded her.

-I can't! These things in my chest are too damn big – She said trying to zip the jacket with no result – See, it just won't budge!

-If you like – Heimerdinger began with a smug grin – I can't try to squeeze them and see if they shrink!

-Professor, Please! Behave yourself! – Rumble complained.

-Anyways, Vel'koz, would you like to see how you look like?

-Uh…How?

-Professor, do you have a mirror or something?

-Oh! Yes…give me a second…I'm not sure if it survived the blast – He said looking through the rubble -…I think this might work… - He said handing me a piece of a shattered mirror.

For some reason I started feeling nervous, I didn't know why and I couldn't explain it…I just felt it in my core…heart I suppose…How would I look like? So far…all the voidlings looked pretty normal to me, yes there were small things like Kha'Zix emerald eyes, Kog'Maw's pale skin but they could be easily ignored, they said I have a tentacle between my legs…what if I inherited more than that? I was scared…

I sighed and decided to just get over with it and looked into the piece of mirror, I saw a Young man with chocolate like skin, soft features and Golden straight hair falling to my shoulders but the most remarkable thing were my eyes, pupils were of a bright purple that seemed to shine with energy of the void surrounded by a Deep dark sclera.

-Well - I heard Cho'Gath comment - Aside from your eyes...you look like a normal human so you shouldn't worry too much about it.

-CECIL B. HEIMERDINGER! - I heard Vi yell - OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!

-FOR THE LAST TIME, MONKEY, SHUT UP!

-OH YEAH! TAKE A LOOK AT YOUR CAMERAS, I'M SURE YOU'LL CHANGE YOUR STUPID MIND AFTER THAT!

-Change my mind?! What did she do this time? - Heimerdinger said checking his computer - The power is back, I'm just going to reconnect with the server and... - In the monitor appeared the three girls, Vi was holding some sort of hammer with her gauntlets on - Is that...no...it can't be..how did she...? VI, WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT? WHAT DID YOU DO?

-I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF JAYCE AND STO...BORROWED IT, SO YOU EITHER OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR OR I'LL FUCKING REDUCE YOUR STUPID LAB TO DUST!

-ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! JUST WAIT A MINUTE! - Heimerdinger sighed - Okay, get dressed and please, get ready, I'm not sure how they will react.

-I don't know how to wear this.

-Are you kidding me? Someone just help him! I have to open the door or that troglodyte will kill us all - Heimerdinger said walking towards the door - Stupid Jayce and his stupid hammer, that thing is even more dangerous than Ziggs in a room filled with gunpowder,

I looked at the cloth with no idea of how to wear it, I looked at Cho'Gath and tried to copy him, I managed to slip my legs in the cloth...but, by some strange reason, the zipper was on my back, I tried to wear it properly, but the cloth was choking me, so I took it off and settle with just covering my legs and hips...I mean, how bad can it be?

-ALRIGHT, FURBALL! - I heard Vi growl - WHERE ARE THE TENTACLES?

-Sweetheart! Where are you? - Soraka came running looking everywhere - Oh! Hello there! - she greeted us - Have you seen a cute purple cephalopod flying around?

-I'm so sorry professor - Sarah apologized - I tried to stop her...Soraka didn't do anything...I'm really sorry.

-It's fine...just another day of Vi...RUMBLE! ZIGGS! GO AND BRING THE CLEANING CREW!

-Are they going to clean this mess?

-No, they will bring the tools...AND THEN YOU IDIOTS WILL CLEAN MY LAB! -Both Ziggs and Rumble tried to complain - AH! DO IT OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL WORK IN THE SEWERS FOR THE NEXT SEMESTER! - Ziggs and Rumble disappeared after that.

-HEY, HEIMY! - Vi said picking the professor up - WHERE IS HE?

-Vi...I will need you to open your GODDAMN eyes...and please...don't overreact...he is... - He pointed at me.

-What? - Vi said dropping the professor and examining my face - This can't be Vel'Koz...I mean, you are handsome and all...but he is a flying thing...you can't be...

-It's me, Vi - I said quietly.

-That's...that's his voice but...you can't be...

-Honey! - Soraka said clinging to me - Are you really my honey? You are not lying, aren't you?

-Yes...I am Vel'Koz, Soraka.

-Okay, Can somebody explain what happened here? - Vi asked exasperated.

-It's hard to tell...I don't have an answer...and as you can see every voidling changed - Heimerdinger said motioning at us.

-Oh! That doesn't matter - Soraka said merrily - before we enter in details I want to confirm something.

-What is it?

-It's simple! Vel'Koz, please, stand up.

I stood up, confused as to what Soraka wanted, she stood there looking at me for a few seconds and then she knelt...and pulled down my pants.

-WHA...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? - Vi said turning around.

-Oh...My! - Soraka said looking at my remaining tentacle - That...is big! I mean, you were big before...it's kind of small in comparison...but it's still big!

-Soraka, please - Sarah begged, covering her eyes with her hands - stop doing that.

-Shut up, Fortune, you are not fooling anyone, I can see you sneaking peeks through your hands.

-I wasn't...doing such thing...

-YOU FUCKING GOAT - Vi said looking at the wall - STOP THAT!

-Uh? But Vi, don't you want to see it? It's amazing! It's the first one I've seen in my life...I'm sure is tasty too.

-I DON'T WANT TO SEE VEL'KOZ'S JUNK!

-You...bitches... - Heimerdinger said slowly.

Suddenly a bunch of turrets appeared behind him, all of them targeting us, Heimerdinger had a dangerous aura around him, it made me shiver in fear.

-How...dare you...soil my precious lab...you all...WILL BURN IN HELL! - and his machines fired away.

I guess I won't be studying Techmaturgy anytime soon.

* * *

-You know...the professor didn't need to be so rough on us - Cho'Gath commented behind the curtain.

-Yeah, I was seriously scared...Although I have to say, I'm surprised we survived that, Vel'Koz even covered the goat and the pirate - Kha'Zix said sitting next to me.

-I suppose we still have some of our powers with us - I answered looking at my hand, for a few moments, I saw a dim lit on it - We may have changed our appearance...but we are creatures of the Void.

-I suppose you are right - Cho'Gath said drawing the curtain and stepping out of the closet - So, how do I look like?

He was now wearing one of his usual tuxedos.

-I'm surprised you have that - Kha'Zix commented - It's not even your size...well, wasn't your size.

-It's just one of the many gifts I've gotten as an important figure in Piltover...and what the shit are you supposed to be wearing?

Kha'Zix was wearing a gray shirt, blue jeans, a pair of simple shoes, a raincoat and a hat.

-Hey...I don't judge you...so don't judge me.

-You look like a hobo.

-I don't really give a damn about how I look, and you shouldn't do it...this won't last, we are powerful entities of the void...a simple machine created in this world can't change our nature forever.

-You don't have to be such a kill-joy...

-I'm telling you the truth and you know it, even Vel'Koz knows it, right? - Kha'Zix asked me.

-I think we sho...

-HEY, GUYS! - Rek'Sai said entering the room - What do you think about my outfit?

She was wearing a black Babydoll dress and a pair of high heels of the same color and a necklace made of diamonds.

-Oh! Rek'Sai! You look gorgeous! But that is reserved for a party! you should wear something more comfortable - Cho'Gath said patting her head.

-But I like this! besides, I'm fine! It doesn't hurt at all!

-Hey...your feet are bleeding... - Kha'Zix said pointing at her feet...she was really bleeding!

-Rek'Sai! did you come running?

-Yeah...Why?

-Girl! You can't run with high heels, you hurt your feet!

-I don't feel a thing.

-But you are bleeding! Take them off and I'll have Malzahar heal them in a bit...now that I think about it...where's Kog'Maw?

-That's right! - Rek'Sai smiled - KOGGIE! COME HERE!

The door of the room opened and...

...

...

...

Kog'Maw came in...

He was wearing a...white frilly dress and a ribbon in his hair.

-Isn't he such a cutie? - Rek'Sai said hugging him.

-Rek...Kog'Maw is a boy...You know that, don't you?

-Yeah?

-That...is a dress...for girls.

-Are you sure? He looks lovely with it!

-Kog'Maw...what do you think?

Kog'Maw looked around for a while and the at the dress, he shrugged and simply smiled.

-Resai said cute! Koggi likes cute!

-Alright...I think we have to talk...Kha, please, help me with this.

-Yeah...even I find this disturbing...

-What about me? - I asked standing up.

-You choose your clothes, Vel'Koz, let us handle this - Cho'Gath said picking up Kog'Maw - Now, Rek'Sai...we have to talk about...this.

-but...it looks cute...what's the problem?

-yeah, yeah - Kha'Zix said pushing Rek'Sai out of the room - Just come with us.

-I don't understand...IT'S CUTE! - That's the last I heard from Rek'Sai before Cho'Gath closed the door behind him.

I stood there for a few minutes without doing anything...not like I had something in mind...What the shit am I supposed to wear? Clothes are just a bunch of covers used to protect humans from the elements...even this work cloth Heimerdinger gave me would suffice...but I feel if I went out wearing this...Cho'Gath would, literally, kick my ass...I looked into the closet, trying to find something..."fashionable"...but everything looks the same for me...the same clothes with different colors, some have pictures printed on them and some others don't...and I still don't get this..."Underwear" thing, What's the point in using it if I am already wearing pants? It's illogical...I sighed in frustration...this is useless...I don't want to be human...it feels...different...mortifying...I feel weak and exposed...my powers haven't disappeared but I can't use them to their full extent...Why did this happen?

I sighed once again and decided to wear the first thing I picked from the closet...after a few minutes, I was watching my work on the mirror...I ended up wearing a plain white T-shirt, a blue hoodie, black jeans and a pair of light blue sneakers...I looked into the mirror trying to figure whether my outfit was good or not...I sighed again...it's useless...besides, Kha'Zix is right...this won't last for too long...eventually, our powers will break through whatever turned us into this...I hope he is right...and besides...it's not like I want to go outside looking like this...I rather stay home and wait...

Suddenly I heard something hit the window, I looked at it curiously...there it is again...what is that? I got closer to the window and see a small object hitting it...hooligans? Cho'Gath said this part of the neighborhood was the most civilised...so I can't possibly believe...I look through the window and see a person standing next to a two-wheeled vehicle I haven't seen before...this person has pink hair...

-Vi! - I said opening the window - What are you doing here?

-I was just checking on you, babe! - She says with a cheeky smile - Are okay?

-Yes, I'm fine! What about you?

-Oh! Don't worry about me! I had my babies with me.

-I see, I'm glad you are okay.

-Thank you, babe! - She says smiling again - but I came here for other reason!

-What is it?

-I wanted to ask you...if...you...had anything to do tomorrow.

-No, I don't have anything to do tomorrow.

-Cool! I was wondering if you...would like to...you know...go out with me?

-Uh...like going out of the house or...like a date?

-Wait...do you even know what a date is?

-Yeah, I had one with Soraka when I was in Ionia.

-I see - Vi said, gritting her teeth - That goat...but anyways...I want you to have a date with me.

-Well I...I'm not sure if I... - Vi looked at me, her eyes filled with expectation - I think I... - I sighed in defeat - I would love to go on a date with you, Vi.

-Really! Awesome, babe! I'll pick you up tomorrow in the morning! Don't tell anyone about our date! Especially to that slutty goat - She said mounting her vehicle, the thing made a loud sound and before I knew it, Vi was already gone.

I sighed once again...

Tomorrow is going to be such an interesting day.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for your reviews and your support...**

 **I there's something you don't like just let me know and I will try to fix it...**

 **DD soul: a showdown between Vi and Darius...I'm pretty sure the earth would split in half before we could see a winner...**

 **Big thanks to Anthropomancy and France shellby**

 **:3**


	28. Chapter 28 - Vi beginning

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I won't be working on this fic for the next four days...**

 **Because URF...**

 **To be honest...**

 **The hell are you doing reading this?**

 **GO AND PLAY URF, YOU FOOL!**

 **:3**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated...**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 - Vi beginning**

It was different...

Everything was different...

The light of the sun no longer hurt me...

I can feel every small change in the temperature...

The denizens of Piltover no longer hide in fear in front of my very own presence.

Everything is different...

I sat in a restaurant waiting for Vi and watching the customers come and go, the small little things that humans did when they felt safe, those small mistakes, gestures, and motions the seemed to do almost every day...It was fascinating...I've never seen the humans act so naturally...completely oblivious of what was watching them...they didn't know what was I...They didn't know I could easily kill them all in the blink of an eye...they didn't know I was the monster that came to this city a few days ago looking for answers...they didn't know...But I did...It was...intoxicating...knowing I could move between them without being noticed...I could go wherever I wanted to...I could do almost everything I wanted to...I was..one of them...

I'm still me...I'm still The Eye of The Void...and yet...Why is it so different? Why can't no one see? Why is this possible?

Not that it mattered to me, at least not for now, It bothers me a little but those questions shall remain a mystery, as long as I can reach my objective nothing else matters...speaking of my objective...I've been waiting for quite the time, after Vi picked me up in the morning she said something about having fun...but the most exciting experience I've had so far was riding that devilish machine she calls motorcycle, truthfully a machine of nightmares, it managed to reach obscene speeds with little effort, it had almost no protection, a crash could have been mortal for us, but I have to recognize Vi's skill with that thing, she moved through the traffic like a fish in a river filled with rocks, there were close calls, but she managed to avoid any collision, the was skilled...or maybe just foolish, I'm pretty sure you are not allowed to drive like that...but I guess It's Vi after all.

I sighed in boredom, wondering what should we do next...I obviously want to visit the library...but I'm sure Vi has other plans in mind...either way...I'm sure she has something interesting planned for me...I can tell.

I sigh once again...if only I had a book...

-Hey, pretty face, don't sigh so often, you'll ruin you face - A playful voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw a trio of..."flashy" women...I'm not sure if that's the right term for them...they were wearing some skimpy clothes and tons of makeup in their faces...at first I couldn't tell if they were part of some sort of entertainment service provided by the restaurant...although...I'm not that fond to clowns...

-Hey, cutie, can we sit with you? - one of the clowns asked.

-Uh? I'm sorry but there is someone sitting with me.

-Hush, handsome, can't you see that we are maidens asking for your help? Be a gentleman and let us sit with you.

"Always be a gentleman" Cho'Gath had said to me before I left with Vi.

-I guess...if you put it like that...I guess you can sit here.

-Awesome! - And the three clowns sat surrounding me and started gossiping about trivial things.

It felt oppressive, I had a bunch of problems with my new senses, before I didn't care about the smell, It was simple information processed in my core...Now I can suffer from it..these clowns...stink...it's a bitter smell...filling my nose...it's disgusting...I want to leave...but I have to be a gentleman...it really smells like shit...goddamit...

-So...what's your name, Handsome? - One of the clowns asked caressing my shoulder.

-Vel'koz.

-That sounds Ionian...Are you Ionian?

-You...could say that...

-Now that I have a better look...you eyes are...interesting...I've never seen eyes like that...they look...scary...

-Yeah...what contact lenses are you using? Where did you buy them?

-That's...something I can't tell you...

-Oh! I get it! Those are original, right?

-Yeah...somehow...

-You are pretty mysterious - One of the clowns said placing her hand in my tight - I like that in a man.

-Yeah...why don't we go somewhere quieter?

-Excuse me?

-Don't worry, Handsome, we know how to treat a man.

I have a bad feeling about this.

-I think I should go now... - I tried to get out of there but the clowns held me down.

-Aww...come on, handsome, I promise you are gonna have a good time.

-I'm actually with someone...

-A friend? Is he a sugar cube like you?

-No, I'm with a woman...

-Oh...that's sad...but don't worry...we can do better than her...

-Oh! Is that true?

Shit...I know that voice...Vi was standing right in front of the table, she had her characteristic vein pulsing in her head and that murderous smile of hers...She was ready to kill everyone in this table...possibly everyone in the restaurant...

-Hey! Ugly! We are doing something important... -One of the clowns said without looking at her - So if you can go and fuck your... - She then realized who was in front of her - ...The...THE ENFORCER?!

-WAIT! YOUR DATE IS THE ENFORCER! THE REAL ENFORCER!

-I tried to tell you...

The clowns panicked and tried to leave but Vi caught all of them with a single arm, this won't end well for them...or for me...I have this funny feeling that Vi is going to kick my ass after she is done with the clowns.

-Now...listen here, you bitches - Vi said with a wicked smile - If you ever show you ugly faces over here I may have to..."fix" them for you, are we clear? - the clowns nodded hastily - Good, now get lost before I change my mind - And the clowns left in a rush.

I waited in silence, hoping that Vi would forget about me, It didn't happen, she took a seat next to me huffing and cursing, after a while, she grabbed my face and turned it towards her, I was expecting some sort of pain, but she just caressed my cheeks

-Hey, Are you okay? - She asked worried - Those bitches didn't hurt you, did they?

-You are not...mad with me?

-Why would I? Those girls were clearly going against your wishes, I know you wouldn't get along with that kind of people.

-You are right...thank you, Vi.

-Babe, you are my date, if someone is going to pork you, that's going to be me.

-Pork?

-Nevermind...so...what do you want to do?

-Uh? I thought you had a plan.

-Babe, I never have plans, I will settle with whatever you want to do.

-Then...can we visit the library?

-I'm sorry, babe, it's closed for today.

-What happened?

-I can't tell you the details, it's an official issue, I'm sorry, babe.

-Then...do you know of a place where I can buy books?

-There is one nearby...do you have money?

-Yes, Cho'Gath gave me a lot of gold.

-Really? Why?

-He said a gentleman always pay for his lady.

-Aww...Am I your lady?

-Yes.

-Oh... - Vi began to blush - You are...quite blunt.

-Did I insult you?

-No! I'm just no used to it...everyone tries to hide things from me...because they think I might kill them if I get mad...they are right but...it feels refreshing...talking with you and all...

-I see, thank you, Vi.

-It's nothing, Babe, now let's go.

I followed Vi to the exit of the restaurant and once we were at the door she opened the door for me and allowed me to exit, I didn't find it strange but some pedestrian snickered, weird.

More weird things happened as we walked towards the bookshop, I don't know why...but everyone seemed interested in me, especially the girls, they watched me walk and sometimes they will gesture something with their lips, it was weird, but not as weird as Vi glaring at them, I found this amusing, I would sometimes sneak peeks and I would saw her making some ridiculous face, chasing away the curious and scaring those who were looking at me, I didn't why she was doing it...but I felt grateful for that.

We reached the bookshop without problems, I was amazed by the quantity of books it had, most of them were Hextech and techmaturgy related, but I found some about biology, literature, medicine and even art, after going through many books I settled with a cooking book.

-Cooking? You want to cook? - Vi asked curiously.

-Cho'Gath said a gentleman is not defined by his suits or the food on his table, a gentleman is defined by how many hours he spent cleaning the suit and cooking his food.

-Wow, he is a weirdo.

-I know.

-So...only one book?

-Yes, ever since I became a human I can only read one book at a time, before, I could read four at the same time, It's sad.

-Too bad for you!

-I even tried to read two books at the same time...but it was impossible.

-How?

-I can only focus on one point, I tried to move my eyes in different directions but I failed.

-You...What?

-I have two eyes...so I thought that maybe if I can move them in different directions I might be able to... - I was interrupted by Vi's laughter - What's so funny?

-You are! You tried to squint your eyes! But you couldn't! and you are sad for that!

-Yes, It's impossible to... - To my own surprise, Vi squinted her eyes easily - How did...How did you do that?

-You really are a fool! - Vi said taking the book away from me.

-What are you doing, Vi?

-I'm buying this for you.

-Vi, let me pay for... - She squinted her eyes again - Come on, Tell me the secret.

After the bookshop, we decided to simply walk in the streets of Piltover, simply sightseeing, it was strange, even though all we did was walk around and do nothing but watch the same buildings over and over again I wasn't bored, Vi simply made everything interesting and fun for me, even when she was making fun of me I couldn't help but feel happy, after a while the gazes of the people around us stopped bothering me and I could finally see the magic in Piltover, all thanks to Vi...maybe...just maybe this whole human thing won't be as horrible as I thought...maybe there is more than just reading books and staying home for me.

Without realizing it the midday ended and dusk was upon us, I saw Piltover come to life as the lights started to shine in the night, illuminating the things around us and surrounding us with a mysterious aura, I always knew there were beautiful light above in the sky...but I never knew there were her in the ground...and seeing Vi dance with them gave me a weird feeling...it was strange...I felt...confused...strange...this weird feeling in my stomach...I wonder what is it...

-Hey! Sleepy already? - Vi asked seeing me yawn.

-No, I don't really need to sleep.

-Tough guy, huh?

-No, Vi, I really don't need to sleep, the energy inside of me allows me to stay awake at all times.

-So...You haven't slept since you became human...then why are you yawning?

-I don't need to sleep...but I was curious about it...so I tried to sleep yesterday...

-And...how was it?

-Horrible.

-Really?

-I had...how was it called?...a nightmare.

-What was it about?

-I can't remember.

-It's okay, sometimes even I forget awful things, It's a human thing.

-I'm not a human.

-You are a human now.

-I guess you are right.

-I'm always right...so you don't need to sleep...how about food?

-It's the same.

-What? You haven't eaten anything since you became human?

-Yes.

-Why?

-I've never had a mouth before...to be honest...introducing something foreign in my mouth...it's kind of gross.

-Then...you haven't eaten anything at all.

-That is correct

-Okay, let's go and grab something to eat!

-Vi, I don't think...

-Stop thinking and live a little! - Vi said pulling me.

We ran through the streets, she giggled as she watched me struggle to try to keep up with her...I knew I didn't find eating gross...I was curious...but at the same time I was scared, What if I need to constantly sleep or eat? What if I stop being a voidling? My own insecurities showed just how much I changed...I was scared...I just can't handle this...

-Here we are!

We stopped at what seemed a small restaurant, through the windows I saw several small tables decorated with white tablecloths and red spots, the chairs glistened with the dim orange light of the candles, it was quite an odd shop, at least for Piltover, every shop I came across always had this futuristic environment...but this one looked...old...I liked it.

-So, what do you think? - Vi asked me.

-What is this place? A restaurant?

-No, this is called a Cafe, I found this place when I was doing my patrol, it's not that popular so we can have the place for ourselves.

-What's the difference between a Cafe and a restaurant?

-Well, they do serve food here...but just small things like sandwiches, sweets and stuff like that.

-I don't get it.

-Just come in.

The atmosphere of the Cafe was, indeed, pleasant, there was some slow and soothing music in the background, an old man was cleaning some glasses in the counter, I could smell a variety of pleasant aromas, maybe this place won't be so bad.

We sat at a table near a window, outside night had already felt and the nocturne life of Piltover came to life, couples could be seen walking, chatting or eating sweets, for a second, all of my problems seemed to dissapear...just for a second, though.

-Hey, Babe - Vi said sitting next to me - You look gorgeous with those clothes.

-Are you sure? I picked them randomly.

-Oh! I see... - She laughed smiled awkwardly - So.,.How's the weather?

-It could be better, the pollution in Piltover had some significant changes over it.

Ah...Did you know humans have 206 bones in their bodies?

-Of course, I knew.

-Well...I want to have one more... - Vi said winking at me.

-Uh?...you want to...have an experimental surgery? I've read about it back in Zaun, a doctor believed it was possible to implant more bones in the human body...he never explained why would someone need more bones...but I guess considering the stiff anatomy you humans possess, adding more bones in order to achieve more mobility sounds quite pleasant...

-You know what? I give up...

-Vi?

-I've been trying to flirt with you using these awful pick-up lines...and you just don't get it...I should have never listened to Cupcake - She spoke with a fake accent - "I believe you should use this guide for your date, Vi, I am pretty sure you will have a wonderful night" Wonderful night my ass! No wonder she was laughing when I left, That Tea addict bitch! - She groaned scratching her hair - Whatever...Hey, Master! - She called the man in the counter - I want the usual! - The man nodded and went through a door behind him.

-Is he your master? - I asked surprised.

-No, but everyone calls him like that.

-What's the usual?

-What I usually order, I told you I discovered this place a long time ago, I come here every now and then, You could say I'm the best customer they have...Oh! Here it is!

The master walked slowly towards carrying a silver tray with a glass lid covering it, he placed the tray on our table and I was able to see what was inside of it...

It was, what I believed humans called, a cake...

A cake with a white fluffy cover on the sides, the top consisted of a ring of small chocolate pieces surrounding a bunch of strawberry halves in the center.

-This is my favorite - Vi explained taking off the glass lid - It's called a chocolate strawberry cake with a fluffy frosting - The master also placed two plates and cutlery - It's really sweet and tasty!

-Vi...I don't think I should...

-Hey! - She said placing her hand on my cheek - I can ensure it's flavor, I know you might be scared of this whole human thing...but I'm here with you, okay?

-I...Okay.

-Good, now let me just - She took a knife and a fork and cut a small slice of the cake, she placed the slice in one of the plates and gave it to me - Here we go! Remember to use the fork or the spoon...unless you want to use the knife...but that will be weird.

I glared at the slice of cake in front of me...Am I ready for this? Am I ready to embrace my new nature? Sleeping proved to be awful...What if I can't eat this thing? What if it disgusts me? What if...What if Vi notices these things? Will she speak to me again? Will she hate me? In the end...I'm simply scared...scared of knowing...I'm weak...

I looked at her one more time, she was smiling, waiting patiently for me...Vi...My dear Vi...You were the first human to trust me...our meeting was quite chaotic...but you believed in me...you gave me a chance...you were the first...Who am I to judge the woman who trusted me? Who am I to think such outrageous thinks about her? All I know is that no matter where I go or what I do, it's always a good time if Vi is with me.

I took a small piece of the cake with my spoon and ate it.

...

...

...

Curious...

I don't have any experience in food...But I can feel something...A chill running through my mouth, it's...intoxicating...the soft sensation in my tongue, it's...sweet...and bitter at the same time...I felt warmth run feel my body...Ah...Vi was right...The cake is delicious...Delicious...a word I thought I would never use...Who would have thought?

I swallowed the piece of cake and remained motionless for a few moments, enjoying the after taste, I nodded and decided to tell Vi it was tasty...but I couldn't...My vision was filled with pink...silky pink strands covered my vision...and then I felt something soft on my lips...Vi's lips were on mine, they were dancing...I could feel Vi's breath on my face...I could smell her...taste her...this was...a kiss...

After what seemed to be an eternity Vi broke the kiss, I touched my lips feeling confused, she smiled at me with dazed eyes.

-Ah! - She said suddenly shocked - I'm really sorry! I don't know what got into me! I didn't mean to do that... I was...I was just trying to...Look...I'm sorry.

-No...It's okay...It wasn't unpleasant - I said feeling a slight warmth in my face - I was just...surprised...that's all.

-It's just that...you were smiling, you know...It was my first time seeing you smile...You never smiled during our date so I thought you were displeased with me...and then you just go and smile...that was unfair...

I touched my face, No, my mouth remained the same, I don't even know how to smile properly, I tried doing it in front of a mirror, but my smiles were just hollow and fake...but if Vi said I smiled then I must have done it...although I'm not really sure what triggered it.

-You aren't mad, are you? - Vi asked sheepishly.

-No, I am not mad.

-I see... - Vi said looking at the ground - Hey...was that, by any chance, your first kiss?

-No, It was the third, I believe.

-What?! Wait a second...the Third! Who gave you the first and the second then?

-My first kiss was with a woman called Ahri in The Freljord, and my second kiss was with Soraka in Ionia.

-That...perverted...goat -Vi said gritting her teeth - ...wait a second...you were still a voidling when you reached The Freljord, right?

-I'm still a voidling...but if you are talking about my void form...then yes, I still looked like a voidling when I reached The Freljord.

-And in Ionia?

-I still had my void form.

-So Soraka and this Ahri kissed you ...as a voidborn...right? - I nodded - then, What about your human form?

-This is my first kiss.

-FUCK YEAH! - Vi jumped off her chair and raised her fist into the air - EAT THAT, YOU SLUTTY GOAT!

-Vi, are you okay?

-OF COURSE, I AM! That stupid goat always looks down on me...BUT THIS TIME, I HAVE THE LEAD! AND I'M GOING TO KEEP MOVING FORWARD UTIL SHE LEARNS YOU ARE MINE!

-What do you mean?

-I'm going to pop your cherry!

-What? My cherry? I don't have a cherry.

-You "won't" have it for long - she said with a wide grin - but first...I need a drink!

-I think I saw the master preparing some tea...

-I'm not talking about a normal drink...I need to celebrate this! in other words...I need to get completely shit-faced!

-I don't understand.

-I need a bar, you fool!

-Wait...you are getting drunk?

-"We" are getting drunk.

-Vi...This cake is a thing...I can't possibly drink alcohol...it'll be too much for me...it's my first time...

-I told I'm popping all of your cherries! Now finish that cake and let's roll!

I sighed in defeat, it seems I can't go against Vi wishes...What does she mean with "Pop my cherry"? What does a cherry have to do with alcohol? I'm seriously confused...but I suppose it's okay...as long as Vi is with me I'm sure everything will be okay...I mean... it's just alcohol...

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

 **Good Time - Owl City/ Carly Rae Jepsen.**


	29. Chapter 29 - Soraka Hope

**Chapter 29 - Soraka Hope.**

...

...

...

Holy shit...

What the shit happened?

I can't remember anything...My head hurts like shit...

Where am I? It feels oddly familiar...

I open my eyes a little...

It hurts...

My throat is dry...

I remember...

I was having a date with Vi...we went to a Cafe...I ate cake...it was tasty...and then...something about cherries and popping off...and then...ugh...I can't remember what happened...

-You are finally awake! - Someone said merrily.

I look around and saw a beautiful angel wearing a simple apron walking towards me, her gorgeous teary golden eyes are fixed on me, her luscious skin reflecting the beams of the sun and her gentle smile healed my tortured mind, she sat on the bed and caressed my cheek.

-Soraka?

-Yes, honey.

-Good morning.

-Good morning? More like Good Afternoon, sleepyhead! - She said with a giggle - half of the day is already gone, honey, you were pretty drunk yesterday so I'm not surprised.

-I'm thirsty.

-Here - She offered me a glass of water.

-Thank you - The fresh liquid slid through my throat calming the raging fire on it - I feel like my head it's split in half.

-Is that so? Let me see - Soraka said placing her hand on my forehead, I felt a soft vibration and after a few moments the pain was gone - Is it better?

-Yes, the pain is gone, Thank you very much, Soraka.

-Anything for you, honey - She said with a gentle smile - but I have to say I'm really disappointed in you, Why were you drunk yesterday?

-I was on a date with Vi and she took me to a bar.

-Oh...I see - Soraka said slowly - A date with Vi...Could you give me second? I have to clean your room - She stood up and walked towards the window where a big sack was lying below it, she knelt and picked it up.

...

...

...

-Soraka.

-Yes, honey?

-Why are you wearing an apron?

-Because I don't want to get dirty, silly!

-No, I mean, Why are you wearing **only** an apron?

Soraka turned around and gave me a cheeky smile.

-Do you like it?

-It's not about liking it or not...I just can't understand why you are wearing it like that.

-Do I look bad on it?

-No, You look gorgeous, but my point is...

-Thanks, Honey - She interrupted me - You can take a better look after I'm done with this thing - She said shoving the sack through the window.

-Can I help you with that?

-Don't worry, honey, I can do it by myself - She said pushing the sack through the window, I heard it collide with the ground.

-Can you do that?

-Yes, there's a dumpster below your window.

-I see...What was inside that sack?

-Just garbage...uh... Honey... could you please have a date with me? - Soraka pleaded softly.

-Of course, When?

-Right now!

-Are you sure?

-Yes! First, just go and take a bath, you stink! I will change my clothes and then we can be on our way, I think it will only take thirty minutes to get ready.

-I Understand.

-Awesome! I'm going to use the bathroom in this room, Would you like to get inside with me? - Soraka said winking.

-I think I will go to Cho'Gath's.

-I see...-She said a bit sad - Well then, I'll meet you in the dining room - And she disappeared into the bathroom.

I walked towards Cho'Gath room smelling my clothes, I'm not really sure what Soraka meant, I couldn't detect any foul smell in my clothes, well since I'm not that used to this I may have ignored it, still, I can understand that humans need to take baths often...Humans are filthy beings after all.

I reached Cho'Gath's room and entered without knocking.

-HERE COMES THE PAIN-TRAIN! - He said flexing and successfully tearing apart one of his suits.

-Excellent work, sir - Malzahar congratulated - It seems that suit was also made with lesser materials -He said walking into Cho'Gath's closet.

-As expected, nothing good comes from that jawline...Oh! Vel'Koz! Hello there! What do you need? - Cho'Gath said noticing my presence.

-I was wondering if I could use your bathroom.

-Sure thing! I don't use it anyways, I rather soak myself in the jacuzzi...Why do you need it?

-To take a bath.

-I see, I see - Cho'Gath said nodding - I have an advice to you, there is this thing I call the throne of cries, It's that thing shaped like a chair...Don't ever sit in that accursed thing.

-Why?

-It seems humans use that thing to get rid of their fecal matter and other things like that.

-That's gross.

-I know! Anyways, I just wanted to warm you, Can I ask you why you want to take a shower?

-Soraka said I stink.

-Well, of course, you do! What did I tell you about drinking?

-A gentleman never gets drunk...but I can't remember anything.

-You were unconscious when Vi brought you yesterday.

-Really? What happened yesterday?

-Well, Vi was pretty drunk too, but she told me you drank a whole glass of whiskey, I'm really surprised, I can't even drink that much of wine before I start spouting nonsense.

-So...I lost consciousness because of that.

-No, Vi said that after you finished your glass you stood up and started saying you were a scientist from the future looking for a young man called Marty...then you stepped on an ice cube and fell to the ground.

-That...I have no words for that...

-Neither do I! But at least you kept your honor, last time I got that drunk I ended up as Freljord's ambassador.

-I see...Now that I think about it...Do you know where's Vi?

-Wasn't she upstairs with you?

-No.

-That's strange, yesterday when she brought you she threw you on your bed and collapsed, literally, on top on you.

-Really?

-Yeah, actually,when I checked on you this morning she was still sleeping with you, I guess she left for work.

-I understand, I won't worry then.

-Vel'Koz, Can I ask why do you want to take a bath? Well, aside from Soraka asking for it.

-Soraka wants to go on a date right now.

-Oh! I see...Would you take long?

-I don't know, Why do you ask?

-Well, you see, the things is there's going to be a party celebrating the alliance between Piltover and Demacia in two days at night, I wanted to organize the party but the council chose the supreme commander of the Police department, Can you believe it? He is a frigging cop! Anyway, I want to have a party tonight and show those idiots my talent, prove that I'm better than the commander and see if the council changes their minds, so I was wondering if you'll like to come? If you have time, of course.

-I guess I could go, I'll ask Soraka and Vi if they want to come with me.

-Neither of them can come.

-Why?

-Well, Vi has work to do with the council and Soraka has her appointment with the Ionian embassy.

-The Ionian embassy?

-Yes, apparently the council can no longer turn a blind eye on her, she is a fugitive after all, this appointment will decide whether she stays in Piltover or has to return to Ionia.

-I didn't...I didn't know...she didn't tell me anything...

-Maybe that's why she wants to have a date right now...you know...she must be nervous because if she fails...well...make sure she enjoys this moment...anyways, go take a bath.

I nodded and headed into the bathroom, I took off my clothes, turned on the shower and I left myself drown in the fog of the hot water...Soraka might have to return to Ionia today...her destiny depends on a meeting here in Piltover...and I can't help but think this was my fault...after all, she followed me...she disobeyed the elders and came to Piltover...What can I do to help her?...maybe I should go with her...and support her...but at the same time my presence could make things worse...I don't know what to do...

I finished my bath and stepped outside wondering what should I wear, I found an identical set of clothes waiting for me in Cho'Gath's bed, it had a note on top of it " _Dear master Vel'Koz, I thought you might dislike choosing clothes again, I've prepared this set of clothes in advance, Master Cho'Gath and I must head out to prepare the incoming party, good luck in your date, with love, Malzahar"_

Thank you, Malzahar.

After I was dressed I went downstairs where Soraka was waiting for me, she was wearing a long purple skin with a green cloth, a purple top, and a yellow hat, she smiled once she saw me.

-Are you ready? - She asked cheerfully

-Yes, Let us go.

She smiled again, grabbed my arm and we left without any other problem, once again the humans were different today, sure they were still interested in me, but Soraka attracted a fair amount of stares, especially the guys, they kept peeking at her chest, I guess I will never understand why human males found females mammals so attractive, I personally think elbows are quite obscene, some might differ but those things should not be allowed in public.

Random things aside we reached the Amusement park faster than I thought, Soraka guided me since I had no idea where this place was, I had to say I was incredibly surprised, the line was exorbitantly large, I didn't know humans were so fond of this kind of places, I had to say I could begin to understand them, at the distance I could see huge structures made of steel and painted in bright colors, the screams of joy or fear could be heard even at a long distance, I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited, Piltover, once again is filled with wonders.

-The line is too long - Soraka said with a pout.

-I guess we will need to wait.

-Maybe not - She said with a cheeky smile - I have this! - She said showing me a card with the photo of Vi on it.

-What's that?

-I don't know...but I saw Vi using to get inside everywhere...She said it opens any electronic lock in Piltover.

-That...sounds really important...I can't believe Vi actually gave it to you.

-Yeah... - Soraka laughed awkwardly - ...she...she gave it...to me...Anyways, let's go! I'm pretty sure there is another entrance somewhere!

-I think I saw another door on the left...

-Then Let's go! - She said pulling me over.

-The door was quite small and well hidden from the view, it had a small sign that read "MAINTENANCE" on the lock, once we got close enough we heard a light beep and a small robot came to us.

-STATE YOUR BUSSINESS.

Soraka shrugged and showed the card, the little robot scanned it and shook a little.

-ACKNOWLEDGE. WELCOME BACK, ENFORCER. - and the door opened slowly and the bright light blinded me for a second.

-Come on! - I heard Soraka said as she pulled me - Let's have fun!

I blinked a few times and then I had no choice but to admit that humans wee more skilled that I thought, gigantic structures of metal painted in different colors, decorated with colored light bulbs stood tall and proud in different sides of the amusement park, humans flooded the place as all of them wanted a chance to ride the noisy monsters, I also saw several stalls selling food and some other had a set of strange activities, I could see humans of all ages, genders, races, all of them enjoying themselves forgetting, at least for a feeble moment, their rivalries, It was a miracle.

-It's awesome! - Soraka said cheerfully - Look at those colors! Those forms! It's the best!

-You've never been to an amusement park before?

-No, There is nothing like this in Ionia, I wanted to come for the longest time...and here I am...with you - She said hugging me - It's simply perfect...What do you want to ride first?

-Don't ask me, I know less than you.

-Then...Let's ride the Roller Coster!

-Which one is the Roller Coster?

-That one!

The game Soraka wanted to ride was the biggest and the most dangerous one of the park, it looked like a snake wiggling its body in all kinds of directions and forms possible, it even had a free fall, I watched as the little cart moved at incredible speeds, the humans who got off the ride barfed and called for their mother units, some other simply stared into the nothingness.

-Uh...are you sure you want to ride that?

-Of course! Let's go, you scaredy cat! - She said pulling me over.

We sat in the first car and waited, after a few moments a metal bar fell in out hips, a security measure, I suppose, after that, a scrawny teenager started talking to us.

-Please, remember that the park will not take any responsibility if there is an incident, all security measures are ready, any question?

-What kind of security measures are we talking about? - I asked raising my hand.

-They don't pay me enough to know that - The teenager said activating the machine.

The cart moved forward slowly, in front of me I could see the road going up, the journey was filled with tension, as we went up I could hear the humans behind me giggle and some others were desperately trying to get off of this thing, I looked at Soraka, her eyes were filled with determination, I sighed, it seems all the women around me are crazy in some way or another, then again, I'm a monster of the void in the body of a human, it's fitting, I suppose.

The cart finally reached the top, from the peak I was able to see everything, from the other rides to the small stalls, but what caught my attention was the sun, when I was a voidling I couldn't stand the sight of such star, it was so bright, but now I couldn't help but be amazed it's magnificence, the King of the firmament was setting tinting the world in a peaceful orange…Fascinating…

And the I remembered where I was, the cart stopped for a few moments and after a while, it went downhill, around me I could hear the terrified and excited screams of the other humans next to me Soraka was laughing gleefully, I, on the other hand, was more intrigued than anything…

Why was everyone making such a fuss? Yes, There were sudden changes in gravity, acceleration and speed, but, to be honest, it's nothing that amazing, after living in the unruly and chaotic lands of the void I have grown accustomed to such changes, I found myself yawning and sleepy, but I remained awake, after my nightmare I don't think I don't think I want to sleep…ever again…

The ride ended finally ended and I thanked Nashor for that, I hopped off and helped Soraka, it seems the ride was too exciting for her since her legs couldn't stop shaking, at least she wasn't puking or crying in a fetal position like the other humans around us.

-That was the best! – She said cheerfully – I would like to go again but I don't think we will have enough… - Then she stared at me and began to laugh again – Look at your hair!

My hair? What's wrong with my hair? I looked around trying to find a mirror or something like that, I didn't find one but the Surface of an ornament looked like it would work just fine, my hair was a complete mess, tangled, spiked in all kind of directions, I looked like some sort of exotic bird or wild animal, I groaned and trying to fix it with no results.

-Your hair is pretty long – Soraka commented helping me – I mean, it only reaches your shoulders…but it's pretty long.

-I wish I could get rid of it.

-Maybe I can help you!

-How?

-I have this! – She said showing me a jade hair rubber band – Karma gave it to me a long to time ago,but as you can see this small thing won't be enough – She said grabbing her long hair – but it'll do the trick with you.

-I think it would be better if I just cut it.

-Come on! That's no fun! Please! Let's do it! – She begged.

-Alright – I sighed in defeat – You can do as you please.

-Really?! Awesome! Come with me! First, we have to comb your hair! There are a bunch of chairs over there!

I sat on a chair and waited patiently, Soraka was walking around me, watching my hair on different angles, muttering things to herself, she finally nodded and started the process, first she combed my hair, slowly and delicately, brushing with her hands humming cheerfully, after that I felt her grab a bunch of my hair and braid with the hair band, she then made a few adjustments.

-I think this is it – She said victorious – I think there's a mirror over there, go take a look and tell me if you liked it!

Like it? It's just hair, what's the point in doing such tiresome task for a bunch of hair? But Soraka went to such expenses for me so I might as well give her my honest thought on it, I was in front of the mirror and prepared myself for it, my hair was tied in a ponytail with my long sideburns loose and a few bangs on my forehead…Curious…I don't dislike this hairstyle at all…

-So, how is it? – Soraka asked behind me.

-It's okay.

-Uh? That's all?!

-Soraka, I'm not really sure sure how to react to this kind of situation, I sincerely think it's okay.

-And here I was expecting you would thank me and say it looked awesome.

-Thank you, Soraka, It looks awesome.

-I knew you would like it – Soraka said puffing her chest proudly – I'm kind of hungry, Let's get something to eat!

I nodded and followed her, now, I don't really feel like eating anything at all, but since is Soraka I might as well indulge myself in her antics, besides, I'm kind of curious about what kind of food the sell here, Soraka stopped at a stall that was selling something called crepe, whatever it was it must be delicious since there was a large line.

-I don't think I can use Vi's card here – Soraka said pouting – Guess I will have to wait, honey, While I do this go and look for a table.

-Are you sure? I can buy that thing if you want.

-Honey, You have no experience in this, I, on the other hand, I'm a master when it comes to sweets.

-Have you ever eaten a crepe?

-No – She admitted shamelessly – But I have a good sense of taste! I'll choose something good for us! Now go and find us a table.

I sighed and went looking for a table, It's not like I can't trust Soraka, I'm just worried about her, Should she be wasting her time here with me? She has a meeting with the Ionian embassy tonight…she should be preparing for it…not here…I wonder what should I do to help her.

I found a lonely table, concealed with the shadows of the rides, no one would bother us here and I suppose would appreciate the intimacy of the place, I sat in one of the chairs and waited for her…and then I felt a well-known shiver in my spine…I looked around panicked…I know this feeling very well…There's no way I could forget it…it must be…Her…

-Hello, Handsome, are you on your own? – her voice purred behind me.

What is she doing here? Why is she here? I gulped my spit and turned around, Ahri was there, standing still with her predatory aura haunting every cell in my body, strange as it seems, she acted quite composed, I expected her to just jump and eat me…I suppose she doesn't recognize me in this form…

-What's wrong, pretty boy? Fox got you tongue -She giggled and got closer to me – how can a hottie like you be alone in this place?

-I…I wonder…

-You voice…sounds oddly familiar…Have we met before?

-I don't think so… - Good, she doesn't recognize me, I just have to play safe and get out of here.

-I see, What's your name then?

-Well…My name is… - Come on! Think! Anything would do! -My name is Carlos Santana – God, I'm stupid.

-I see, well Carlos, I would like to ask you a question? – She said sitting next to me and holding my hand – Do you finally now where the stork comes from?

SHE KNOWS!?

-You…Wha…How…

-Come on, Vel'Koz, I'm not stupid -She said caressing my cheek – I have tasted your essence, remember? I could recognize you anywhere, no matter how you look like.

-For real?!

-Yes, and now let me check the goods - Ahri said caressing my thigh.

-Ahri, please, stop!

-Come on, there's nothing to be ashamed of...oh...oh!...OH! - She licked her lips - You are full of surprises, is not as big as before, but it's still the biggest I've seen, I will enjoy this meal thoughtfully - Ahri giggled.

-Ahri, please, you don't understand, I'm with someone right now.

-The enforcer? Leave it to me, honey, I'm pretty sure I can seduce that unruly tomboy, I'll get to enjoy both of you.

-It's not Vi it's... - I felt a cold in by back.

It was too late...

I turned around and saw Soraka smiling with two crepes in her hands, despite being somehow warm I started shivering, the light started to escape the surrounding area, the noise was gone and I could hear distant screams of pain and agony...

The reaper was here...

-My, My, My - Soraka said slowly, her smile never leaving her face - Here I thought you'll be bored without me...

-Soraka, please! I can explain! You just have to ask Ahri, Come on, Ahri! Say some... - But Ahri was completely petrified, tears running down from her eyes, every hair in her body completely still, like a small fox in front of a powerful beast.

-Seems like little Ahri has nothing to say - Soraka say slowly approaching her - I, on the other hand, had a lot to say - She stood in front of Ahri and crushed the crepes in her face - If you ever get close to him again I will make you suffer so much you will bathe in your own blood - Soraka said ghastly, the dark aura spreading around her.

Ahri simply nodded and dashed away, I remained still, just looking at the ground and waiting for my inevitable punishment, it never came, I dared to look up and saw Soraka sitting next to me, looking at the rides.

-Honestly - She finally said - I brought you here on a date with me and you just go and flirt with other girls, you are such a bad boy.

-I..I didn't mean to...

-No excuses! - She scolded me - I'm seriously mad, like platinum mad, What are you going to do about that, huh?

-I...May I ask if there's something I can do for you, my lady Soraka?

-I want to get into one last game.

-But...there's no time... - I said looking at the sky and realizing the sun was almost gone - And you have to...

-What did I say about excuses?

-Yes, ma'am, what would you like to ride?

-The Ferris wheel.

-Which one is that?

-That one - Soraka said pointing at the Ferris wheel.

I was, indeed, a wheel, a huge metal wheel with a bunch of pods in several parts of the rim, the Wheel was turning slowly on its own axis, moving the pods with it.

-I guess we can give it a try...

-Awesome! - Soraka chirped cheerfully and pulled my arm - Let's go!

-Hey...Weren't you mad a moment ago?

-Silly! There's no way I could be mad at you, especially on our date.

-I remember you summoning a meteorite and crashed it on me.

-Starcall?

-Oh, boy, I'm so excited for this ride!

-That's better.

I followed Soraka to the Ferris Wheel, I realized there weren't many humans in line, and all of those who were waiting were couples, they were laughing together, holding hands, holding arms, kissing or simply speaking with each other, the mood was certainly different, without realizing it, it was already our turn.

The inside of the pod was small and isolated, once the door was closed I couldn't hear anything from outside, just Soraka's breathing, mine, and a low background music, there was a pair of seats at the sides of the pod, Soraka sat on the right and tapped the space next to her, as soon as I sat down she lied down in my chest.

-It's amazing, Isn't it? - She said making herself comfortable - It feels like a world made only for us.

I could see the pod gaining altitude slowly as the Ferris Wheel span, the dusk was at hand and I could see the dim light of the moon and a few stars in the sky, it felt like a whole universe made only for us, I felt like I could forget my problems and just look into the sky forever...but I couldn't...there were things I needed to know.

-Soraka.

-Yes, Honey.

-The Ionian embassy.

She flinched in my chest.

-So you knew, huh? Who told you?

-Cho'Gath.

-When?

-Before we came here.

-I see - She said sitting properly - there's nothing to say.

-What do you mean there's nothing to say? Soraka this meeting will decide your fate, whether you stay in Piltover or...

-I know... - She interrupted me - I know but...can you not talk about this? I just want to stay like this with you...

-Soraka, let's talk about this, maybe I can help...

-You can't help! - She yelled squeezing her skirt - I have to do this on my own, you can't help me...and besides...this is all your fault...

-What do you mean?

-I was happy, you know - Tears began to roll of her golden eyes - I was happy doing the same thing over and over again, I could live with the routine...and then you came...I saw nothing but a monster in you...but then you spoke to me...and I don't how...but the needles that closed you up, somewhere along the way, began to stab my heart...it hurts, you know...it hurts because now I can't imagine the world without you...I get mad when you talk to other girls...I changed...and it's your fault... - She sobbed softly - ...I am scared...because if I fail in this trial...I will have to return to Ionia...and I will never be able to see you again...

I never knew Soraka was holding such feeling inside of her, she was always smiling, what can I do for her? How can I ease her pain? I can't help her, she is in this mess because she chose me above everything else...how can I...?

...

...

...

It's night time, the sun was gone...and the stars were out...

-The darker the night, the brighter the stars.

-What?

-Soraka, a long time ago, when I was beginning my journey I was lost in my own insecurities, back then, my newfound emotions scared me...I was lost...and then...the strongest man I ever met told me that...I will get hurt, this is how this world works...and at some point, I started to think there was nothing else...that it was useless...but...I met you...I met you in Ionia...I was lost in the darkness created by the elders...but you were there for me...you gave me hope...I can't help you right now...but at least have hope in yourself...just as I have hope in you...I know you will win the trial...you just need to believe in yourself...and even if you fail...I'll be there for you...after all...the heart is the strongest muscle...and yours, Soraka, is the biggest heart that there is.

-But...they are the elders of Ionia...I can't go against them on my own...I simply can't...

-They may have many, but you have me.

I could feel it...the corners of my mouth were in a position I've never felt before, was I smiling? I couldn't tell...there was something else in them, something soft and tasty, my vision was filled with purple, my nose with a gentle scent...I could feel Soraka's tears rolling over my own cheeks...Soraka was especial for me, she was kind and gentle, but she was also possessive and aggressive...she was like the ocean...teasing and kind...she jumped into my heart...and I accepted her...

* * *

-Are you sure I can't be there for you?

-No, I'm afraid this is an official issue, only the council of Piltover and the dignitaries sent by Ionia can be there.

-I wish I could do more.

-You already did, thank you for everything, I feel like I can do anything.

-I'm glad to hear that.

-There...there is something you could do for me.

-What is it?

-It's not like you can do something...I just want you to hear me out.

-I'm listening.

-I know Vi is in your heart...I know you have feelings for her...and I also know you are just starting to understand what love means...and I apologize for putting you in such situation...so I just wanted to let you know that...I will definitely stay in Piltover...I know Vi loves you as much as I do...but you can't measure my feelings by its weight because I convey them only to you...and just as the infinite sky...I will make you swear to me in an eternity that will never end... -She finished with a cheeky grin - ...now, I'm off, honey.

-Good luck, Soraka.

She nodded and walked towards the night, I stood for a few moments thinking, thinking about the things that Soraka said to me, Thinking about her trial with the elders, Thinking about my feelings for both Soraka and Vi...Soraka was right...this is new for me...and I can't understand it just yet...but there is one thing I know for sure...I'm willing to sacrifice everything for their smiles.

I sighed into the night, wondering what should I do now, Cho'Gath's party should be beginning by now...but to be honest I don't want to go...I rather stay on my own...I crave for solitude...and I don't want to go to his mansion...I want to be in the open...baren...vulnerable...I Wonder if there's an empty space or something here in Piltover...

...

...Uh?

What's that?

I can't explain it...but I can feel it...there is something moving in the shadows...a gentle whisper filled with melancholy caressed my chest...It's calling me...I notice blue footprints appearing on the ground...they are headed towards the heart of Piltover...I can't explain why...but I must follow those footprints...

 _"We are waiting for you"_

The quiet moon watched as I ventured into the darkness.

* * *

 **Staple Stable - Chiwa Saito.**


	30. Chapter 30 - Kalista Faith

**Because you've followed me here...**

 **:3**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 - Kalista faith.**

I have never been a believer in things such as destiny, I am a logical being, I believe in facts, data, vectors, measurements, formulas, algorithms, history, precedent, experiments, theory, evolution...so to speak, I believe in science, I believe in the things I can see and touch, I believe I have the capacity to discover the great secrets of this world, researching the beings and phenomenon this world has to offer is my job as a seeker.

We, the Seekers, are the great hierarchy of the Void, beings gifted with incredible abilities no other creatures of the Void possess, we have the most lacking trait within the voidlings, Reason, Seekers can make proper judgments based on their own discoveries, this knowledge is shared throughout the immense community we are.

I am aware I am not the first seeker to ever step into the unknown, there is a great line of seekers behind me, the stepped into new worlds even before I was born, the great knowledge has been passed ever since the Void was created, but even today, we, The Seekers, still ignore the cause of the Void.

The Void is a place between worlds and between dimension, according to the knowledge we have accumulated the existence of the Void itself it's absolutely ridiculous, there is not a single dimension or world where the theory of the Void fits, the Void is...a strange place...some theories said that the Void is alive, and it's consuming every world we visit.

Aside from the different theories around the Void, there is a single constant we, the Seekers have discovered, everything has a rational reason, every event, every being, every component can be studied...and yet...here I am, chasing after a bunch of footprints in the darkness of the night, there is no explanation for such event...I have no logical argument to sustain my current behaviour...I'm simply following the footprints on the ground...hearing a strange voice whisper things to me every now and then...right now...I'm going against everything I've learned, every step, every research, everything I've done...and just because I believe there is something waiting for me at the end of the road...humans would call it "gut feeling".

I couldn't recognize where I was going, the footprints were taking me away from the center of Piltover and into the industrial area, around me, I could see warehouses, factories, workshops and some business buildings, I could hear the machines and the humans working, I was quite surprised, normally humans wouldn't work at this time, I suppose not even the night can stop progress.

But suddenly the landscape changed, the factories and the workshops were gone, and instead I was greeted by abandoned houses and buildings, around me I could see the melancholic feeling of abandonment, the dark buildings had shattered windows, some didn' t even have a door and some others were, practically, ruins.

The lonely wind caressed my face bringing forth the tales of this place, old glories that seemed to be forgotten by the denizens of Piltover, this place was the birth of the City of Progress, these were the first workshops, inside of their cold rooms they gazed upon the first scientists as they spent sleepless nights working with a tireless desire, chasing after the only thing humans always seemed to never be able to understand, The future.

A dream for some, the uncertain for others, a question for many and a work in progress for a few, we, voidlings, never cared about the future, such thing was ridiculous in the Void, but here in Runeterra we can witness the transition between day and night, we can measure time in hours, minutes and seconds and we can see the beings of this world grow old and wither until they are nothing but dust in the ground, allowing the new generation to take over and repeat the never ending circle of life, trapped in a painfully predictable routine.

But there is more than just death ahead for humans, in a futile attempt to change their fates they have discovered and created the rules that reign over this world, they have designed machines that could fulfill any dream, they choose to go against the will of whoever had created them, the beauty of humanity, they **choose** their destiny, they create their road, a blessing hidden as a curse, humans are free to choose their own path, maybe humans are meant to die...a machine will never die as long as it has an unlimited source of energy, but humans will become immortal as long as they do one single and amazing thing, they will transcend history, and, in some way or another, those humans become the gods of this world.

Maybe that's why I wanted to know more about humans, maybe...I was tired of my own existence, there was nothing else for me ahead, maybe I wanted more...not that I can't tell, the days when the only thing I care was new subjects to disintegrate seem like a dream, a work of fiction, something completely different from what I wish for now...and that is the problem...just, What exactly am I looking for? A quiet life as a human? A new beginning for me? Another way? But the answers remain what they have always been since I stepped in this new, exciting and terrifying world, a mystery.

Once again, the landscape changes, the ruins are gone and instead I can see the grass below me, hear the wildlife around me and feel the voices of those who were already gone, there were no signs of the human influence...nothing but a lone fountain at the distance...the moon shone brightly as I heard the will of destiny call for me...

The footprints seemed to bright stronger as I got closer to the fountain, around me I could see a swarm of blue dots flying towards the fountain, a well-known feeling spreading through my body, my breath quickened and, before I could realize, I was running to the fountain, my insides were shivering in anticipation, I could feel my heart beat craving for something that was waiting for me at the end of the road...I've never believed in the things I couldn't see with my eyes...but if I've learnt something from my time in this land is that there are things you can see with your eyes...and there are others you need to see with your heart.

A lone woman sat in the fountain, the blue dots flocking around her, her peaceful demeanor only disturbed by a soft giggle as the souls swam playfully around her, her face no longer tainted by vengeance, her torso completely free of spears and the dark aura around her replaced with a gentle one.

-Kalista... - I muttered into the night.

The lady of Vengeance looked at me, a smile appearing on her lips, she stood up and walked towards me, the souls following her, dancing inside patterns, once she was close to me she places her hand on my cheek, she closed her eyes for a moment and I saw her sigh in relief.

-Hello, my dear husband - She said with a gentle smile - It's been a while, hasn't it?

Before I knew it she was in my arms...ah...it's the same scent, the same coldness, it was Kalista, she was here with me, I could once again feel her in my arms, I could once again apologize for not protecting her in Demacia...I could finally tell her how much I have missed her...I could finally tell her everything I've been through...Kalista was here...she was here with me...Kalista...My Kalista...I felt my vision blur and thin trails in my cheeks...I was crying...I always thought humans cried when sad or in pain...Who would have thought?

-It seems not only your appearance has changed, you have also become a crybaby - She teased hugging me back - Are you that happy to see me again you can't contain your tears?

-I thought I lost you...

-I'm sorry I was careless.

-I saw you disappear in front of me.

-I'm sorry...

-I thought you were gone...

-Husband, I made a pledge ... I pledged I would never leave your side.

-I'm sorry I couldn't save you...if only I...

-Hush, hush, husband - Kalista said letting go of me - The past is the past, right now, there's somewhere we must go.

-What do you mean?

-Just follow me - She said pulling me.

I left myself be guided by Kalista, feeling there was nothing to fear as long as she was with me, we went on the same road I took before but it was different, the factories and workshops were quiet, the lights were gone and I wasn't able to find any human working inside, I also noticed our journey was unexpectedly shorter than when I did it on my own, maybe I was too immersed in my thought to realize how long it actually took.

Despite Kalista never been to Piltover she moved quickly, she guided me through the streets of Piltover with confidence, never stopping or doubting her path, the humans around us didn't pay us any mind, almost as if we were invisible to them, like a pair of ghosts moving in the shadows.

There were many things I wanted to ask Kalista, but the words were stuck in my throat, I simply followed in silence, always looking at her, my heart beat was at ease but my mind kept questioning the situation I was currently in, I needed to ask her...but I was scared of the answer...

-Here we are - Kalista finally said stopping in front of a short and wide building painted in black, there were no windows and I could hear a soft music coming from inside.

-What is this place?

-You'll know once we get inside, the entrance should be on the other side.

We walked around the building and I noticed a long line of humans around it, once we reached the other side I realized the humans were formed in order to get inside of the building, there was a wide door with red curtains and a bulking mad dressed in black blocking the entrance, Kalista walked confidently ignoring the line and stood in front of the man.

-Sorry, lass, only V.I.P.s - The man said glaring at her.

-That's exactly what we are.

-Girl, if you were someone important I would know, so get lost before I lose my patience.

-And what would you do if you lose your patience?

-Lady, I don't know who you think you are, but if you keep bothering me I will...

-Francis! - a familiar voice said behind the curtains - What kind of words are you utteri...Mister Vel'koz! Fancy seeing you here! Lord Cho'Gath will be so happy you actually came to his party!

-Malzahar? This is Cho'Gath's party? - I asked confused.

-Of course! Is this fair maiden with you?

-Ah...yes, she is with me, her name is Kalista, she is my wife.

-Of course! Of course! She is extremely beautiful, please, follow ... - Malzahar stood still for a few moments - ...wait a second...you...you said wife...your wife...WHEN DID YOU GET MARRIED?

-Before I reached Demacia...

-I...I have to tell Lord Cho'Gath! He needs to know! Anyways, come inside.

-What are you doing, Malzahar? - Francis tried to protest - He is not in the lis...

-He is Lord Cho'Gath dearest friend. you overgrown monkey! I don't have to explain myself to you, if you can't accept my reasons, perhaps you would like to explain to Lord Cho'Gath why his dearest friend and his lovely wife couldn't make it to his party.

-No...that won't be necessary...I...I will let them in...

-I'm glad to see you are a reasonable man, now, Vel'Koz, Kalista, please follow me, we have so much to talk about - Malzahar said heading inside.

Francis grunted and opened the curtains, as we passed Kalista smirked at him.

The inside was quite dark and I could hear the music getting louder, we walked through a corridor illuminated with dim lights until we reached a rich door made of crimson and golden elements, we tried to step in but Malzahar stopped us.

-I'm sorry, Mister Vel'Koz, but there is a dress code and I'm afraid both of you will need to change into something more elegant...and I have a perfect idea - he said nodding - Please, Lady Kalista, wait here, a staff member will guide you to the dressing room, I will guide Mister Vel'Koz and after that I will help with your dress.

-And what about me? - I asked.

-I will send Lord Cho'Gath, I'm sure he will be delighted to hear your story.

He then pulled me over and lead me to away from Kalista, I tried to protest but Kalista shook her head, letting me know it was found, I nodded and obediently left Malzahar to guide me, after a while we were in front of a concealed door in the shadows, Malzahar opened it and allowed me to enter.

-Malzahar - I called before he left - Are you not going to ask?

-Well, there is one thing I really want to ask...Are you happy with her?

-I...I am...I'm really happy with her...

-That's all I need to know - He said bowing and leaving before I could say something else.

I paced in the room, anxious about Kalista, this must be new for her...I feel like I should be with her...but...it's strange...How did she know about Cho'Gath's party? It all seems weird...Maybe she has some...

I didn't even have time to turn around before a massive mass of muscles tackled me on the ground.

-THERE YOU ARE, YOU TRAITOROUS PIECE OF SHIT!

-Cho'Gath! What's wrong?!

-WHAT'S WRONG?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT?! YOU GOT MARRIED ON YOUR OWN! AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TO THE PARTY! I WANTED TO MAKE THE TOAST! - He cried punching my back.

-Cho'Gath! Calm down! You are hurting me!

-I WILL PUNCH UNTIL I CAN MAKE THE TOAST!

After a few apologies and some pats in Cho'Gath's back he was finally able to let go of me and started looking for a proper suit for me.

-I still can't believe you are actually married - Cho'Gath said inspecting the umpteenth suit in the closet - you have to tell me all the details.

-What kind of details?

-How did you two meet?

-She and her friends wanted to make me into a soulless puppet.

-That's lovely! How is she? Malzahar didn't get into details.

-She is a denizen of The Shadow Isles.

-At least she isn't from Noxus, What was her name again?

-Kalista, The Spear of Vengeance.

-Ah! Such wonderful name! She must be a fine woman!

-You haven't seen her yet?

-No, I came rushing as soon as I found out...This is it! - He said showing me a black tuxedo, a white shirt, and a bowtie.

-Did you really have to go through all of those suits?

-No, I picked this first but I wasn't sure if it will suit you, after going through all of the I'm sure this is the right one.

-Uh?

-Anyways, this is the right one - He said giving me the tuxedo - get dressed and head inside of the dance hall.

-Wait...Dance...hall? I have to dance?

-Of course! This is a party, a high-class party, so I hope you don't embarrass me in front of the members of the council, See you!

-Wait! Cho'Gath! I can't... - But he was already gone - ...dance... - I sighed in defeat.

Dance? I can't dance, I've never in my life danced before, I can't do it...should I run away and avoid my problems? Then again...Kalista is here...I can't possibly do it...I guess...I guess the only thing I can do...it's to try to carry on...Shit...

The tuxedo felt oppressive over my skin, there was a weird smell coming from it and it also was itchy, I could feel my sweat forming on my brow, I sighed, regretted my misfortune and stepped into the dance hall.

To my own surprise, it was quite nice, well illuminated with several fancy decorations, at the back the band was playing background music, the dance floor was empty and the guests were eating snacks at the tables in the sides, I couldn't recognize a single one of them, they were the members of the council and other important figures in Piltover, To my own surprise, Ashe was there alone speaking with Rek'Sai, I could see Kog'Maw running around playing with other little kids, Kha'Zix was nowhere to be seen, this was going to be a long night.

I sighed once again.

-You know, they say every time you sigh you lose a bit of happiness.

I turned around and...

...

...She...

She was wearing a wedding gown, almost identical to that one I used back in the Shadow Isles, a gown of pure white hugging her thin and well-defined body, in her hands, she was holding a bouquet of red roses, she giggled playfully and gave the bouquet of flowers.

-Your mouth is open - she said placing her hand in my jaw and gently pushing it upwards - How do I look?

-I...You...dress...

-I'll take that as a "so beautiful I forgot how to human" - she said teasingly.

-That dress? - I managed to ask clumsily.

-Malzahar chose it for me, he said I would look stunning in it...he was right it seems.

-I think...I think you look...

-LADIES AND GENTLEMEN - The powerful voice of Cho'Gath interrupted me - I'M EXTREMELY PLEASED ALL OF YOU CAME TO MY PARTY, I KNOW SOME OF YOU WERE UNSURE ABOUT ME BEING REAL, BUT HERE I AM, MY NAME IS CHO'GATH! THE HORROR...no, wait, not that...THE AMBASSADOR OF FRELJORD AND THE MOST HANDSOME GENTLEMAN IN PILTOVER...as the ladies would tell... - the crowd laughed - Thank you, thank you, I know it was a bad joke but thank you anyways...without further ado...let' begin this party with a dance! For such thing, I will allow my dearest friend Vel'Koz and his lovely wife to open the dance!

WHAT?

Suddenly the spotlight was right above us, around us I could hear the whispers of the other guests, on the back the band started playing a slow tune, I glared at Cho'Gath and saw him giving me the thumbs up, you got to be kidding me...

-Do you hear that, love? - Kalista said grabbing my arm - They are playing our song!

-Kalista, I'm not ready for this...

-You are ready, I can feel it!

-I don't know how to dance!

-Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance!

-Teach me to dance? You can't teach me to dance right now, it's complicated! There are a lot of movements like spins and stuff like that...

-I'll spin you around!

-I could fall!

-I won't let you fall down, just let me lead you.

-That won't be enough...

-You could step on my feet - Kalista giggled.

-It's not funny...

-Give it a try -she said pulling to the center of the room - it'll be alright!

She guided me slowly until we were at the very center of the room, the music started to gain speed and around us I could see the guests watching expectantly, I was getting more nervous with each passing second, then I felt her gentle touch on my cheek, she turned my head until the only thing I could see was her.

-My eyes on you and your eyes on me - she said grabbing my left hand and placing her on her hip - we are doing this right - she finished grabbing my right hand and extending it to the side with hers, and just like that we began the dance.

We paced back and forth, sometimes spinning around or doing some other movement I didn't know I could do, suddenly I was feeling brave, I didn't know what got into me or why I felt that way, we danced slowly and the only thing I wanted was to hold Kalista closer, I wanted to feel her everything, I wanted to be with her, the climax of the song came and I could feel it in my heart, she was smiling gleefully, it felt right, my lips met hers...I was complete again...I could hear the guests clap and cheer, some couples joined us...but I didn't care about them...in this short dream, it was all about us...about Kalista and me...

* * *

After our dance was over we headed to the rooftop and simply stood there watching the stars and the moon, holding hands and enjoying our company, but I knew there were things I needed to ask, I was conflicted with my feelings but I didn't know how to ask properly, Kalista made the choice for me.

-You are finally here in Piltover - She said quietly - You've been through so much, right?

-Yes, It's been a long journey.

-You also have changed, both physically and mentally...but beneath that human form, you are still the noble creature I married in the Shadow Isles.

-I don't know...I've changed so much...

-But you are not alone anymore...Vi and Soraka...they are wonderful women...I can see why you are so fond of them...I also like them.

-You...You like them?

-Hey, Can I tell you a silly dream of mine?

-Yes.

-Remember when we were in Demacia? How I talked about having children? Well, from the very beginning it was impossible for me, after all...I've been dead for more than I can remember...so I thought...I could...allow you to...have kids with other women...and love them as my own...

-What?

-You see...back in the kingdom where I come from it was a custom that if a woman can't bear children she could choose a concubine for her husband...It happened, especially in the royalty, you know how much I loved my uncle, when I lost everything as a child, he raised me as her daughter...so I thought...I could give him a lineage to serve his family for the rest eternity...sadly my dream will never become true.

-I'm sorry, Kalista.

-Don't be, I told you it was a silly dream - she hugged me - but I really wanted a family with you.

I returned the hug and rested my chin on her head...but deep inside I was feeling the pain grow...My tears began to fall again...It was time to ask what I've been avoiding since I met her at the fountain...

-Are you crying again? - she asked softly - come on, don't cry.

-How much left? - I asked gingerly.

-A few more minutes - She answered quietly.

-But you are here with me...you are here...please...stay with me...

-I can't...

-You pledged to me...

-I know...but...I told you before...I am complete...after I married you I was complete...I had no regrets, I was supposed to leave...but I had my pledge...but after the incident in Demacia...my time has finally come...I have to move on...I came because I wanted to see you one last time...

-Don't go...

-Don't worry...I am your woman...I no longer belong to the Shadow Isles, I belong to you...I'll will always be in your heart...so don't cry...don't cry...promise me you won't cry...

-Kalista, I...I lo...

-Hush, I know...Vel'Koz...- I felt her putting something in my hand - Thank you for marrying me...thank you for loving me...be happy - and my arms closed completely and I fell in the ground.

I knelt there, looking left and right...but she was gone...she was gone...I looked at what Kalista gave me...our rings...both of them...I put them in my ring finger...and my vision blurred again...tears fell once again...and I couldn't do anything to stop them...

-It's okay, Kalista...it's okay...I will cry this one time...just this one last time...and I'll start fresh tomorrow...

I clutched my arms and let go, I remember screaming into the night as the tears rolled down my cheeks, the moon watched my pain in silence, making the stars shine as if she was trying to console me and the darkness covered me in her gentle embrace...

Ah...

Kalista...

My Kalista...

My wife...

* * *

 **All about us - He is we/ Owl city.**


	31. Chapter 31 - Sarah Redemption

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Someone told me the reviews are not showing up...**

 **I'm not that worried about it because it doesn't really affect the story...**

 **But I just wanted to let you know if you want to say kind words to me... Tell me my mistakes or a simple Hi...**

 **Feel free to PM me...**

 **I will read and answer all of them...**

 **:3**

* * *

 **Chapter 31 - Sarah Redemption.**

It was cloudy...

The sky was completely grey, yesterday was sunny and warm, today it was cloudy, grey and cold...it seems the sky can totally tell just how miserable I feel, I was right here, sitting in an old well inside of a park on a cloudy day, there were a few pedestrians walking here and there, but they were in a hurry, they wanted to finish their business and hide from the incoming rain, yes, it was going to rain, I can smell it in the environment, I grew up smelling the same scent, back when I was a child and my problems were more simple.

The Bilgewater Union, more commonly known as simply Bilgewater, wasn't such a good place to be risen, I remember my father always locking the door and holding a gun every time he went to sleep, I remember my mother making guns for a living and I also remember the day when everything changed, he came looking for the powerful guns my mother crafted in her workshop, he said he would come for them later, a year after that he came back, not as the little man I first saw, he had become a ruthless monster with no regards to everyone else, he wanted the guns without paying a single coin, my mother thought otherwise, in the end, everything went to hell, he killed my mother, my father, he shot me and then, just to spite the memory of my mother, he destroyed the guns and burnt the workshop where my mother spent half of her life, building weapons and creating a legacy, I lost everything just because a pirate didn't want to pay a few coins for a pair of stupid weapons.

I still remember the heat in my face, the amber in front of my eyes, the sharp pain in my chest and the corpses of my parents, but I lived to fight another day, I lived so I could destroy the son of a bitch who took everything away for me, I lived to become a force of nature, I lived to become Miss Fortune.

For years I planned my revenge, I killed, I hunted, I lie, I deceived, I betrayed, I made them fall for me, I made them remember my name, I made them shiver in fear, I made them dig their own graves, and pull the trigger on their own guns...I am not a saint, my hands are as dirty as theirs, my soul is tainted with the blood of my enemies, my nights are filled with nightmares and my days are simple colorblind dreams where nothing seems to matter, I lost everything...and for my revenge, I was willing to do anything.

Certainly, I don't have many good memories of Bilgewater, but it's the place I was born, it's not patriotism, I simply want a better future for the coming generations, I know there is still hope for the isles filled with pirates and fishermen, but the future looks bleak, I might as well end their suffering before it even starts, but I don't want to give up just yet, I want to believe there is something more for me than just the destiny for a bounty hunter...hanged in the middle of the streets of Bilgewater...funny thing...I think I did that one time...although I can't remember anything about that poor bastard...he wasn't that important, I suppose...

-Hey, baby, Wanna have a good time?

Are you serious? Of all the things that could have appeared before me...it had to be a bunch of chaste fools trying to score on a lonely woman sitting in a well...I'm not surprised, city boys are idiots after all, Piltovians live their lives without giving a damn about the outer world, in this pitiful city made of steel and broken gears they live in luxuries getting fat and enjoying the easy life...I despise them...simply because I had an awful life and they didn't...I was a bitch...but at least I knew how to be a good bitch...

-Sorry, boys, I'm waiting for my man - I said with the most stupid tone I could muster.

-Aw! He left such a fine woman by herself?! come one, babe, come with us, I promise we will satisfy you better than him.

For Nagakabouros sake! Do I really have to go through this? It's pretty easy actually, I just have to find a bigger man than them, make puppy eyes and ditch him once I'm far away from them...If only I had Shock and Awe with me...

The name of my weapons only brought burrowed frustrations and traumas to my mind...I knew Bilgewater wouldn't survive another Harrowing, we were extremely weak thanks to our internal quarrels, we need help, I was so desperate I would lick anybody's ass in order to get a few more guns and soldiers, but there were no viable options, Ionia was out of the question; after the fiasco with Noxus even my head had a bounty, Demacia was a lost cause; Last time I tried to reason with them one of the generals ran after me spinning like a mad ballerina yelling justice and other idiocies, I was currently trying to gain the favor of Freljord; but the queen is a psycho so I'm never making business with her ever again...unlesss I want to be decapitated by her guillotine...

There is a saying around Valoran we all learn to respect, one way or another, blunt, but effective; "never trust in a Zaunite or a Noxian"...I was an idiot and didn't listen...and now once again...I lost everything...and all because of...him...

-Peace...

...

...

...

You got to be kidding me...

Behind these goons he was standing there, making some weird peace pose over his eyes, he was wearing the same clothes again, a white shirt, a light blue hoodie, a pair of black pants and light blue sneakers, he wore that every day, he was a strange individual, his natural chocolate like skin only highlighted his unusual golden hair braided in a ponytail with a jade headband, but the most redeeming thing about him were his eyes, shiny violet pupils surrounded by a pure darkness...those eyes couldn't belong to a human...well, he wasn't a human after all...

-UH?! - One of the goons walked towards him and tried to look down on him...the goon tried since he was pretty tall - Do you have a problem, Kiddo?!

-High levels of hostility - He said spreading his arms at the sides - Proceeding to the next level - He then spins in a circle - Weird...this was not supposed to happen - He tilts his head to look at the goon - I messed up, I apologize, let me start again - He once again stands in front of the goon with the peace pose - Yay, peace, yay, pe...

-ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH US, UH?!

Well, it was to be expected, normally he acted like a curious child chasing after shiny things...but today he was acting strange...I mean, he is a weirdo...but not this kind of weirdo...something must have happened...probably something related to that night...

And here comes my misery again...

Fucking hell...

-Boys, you have to forgive him - I intervene - He is not exactly normal.

-A friend of yours?

-More like a responsibility...

-Well, tell him to go fuck himself...

I sighed in frustration, how do I deal with this?

-Excuse me, bro, are you molesting Sarah? - he asks one of the goons.

-And what if we are? - The goon taunts flexing his muscles...for a midget, he seems rather strong...maybe I should go with them and have some...

-OH, DARN!

From nowhere he slaps the goon into the ground as if the goon was nothing but a piece of plastic, then he proceeds to look at the other goons wickedly.

-OH, DARN! OH, DARN! OH, DARN!

It was a slaughter, those sturdy looking teenagers were completely destroyed by a crazy man slapping them into the ground as he yelled something stupid, I could only watch in complete shock, wondering if I had finally lost my mind...No...to be honest, this isn't the weirdest thing I've seen...there was this one time where I found myself trading a talking flying squid for a mermaid ...now that was weird...Still, those goons seemed quite wounded...I better stop him before he kills someone...

-VEL'KOZ!

He stopped and slowing turned towards me, he then tilted his head little...and once again did that weird peace pose...

-Yay! Peace! Yay!

-Whatever...could you please stop hitting those fools?

-But...they were molesting you... - He explained tilting his head again...okay, a human neck is not supposed to tilt that way.

-That may be right, but you are going to kill those goons if you continue...

Vel'Koz starred at me for a moment and then he nodded.

-I understand - He said quietly - I will properly apologize to this...goons - He walked towards one of them who was just getting up - Dear goon, I apologize for my beha...

-FUCK YOU!

I heard a loud smack and I saw his glasses fall to the ground, although his head was slightly tilted to the side thanks to the punch, he seemed completely all right, almost as if he didn't feel the impact, he simply stared at the goon with cold indifference.

-WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? - The goon said backing off, scared - I'LL FUCK YOU UP! - he said taking off a shiv out of his pocket.

Well, I had enough... I had enough of this retards... I had enough of my misery... I had enough of this world... But above everything else... I had enough of him... I had enough of those scary eyes, of his naive attitude... I had enough of him... I rushed towards the goon, grabbed his hand and dislocated his whole arm in a single swift move... I was an expert at this, I did it many times back in Bilgewater.

The goon screamed in sheer pain, clutching his limp arm, trying uselessly to fix his arm, the other idiots stared at me in horror, I was used to it and didn't bother me, what is a mere bug to a monster like me? The idiots felt my growing wrath and left without looking back... And once again I was alone in a grey sky...or that's what I wanted to believe.

-That was hardcore.

I sighed in frustration, he was just there, staring at me with his blank expression, I simply couldn't figure him out... At first, I thought he was a foolish monster, but he proved me wrong... He was something else... But I couldn't tell what... And that scared me.

-What are you doing here? - I said picking up his glasses and placing them on his face - Piltover is a dangerous place if you are careless - I couldn't help but caress the place where he was punched - does it hurt? - I asked concerned.

-No - he shrugged - I didn't even realize he attacked me, he was just that weak.

I couldn't help it... I couldn't stop looking into those inhuman eyes of his... I couldn't help but get lost in their mysterious energy... He was a monster... A monster of the void disguised as a human... But I couldn't help it... It was too late for me... I've been corrupted by him... And there was no way out for me... I was a fool...

I sat once again in the well under a grey sky and the memories flooded my mind again...

There's a saying everyone in Valoran learns one way or another...

Never trust a Zaunite or a Noxian...

I was desperate... I needed allies... I trusted that bitch... All I had to do was pull the trigger... All I had to do is betray him... I did it... No loose ends... That was her answer... She threw me in a fucking cell like an animal... But that wasn't the tragedy... My crew and I managed to escape...

But...

They left me behind...

Just like I left you in the middle of the sea...

I couldn' t help but laugh... They betrayed me for you... They betrayed me for a monster... Then... Just what am I suppose to be then?... I had no hope... They sold me as a slave to Zaun... But I didn't care... I was determined to live... I was determined to survive... But I was weak and alone... Just like that night when he took everything away from me... I silently waited for my end...

But you came to me again...

Despite everything, I've done to you... You saved me... A monster like you saved and forgave me... Then... What am I suppose to be?

-Are you okay? - he patted my head.

Ah... He is looking at me... Worried about me... I can't stop the happiness in my heart... This is what I wanted...

I remember walking in the streets of Piltover, looking for a bar... And I saw him with the enforcer... He was smiling at her... That night, the alcohol tasted like nothing...

I remember being invited by a handsome man... I don't remember his face but I remember an amusement park... I saw him with the Starchild... He was smiling at her... I ditched the guy and walked aimlessly into the city...

I remember meeting Cho'Gath in the city, he invited me to a party... I accepted... He was rich and if I was in his good and drunk side he would probably buy me a new ship... I saw him dance with his wife... He smiled at her... I remember going to the bathroom... I couldn't tell... The tears were clouding my sight...

I didn't care about the ship... I didn't care about Bilgewater... All I wanted was his smile... I wanted him to smile at me... I wanted him to say kind words to me... I wanted to be part of his world... But I had no right... I simply had no right to stand by his side...

-I'm fine - I said trying to smile - I'm just a bit sick...

-Can I help you?

-No... No one can help me...

I wanted his smile... But the guilt was eating my heart... On that night I just wanted to be alone... I went to the rooftop... And he was there with his wife... I couldn't help but stay and listen to them... I should have run away... I watched as he tried to convey his feelings one last time... And then she was gone... He fell to the ground and cried in pain... Calling for her... And all I could do was think... He was feeling miserable... He was weak... So maybe I could... Take him for myself... And force him to be mine...

If he is a monster... What exactly am I?

The sound of a thunder stopped my train of thoughts, once again I was right about the rain... it's the only thing I'm right...

-Hey, I think we should find some cover it's going to... - But he wasn't paying attention, he was looking at the sky, his eyes filled with excitement - Hey...Are you okay?

A lighting illuminated the sky followed by the roar of a thunder, small drops of cold water began to fall in my head... He closed his eyes and left the rain to bathe his being, his always cold expression slowly turned into a smile... He was enjoying the rain... He rose his hands into the sky, trying to reach it... And before I knew it he was running around... Laughing like a child... He was laughing...

-It's amazing! - He said approaching me - I never knew the rain felt this way, It's cold! - He laughed - Come on, Sarah! - He said pulling me away from the well.

He took me to the center of the park, running and spinning around me as he laughed and enjoyed the rain... He was my wave, my shark, my demon in the dark, the blue tide pulling under his mighty grasp... My soul, my heart... He was pulling everything apart... He was destroying my barriers... He was walking in the clouds of the unknown... I couldn't help but chase after him... He would never be mine... He would never say those kinds words for me... But in these fleeting moment, it's just him and me... And that smile is mine... Just for now... But that's enough for me...

I pulled him into a hug, he seemed quite shocked but he didn't refuse my advances... He was being kind to me... I'm sorry... I'm sorry but... I'm just that kind of woman... I looked at his eyes, the smile still on his lips... I'm so sorry... But I can't help it...

I just love you that much...

-Sarah - I heard him say in the rain - What's wro...

I kissed him, my eyes were closed so I couldn't see his reaction, for a blissful moment it was just us, in this water prison, the gravity disappeared beneath my feet and I felt like a cloud in the air... He became my everything... I'm so sorry... I know I shouldn't have done this... But I can't help it...

If he is a monster...What exactly am I?

I dared to open my eyes... he was looking at me shocked... But he wasn't pulling away... He was kind after all... Or maybe he just didn't know what to do... And once again I was back... standing in the world outside... caught up in a love landslide... Stuck still and colorblind... hoping for a black and white... But he was here with me... allowing me one last dream... I felt his arms close around my waist...

He was kind after all...

I don't need your kind words... I don't need a date in the amusement park... I don't need a ring in my finger... I just need to be by your side... I just need to know you'll be there to smile for me...

I just need to know...

Are you gonna be my love?

If he is a monster... What exactly am I?

I know the answer...

Standing in the world outside...

I'm a shark in a love landslide...

Preying on a shining star...

Wondering if you will ever be mine...

* * *

 **Shark - Oh Wonder.**


	32. Chapter 32 - Vel'Koz Resolve

**Chapter 32 - Vel'Koz Resolve**

-I seriously want to know... Are you two retards or what?

-Come on, Professor, I'm sure there's a good reason for this...

-Yes, they are stupid! honestly, who the hell stays in the middle of such downpour? Well, at least they are here for the test...but listen here, you redhead demon, if I see you loitering around in my lab, I will turn you into a robot!

I barely heard the professor, my mind was simply clouded by the recent events, Sarah's actions still resonated in my mind, and every time I looked at her I could feel a strange feeling in my stomach, I was sure it was the same feeling I had with Vi and Soraka... My confusion was growing as I had no idea of how to deal with these overflowing feelings, I tried to logically solve my problem... I failed and ended up more confused than before.

Luckily I had more things to think about and forget about this problem for a while, apparently, Heimerdinger had an important announcement for us, the Voidlings, Cho'Gath was notified and immediately made departed taking Kha'Zix with him, on the way the found Sarah and me looking for cover, they kindly invited us into the limousine, of course, Cho'Gath scoffed since his precious baby was getting wet, right now, the professor was running some test on Kha'Zix, he hadn't said a word about this new discovery, maybe he wants to make sure his conclusions are correct.

-Hey, Let me help you with your hair. - Sarah said slowly, placing her hands on my shoulders.

The simple contact with her skin made me shiver in delight, she also noticed the blush in my cheeks and giggle playfully, she took off my jade hairband and began brushing my hair with her hands, the sensation was gentle and enjoyable, I found myself wanting to just lay down on her lap and take a nap ... but sleeping is bad, nightmares are awful... I'm never sleeping ever again in my life... especially since in my nightmare, the girls were ...

-ABSOLUTELY NOT! - Kha'Zix rushed towards us, fright filling his eyes and hiding behind Cho'Gath - LIKE HELL I'M DOING THAT!

-What's wrong, Kha'Zix? - Cho'gath asked concerned.

-THAT MAD FURBALL IS TRYING TO STAB ME! HE IS CRAZY!

-Oh! Come on, you dipbag! It won't hurt! Stop being a pussy and come here!

-Professor, What's wrong?

-That Scaredy cat is afraid of a tiny needle.

-I'm sure it can be that... - and then Cho'Gath saw the syringe in Heimerdinger's hand, suddenly the color left his face and he backed towards the exit - ...Yes! I see the problem here... you see, professor... we are actually ... uh... allergic! Yes, that's right... allergic to needles... I'm afraid that this test will have to wait...

-Are you serious? - Heimerdinger asked skeptic - Vel'Koz, is that true?

-No.

-YOU TRAITOR!

-Alright! I get it! You guys... Are a bunch of cowards! But I'm pretty sure Mister Vel'Koz won't be afraid of this tiny little thing.

-I... I think it looks... quite big for a syringe...

-Just come with me and let's get this over with...

I shiver in fear for a brief second and I heard a giggle behind me, Sarah had finished braiding my hair and was now looking at me with a smirk, he patted my back and pushed me gently... She can be so cute sometimes... And quite evil as well... I walked slowly into the house of nightmares... Shit, I hate needles as well...

The professor took me to a room inside of the workshop, there was some sort of table in the middle of the area surrounded by several machines I haven't seen before, some of them made quiet beeping sounds while the others showed schematics of the human body and... My own body in some sort of equation.

-Professor, What's all of this?

-Something has drastically changed in the situation of the voidlings, I'm not really sure the consequences of this event but if I'm correct there is a change you and the other voidborns will suffer a drastic event.

-What do you mean?

-I don't know, I really don't know... That's why I called you here... I need to run some tests on your body... For now, all I have are the hypothesis, so please, lay down on the table and let me run some tests on you.

I obediently followed Heimerdinger's commands, once I was on the table a small drone appeared above me and started shooting blue beams of a blue light scanning my body, the machines around me came to life and began making working sounds as my data was being processed, the professor looked at the monitors muttering to himself.

-Vel'Koz... How do you feel about your human life? - The professor asked without looking at me.

-It was sudden, nothing prepared me for this... But I can't say I dislike it.

-What about the others?

-I'm not sure... But they don't seem displeased... Why are you asking?

-Because of this - he said showing me the syringe - Please, take off your hoodie and remain calm, this won't hurt...

I took off my hoodie and waited, I saw the needle press my skin... But all I could feel was a faint pressure in that place...

-Your skin is rougher than I thought... I will need to be a little forceful... Please remain motionless.

I breathe slowly, feeling the pressure increase and finally a sharp pain in my arm, I flinched and looked at what the professor was doing, the syringe was being filled with a crimson liquid coming out of my body...

...

A crimson liquid?

But... That was... Blood... Human blood.

-As I expected - the professor said inspecting the syringe - It's red... Your blood is red...

-Professor... Why is my blood red? What's happening to me?

The professor looked at the ground... Trying to find a good explanation... He sighed in defeat and stared at me tired...

-Vel'Koz... When the first rumors of strange monsters appearing around the world came... The mayor and the council formed a secret group scientist tasked with the mission to create a machine that could track down these strange creatures... We've been aware of both Cho'Gath's and your presence here in Piltover... But your behavior was... Inconsistent with the rumors... So we decided to simply monitor your situation... But recently... Ever since you all took that human form... We have noticed your signals disappearing for shorts spans of time... Vel'Koz... Your signal has been gone for forty-eight hours...

-You mean...

-Something else is happening... Not only your appearance changed... Your psyche... Your body... Your... Soul... Is changing... I think... You guys are becoming full-fledged humans... Your powers will disappear... You will never be able to return to your original form... I don't know how or even why... But is happening...

Me? A human? Impossible... I am a powerful entity of the Void... The magic of this realm cannot possibly affect me... My body was designed to be completely immune to any sort of unknown power... This has to be a lie... And yet... I feel... Reassured... Even happy... Is this... What I wanted all along? No longer a monster... Just a simple human being... A human with a future in this world... It's too good to be true.

-Are you sure, professor?

-No, this is a mere hypothesis...For now, I can predict all of you will be incredibly long-lived, almost immortal, your physical abilities will be over the top, the current evidence would suggest this... For now, wait here and let the drones scan your body some more... I'll run some tests on your blood and see if my theory is true, I'll be back, just stay here and let the drones do their job - he said turning around a left.

Small drones hovered above me, scanning my body, I watched them distracted... The possibility of being a human clouded my mind... I never actually thought I would remain like this... I simply knew my powers would break through and I would return to my normal life... But now... Visions of the future began to haunt me... I had a chance to remain in this world forever... I could do all the things I humans did... I could have a place I could call home..., And a family...

- _I hear soft things..._

The door of the room opened and I jumped out of surprise... In the doorframe was... A flying sphere? The object came into the room, scanning its surroundings then it focused on me and hummed, behind it, something came in, it looked like a human. but its skin was made of metal, her hair was a shaped into a golden short hairstyle, her eyes seemed to shine with a strange energy, I could hear ticking sounds coming from here and there was some sort of artifact in her back.

- _Is that him, Ball?_ \- Her voice was cold and completely devoided of emotion - Is that our objective? - The ball hummed - _Understood, Command: Attack._

-Excuse me but who are...

I didn't have time to finish my question, the strange object rushed towards me and smashed itself on the table I was before, I managed to dodge the attack at the last second, the "Ball" hummed and charged against me again, although its power was incredible I was sure I could catch it mid-air so I prepared myself to d...

- _Command: Dissonance._

The ball shone with a bright light and I felt a sharp pain in my hands as a field of shockwaves emerged from the ball, unable to stop it, the ball hit me in my chest tackling me until I crashed into the wall, I grunted as I felt the wall crumble behind me. I moved to the left and avoided another strike.

I tried to summon the energy of the void but nothing happened, the situation looked dark for me, I was unable to get close to the enemy, and since I couldn't use my powers, I had no mean to fight this danger, all I could do is run away and hope for a miracle, if only I could get closer... The ball once again rushed towards me... But suddenly a projectile flew above me and knocked down the ball... it was a bronze fist with a metal cable... It began retracting

-ORIANNA. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Behind me came a hulking machine, the giant robot was cladded in bronze armor, steam coming out of a reactor in his back and an electric field surrounding his form, crackling every now and then, he walked slowly towards the other machine, and stood in front of me, protecting me from the Ball.

- _Blitzcrank_ \- The machine called Orianna chimed - _Why are you protecting him? He is the enemy._

 _-_ HE IS NOT.

- _Yes, he is, he is a creature of the Void disguised as a human._

-I CAN NOT DENY THAT. BUT HE IS NOT THE ENEMY.

- _Then let me eliminate him_

-I WILL NOT MOVE.

- _Then, I have no choice but to destroy you as well._

-YOU CAN TRY, UGLY.

I could see the steam of Blitzcrank leak through his body and feel his electric field quiver in anticipation, Orianna called the ball to her side and began walking slowly towards us.

-STOP RIGHT THERE!

A sudden burst of rockets flew between them and several turrets began shooting aginst them, both of them backed up and waited, Heimerdinger appeared inside of the room accompanied by Sarah, Cho'Gath, and Kha'Zix.

- _Professor_ \- Orianna spoke slowly - _Why are you stopping me?_

-BECAUSE YOU ARE DESTROYING MY LAB, YOU USELESS TOASTER!

- _I am not a toaster, I am the Lady of Clockwork._

-I DON'T CARE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?

- _He is the enemy._

-What do you mean? - I asked getting up.

- _Father said voidborns are evil, they must be exterminated, they are a danger to this world, they will consume everything._

-We have changed! - Cho'Gath stated stepping up - We are different now! We... - The ball hovered around him and he hid behind Heimerdinger - We are good now! - He says behind the professor.

- _Irrelevant_ \- Orianna said without looking at him - _You are monsters, Father_ _said monsters must be killed, you are a danger to this world._

-We are not planning to destroy this world - I tried to reason with her - We just want to live peacefully here...

- _That is impossible_ \- She said harshly - _You are monsters, and that won't change._

It has been a while... I've been surrounded by people who understand me... Who are willing to listen to my wishes and desires... It's been so long I almost forgot how the rest of the world viewed us... I almost forgot what I really am... The sad and bitter truth none of us could avoid...

We were monsters...

But...

-Am I wrong for saying that I'll choose another way?

- _There is no other way..._

-Am I wrong for thinking that we could be something for real?

- _All of you are monsters, there's nothing more..._

-Am I wrong for thinking out of the box where I stay?

- _Everyone says voidborns are monsters filled with nothing but hunger..._

-I ain't trying to do what everyone else is doing just because they say that's what I do.

- _Then, are you denying what you've done so far?_

-I will never forget what I've done, but I'm done looking back, I'll do what I decide, I won't let them control my life.

- _And what exactly did you decide? the domination of this world?_

-No, I won't be able to be at the top of this world... But I'll be part of it, I'll fight for what's mine and I will never let go, I won't let you compare me with what I used to be, I've grown, I'm different now.

- _And how are you different from before?_

-I'm not alone anymore.

- _And who's by your side?_

-I am.

Sarah walked towards me and stood by my side, Orianna twitched at her actions and the Ball chimed furiously.

- _You are making a grave mistake_ \- She said as the Ball emitted a dangerous energy - _He is a monster, you don't understand..._

-Am I wrong - I interrupted her - for trying to reach the things I can't see?

- _Yes, You are wrong._

-If you tell me I'm wrong then I don't want to be right.

The Ball squealed and dashed towards me, but this time, I was ready, and I caught it in mid air.

-Useless, Command: Shockwave.

A sudden burst of energy exploded from the ball, I could feel it passing through my skin, it was painful, but I didn't let go, I could hear Sarah yelling something but I couldn't tell what was it, and suddenly the Ball stopped and remained still in my arms.

-I am different - I said walking towards Orianna - I am not alone, this world gave me a chance, I had hope in the denizens of this world, I will always believe in them, I will always forgive them... I want to be part of the human race... But... That's just how I feel - I finished handing over the Ball.

Orianna stared at me with her blank eyes, somewhere within I saw a small spark as if she was remembering something long gone.

- _That was stupid_ \- She finally said hugging the Ball - _You could have died... That was stupid..._

-HUMANS ARE STUPID - Blitzcrank said walking towards the exit - I THINK THAT IS ENOUGH PROOF, ORIANNA.

- _For now_ \- Orianna said following Blitzcrank - _I hope one day you can tell me what are those things you couldn't see..._

Slowly and without a sound, she was gone, I sighed and fell to the ground, I was tired, I wanted to sleep... But I won't... I'm not ready yet...

-Those... Those stupid robots... THOSE STUPID ROBOTS DESTROYED MY LAB! - Heimerdinger snapped - AND NOW, THEY ARE GONE! JUST LIKE THAT?! WHAT THE ACTUAL F...

-I think we should get going - Cho'Gath whispered quietly.

-Yeah, we should leave already - Sarah said helping me up - While furball is distracted...

-But... The professor said he had the results... And we have to help him clean this place since it was my fa...

-Hush! You see, Vel'Koz, A gentleman... huh?... A gentleman needs to... Look, I'll invent something once we are out of here.

-What do you mean you'll...

-ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE STUPID ROBOTS, I'LL TURN THEM INTO PAPERWEIGHT! I'LL LET THEM KNOW WHAT PAIN IS! IN FACT, I WILL UNLEASH MY WRATH IN THE FIRST POOR SOUL THAT DARES TO STEP IN FRONT OF ME!

-On second thought, I think we should leave at once.

All of us and we left quietly while the professor planned his revenge...

Outside the rain was gone and a shiny sun greeted us with his warm smile.

-Now that I think about it... Where is Kha'Zix?

-He ran away as soon as he saw the robots - Cho'Gath explained -Can't really blame him, after dealing with Viktor anyone would be scared for life of robots, I'm surprised you stood against them... How did you even survived that attack, Vel'Koz? I'm pretty sure we have lost our powers...

-Heimerdinger said might be a bit tougher that normal humans, so maybe that's why...

-Vel'Koz... You are Vel'Koz? - A quiet voice called behind us.

I turned around and saw a small hooded figure a few meters away from us, the figure was just a bit taller than a yordle, the figure walked slowly towards us, her limping for tripping at times, and I couldn't tell... But I was sure its eyes focused on me.

The figure finally stood in front of me, I could hear its ragged breath she lifted its head a little trying to see my eyes, but there was something wrong, it twitched slightly and the hood fell down, I was greeted by a pair of deep purple and tired eyes, a child-like face crowded by light purple hair, her skin seemed transparent in the light of the sun, small hands grabbed my shirt and desperately tried to pull me down, the young girl huffed as she tried to say something.

-Help... Tomorrow... Evil... Please... Jinx... He... - she tried to explain but she fell to the ground.

-Wait... Jinx? You said... Jinx? What's wrong with her? - I asked, holding her in my arms - hey, are you okay?

-Is she a friend of yours? - Cho'Gath asked concerned - She looks sick, I think we should find a doctor for her.

-I know, but there's something I must ask her... She knows one of my fr... - I was interrupted by a loud growl - ...Seriously, Cho'Gath?

-What?! How dare you, Vel'Koz?

-I mean... That definitely sounded like you...

-Are you implying I can't control my urges? You... The one who goes after anything that resembles a woman?

-What is that suppose to mean?

-Don't act like a fool, you womanizer! Maybe you don't crave for the pleasures of good food... But I can see what you hunger for... You crave for women, you beast!

-That makes no sen... - The growl was heard again - What were you saying?

-That wasn't me!

-Then who...

I heard the growl again, the figure in my arms shifted uncomfortably as she rubbed her eyes.

-Hungry...

* * *

-Can you repeat it one more time, Malzahar?

-At once, lord Cho'Gath... Mister Kha'Zix is hiding in the basement... He said he won't come out until the... "Governator" has finally returned to the future...

-Remember me to never give him coffee again... And no more movies for him after dusk... And bring more food... Our little lady has quite the appetite...

The young girl ate like a voracious beast, in a couple of seconds, she had cleaned her plate completely... And she wanted more... But aside from her void-like stomach, she looked like a normal human being... Now that I had a closer look, she was heterochromatic, her left eye had a light red shade, her hair was waist length with a straight clean cut on her bangs, she was wearing a purple overcoat with soft black attached cotton making it look like a scarf, underneath she was wearing a short sleeveless purple dress with high knee socks and high heeled boots... Quite the outfit for a child...

The young girl noticed my stare, she scoffed and grabbed a cup of tea...

-You are staring... - She said taking a small sip.

-I apologize...

-It's fine... At least you know you are doing wrong... But your redhead friend over there... She is quite rude...

Sarah remained on the doorframe, glaring at the young girl... I couldn't tell if she was mad or something else... But clearly, she had some conflict with the girl.

-Who are you? - The young girl asked me softly.

-Greetings, my name is Vel'Koz, The eye of th... - I couldn't finish because she threw me the cup of tea, Malzahar was kind enough a caught it - What was that for?

-Because you are an idiot.

-Excuse me?

-You cannot be Vel'Koz, Vel'Koz is a creature of the Void... You are just a simple pretty boy... Extremely pretty... But a human...

-Hey, brat - Cho'Gath scolded her - What are those manners? A young kid such as yourself should not... - The kid threw him a cup of tea - Stop that!

-For your information... I am not a child! I'll have you know I am sixteen years old!

-That flat chest cannot possibly belong to a si... - Malzahar was interrupted by a flying cup of tea, I was able to catch it before it hit him.

-I'm still growing! Look... I don't have time... You are Vel'Koz, aren't you?

-Yes, my appearance may have changed... But I am the Eye of the Void...

-Then... I will be blunt... Jinx is dead... She was ambushed by the slavers...

A mortal silence filled the room, my mind rushed through everything the little girl said... It was impossible... Jinx couldn't be dead... She was strong...

-Jinx told me if something ever happened to her... You would help me... - the little girl continued - The slavers are planning something big in Piltover... And I need your...

She was interrupted by a loud crack, the tea cup in my hand was now just a bunch of sharp pieces tearing through my skin, my blood fell on the carpet... But I couldn't feel it... My mind was clouded with a feeling I thought I forgot a long time ago... Wrath...

-Malzahar, please, bring the first-aid kit - Cho'Gath ordered calmly, Malzahar bowed and left - Vel'Koz, I've never seen you act like this... This Jinx must have been someone important for you... Miss, please, explain.

-The web of Zaun is corrupting Piltover - the young girl said as Malzahar returned and began healing my hand - Jinx discovered a link between the slavers and the mayor of Piltover... I don't know what exactly happened but it was an ambush... She never came back... I've been looking for you, Vel'Koz... I need your help... You need to h...

-No, he doesn't - Sarah voiced from the doorframe - No one in this house is going to help you.

-Excuse me? I don't think you understa...

-Sheanely - The little girl flinched at the name - Does that family name ring a bell, Cho'Gath?

-Let's see... - Cho'Gath said scratching his chin - No, I don't know any family named like that...

-I wouldn't be surprised... - Sarah said standing behind my chair and placing her hands on my shoulders - On the surface there is nothing about that particular family... But in the underworld, they are known as the ruling family of the slave market, it is safe to say they founded the system in Zaun, they began the relationships with Noxus and are, above everything else, the most powerful family Zaun has... And probably, the most ruthless this world has seen...

-Okay... I admit it... - The young girl said looking at the ground - Maybe we are going against some strong enemies but I have a plan, we can do...

-But the tragedy doesn't end there - Sarah continued - The current lord of the Sheanely family is, by far, the biggest piece of shit of them all... He had a daughter, young Veliza Sheanely, she was kidnapped a few years ago... can you guess what his father did?

-He... saved her - I said gingerly.

-No... He put a bounty on her head... To show he didn't care about anything else... So tell me, Velisa Sheanely... How are you still alive?

-You... You know me?! - The little girl called Veliza said with horror.

-I am a bounty hunter... I made a small research on you... And got rid of a few nuisances that were getting close...

-Then... Are you my ally?

-No, I simply don't want to have anything to do with your family... Besides... you were never kidnapped... It was a setup... To stop your dad...

-You... knew?

-Of course, I did... And I'm sure your father knew as well... He simply chose to get rid of you on your own game...

-That... That is awful! - Cho'Gath voiced punching the table.

-I told you he was a piece of shit...

-Then we have to help her! We must sto...

-Cho'Gath! You don't understand anything at all - Sarah said harshly - She came here looking for monsters of the Void...What are you right now?

-I am...! I am... I... I am a human...

-Exactly, these guys are no joke... Maybe you survived Viktor... But these guys can, and will, create ten times what Viktor had... You are humans now... Sadly you can't fight this war... Nobody can...

-Look... - Veliza began slowly - ... My father... Is a piece of shit... and he has to be stopped... I can't do it on my own... I'm nothing for him... Tomorrow there's going to be a party at the ministry to celebrate the alliance between Demacia and Piltover, there's going to be an attack planned by my father, I don't know who's the one behind this but he is close to my father... If I can take him down I will...

-You would just kill another pawn in his game - Sarah interrupted - I'm sorry... But we can't help you... I'm sorry...

-We could call the police... - Cho'Gath suggested quietly.

-They wouldn't listen, those guys are pretty deep in the government, No one will do anything... Just accept the truth...

-Mister Vel'Koz, your hand is healed - Malzahar said showing me my bandaged hand.

Veliza looked at Sarah in disbelief, her purple eyes began to water, she looked at the ground as the tears began to fall... And then she muttered something...

-You promised...

...

...

...

I did...

-Veliza... I will help you...

-What?! Are you crazy?! - Sarah asked shocked - You can't do this... they will kill you...

-I don't care...

-But...

-I made a promise, Sarah, I made a promise... I may be a human now... But those promises are all I have left from those who I've lost in the way... I'm sorry... But I have to do this...

-What could you possibly do? You're powers are gone... You can't do anything...

I stared into Sarah's green eyes, she wouldn"t yield... She was determined to stop me... I looked at Cho'Gath... He was confused and nervous... He never expected this dark side of Piltover... Malzahar remained quiet... But Veliza was a different story... Tears were rolling down on her cheeks, her eyes were filled with sadness... And then I looked at my wounded hand bandaged, a single cup of tea damaged me to such extent... But...

I squeezed my hand, feeling the pressure and the pain grow, a red stain began to form in the bandage... And then a purple glow surrounded it... There was no pain... Just the well-known feeling of my burning magic awaiting to be unleashed upon my victims... I am the Eye of the Void... I am an entity of unlimited power... I am a being that can turn armies into dust in the blink of an eye... I am a monster... I am a seeker...

I am Vel'Koz...

-How did... How did you do that? - Cho'Gath asked flabbergasted.

-I was always able to do it... I just needed a reason... - I turned to Sarah - I'm sorry... But as long as I have this power... I will fight for those I care... If you don't want to follos me... At least accept my desicion...

Sarah sighed in defeat, she shook her head and looked at Veliza.

-What's the plan, midget?

Veliza's face lightened with a smile.

-It won't be easy... I'm not sure how are they planning to attack... I stole the blueprints of the ministry from the library a few days ago... So I suppose all we have to do is...

-You could die here... - Sarah whispered in my ear.

-I'm used to that...

-I don't want to see you die...

-I won't do it...

-Promise?

I chuckled quietly... Promises... What a concept...

-I promise...

* * *

 **Am I wrong - Nico & Vinz.**


	33. Chapter 33 - The calm before the storm

**Chapter 33 - The calm before the storm.**

-Do I look fat in this?

-Soraka, dear you look awesome!

-Thanks, Rek'Sai! You are such a love sweet thing... What do you think, Koggie?

-Beautiful!

-Would you two hurry the fuck up? - Came the voice of an angry enforcer outside of the room.

-Coming!

I'm going to a party...

I'm going to a party!

My first party!

Oh, joy! Never in my entire life, I've felt this way... Not that I could tell... Actually... I'm sure I couldn't even tell what lied ahead of me... I was a Xer'Sai... The queen of Xer'Sai... Soulless monsters craving for the taste of blood... A ruthless creature whose only amusement was the pain of my victims and the thrill of the hunt... Geez... I was such a bitch back then...

I could understand my behaviour... I was blind after all... And all ai could sense was the sound around me... I can explain how it works since I never cared too much about it... As long as it worked I was completely fine with it...

Life has changed more than I hoped for... Xer'Sai are a void species born in Runeterra so we are naturally stronger to the dangers this land has to offer... I mean... I say "dangers" but in reality, we didn't care at all... The life forms in this realm are incredibly weak... So what if you lose a limb or two? So what if your bones are broken? I mean... Even the weakest among us could easily destroy the strongest of them... I mean the humans since there are other strong creatures in this land... Tasty creatures in the end...

But everything changed when my fellow voidlings arrived into this world... Something changed inside of me... I began craving for something I've never craved for... Something so terrible and terrifying I avoided it as much as possible... Something so small and precious it made scared and happy at the same time...

I craved for a family...

The Xer'Sai are one big family, I won"t deny it... But I wished for something more personal and secluded... I've never had cubs on my own... The young Xer'Sai were born from lesser females and males... I was a queen... I needed a king... But all my future prospects easily... I needed a strong male by my side... Well, I guess I could be a strong and independent single mother... But that would be too problematic, I wanted time for my children and as a queen time was something I didn't have...

My fellow voidlings from the other realm were suitable for my tastes... Cho'Gath and Kha'Zix were cool dudes... I would often go against them in little games such as "how many creatures can you eat in a minute" or "dismember the human in less than a second", Cho'Gath almost always won the games but that was okay with me... It was fun... Kha'Zix was more like a teacher for me... He tried to teach me how to properly hunt a prey in stealth... I was terrible at it bug it was fun...

Now, Kog'Maw was the child I never had... He was everything I wanted... Small, cute and he could spit acid goo out of his mouth... I knew we were destined to be a family, the little bug would follow me everywhere I went... Eat what I ate and kill what I killed... He was such a wonderful child and the other voidlings approved the idea of me adopting him... I finally had what I wanted... I was finally a mother...

The only problem was him...

Mister "I'm smarter than you"

Mister "you are and underdeveloped species"

Mister "if you get in my way I will disintegrate you with my laser of I-don't-know-what-living-things"

Vel'Koz... The ass of the Void...

He was so mean! He acted like a cold nerd always looking for new things to research... He was weird... Like really weird... Am I the only one who finds it strange he doesn't have a mouth while we all do? What kind of voidborn was he supposed to be if he couldn't eat anything? "Knowledge is my nourishment", he said... But come on... Books ain't that tasty... I know because I ate one of those before... It was disgusting...

The thing I desired the most was to shut his... his... See! That's what I mean! No mouth! It's weird! I'm trying really hard to change... I remember my days in the dessert of Shurima... I had my own share of friends there, there was croccie, doggie, birdie, turtle and that lightbulb... lightbulb was pretty rude... always yelling things like "I am a god" or "I will destroy you" but he was a cool dude.

I'm not gonna lie, I respect him... he is extremely pówerful to the point most of the creatures of the Void feared him even more than me, I remember hearing rumors about his past self... he was even worse than me in my darkest days... A legend says he almost consumed the Void itself in his rampage... I know I'm strong... But rather avoid him in a bad day,,,

But he has changed, we all had changed... I mean... I'm going to a party! And if you haven't guessed yet... I am a human now! Not exactly a normal human... I can still break a lot of things easily and my tremor sense works to a certain degree... but I have the appearance of a female human... It's quite annoying, to be honest... I don't dislike my new limbs... I totally love my eyes and nose... But I just don't get the lumps of meat in my chest... Boobs I believe was their name, they are soft... extremely soft... what kind of idiot has its weak points in plain sight? Also, those things get in my way every time I want to run, they are heavy and hurt my back... I seriously don't know the proper use of these things... Besides... Somehow the males seem attracted to them... I remember going out with Koggie and every male would stare at them and had this idiotic look on their faces... Annoying... The worst of all things is that all of my friends has a tentacle between their legs, Cho'Gath, Kha'Zix and even Koggie have one... Geez, even Vel'Koz has one... although that thing is different on its own... it's, literally a tentacle... I suppose since his magic is stronger than ours, he managed to keep his Void traits... I wish I had my claws... I miss being underground...

All things aside, I can't really be mad... I wearing this cute gown, jewelry, high heels, and make-up... I'm going to a party... with friends! No, I'm not talking about my Void friends... I'm talking about female friends! Soraka, Vi, and Caitlyn, they are awesome for going out with me... I know I'm not exactly the most educated woman out there... But they still chose me... And I love them for that...

-Would you shut up, you stupid goat? Can't you see I'm trying to drive...

-Do you call this drive? All I see is a monkey in a monocycle...

-Cupcake! Come on! Let me skin her ass!

-You can't, she is a special guest...

Well... I like them most of the times... Koggie yawned in my lap... poor little thing... he is just a child after all...

-By the way, Congratulations on your trial, Soraka, I heard you won.

-Thank you, Caitlyn, it was tough but I managed to convince the council... To be honest... One of them supported me strongly... I believe it was the supreme commander of the police department.

-Marshall Smith stood for you!? What the hell?!

-To be honest, it's quite simple, Vi, he wants more celebrities in his party, it is grand enough that the most important figures of Demacia are coming to this party - Caitlyn explained patiently

-I can understand the hype for The Might of Demacia, The Maven of the Strings, and The Exemplar of Demacia... But for this stupid and slutty goat?! The commander must be insane.

-You know what, Vi? I'm tired... You've gone missing for two days... and then, you come back with that attitude... I demand an explanation!

-And explanation?! You want an explanation?! You should ask the old goat in the backseat.

-Soraka? - Caitlyn said turning around and glaring at Soraka - Explain.

-Well... - Soraka said nervously - I... might have played a little... prank on Vi... He, he...

-YOU PUT INSIDE OF A POTATO BAG AND THREW ME INTO THE DUMPSTER!

-Come on, it was just a prank, bro...

-I WAS ALMOST KILLED BY THE FUCKING GRINDER!

-You were saved by a kind worker, I seriously don't know why are you being such a drama queen...

-I WAS NAKED! - Caitlyn couldn't help but burst in laughter - COME ON, CUPCAKE!

-Noisy! - Koggie said waking up - Can't sleep! Noisy!

-We are sorry... - Soraka said petting him.

-Whatever... - Vi shrugged - Did I miss something, Cupcake?

-There was a robbery at the library...

-Who the fuck raids a frigging library? It's a library!

-The blueprints of the ministry were stolen.

-Oh... So that explains the extra troops in the party... To be honest... I don't trust those new guys... They seem... odd... and that "elite" equipment... it's pretty damn suspicious...

-I know... But it was issued by the Commander so deal with it.

-Okay... Anything else?

-Piltover Customs was attacked by Orianna and Blitzcrank.

-What?!

-I don't have the details since I was busy with the party... But it seems Orianna attacked Piltover Customs, Blitzcrank showed afterwards to stop her but the damage was already done... Currently, our forces are hunting professor Corin Reveck for questioning... But it seems he disappeared...

-And what about Orianna?

-Our forces found her Professor Reveck's lab... She was alone...

-Did... Did that bastard seriously abandon her? Orianna is like his daughter!

-But she isn't... From the very beginning, Reveck never liked Orianna... I'm surprised it took him this long to set her up... You know his tragedy... Orianna's situation is pitiable but there's nothing we can do... They will blame her since Reveck ran away...

-That's awful... I know Orianna can be pretty creepy... But she doesn't deserve this... Did she say something?

-She said a suspicious lady told her father there was an enemy in Piltover Customs... A voidling...

-You can't mean...

-IT'S MY HONEY OKAY?! - Soraka jumped into the conversation - TELL ME HE IS OKAY! WHERE'S THAT ORIANNA BITCH? I WILL SLAUGHTER HER PUNNY ASS!

-Sit down, You crazy goat! - Vi said pushing Soraka away - Seriously, calm down... To be honest I want to know... What the hell is wrong with my babe?

-What do you mean?

-I mean... You, a yandere-ish goat is after him, I'm in love with him and I'm pretty dangerous myself... and that Fortune bitch... She wants to get in his pants and I've heard some pretty dark stuff about her... I'm not sure why but he's rather inclined to approach troublesome women and happy when swayed by them...

-Are you implying I'm a troublesome woman?

-You literally stuffed me in a potato bag and threw me in a dumpster... naked.

-Touché.

There was an awkward silence after that... They all had their own thoughts. But the answer was simple.

-Or maybe he is an idiot - I commented nonchalantly.

-Or maybe that - Caitlyn agreed with me - Let's change the subject... I gotta say your outfit it's pretty cute, Rek'Sai.

-Really?! Thank you, Caitlyn!

-But I think it shows a bit of cleavage.

-Excuse me?!

-Yeah, no hard feeling, Rek... But you rack is not exactly small... Those are frigging mountains if you ask me... I think you are even bigger than that Maven of the Strings...

-Like you are one to talk, Vi!

-What does that mean?

-Who the shit wears a frigging cop custom for a party? Not to mention Caitlyn is wearing one as well.

-We are in service right now, our mission is to protect the ambassadors and the members of the council... Our outfits were approved by the supreme commander... These are the standard uniforms of the force...

-Are you serious? You are telling me that miniskirt and your belly out in the open is part of the standard?

-Okay... Maybe the Commander is a pervert... But this is our uniform... We have to wear them on official events... Whether we like it or not.

-So that means... I'm the only one properly dressed for this party! - Soraka said with pride - In your face, piggie!

-You look like a cloistered nun.

-What?! How dare you? This is my Celestine outfit! These clothes were sewed by the most renowned tailors in Ionia! How dare you, You slutty cop?!

-You want to die, stupid goat?

-Bring it on, piggie!

-Both of you, stop it - Caitlyn tries to intervene.

-No, Cupcake I'm sorry but you can't stop this... This has gone for far too long... We finish this tonight...

-What do you mean?

-Check my pocket, Cupcake, there's something that stupid goat needs to see...

Caitlyn looked through Vi's pockets carefully... After a while, she found a small black box... She suddenly looked surprised...

-Vi...This is...

-Yes... It is exactly what you think...

-What is it? - Soraka said taking the box in her hands and opening it - What is th... No way...

Inside of the box was a beautiful gold ring with a diamond on top of it, Soraka seemed to stop breathing and Vi was as red as a tomato, I took the small box from Soraka and studied the ring... If I remember correctly... This is a wedding ring... And that would mean...

Oh...

My...

God...

-Pretty! - Kog'Maw chirped trying to grab the ring.

-Now you know how serious I am - Vi finally said - Tonight... I will make him mine...

-And what if you fail - Soraka commented slowly.

-Then... You win... But everything ends tonight... One way or another...

-Sounds good to me...

The silence filled the car once again, Caitlyn shifted in her seat uncomfortable... I, on the other hand, was having a good time, The drama! I always wanted to be in this kind of situation... And who knows... If we have a wedding I would like to walk Vel'Koz to the altar... I'm sure he will look so cute in a beautiful pure white dress...

-We are here...

The ministry stood pride and tall in this beautiful night, the night sky was filled with passion, wishes, and dreams... The moon was smiling as two beautiful women were fighting the greatest battle of all... In this cold war where everything was fair... And I was in the middle of everything... Awesome!

-You guys get inside - Caitlyn said still inside of the car - We have to make sure the security measures are properly working, we will be there when the commander gives his speech...

But neither Soraka or Vi were listening to her, they were staring at each other with determination... Finally, Soraka smiled and lifted her hand towards Vi...

-May the best woman win, Enforcer.

-You got it, Starchild.

They shook hands for a few moments and then Caitlyn and Vi left, Soraka walked confidently towards the ministry and I could only follow in delight...

This was going to be the best party ever.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I was feeling a little bit down yesterday...**

 **I can't tell you the details...**

 **But it was kind of sad for me...**

 **As a result, another fic was born...**

 **If you can...**

 **Please check it and let me know what you think...**

 **It has something to do with the end of this fic...**

 **And, basically everything I'm planning from now on...**

 **The name of the fic is "hurt" and it's a one-shot...**

 **I hope you can enjoy it...**

 **:3**


	34. Chapter 34 - Curtain Call

**Well, hello there...**

 **It has been a while, hasn't it?**

 **First, I want to apologize because I did take my sweet time updating this story...**

 **But! I had my reasons!**

 **1.- THE WORLDS! Yeah! I was pretty hyped for the worlds!**

 **2.- It's been 84 years... And I have finally... FINALLY decided to update to other chapters... I'm not gonna lie... It was a pain in the ass... The amount of mistakes was so obnoxious I almost wanted to drink a big glass of bleach and kill myself because, dude... It was awful! All the chapters had been updated, some have some minor changes, like Chapter 16 and 17... But it was just that Yorick update... The story hasn't changed so don't worry about it...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Enjoy...**

 **:3**

* * *

 **Chapter 34 - Curtain Call.**

- _Alright -_ Said the voice of Veliza in my ear - _This operation is very simple but extremely hard to pull off, I'm afraid I had no more info on this matter aside from what we planned at the mansion... But just to be sure we will review what we know, okay?_

 _-Roger! -_ I heard Cho'Gath say.

- _Do we really have to? -_ Sarah complained tiredly.

- _Yes, we have to... Okay... This is what we now... A few weeks ago the city-state of Demacia was attacked by the Zaunite scientist known as Viktor, The machine Herald, the loss Demacia sustained were more than they expected, considering their current war state against Noxus, they needed allies in order to repair the damage dealt with them by the incursion of The machine Herald... This is where Piltover suggests an alliance between them in order to share weapons, soldiers, and supplies... Are we all on the same page?_

 _-_ Yes, continue.

 _-Alright, thanks to Jinx's efforts we discovered the Lord of the Sheanely family is planning to hinder said alliance by attacking the ambassadors sent by Demacia in the current party..._

 _-I still don't understand the reason behind that -_ Cho'Gath commented confused.

- _Lord Sheanely plans on placing the blame in Noxus, with Demacia busy planning their revenge against Noxus, Lord Sheanely hopes he has enough time to kill the rulers of Demacia and Noxus and, with the help of his associates, gain total control over the two strongest nations in Valoran._

 _-How do you know all of this? -_ Sarah asked skeptically.

 _-It was thanks to Jinx..._

 _-Yes, you said that before... But how exactly? You told us the mayor of Piltover is dead... how do you know that?_

 _-Look, Fortune, I don't think you understand how serious Jinx and I were regarding this matter, we knew Lord Sheanely could easily track us down in no time, we knew he could kill us in the blink of an eye, he is that powerful... So we decided to take measures in case one of us died... Somewhere in my body, I have a recording device... I'm not sure where exactly... But it records everything I hear and say... Should I die murdered by the slavers, Jinx can listen to the records and, at least use the information for something productive aside from mourning my death... I heard the exact moment when Jinx was killed by whoever is running this city... Sadly, her device was destroyed before I could get more concrete information... I'm afraid she was either dismembered or her body was destroyed... How? I'm not sure... You are the expert in that area..._

 _-I... I didn't..._

 _-If you understand, shut up and let me do my job... Good... Now, let's review the plan... As I said before it's pretty simple but hard to pull off... All we have to do is stay vigilant and act according to the situation... I'm afraid this is all I could come up with... But thanks to the special security measures installed by the Supreme commander I hope nothing bad happens... But remain alert... Are we clear?_

 _-Yeah!_

 _-Whatever..._

 _-_ Understood.

- _Good, for now... total silence on the radio... I will let you know if something else happens, Over and Out._

The small machine in my ear crackled letting me know the transmission was over, around me the world continued completely unaware of the dangers surrounding them in the shadows, the guests were talking, gossiping, drinking, eating and laughing without a single care in the world, it was angering in some way.

- _Vel'Koz... Can you hear me?_

-Veliza? I thought you said...

- _I know what I said... But I need to talk to you... Look... It's not easy for me to say this... But I'm afraid I can't really trust anyone but you..._

-What do you mean?

- _Jinx was clear... She said if something happened to her, you were my best option to survive and stop this mess once and for all... I know you can trust Cho'Gath and that Fortune... But I can't... Right now I'm scared... Jinx died and I always thought she could survive anything... I'm sorry but I can't help but worry about everything..._

-It's okay... I understand...

- _I see...Then... Could you talk with me for a bit? You know... To ease my nerves..._

-As you wish.

- _Great! Let's see... You told me you could still use some of your void powers... What about the others?_

-I believe Cho'Gath can rupture the earth... Rek'Sai still has her tremor sense and her brutish strength... Kog'Maw's spit can melt most of the things and I think Kha'Zix mentioned something about his spikes... I still think we should have told them what was happening...

- _It's safer this way... For now... If my suspicions are true... Neither Lord Sheanely or the bastard who killed Jinx know about your transformation... That means five powerful entities of the Void are inside the party in incognito... This gives us the advantage should anything happen... For now stay al..._

-Excuse me, good sir, would you like to hear about our lord and savior fa... I mean... Would you like some tacos?

I turned around and saw Carlos Santana with a tray of food filled with a bunch of things I haven't seen before, he was wearing a set of waiter clothes with his characteristic mustache over a metallic mask.

- _Who's this weirdo?_ \- Veliza voiced in my ear - _Why is he wearing that dumb fake mustache?_

-Greetings, Carlos Santana - I said ignoring Veliza - I didn't know you were here.

-Ah! I'm happy you still remember me, good sir, you look quite dashing in that suit.

-Thank you, and I think y...

-Oh! Look at that! - Carlos said looking at the wall - Is that a taco?

-No, I'm sure that's a w...

-I'm sure it's a wonderful taco! Follow me! - He said pulling me towards the wall - It's a normal Taco over there!

- _Get Away from him! He is attracting too much attention! -_ Around us, the other guests started to glare at us, gossiping between them - _Quick! Before we..._

-There's no need to fear my presence, Young Veliza - Carlos Santana said with a deep voice - Just follow me, there's something you might find important for your mission.

- _Wha... How did he...?_

-You should not underestimate the power of a real ninja - Carlos Santana said pulling off his mustache...

Uh? Pulling off his mustache? Wait... He is... He is...

-Zed!

-Exactly, old friend, I'm glad you are doing okay.

-I didn't know it was you!

-I know! We, ninjas, know how to conceal ourselves in the Shadows...

- _HE WAS WEARING A STUPID MUSTACHE OVER HIS MASK!_

 _-_ Anyways... This is not important - Zed said placing the mustache on his face again - I have some information your friend might find interesting.

 _-What does he mean?_

-I'm sure you are already aware of the situation... This party is a setup - Zed said inspecting his surroundings - I don't know who's behind everything... But I can tell you one name... Khada Jhin, The virtuoso, he is the assassin the Sheanely family recruited to kill the ambassadors.

- _Khada Jhin?... Where have I heard that name before?_

-I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know about him, he is one of Ionia's darkest secrets after all... When I was young I hunted him down and caged him... But recently the Ionian elders find him useful... His talents are "artistic" as he would say... In reality, he is a monster... I should have killed him when I had the chance...

-Then... Is he here?

-Most likely... The question is where... I have a few of my colleagues surveying the surrounding buildings... But I'm afraid he will be inside this room... Waiting for an opportunity to execute his targets...

- _Ask him if he has any idea._

-Do you have any idea?

-Possibly... I told you he considers his deviant behavior as an art... So he will target individuals who have some sort of relationship or significance for him... For starters... Me...

-Why?

-Because I'm part of his past... I told you he is insane... Aside from me... Almost everyone in this party is a target... The ambassadors of Demacia are a seductive target; I heard the crown prince, Jarvan The Fourth is here guarded by the Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard, as a request of the council of Piltover the Maven of the Strings was invited as an honored guest... Some of the most important elders of Ionia are here, they came in order to assist in the trial of the Starchild... And almost every member of the high society of Piltover is here as well; the Mayor of Piltover, the Supreme Commander of the Police department, the general of the army... Almost every individual in this room is a target... I'm afraid we will have to guess...

- _That wasn't helpful at all... What's more... We are even more confused... If what this stupid ninja said is true... Our plan is completely useless now... We need more information..._

-Zed, are you sure there's nothing else you could tell us?

-Well... - Zed looked into the wall - ... I'm not sure if this can help... But he has a signature... Despite the numerous bodies he leaves behind... There's always four... Four bodies completely different... I can't explain it... But I feel there are always four especial for him...

- _Four individuals... Okay... That is actually helpful... We can narrow our objectives and protect key targets... Okay... Sarah! Cho'Gath! I have new info... Please respond..._

 _-Loud and clear, Miss!_

 _-What do you want, midget?_

 _-I have new info... And we need to change our plan... Cho'Gath; I want you to take Rek'Sai and Kog'Maw with you, protect the Demacians... Sarah; You and Kha'Zix are in charge of the Ionians... Vel'Koz; Take the stupid ninja and watch over the Piltovians..._

 _-What's the deal with this plan?_

 _-I believe the assassin will most likely attack important targets, such as the prince of Demacia, the Maven of the Strings, the Starchild, the Elders, the Supreme Commander of the Police Department and The General of the Army... out of this options there are four possible victims... for now stay close to your assigned objectives..._

 _-I hope you know what you're doing._

 _-I always do, over and out._

-So, what's the plan? - Zed asked looking at the guest.

-Veliza has assigned key objectives for us, my targets are the Piltovians and you.

-I think we should split, the major should be in his room waiting for the ceremony.

-Zed... The mayor is dead...

-What?!... That's impossible! The staff members said he is preparing for his speech.

- _What speech? The schedule didn't say anything about a speech... Something's wrong... Cho'Gath! Can you hear me?_

 _-I'm here, dear maiden!_

 _-Did you know the mayor is going to do a speech?_

 _-A speech? But the mayor is dead! How is he suppose to have a speech if he is dead?!_

- _I... I think they will strike there... When everyone finds out the mayor is dead... They will strike and... Oh, no... Too many witnesses... They... They will kill everybody! We have to warm the Supreme commander and the General! We have to..._

-Vel'Koz! There you are! - The voice of Vi came from afar - I have something important to tell you!

-You are wasting your time, fatty! He will never accept!

- _What are you doing, Fortune?! Why is Soraka here?!_

 _-She just went ahead on her own! I couldn't stop her! I'm on my way!_

 _-No! Stay with the elders... They need..._

\- "Ladies and gentlemen, If you please pay attention to me" - A voice boomed from the center of the room - "We have a surprise event for all of you, a discourse by our beloved leaders of Piltover, first we have the Supreme Commander of the Police department and the General of the army!" - At the center, I saw two men stand and wave as the guest clapped their hands and cheered - "Please, remain quite and listen carefully"

-Hey, babe! - Vi whispered at my side as she held my hand - I have something important to tell you, but you will have to wait until this boring thing is over!

-Don't listen to her! - Soraka hissed quietly as she held onto my other hand.

- _Not a single word to either of them -_ The voice of Veliza warmed - _This isn't good... I did not expect this..._

I looked ahead and saw Sarah making her way towards us, she nodded at me and proceed to stand behind me and watch the surroundings, beside us, the Demacians were chatting quietly with Cho'Gath and the elders of Ionia... Everyone was here...

Oh, no...

\- Greetings, everyone - The man with a gray uniform and a bunch of medals in his chest talked first - I am the General of the Piltovian army - A few snickers could be heard in the room - Yes... I know Piltover is not exactly known for its military force... The department was founded two years ago... But I'm proud to say we have made some major advances and thanks to this alliance with Demacia we hope we can achieve even more with our joint forces, we live in dark times... The constant pressure of Noxus and Zaun is getting out of control and we need to...

-This is boring...

Suddenly a strong explosion was heard and the room was filled with smoke, panicked screams could be heard as several dark figures leaped through the windows and from the ceiling, I felt an object hit my head and a pair of hands restrain my body with a chain, beside me, I heard Vi curse as she tried to fight back and Soraka yell in fear... I could hear the panicked voice of Veliza in my ear but nothing made sense.

-For fuck's sake... You are a boring individual... I almost shot myself out of boredom...

The smoke began to clear and I was able to see what was going on, around me I could see a lot of humanoid figures cladded in dark armor and the same robotic hounds I encountered in Zaun, in the center of the room the man in grey was on the floor while the other one, a man dressed in a blue uniform watched the events in front of him with a deviant smile.

-Okay... Could you all shut the fuck up? - The man asked softly through the noise, but nobody listened to him - ... I said... SHUT THE FUCK UP! -He yelled as he pulled a gun and shot on the ground, the room went quiet and everyone stared at him - Thank you, now... First of all... Hi, I am the Supreme Commander of the Police department of Piltover... And yes... This is a trap... Sowwy! - The guests began to cry again, so the Commander shot again - PLEASE! We don't have to be so uncivilized... Besides... What's the point in screaming?! Nobody will listen! I have ordered my troops to clear a BIIIIIIG area around us and stop anyone who tries to get in... So is just all of you and me... Well... All of you, my men, my gun and me... So I do believe... We will have some fun - He finished smiling wickedly.

-You better let us go, you rat! - The voice of Jarvan said - Free us and Demacia may have mercy on all of you!

-YOU! YOU SHUT UP! DO YOU REALLY THINK I CARE ABOUT YOUR EMPTY TREATS?! CAN YOU SEE THIS MAN?! - The commander said lifting the General from the ground - DO YOU SEE HIM?! Well... HE IS GONE! - He said shooting the general in the head, the guests screamed in horror as the General's blood tainted the floor - See... He was such an important individual... And I killed him just like that... I think we all know what will happen next... I will kill every single one of you... Oh, yes! EVERYONE HERE WILL DIE... All you can do is choose whether it's going to be painfully or not... Okay... It's going to be painfully either way... But the order may change... Then again...

-SHUT UP, YOU TRAITOR!

Vi leaped from her position and attempted to strike the commander down, but without her gauntlets, she was easily overpowered by the soldiers and the hounds.

-Ah, yes! - The commander said hopping towards Vi and kneeling in front of her - The great and mighty Enforcer! Where are your gauntlets, Dear Vi? Without them, you are a simple and stupid gorilla!

-I'm still going to kick you ass, asshole!

-I didn't expect any more from such brutish creature like you... Anyways... MEN! PREPARE THEM FOR THE PARTY!

The soldiers began lining the guest in front of the commander, some tried to make a run but were immediately gunned down... This is not good... I need to act fast... I can feel Soraka trembling behind me and Sarah is nowhere to be seen... I need to help Vi... I can destroy the chains on my hands... But I have to wait for Veliza's order... But she is n...

- _NOW! CHO'GATH NOW!_

-Up you go! - From afar I heard the ground crack as several spikes pierced the floor knocking up several soldiers and hounds in the process - Voidlings! Attack!

-What the f...?!

The panic was unleashed, I heard roar as several soldiers flew through the sky, green goo splashed everywhere, the ground shook once again and I knew it was time, I could feel the Void energy flowing through my body as I destroyed the chains on my hands, I dashed through the confused mob as the enemies tried to subdue the unknown enemies, I let the void surge from my body in an explosion of violet energy, not deadly enough to kill anyone but it served its purpose, the enemy forces were caught by surprise and the confusion spread creating an opportunity.

At the center of the room, Cho'Gath, Rek'Sai, Kha'Zix, Kog'Maw, Jarvan IV, Garen, Sarah, and Vi were holding their ground, from afar, I saw Caitlyn's bullet soar the room hitting their marks without fail, I was surprised none of us was injured, then again, Heimerdinger did mention our skin was tougher than a normal human, and thanks to Soraka's heals we were able to protect the remaining V.I.P.s in the room, I could see Zed fighting his way out... After a while, he was able to breach the door... We had an exit know... We just needed to run away...

- _The stupid ninja opened an exit! -_ Veliza said - _Voidlings! Protect the V.I.P.s and get out of there! We need to regroup and..._

 **"Prepare... for your finale."**

From outside, I could hear the sound of an orchestra play... And suddenly the world slowed, I could see the particles of dust dance in the air, pieces of wood, glass and even blood scattered and slowly fell to the ground... I knew this feeling... Something bad was going to happen...

 **"One"**

From the left, I saw the wall burst and a projectile appeared... The bullet was shining with an unusual glow... It moved slowly towards Cho'Gath... I tried to scream but it was too late... The bullet collided in his shoulder and blasted his entire arm... I saw him groan in pain as he fell to the ground... He didn't get up...

 **"Two"**

A second bullet blasted through a window... This one was aiming for Kog'Maw... He didn't even realize it... But in the last second Rek'Sai showed him away... The bullet collided in her chest... sending her flying through the air... She fell to the ground in a puddle of blood... Kog'Maw ran towards her and tried to wake her up with tears falling from his eyes... But she didn't get up...

 **"Three"**

Kha'Zix was being restrained by two soldiers and a hound... His spikes shot in all directions setting him free... But when he turned around the third bullet collided with his face... His body shot backward and remained in that position for a few moments... Then it finally fell... His body twitched a bit... But he didn't get up...

 **"Four"**

Outside, The bullet glowed with a red light, unstoppable, unavoidable... I could see it's path... It was aiming for Zed... He was busy fighting the enemies... He wouldn't be able to dodge in time... And couldn't reach him either... I had no other choice... I felt the energy of the Void fill my arms... I jumped in front of the bullet, crossed my arms and hoped it was enough...

...

It wasn't...

The bullet exploded and I was sent flying backward... For a fleeting moment, the world stopped... I was able to see every action in the room... The unmoving soldiers rushing towards Zed... The figure of Kog'Maw crying on Rek'Sai's body... The shocked faces of Sarah, Soraka, and Vi... I saw as the tears began to fall from their eyes... Curious... I can't fill anything... I didn't feel when my back hit the ground... I didn't feel when the girls surrounded my body... I didn't feel when Soraka tried to heal me with no result... I could see them being forced back by the soldiers... And I heard him hum...

He walked gracefully through the corpses and the blood, his eyes focused on the prize... I saw him choose four victims... Zed... Garen... Sona... And Vi...

Vi? Why Vi?... Why her?

I saw the soldiers line them in front of him... He gestured and suddenly there were five... The fifth victim... Her long hair was braided in two pigtails... Her face was completely bruised... Vi seemed confused... She yelled something... And the fifth girl hugged her... I saw him raise his gun and aim at them...

...

I need to move...

I need to save them...

I need to stop him...

...

But I can't...

I can't move my legs...

I can't move my body...

My arms are gone...

I...

I am not breathing...

...

I am weak...

I was defeated by the enemy...

And now...

I will once again lose everything...

...

I am a human...

But a human can't save them...

...

But maybe...

A monster can...

* * *

The Commander was having the time of his life...

His plan actually succeeded!

Oh, boy! He knew he only had this chance and he managed to pull it off...

Now every single annoying thing from the past was worth...

All those hours listening to the stupid mayor...

All those hours reading boring reports... Assigning schedules... Dealing with the bitchy sheriff... Cleaning the mess that stupid ape caused almost every day...

Everything was over...

To be honest, he was quite relieved... Lord Sheanely was a constant pain in the ass as the commander would tell... Always asking for advances... Kill these targets... Move this officer... Look for my idiotic daughter... Blah, Blah Blah...

But now...

Now everything was finally over...

His magnificent plan worked... Lord Sheanely would be pleased with his performance... Well... Maybe he failed to hunt down that slippery rat called Veliza... But now... The world would fall into war... And Zaun will rise a the victor... He could taste the glory in his mouth... It was a shame he had to kill everyone in this room... Some of them were extremely beautiful women... And he had needs...

Three of those women caught his attention., they were crying over the dead body of a poor bastard, what a lucky guy! His last moments would feel like heaven...

The commander couldn't help but breath reassured... the plan almost failed and it was thanks to that man and his companions...

I mean...

What kind of human has such powers?

Open the air with a single stomp? Acid spit? Brutish strength? And deadly spikes? The commander was aware of the different mages that lived in other City-States... But those powers he witnessed tonight were completely inhuman... He was quite happy all of them were dead... Well... Aside from that child... But he was too busy crying over the body of his mom... So sad... The commander promised he would sell him more expensive than usual.

He heard a melody in the distance... It was time...

-Well! Ladies! - He said walking towards the three women - I know all of you are sad about such unfortunate event... But! The show has to go on! - He said grabbing the fishtail of the woman with the longest hair - Look at this! The Starchild! I caught a big one!

-No! Let me go! I can save him! Let me go! - The purple skinned Ionian trashed... But she was so weak! The commander lifted her by the hair and threw her away.

-YOU SON OF A BITCH!

-Wow! Easy there! - The commander dodges one of Vi's punches and kicked her in the head - Stay down pig! Men! Secure this bitch!

-I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! - Vi yelled as the men Threw her with the rest of the guests.

-Some bitches need to learn some respect! And now... For last - Miss Fortune was glaring at the commander as she protected the corpse behind her - Sarah Fortune... I have to admit... Killing such sexy woman would be a shame - The commander lifted her chin with his finger - Maybe we can have some al... - He was interrupted by Sarah spitting in his face - ... This is why you can't have nice things... - He said slapping her - Men! Put this slut with the rest! And don't touch her! I will kill her... Personally! - He watched as his soldiers grabbed Miss Fortune, but she walked by herself... She knew everything was over.

The commander huffed and cleaned the spit in his face... How dare she? But he will have his revenge... He will have that dirty sow in his hands... And he will make her regard...

It was quick... But he felt it... A creeping chill in his back... Through his life on the streets of Zaun, he had learned to never ignore that chill... Because it always meant there was someone... Or something dangerous hiding in the shadows, he turned around but the only thing he found was the corpse... It was a strange corpse... Despite everything, the commander was an honest man... The young man that lie lifelessly on the ground was... Beautiful... His soft features only made his chocolate-like skin more noticeable, his golden and silky hair seemed to shine even with the dirt... His body was a mess... Both of his arms were gone and he was completely covered in his blood... But... None of that mattered... Because the Commander couldn't help but stare into his eyes... He died with his eyes wide open so the Commander was able to admire them... Violet eyes surrounded by a pitch-black darkness... The longer he stared at them, the stronger the chill in his back got... But he couldn't stop... Those eyes couldn't belong to a human...

The music began.

It was a soothing melody... But the Commander knew better... He knew exactly who had created such music... He couldn't help but smile... The stage was ready... And the main character was here...

-It's so difficult to work under this conditions - He said as he gracefully walked through the room.

The Commander had never believed in angels... But he was now in front of one... He walked slowly, like if he was dancing, stepping in the corpses, his footsteps making almost no sound, like a creature from the legends, The Virtuoso made his way through the destruction and death making it look like a piece of art... He was an artist... He was a god... Khada Jhin showed the Commander the true meaning of art... Jhin was divine... And the Commander was glad he as allowed to witness his final masterpiece... It was an honor.

-It would be easier if blood came in more colors - Jhin said inspecting the prisoners - But, since red is a primary color I guess I can't complain, there is always beauty in simplicity.

-Ah! Maestro! Your performance was excellent as always! - The Commander bowed in front of Jhin.

-These individuals attempted to ruin my stage... I couldn't allow it - Jhin said glaring at the corpses - But I have to admit... They possessed some unusual skill... It a shame I won't be able to immortalize their forms...

-I apologize, Maestro, I didn't...

-Worry not, My apprentice, they were not important... A simple encore... Now... Bring them before me...

The Commander smiled wickedly... It was time... From the crowd of terrified prisoners, four will be chosen to be part of The Virtuoso's masterpiece, four lucky individuals... And he already knew who they were...

-First! The stupid ninja! - He said pulling a man wearing a metal mask with a mustache over it - Did you really thought you could fool The Maestro? You are an idiot after all!

-I should have killed you when I had the chance - The ninja ignored the Commander and glared at Jhin, His red eyes shining with fury.

-Perhaps... But we both now you didn't have a chance... You were wrong to kill your master. I needed him for my performance... He was worth remembering... You, on the other hand, belong in the shadows, No audience could love you... But rejoice... For I will make your last moments something to remember.

-Here is the second maestro - The Commander said pulling a beautiful maiden and throwing her next to Zed - The Maven of the Strings!

The young girl lifted her gaze and glared at Jhin with such fury it could almost be touched, but The Virtuoso seemed impassible in front of her wrath.

-Sona... The young prodigy of Demacia... The only daughter of Lestara... You are just like your mother... Empty... soon, it will be forgotten... Your silence is more melodic than your music... Your work has one single purpose... Background music... The spotlight is all mine.

-Leave her alone! - The Might of Demacia boomed as he tried to break his restraints - If you touch her...

-The emblem of pride and honor... A pitiful charade... I have seen inside of your soul, mighty warrior, you live following the orders of your superiors, the will of your nation... And in the process, you deny what you heart really wants... You are a puppet... And I will make you dance - Jhin turned around and crossed his hand on his back - You are my past and I will kill you so I can move forward... You are mediocrity, the only perfection is acceptable... You are the ideal, I will show them I am above you... And finally... You are humanity... I will destroy you... And I will become eternal... Come... The last piece of the puzzle!

-LET ME GO! LET ME GO, YOU FUCKERS! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! - Vi trashed as the soldiers made her kneel in front of Jhin -I WILL SHOW YOU HUMANITY! I WILL MAKE YOU BLEED! I WILL BREAK YOUR SPINE! I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT OF YOUR CHEST!

-Such violence... You are not ready... - Jhin said slowly - But I can fix that... - He snapped his fingers, two men from behind appeared carrying a big black bag and threw it in front of Vi - With this... You will be complete.

-What the fuck is this? - Vi said looking at the back with disgust - What's in... - She went quiet when the bag started to move - What the hell is that?!

-The final piece... - Jhin whispered.

The bag moved more intensively and it finally opened revealing a young girl with pale skin, long blue hair and bright red eyes

-You... Jinx? What is she doing here? - Vi asked shocked as Jinx crawled out of the bag and struggled to get up.

-Dear Vi, You don't know, do you? - The Commander mocked with a sweet tone - The tragedy that surrounded your sorry excuse of lifestyle, while you were chasing after her, calling her a murderer and a psycho... Little Jinx here did the impossible to save you... To protect you from then shadows that lurked in Piltover, she was so close... But alas, she failed... When we were about to end her suffering the Maestro had a brilliant idea... An epiphany... You and her... The las part of his masterpiece.

-What are you even talking about?!

-Oh! I won't spoil the fun! Come one, Jinx! Tell her the truth...

Jinx finally managed to get up, her body was covered in bruises and scars, her eyes couldn't focus properly, but suddenly the remained motionlessly... Her eyes were focused on the body that lied in the distance... The tears began to fall quietly... Then she slowly walked towards Vi and knelt in front of her... The tears never stopped, but she didn't make a sound... She wouldn't let them have the pleasure to hear her cry... Not anymore...

-Vi... - Jinx called quietly as she fell into Vi's chest and hugged her - ...It's okay... I am here now...

-What are you talking about?! Get away from me! I... I... - Vi began to gasp, her vision blurred and she realized she was crying - Wha... What is going on?! Why... Why am I...? - But deep inside she could feel the memories coming back, the same scene - ... I... I'm scared...

-It's okay... Big sis is here... - Those were Jinx's last words before she fell unconscious.

-The stage is set - Jhin said as he aimed his gun to Vi and Jinx - The cast is complete... And now... Our performance begins...

The Commander wanted to laugh, he had lived for this moment, all those years suffering in the dark... And now he was witnessing a transcendental event... And nothing could stop it...

...

Nothing...

...

Except for...

...

The Commander didn't realize at first but he was shaking... Not in happiness, not in excitement... He was shivering in fear... The chill in his spine was now a needle piercing his soul... But it was too late and there was no way out...

It began with a quick purple glow behind him, he turned around to see what was going on... Then the floor trembled, a powerful roar made him freeze in fear and a feral shrieking unleashed the panic, around him he could see his soldiers beeing knocked up as several spikes impaled them in the air, green goo flew through the air and some flashes of violet illuminated the terrified faces of his troops... And then he saw them...

The first came from the back, it was a huge crimson creature with emerald glowing eyes, his jaws opened screaming a mighty roar, his soldiers couldn't even run away, petrified by the fear, the monster lunged towards the closest troops and chomped their limbs, swallowing them without even chewing it, some of the soldiers tried to escape, but without legs it was hopeless.

To his left he saw several of his troops being ripped apart by a purple creature, the monster with armored skin grabbed the soldiers and ripped them apart or simply crushed them with its claws, its horrific face lacked eyes which only made it look terrifying and dangerous, the creature opened its maw and left out a loud growl, suddenly, a rain of green goo began to fall from the ceiling, the soldiers bathed in it quickly began to melt as they screamed in pain, from below the purple monster a small pale slug with ruby eyes and a big mouth emerged, the slug laughed at the sight of the melting soldiers and proceeded to spit everywhere from some sort of tongue in his mouth.

The commander felt a slight bump on his right side and he turned around with his eyes wide open, one of his soldiers was standing in front of him with his hand in the Commander's shoulder, The Commander attempted to say something util the body of the soldier was split cleanly in half, behind the dead soldier he watched his troops in a circle as they yelled panicked, suddenly, all of them were clipped apart by an unseen entity, from the thin air an insect-like creature appeared, his scythes were stained with blood, the creature groaned and began to eat the severed bodies on the floor.

It was a nightmare...

He turned to the front...

El Virtuoso was standing still, watching the horrifying carnage in front of him, but The Commander could see through the cracks of his mask the eyes of a terrified man... Below him, Vi held her sister with his eyes wide open, the Starchild had managed to appear by her side in the confusion and was trying to heal Jinx, although she was now trembling behind Vi, Sarah had grabbed a gun from one of the brutalized corpses and aimed at the monsters... But her hands wouldn't stop shaking...

And then, he felt it...

That creeping cold in his back... The Commander lifted his gaze...

A big and purple eye was looking at him...

He felt how his arms were restrained by a pair of tentacles... He felt his bones being crushed by them... He screamed for help... But no one could help him... From the corner of his eye, he saw Khada Jhin leaping through a window... He ran away... And then he heard it talk...

-I acknowledge your pain - His cold voice said - You may experience mild... Incineration.

A purple glow bathed the Supreme Commander of the Police Department of Piltover, and then he could feel his limbs melting in the glow, he screamed... or at least he tried... His vocal cords were now ashes... And the last thing he saw was his head falling into the ground and the terrified faces of The Starchild, the Enforcer, and the Bounty Hunter.

-Thank you for your contribution.

* * *

Vi was a strong woman.

She had survived throughout many dangerous events as the Enforcer of Piltover, he had seen as terrorists blew entire buildings, killing everyone inside, she had seen the results of a gun fight, she had seen the disfigured bodies left by a psychopath, she had seen massive murders and killing sprees...

But this... This was different...

She watched as her captors were slaughtered by five unknown creatures from the Void... She watched as those humans and machines were brutalized without mercy... She watched as those poor bastards tried to escape... She could hear how their pleas were silenced by the roars of those creatures...

She had seen many awful things...

But nothing... Prepared her for this...

She saw how The Commander was disintegrated by one of those creatures... The monster was a big purple eye with three tentacles coming out of it... Suddenly he was looking at her... Soraka yelled behind her and began to shiver in fear... Sarah lifted her gun and aimed at the monster... But Vi couldn't do anything... Jinx was still unconscious in her arms... She needed to save her... She was her sister after all... But the fear was controlling her...

Sarah acted for her...

She shot but missed... She was trembling and her aim wasn't steady... But it was enough to stop the monster...

-Stay back! - Sarah yelled reloading the gun - Don't get any closer to us!

-Sarah - The creature spoke softly - Please, It's me... Remember... It's me...

-Shut up and stay away! - Sarah tried to sound convincing, but the gun kept shaking - Stay away... Or I'll shoot!

-Please... - The monster pleaded lifting his limbs in defense - Just let me...

But Vi had enough.

-JUST GO AND DIE, YOU MONSTER!

She never knew how... But her hands were covering her mouth...

There was no monster in front of her... It was him... It was his friend... His ally... The one she loved...

The one she feared...

-Ah... I almost forgot... - Vel'Koz said quietly as he felt something breaking inside of him.

Vi tried to speak... She tried to tell him it was a mistake... That it wasn't true... But the words never came...

-VEL'KOZ! - The voice of Cho'Gath boomed - WE HAVE TO LEAVE! KHA'ZIX IS NOT FEELING WELL!

Vel'Koz spent a few seconds looking at them before he turned around and followed the other voidlings into the night...

-I'm sorry - Vi heard him say before he disappeared.

Vi tried to go after him... But her legs wouldn't move... And the tears began to fall... Because she knew he was gone... She knew she would never see him again...

And she felt glad for that...

* * *

-But sir... I can't understand - Malzahar spoke as he packed a bunch of clothes in a bag.

-There is nothing to understand... Just pack everything we need... We have to escape before... Before they come for us... - Cho'Gath explained glancing at the window.

-But sir! What happened to Kha'Zix? Why do we have to cage him like that?

-Just do as I ordered... We don't have time... We have to escape...

Kog'Maw whimpered in pain and Rek'Sai hugged him more tightly, outside, a thin rain fell from the sky and the only thing they could hear was the movement of Cho'Gath and Malzahar... Vel'Koz watched as the rain drops collided with the window... At the distance, he could see the ministry... A sharp pain stabbed his heart as he remembered their terrified faces... Their cries... Their words...

 _MONSTER_

The word pierced his mind once again...

He had made a mistake... But deep inside he knew it was the only way... At least, they were safe now...

-I have to say... It could have been better - Someone said behind him.

He turned around and saw a small girl watching him from afar... He could see the fear in her eyes... But she wasn't running away... He felt relieved for that.

-Veliza... What are you doing here?

-I was here from the very beginning... You guys just forgot about me... It seems everyone is in a rush.

-Yes... Cho'Gath said we have to run away... We have to escape from... From them.

-I see... Where's Kha'Zix?

-He... Is not feeling okay.

-What do you mean?

-It's like... His instincts have been awoken again... He consumed too much flesh back then... He is now a hungry beast... We have to get him away from the humans or else... He will kill everyone.

-Oh... And what about the rest of you... Are you guys okay?

-Yes... Apparently, only Kha'Zix has suffered this sudden urge to consume... We hope that, with time, he will be back... But for now, he has to be caged.

-I see... That's kind of sad... He was a good guy...

-Yes... I know...

The kept staring at each other... And then, Veliza huffed in frustration, walked until she was in front of Vel'Koz and hugged one of his limbs.

-Veliza?! What are you...?

-You are not a monster! - She interrupted him - You are not a monster... Everything you did... Was for them... You are not a monster...

-I... I... - Vel'Koz could feel the weight in his body lightening, he sighed and stared at the window again - ... When I first came to this world... I was curious... Everything was mesmerizing... The Sky, the sun, the moon, the lifeforms, the landscape... But above everything else, the humans... I wanted to know everything about your species... You, humans, are exceptional... You have achieved so much with the little you have... You were like a shining light in the distance... But... I guess I got too close... I forgot who I was, I forgot what I am... I got too close to you... And now... I am burning... But I was fun while it lasted... I got to experience many things I never felt before... And I will never forget those precious memories.

Veliza listened carefully... And deep inside she felt everything was her fault... If only she had seen it coming... But she didn't...

-You know... - She began quietly - I want to thank you for everything you've done... You helped me even though the situation was really bad... From the bottom of my heart... Thank you... For everything.

-Well, I couldn't just leave you on your own, I had to help you and...

-You don't get it, do you? I don't care about Piltover, I don't about the uptight Demacian bastards, I don't care about the pitiful Ionians... Tonight, You saved the most important person in my life... That's all I care about.

-Your most important person? I don't understand.

-You saved Jinx, silly.

-Ah... That's right... I didn't know you thought that highly of her...

-Silly... She is the woman I love.

-Ah? The woman... You love? But... You... Her... You both are women... I... I don't...

-It's pretty simple, fool.

-It's just that... That is kind of new for me... I always though...

-"Love can only blossom between men and women"? Well, you thought wrong!

-How did it happen?

-Well... I was alone... And I was pretty young too... And suddenly, this awesome gal becomes my support... It was bound to happen... I thought I lost her, you know? On that night... I listened to everything... I thought I lost her... But... You saved her... And I will never be able to return this favor... So at least, I want you to know that I'm not scared of you... I want you to know I will always be there for you.

-I... Thank you, Veliza... Thank you very much... I...

-VEL'KOZ! - Cho'Gath called from the main room - WE HAVE TO LEAVE!

-I guess it's time - Veliza said sadly - It was really fun! Until next time!

-Yes... I hope so... - Vel'Koz said as he headed towards the exit - Tell Jinx I'm glad she is okay.

-Vel'Koz... - Veliza called behind him.

-Yes, Veliza? What can I d...? - He turned around to see her but he froze in the place.

Veliza's face was twisted with fear, her eyes wide open as a blade was placed in her throat, behind her stood a hooded figure with a cape made of blades... Vel'Koz could see a small trail of blood on Veliza's throat

-Did you miss me? - Talon said with a wicked smile.

Suddenly, behind him he heard and an explosion followed by the growls of his friends, he could hear a dozen of voices and the fight outside of the room, Vel'Koz tried to escape but he felt his body heavy and felt to the ground as a circle of dark energy surrounded him.

-It's no use! - A high-pitched voice chimed.

The door burst open and a small figure dressed in blue and purple robes hopped in, he was wielding a staff bigger than him and a massive gauntlet in his left hand.

-So you weren't just words, huh? - Vel'Koz felt his rage grown upon hearing that voice, LeBlanc walked slowly and glared at the fallen figure of Vel'Koz, her smile was filled with malice - So we met again, Voidling? You should have accepted my offer when you had the chance.

-You... I WILL KILL YOU! - Vel'koz growled as he began to shine with a purple glow.

-Foolish creature! - The tiny Master of evil claimed as a cube of energy began to form in his hand - You are no match for my powers! Final Burst!

The cube exploded destroying the ceiling and everything above it, Vel'Koz was sent flying into the street and remained motionless on the ground.

-VEL'KOZ! NO! - Veliza screamed as she tried to reach him but Talon punched her in her stomach, she feels to the ground unconscious.

-That was short lived -LeBlanc commented dusting her robe.

-Yes! He was defeated by... Wait a minute... Is that a short joke?!

-Shut up, Veigar - LeBlanc said snapping her finger, One of the shadows appeared behind her - Where are the other voidlings?

-They have been restrained, Madam, one of them was inside a cage.

-I guess they knew we were coming, go and grab that thing on the street if he is the voidling I remember he should be alive - The shadow vanished in the darkness.

-And what about this one? - Talon asked stepping on Veliza.

-Ah! The young maiden of the Sheanely family... Bring her with us... She can still be useful... After all, that Sheanely bastard is still alive... We will use her to lure him out.

-Madam - Another shadow appeared behind LeBlanc - The voidlings have been secured, we are ready to go.

-Excellent, let us go at once.

-What about the house?

-Well... - Leblanc watched as the fire began to spread through the house - I think that has been solved, What about the butler?

-He was buried by the debris during the first explosion, if that didn't kill him, he will die in the fire.

-Perfect! Now, let us go! The journey to Noxus is not that short.

-I heard that!

-Shut up, Veigar.

* * *

 **The end is near...**

 **Icathia is waiting...**


	35. Chapter 35 - Noxus

**Chapter 35 - Noxus.**

It was dark...

Vel'Koz was surprised how dark it was...

He was a creature of the Void, so this kind of darkness should mean nothing for him... But it was dark...

He had grown accustomed to the light... And now the darkness was something alien for him... He had grown weak... He had become a human... But no more...

The shadows began to dispell and he was able to study his surroundings, he was in a cell. He remembered the last time he was in prison, the memories only brought a bitter pain in his heart... He tried to move but found out it was impossible... A couple of chains were bounding his body... He tried to break them but it was impossible... Strange runes were carved on them... Strange... These runes seemed to glow with an unusual energy... Something familiar... But he couldn't remember what exactly...

He struggled once again to break free... But he failed... Unusual... How can that be possible? He should be able to destroy anything... Maybe he was weak, he remembered everything before he felt unconscious... Cho'Gath's mansion... Veliza's confession... Talon... The Noxians... The dark yordle... And her... Leblanc.

Leblanc.

The sole mention of that wretched human awoke the fury inside of Vel'Koz, he knew everything was her fault, his tragedy in Ionia, the Viktor incident and now this... He could feel how his wrath began to boil inside bringing forth the same powers he felt at the party... The room was illuminated by the purple light from the Void, in a few seconds, he will be free... And he was going to kill every single one of them...

 _"MONSTER!"_

Suddenly, the light disappeared and he remained motionlessly... Monster... He completely forgot about that word... He had done everything in order tom protect them... And yet... This was his reward... Trapped, at the mercy of his enemies... Why did he even cared anymore? They would never forgive him for his actions... Even though he knew it was the only way, he knew he no longer had a place tor return to... He had nothing waiting for him outside of this prison... Then... Why? He could easily break the chains and slaughter every single human... But he couldn't... He foolishly believed in everything he learned in the past... He was a monster... But in the end... He still loved them.

-Rise and shine, my abominations!

Just what he needed, the bane of his existence came to mock his misery...

-Dear ma'am! - The voice of Cho'gath echoed at the distance - I would like to file an official complaint regarding the unsanitary conditions of this facility! How can someone even sleep with all the rats and bugs crawling at night?

-Yummy!

-Hush, Kog'Maw! You are gross! - There was a loud growl - No! You can't spoil him like that, Rek'Sai! He is growing into a pig! - Rek'Sai growled again - I don't care if it's cute! You are...

-Silence! - A squeaky voice chided - I had enough of your idiocies!

-Excuse me, Good sir, but my point stands! A gentleman such as myself cannot possibly live under these conditions! Perhaps you should re-evaluate the state of these chambers and allow us to have a bit of dignity in our imprisonment.

-Then... Maybe I can improve your experience here - The same squeaky voice said slowly - If I KILL you, you won't have anything to complain... FOREVER!

-Well... If you put it like that... I suppose... There is some charm in this depressing environment... I think I can learn to love it...

-I hope so - LeBlanc answered - Because you'll be spending quite the time here... And I won't lie... It won't be short.

-I heard that!

-Anyways, we have to attend some business with your other friend... So if you excuse us...

-No! Please, wait! There is no toilet in here! How are we supposed to do our necessities?! No! Come back! Please! At least give us some toilet paper!

-I'll be sure to toss some in a while - LeBlanc said appearing in front of Vel'Koz's cell - Hello, How are you feeling, monster? - LeBlanc mocked through the bars - I see you have settled down, you were such a bad boy before... I almost had to kill you - Vel'Koz simply stared at her with anger - Not talking, huh? That's fine, I hate your voice anyways...

-Where's Kha'Zix? - Vel'Koz interrupted her.

-I told you I hate your...

-Where's Kha'Zix?

-You insectoid friend is a cage below these cells, he is too dangerous we had to use some of the old levels of the castle... Only reserved for our most hated enemies... You guys sure made and impression here in Noxus.

-Noxus?

-Ah! That's right! You were unconscious! Allow me to explain... You are in the heart of the empire of Noxus! So, please... If you have any idea of escaping, I suggest you just give up... Even if you somehow manage to break the seals and escape the prison... Outside lies a city of terrible warriors who will rip your limbs apart... I suggest you simply give...

-Cease your mockery at once, Deceiver! - Veigar interrupted LeBlanc as he came into view - Your words are just a sad excuse to hide your failures! Should I not stepped in, you would have failed once again!

-You little mutt... - LeBlanc muttered as her hands trembled in anger - You dare insult me like this! Maybe you should remember who is in charge her... - Before she could finish, she fell to the ground as a circle of black magic appeared around her.

-Listen here, your worthless woman! - Veigar said not even looking at her - I may have accepted to work with you Master Tactician... But do not confuse who I am and where I stand... Swain and I may have a common goal... But you and every single Noxian in this accursed city can die for all I care... So watch your words, witch... If you anger me any further I will put and end to your pitiful life!

-Is that so? - Said a voice behind Veigar, a ring of blades danced around him as The Shadow's blade smirked at the yordle - Maybe I should end this little alliance Swain has.

-Are you sure about that, assassin? Maybe your skills are just a bunch of lies after all.

A black square of magic formed itself in front of Talon and hummed as it got closer to his face, Vel'Koz wondered how he was able to be defeated by these enemies... He also wondered why they haven't killed each other by now.

-All of you, stop your idiocies. - A powerful voice roared.

The man that appeared could only be described with a single word: Imposing. His large body frame was covered by a scared armor that had seen a hundred of battles, in his right arm he carried a humongous axe as if it was part of his body, his face was adorned by a long scar in his left eye, his eyes were filled with nothing but courage and resolve... If Garen, the Might of Demacia, was the definition of a Demacian, Darius, the Hand of Noxus. was the ideal Noxian in every way.

-Darius! - LeBlanc called from the ground - Kill this rodent at once!

-I'm sure you deserve this punishment, Deceiver. - Darius said as he glared at LeBlanc with disgust - And as for you, Talon... I simply don't like you and nothing would make me happier than seeing you brain spread across the floor... If you had one... But sadly, The Grand General wishes to meet the monsters in person... You were requested as well - He commented a bit sad.

-As you wish, general - Veigar said as the circle of dark magic and the square disappeared in the air - Let us go at once - He said before he left.

-Are you out of your mind? - LeBlanc complained as he got up - He could have killed me!

-Shut up before I finish the job - Darius warned lifting his axe - Swain might think you are somewhat important for our objectives... But if you ever show your weakness in front of me again... I will split you in half - He said before he left.

LeBlanc bit her lip in anger until blood began to fall, she gestured to Talon and left stomping, Talon simply watched her leave before he opened his cell and pulled the chains that bound him.

-I suppose it's time, monster - He said with a smirk - I hope you are ready to meet our great leader.

The procession walked with the Voidling at the center pulling from an apparently empty cage, the hooded figures did not spoke a single word as they followed Talon through the halls.

Vel'Koz looked left and right looking for an escape route... But it seemed useless, the grey walls adorned with ruby windows only brought dread and desperation, from afar, he could hear the distant sounds of screams and mad laughs, Cho'Gath muttered comments about the decoration but he was ignored, Kog'Maw walked under Rek'Sai as it whimpered at times, The Void burrowed simply moved her head when she detected some random sound... And even if he didn't want to believe it, Vel'Koz could feel a predatory pair of eyes glaring at him from withing the cage... Even if there was nothing inside.

The group finally stopped in front of a pair of big metal doors, in front of it stood Darius and an unknown soldier that was standing guard, Darius nodded and the soldier began inspecting the voidlings, Vel'Koz could see how the soldier trembled as he focused his gaze in each one of them... Until he stopped in front of the empty cage.

-General Darius? - He asked as he got close to the cage - Why is this...?

-YOU FOOL! GET AWAY FR... - Talon tried to warm but it was too late.

A flash of purple appeared and the head of the soldier was split in half, the body remained in that position not registering its demise... And then it felt in a puddle of blood... From within the cage, a pair of emerald eyes stared at the blood splattered on the floor, and then Kha'Zix materialized, he lowered his head and licked the blood.

-Stop that! - Talon roared as he pointed his blade at Kha'Zix, Kha'Zix stared at him before he grunted and laughed lowly - How dare you?!

-He was an idiot - Darius stopped Talon before he could strike - He deserved his death, now stop this unsightly behavior and let's go, he is waiting - Darius finished pushing the massive doors.

Talon looked at the body one last time before he grunted and sighed us to move forward.

The throne room was circular, above there was a sumptuous chandelier lighted with candles of different colors, on the sides, red flags with the emblem of Noxus were placed, there were a congregation of humans gossiping in the center of the room, they watched with wide eyes as the voidling made their way to the center of the room, one of them stood out... A young female with red hair and emerald eyes... Vel'Koz laughed internally at the irony... She saw him begin his journey... And now... She will see it end... How Poetic as Jhin would say.

-Well, well, well... Look what we have here - One of the humans said walking confidently towards the voidling - I see new additions to my show, huh? A little bit of exotic variety... I can appreciate that.

He was unusual human, Vel'Koz admitted, he never left his confident pose, not even when Kha'Zix growled at him, he was a man with a lot of scars on his face and a prominent mustache on his face, at his back he had a pair of sharp axes, he was light armored but Vel'Koz could see the experience he had... He was a warrior.

-Hello there! - He waved at Vel'Koz - I see you are marveled by my appearance, I can't blame you, even monsters like you and your friends should have heard about my feats, I wonder if you know my name...

-Kraven, the Hunter? - Cho'Gath asked shyly.

-Yes, Kraven the hun... No! Who the hell is Kraven?! I am Draven, the Glorious Executioner! Draven! Not Kraven!... Or, if you want, you can call me Draaaaaven.

-Shut up, Kraven, can't you see we are in an official meeting? - Darius scolded Kraven slapping his head.

-My name is Draven, not Kraven!

-It's always about Kraven - One of the humans on the back whispered.

-Yes, he is Kraven after all.

-I always said that Kraven guy couldn't be good.

-But he is Kraven.

-Yes, Kraven.

-I AM DRAVEN! - Kraven yelled desperately - I AM DRAVEN! NOT SOME ARACHNID'S ENEMY! DRAVEN! NOT KR...

He was silenced by a loud screech in the distance, a mass of black feathers flew through the hall and landed, the avian creature screamed as he lifted is horrendous beak, a flock of ravens surrounded is body as it walked towards the voidling, Kraven moved aside with fear in his eyes, the creature stood in front of Vel'Koz and yelled at him, the birds surrounding his body, the other voidlings trembled in shock... But he didn't move, Vel'Koz stared into the eyes of the creature with cold determination, the creature glared back as it extends its claws towards him... And then, the feathers, the birds and the creature are gone, in front of him stood and old man with a cane in his right arm, green robes cladded in golden armor, his eyes were crimson surrounded by black bags around them, his mouth was concealed by the high neck of the robe, the old man stared at him with no emotion on his face... A raven landed on his shoulder glared at the other voidlings... After a while, the raven shrieked and the man walked away.

-You are right, Beatrice - The old man talked to the bird - This is different... We did not expect something like this... LeBlanc! Come here!

-What are your wishes, Grand General? - LeBlanc said walking out of the crowd and bowing before the old man.

-I asked you to bring the voidlings in front of me...

-And here they are, Grand General.

-Lies...

-Excuse me?

-I see a voidling inside a cage... And four humans chained like beasts... I did not ask for any of this... You have failed me, LeBlanc.

-But... Jericho... Those are the voidlings... No matter how you look at it... They have the appearance of monsters...

-Appearance? APPEREANCE? - Jericho Swain screamed in anger - How you ever looked into their souls Deceiver? Do you truly believe that kind of souls could belong to a bunch of monsters?

-I... I don't understand...

-You never did... - Swain spat walking towards Vel'Koz and stood in front of him - I am Jericho Swain, the Master Tactician and Grand General of Noxus - He said as extended his hand.

Vel'Koz hesitated for a second... But manners were manners.

-Greetings, Jericho, my name is Vel'Koz, the Eye of the Void, It's... a pleasure to meet you - Vel'Koz finished as he held Swain's hand.

-Greeting, good sir! I am Cho'Gath! The Terror of the Void! The beautiful lady is Rek'Sai, The Void Burrower - Rek'Sai clicked softly and bowed - And the little guy is Kog'Maw, the Mouth of the Abyss.

-Birdman! Tasty! Want eggs! - Kog'Maw drooled as he watched Beatrice.

-And what about your caged friend?

-That's... Quite embarrassing... - Cho'Gath said lowering his head - Our friend Kha'Zix, the Voidreaver... Is not feeling okay... We wanted to flee and hide until he regained his conscious... But I'm afraid that might be... Impossible...

-I understand... - Swain turned around and glared ad LeBlanc with fury - See... What kind of monster could have a normal conversation like that?

-But... But sir!

-Shut up! - Swain groaned and he turned to Vel'Koz once again - They might look like voidlings... But something is not right... What is the meaning of this? The visions were wrong... This shouldn't have happened...

-Visions? - Vel'Koz asked curiously.

-Yes... His visions... His words... He whispered to me... He showed me the future... But this... This is wrong.

-Jericho... Could you please explain yourself.

Swain stared into Vel'Koz eyes one more time... His expression seemed to soften as he found something he did not expect, he sighed and placed one hand on his chains, the runes stopped glowing and fell to the ground.

-What are you doing, Swain?! - LeBlanc screamed as she began to channel her magic, but she suddenly fell to the ground as a circle of dark magic surrounded her once again - You... What are you doing?!

-So... You felt it too, Master Tactician - Veigar said ignoring LeBlanc and standing beside Swain - This... Is not what we saw...

-No... It isn't... Noble creatures... Would you please listen to my story? - Swain pleaded.

Vel'Koz looked at Cho'Gath, he simply shrugged and nodded... They were free and they could run away whenever they wanted... But they needed answers... And they both knew held all of them, so Vel'koz nodded.

-I see... Let me begin with a simple question... Do you know about Icathia?

-Yes, It's the place where the first portal of the Void appeared - Cho'Gath answered - Some of us came through that portal...

-Correct... Then... What if I told you... Icathia has disappeared from Runeterra?

-Disappeared? - Vel'Koz asked concerned - What do you mean?

-The ancient land of Icathia can no longer be reached by normal means... It's almost as if a dark will had separated the deserted city from the rest of the world... But that is not the worst part... Icathia was the first portal that appeared in Runeterra... But the portal was never closed... Some other portals from the Void close as soon as a creature passes through... But this one remains open... And no one can close it because no one can reach it...

-I... I don't understand...

-Let me tell you another story, Eye of the Void, dreams are peculiar events in the life of humanity, some of them are filled with our inner desires, some others are our insecurities eating us alive... And sometimes... Dreams are something else... Something more dangerous.

-What do you mean?

-He spoke to me when I was young... His words portrayed a single scene... Runeterra was burning... The purple glow filled the decaying skies... The City-States falling under the pressure of the Void... And five figures stood atop... Five creatures brought the end of everything... That was his prophecy...

-Wait! You never told any of this to us! - LeBlanc called from afar - What happened to our shared goal? What happened with the absolute conquest of Runeterra?

-Do you really think I cared a single bit about your foolish objectives? Why would that even matter if the world was on the verge of destruction? What kind of world could we conquer if it was consumed by the Void? - The voice of Swain boomed through the room - I tried to reason with the other city-states, warm them about the danger... But nobody listened to my call... Demacia ignored my pleas, Ionia ridiculed me, Bilgewater insulted me, Zaun was too busy with its own experiments, Piltover laughed at me, and Bandle City simple spat on my face... I tried to warm them, I tried to show them the truth... When the voidlings appeared I knew my visions were true... But they ignored me once again... The answer was simple... I had to destroy the threat... I had to destroy the voidlings... But these creatures in front of me... The are not the voidlings from my visions... Just... What are you? What happened to you?

-We... We don't know... - Cho'Gath asked with confusion in his voice.

-I see... This complicates the situation... I can't simply kill you all without and explanation... Veigar here also saw the same visions... We decided to work together in order to protect this world.

-But the sudden change could be a blessing in disguise -Veigar commented - If you are not the monsters from our visions... Then maybe... You can help us...

-How?

-We have found a way to reach Icathia... Jericho and I created a portal that will lead us to that accursed city... Swain sent armies after armies... But no one returned alive... We fear there is a danger lurking the city that humans can't defeat... But maybe...

-A monster can - Vel'Koz completed the sentence - I know what you mean...

-I know we have no right to ask you this after everything we have done... But please... Help us... - Swain bowed

The room was filled with whispers as everyone saw the Master Tactician beg for help, Vel'Koz glared at Swain, then at Veigar and then at Cho'Gath, he seemed confused and shocked, behind him, Rek'Sai looked at him with expectation, Kog'Maw felt the pressure and remained quiet... Honestly, Vel'Koz did not know what to do... Could he really trust the words of this man? The man that had tried to kill him and his friends along his journey... The man that was the cause of all his suffering... Could he really help him?

-Why are you doubting your resolve, huh? - Came a guttural voice from behind.

Vel'Koz watched as Kha'Zix struggled to keep his sanity, his twitched uncontrollably and he could see his scythes glow unnaturally... But he was looking at him with fire in his eyes.

-You and I know that piece of shit deserves to die - Kha'Zix continued -But we also know the dangers that lurk in the depths of the Void... The question is... Are those who left us behind worth the risk? Those who called us monsters... Those who were our friends... Those who we protected... Are they worth it?

Kha'Zix voice resonated in the hall, Cho'Gath smiled as he remembered the past, Rek'Sai roared and Kog'Maw screamed with her... Vel'Koz simply stared at his caged friend and looked for the answer to his question... But it was simple... There was one single answer.

-Yes.

With that, Kha'Zix cage was opened and he stumbled as he walked, but he was able to stand by their side... The gang was complete again...

-We will help - Vel'Koz stated as he glared at Swain and Veigar.

-I see... - Swain answered with a hint of relief - Veigar... Open the portal.

Veigar nodded as a cluster of dark energy began to form in his hand, the wind howled around the room as a black hole began to form at the center of the room, Veigar grunted as he raised his gauntlet, suddenly a lightning fell on the black hole and the portal opened with a loud explosion, from within, the voidling could feel something familiar... It was calling for them... Icathia was waiting...

-It is done - Veigar huffed tiredly - Hurry up... It won't stay open for long...

-Wait! - Vel'Koz stopped and turned towards Swain I'm not leaving without Veliza!

-Veliza? You mean... The Sheanely...

-Yes, I want you to free her and...

-Sadly, I can't do that.

-Wha...? Why not?!

-I have already called for her father, she will fetch her alive... or her corpse.

-You... Piece of...

-But... She can follow you...

-Follow us?! Are you insane?! She will die if she is exposed to the Void!

-If you close the portal successfully, Icathia will appear in Runeterra again... And she will be free to do as she pleases.

-You... You planned this.

-I did... Should you refuse my request I would have thrown her through the portal and you would have run to save her.

-And what if I didn't?

-Noble creature - Swain said with a smile - We both know that, after everything you've been through... After everything you have learned... We both know that possibility never existed - He snapped his fingers and a shadow appeared with Veliza in his arms - If you leave her here, she will die at the hands of his father... But if you take her with you... She might have a chance.

Vel'Koz glared once again at his crimson eyes... He hated the man in front of him... But he had to admit... He was good... Master Tactician was a fitting name for Jericho Swain.

-The Portal is closing! - Veigar warned - Hurry up and leave!

Vel'Koz nodded, grabbed Veliza's unconscious body and leaped through the portal with his fellow voidlings, the portal flashed and collapsed in a loud explosion, after that, there was nothing but dust falling to the ground, the humans watched flabbergasted as none of the could possibly understand what just happened, but when Jericho Swain moved towards the exit followed by Darius and Veigar, LeBlanc was the first to recover from the shock.

-What is the meaning of this, Swain? Explain yourself - She demanded furiously, but Swain ignored her and left her yell as the doors closed behind them.

-Prepare the army, general, we are going to war, and tell the Sinister Blade to deliver a message to Jarvan III, I want him to know the final hour has come.

Darius bowed and ran through the halls.

-If they fail... The portal with open completely and the Void will be unleashed... Even if Jarvan comes... Not even with the combined armies of every city-state... Not even with all the magic in the world... We can't win that kind of war... - Veigar whispered as Jericho stopped and watched the sky... The blue had changed into a purple and he could feel a chill running down his spine.

-I know... - Swain answered as he petted Beatrice - But I rather die on the battlefield than on my private chambers like a coward.

-I can respect that.

-I thought you hated Noxus.

-I still hate all of you... And if we managed to survive... I will completely obliterate you and become the ruler of this world.

-Of course - Swain chuckled as he watched Veigar follow the same path Darius took - If we survive... That is.

The uncertainty filled Jericho Swain's soul as he watched his troops march on the city... He wondered if Demacia would hear his last warning... But seeing as everyone could feel the incoming doom... He was pretty sure he would see that idiotic prince riding on top of his dragon yelling stupid things and charging to his dead... He couldn't really mock him, though... He was doing the exact same thing...

As the Exemplar of Demacia would say...

Today is a good day to die...

For a bleak second Jericho wondered what would have happened if he hadn't heard his voice... The recurring nightmares... and his dark eyes...

He, who whispers dark thoughts from within the shadows.


	36. Chapter 36 - Icathia

**Chapter 36 - Icathia.**

 _"Look around you, my child, this is my kingdom, this is where everything began... This is where everything will end... Time and space... None of that matters here... I've seen heroes come and go... I've seen mages draw their power from my realm and die in crazed screams... I walked through this impossible land until there was nothing left to explore... And now... I walk through the worlds around us... I see how their stories are born and die... I see how they struggle to change the tides of destiny... But in the end... They can't change the fate every sentient being is bound to... This is the place where everything began... And some day... The Void will devour all the lights in the sky... And the toy box the Great Architect crafted will finally be mine"_

-Home! Mommy, home!

-No, Kog'Maw, this is not the Void.

-Are you sure, Vel'Koz? This feels oddly familiar for me... The scent in the air... The energy in the ground... This has to be the Void.

-I admit there are some similarities... But this can't be the Void... Swain said we were headed towards Icathia, so this must be... Are you okay, Kha'Zix?

-I'm fine... My urges have subsided... But we have to hurry up... This energy... Is unbearable... Now that I think about it. How's the girl doing?

-She is still unconscious... And I'm afraid her condition is worse than before... We have to get her out of here, fast or else...

Even if Vel'Koz thought like that... He simply had no idea of what to do... After crossing through the portal the have appeared in the middle of a jungle... But the scariest part was the environment, everything seemed normal, aside from the sudden Void energy around them, the voidlings couldn't see any sort of corruption in the landscape, they were waiting for small creatures bathed in the light of the Void... Or even atrocities mutated by some dark will... But there was nothing, the trees seemed healthy and completely normal, there were no signs of the horrors from the depths... Just them... And the deadly silence that followed them.

Yes, It was quiet, extremely quiet, no animals, no birds, no wind... Nothing, they could even hear the leaves falling to the ground, the sound of their steps and even their breathing... But there was something more peculiar about this strange world... In the middle of the sky, a black sun moved through the blue vault... It was strange... Neither of the voidling could feel any change in the environment regarding the sun... But, for some strange reason, the sight of such dark star made them feel uncomfortable... Especially Vel'Koz, the longer he stared into the black sun... The stronger the urge to destroy the accursed star was... He couldn't explain why... But it was there.

They walked a few more miles until the landscape changed, from afar they could see some sort of purple miasma flowing around in the ruins of a small city, something began to creep on their backs as they got closer to the city... It was a cold certainty... Something was living inside of the ruins.

-Should we really go there? - Cho'Gath asked clearly uncomfortable.

-I'm not sure... Veliza's condition is getting worse - Vel'Koz spoke as he studied the face of the young girl, she was sweating and panting while her limbs twitched uncontrollably - We are running out of time... But... I feel the portal is inside those ruins.

-Then, let's hurry up and smash the damn thing! - Kha'Zix commented as he sharpened his scythes, Rek'Sai groaned in agreement.

-I know... But what if...

-No... Stop... Get away... - The little girl whispered as she waved her hands in panic - No... Stop... No...

-Veliza? Are you...

-NO! - The girl screamed as her eyes shot open, her pupils were surrounded by a pitch black darkness - HE IS WAITING! HE IS WAITING!

-Veliza, stop! I'm here! - But the little girl trashed until Vel'Koz let her go, the girl squirmed in the ground as she yelled in fear, then she got up and ran towards the city - She is heading to the city! We have to stop her!

Rek'Sai roared and immediately burrowed on the ground, Kha'Zix groaned and rushed towards the city following the Void Rush of Rek'Sai, Vel'Kos grabbed Kog'Maw and followed Cho'Gath into the city.

-Veliza! Where are you? Come back! - Vel'Koz called helplessly as he looked through the city, he had to find her, it was his fault she was in this hell.

But the itch would not stop, as he passed through the street of the city he watched the influence of the Void in every corner, crumbled obelisks and giant decaying idols of alien figures that seemed to watch his every move... He could recognize most of them... He himself was there... In the middle of the streets, he found the remains of an army, rusted armor guarded the bones of hundreds of soldiers, he couldn't tell what killed them... Possibly the miasma in the air... Or maybe they killed themselves, he thought as he saw a peculiar figure of a man kneeling with a spear piercing his stomach... He had to hurry... He had to find her... Before something more sinister found her first.

-There! - Kog'Maw chirped spitting to his left.

-Are you sure?

-Yes! She is there! - Kog'Maw chirped.

He had no other choice, he turned to his left and rushed as fast as he could... What awaited for him ahead froze him in place.

The first thing he noticed where the whispers... Many voices chanted in a language he hadn't heard before, then, the shadows behind him began to swallow the ruins he passed... And then... It was there.

He couldn't put into words what the thing was... It seemed like a shadow that existed and didn't... A darkness floating in the middle of the glade... Around it, Vel'Koz could hear the echoes of million of screams coming from that thing... That couldn't be the portal... He had seen portals to the Void in the past... No... That was something entirely different... And more diabolic in essence.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when a pillar of purple energy appeared beside him, Rek'Sai through the ground and landed in front of me, behind her, Kha'Zix appeared in a flash of purple energy, Cho'Gath came running from the city.

-Everyone is here? - Cho'Gath asked counting the voidlings.

-Yes... But how? We went in different directions!

-I was following that brat! She led me here - Kha'Zix answered confused.

-Just as I did! - Cho'Gath explained as he inspected the darkness on the glade - What is that? - He asked shocked.

-A portal to the Void - I explained as I handed Kog'Maw to Rek'Sai - But... I'm afraid this one might be more dangerous than the normal ones... It seems something destabilized or changed its function... It shouldn't look like that.

-Then we have to close it before... - Cho'Gath began but he went quiet and paled looking at the portal.

In front of the portal, a small figure stood watching it, the figure turned around and Veliza glared at them... Her eyes... Those weren't the eyes of a human... Vel'Koz had seen those eyes before... Those were the eyes of a creature from the Void.

-He is waiting... - She whispered with a smile - He is waiting for you... Arclight...

The voidlings tried to reach her but a powerful roar stopped them, they felt the ground beneath them tremble and saw a silhouette move through the dirt, the thing reached the portal and erupted in an explosion of purple fire and lighting, Veliza was thrown away and fell near the portal.

It was him... The voidlings had heard about the first creature that was born in the dangerous lands of the Void, a creature so ancient he had seen many worlds consumed by the Void, a creature so powerful he could destroy complete worlds on his own, the highest being in the hierarchy of the Void, the legendary god every voidling learned to fear... The world eater.

He was the Baron Nashor.

The powerful worm-like purple creature roared as he stretched his immense and scaled body, covering the dark sun in the sky as he deformed the ground with his corruption, his gigantic head adorned with mighty fangs and many emerald eyes as two smaller heads at the sides, the ancient god of the Void focused his gaze in the small voidlings in front of him, he smelled the air and lowered his powerful maw until he was right in front of them, none dared to me.

-I see... - His voice resonated through the silence - You are finally here... Yes... Yes! YES! - He roared into the sky - Now! We can finally consume this world! Come, little ones! Open the portal and unleash the horrors of the... - He stopped as he noticed a small figure beside the portal - What is this thing? A human? In Icathia? How did she survive the miasma and the curses?... No... She has been corrupted... Soon, she will be nothing more but a pitiful and weak creature with no other purpose than satisfy her hunger... Sadly, this little one would never survive this world... I shall end her suffering right now - He roared as he lunged towards the fallen girl.

But before he could swallow the girl a purple flash of light glowed in front of him and repelled him, Vel'Koz covered the fragile girl with his body as he glared at the Baron Nashor, Behind him, the other voidlings growled and roared as they prepared for the battle.

-What is the meaning of this? - The Baron groaned confused - What do you think you're doing, Seeker?

-I won't allow you to harm this human... Or the world outside this hell.

-What? Have you gone insane? You are supposed to kill those lesser creatures! Not protect them! End this madness and open the portal, Seeker!

-I will not.

-Why? You are a creature of the Void! Those weak beings are nothing but nourishment for us... Weak willed beings who shiver in fear hearing our names... Treacherous life-forms who would betray their kind for their own survival... Why are you doing this? Why are you protecting them?

-Because... They have taught me so much... I won't deny your reasons, Baron... I won't deny their sins or their faults... But I believe the potential they hold is worth the try... I love the humans... And for them... I'm willing to destroy the Void itself.

-Very well... Then... I have no other choice but to destroy all of you and open the portal myself! I will shatter your bodies and I will torment your pitiful cores until there's nothing left but sad whispers of regret and guilt! And after that, I will enjoy tearing apart every stone, every limb, and every hope of the world you love so much!

Vel'Koz knew they couldn't defeat the ancient monster... The Baron Nashor was extremely powerful... They needed time... Time to figure a way to close the portal... It was the objective from the very beginning... Cho'Gath nodded at him and the four voidlings rushed towards the Baron.

Rek'Sai was the first to reach the Baron and using her momentum she tried to tackle the Baron, but the creature was so massive it barely shook him... Kha'Zix appeared in front of him and tried to clip the Baron's belly, his scythes bounced in the thick skin of the monster... Kog'Maw shot from afar projectiles of green acid goo, but the Baron didn't even notice the attack... Cho'Gath disrupted the ground beneath the Baron, but the creature remained in its place... The Baron roared in fury and prepared to launch his attack... But the voidlings retreated... They did their job... Behind them, Vel'Koz had finally finished channeling his magic... He saw his friends escape... And he released his last attack... The orb of purple energy flew above the voidlings and missed the Baron for a few inches and collided against the portal... But nothing happened.

The purple orb of energy was simply swallowed by the darkness.

The voidlings were flabbergasted... They have failed.

-YOU FOOL! DID YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD STOP IT? NO ONE CAN STOP THE VOID, SEEKER! - The Baron Nashor roared in victory as his tail emerged from the ground and smashed the voidlings - You will pay for your betrayal, Seeker!

Vel'Koz could feel the weight of the crushing his body, he could hear the desperate screams of the other voidlings as they tried to escape, but it was useless, they couldn't even move the Baron... Vel'Koz could see how the monster crept slowly towards Veliza... She was going to die... And once again... he will lose everything...

Unless...

 _"MONSTER"_

Her voice and her fear flooded his mind...

He needed to save Veliza... He needed to unleash that strange power once again... But...

" _GET AWAY FROM ME"_

No... He couldn't take that risk again... He knew what would happen... And that scared him... Not again... But the Baron wouldn't stop... The creature opened its jaws... Vel'Koz could see its spit falling on Veliza's face... He needed to stop him... But...

 _"MONSTER"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **Is it really that painful?**

The voice spoke from within... Uh? The voice... Who...?

 **You know, I always wondered why you suddenly decided to tell your story that way... As if you were a different narrator.**

Narrator? You... I... I can't understand...

 **If it hurts so much... Then, just let go... You don't have to pretend anymore... Right now, there is something only you can do.**

But... What if I fail again?

 **You will fail if you don't do anything... Is that what you want?**

No... I... I want to... I want to save her.

 **Then... You know what to do... Hurry up... The story is almost over... Make it a good one...**

What do you mean?

 **I am waiting...**

I felt a pressure in my core, a bright light in front of me and a feral growl pierced through the sky... I felt the Baron suddenly retreating and hissing in a challenge... A blur of purple flashed in front of me and I saw the massive body of the Baron being shoved away... A creature as big as a house tackled the Baron pushing him away from me... It was Rek'Sai, she roared at the Baron and stood between us... The Baron lunged at her but she caught his jaws with her claws and threw him to the ground, the Baron tried to get up but suddenly he screamed in pain, deep cuts appeared in his belly and his blood began to spill on the ground... A pair of emerald eyes watched as the monster trashed due the pain, Kha'Zix appeared in his evolved form, his eyes were filled with hunger and the Baron was his prey... The Baron tried to attack him but a rain of acid bullets came from the sky melting his thick scales... From afar, Kog'Maw laughed happily... The Baron recomposed himself and glared at us with fury... But suddenly the ground started to shake, Cho'Gath raised in his full form just as big as the Baron, he roared as a field of spikes impaled the Baron, then, he tackled Nashor and brought him down, Nashor tried to fight back, but Rek'Sai grabbed his lower half and retrained him... Cho'Gath roared to him before he ripped Nashor's head with a single bite, the body of the monster twitched for a few moments before it stopped completely.

Cho'Gath spat the head away before he glared at me... He walked slowly towards me and stood right in front of me, then, he lunged at me and...

-Oh, my! You are so small! - He spoke merrily - I can't believe I have my original size again! All of us have our original powers!

-Yeah... I've been meaning to ask... why were we so weak back then? - Kha'Zix asked as he ate a bit of Nashor's body.

-We had a seal halving our full potential... I, somehow, managed to unlock some of our powers at the ambush in Piltover, we survived thanks to that. - I explained examining the condition of my friends.

-Can you seal our powers again? I can't wear any of my suits like this. - Cho'Gath complained with a frown -I really need to... REK'SAI! PUT KOG'MAW DOWN! - The Void Burrower wanted to hug the small slug but with her massive sizes she would definitely kill him - Don't complain! You are too big for that! - Rek'Sai screeched in anger - That is not something a lady should say! I will wash your mouth with soap!

-Guys, I think we should have this conversation once the portal is closed - Kha'Zix commented eating more of the Baron Nashor.

-I tried to close it but... - I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt my limbs shake in fear.

A small figure was standing right in front of the portal, Veliza had a strange aura surrounding her, she turned around feeling my gaze... Her iris completely surrounded by a pure darkness, she smiled at me before she touched the portal... The earth disappeared beneath me, I heard Cho'Gath roar in shock, I saw Rek'Sai hug Kog'Maw before they disappeared into the abyss, Kha'Zix tried to escape but fell into the nothingness... The last thing I saw was a dark silhouette before the Void swallowed my soul.

* * *

Darkness...

There was nothing there...

I didn't know where my body began or ended...

I was floating in the abyss...

Surrounded by the darkness...

But there was no darkness...

Instead, I was surrounded by a pure white mist...

I blinked a few times before I could understand what was going on, I turned around and notice a small cliff floating in the middle of the mist, something began screaming in my core... It told me there was something dangerous ahead of me... But I felt attracted to the cliff... I, somehow, knew that was the place I was supposed to go... I headed towards the lonely cliff in the mist and realized there was a path behind it, the path, surrounded by dead trees seemed to reach the infinite as I couldn't see the end of it... I decided to cross it.

As I made my way, I could hear strange voices from afar... I gazed into the mist and saw other islands in the distances floating in the mist... In them, I could see strange events happening... A man stood on a hill of swords as a bright wave of fire was heading towards him... Another man watched through a window as a horde of rats ran through a deserted city... A woman stared at several boundaries opening around her... And then... I saw myself... As I tried to help Soraka, Vi, Sarah and Jinx... What... What is going on? What is that?

 **Stories**

I heard the voice... But I couldn't tell where it was... My core shivered in fear... I knew that voice... But I couldn't tell how... I don't even know where I am...

 **You are in the Void.**

Impossible... This is not the Void... This can't be the Void... This place is... So peaceful... It can't be the Void...

 **But it is.**

No... It can't be... How...?

 **It simply is.**

You... What are you? Where are you?

 **I'm nowhere... And everywhere at the same time.**

That doesn't make any sense... Show yourself...

 **If that's what you want.**

A strange shadow began to form in the mist... Slowly something came out... He was wearing a set of humble clothes... A leather brown jacket, a pair of blue pants and a pair of black boots... His short hair was light brown... And his eyes were of a pitch black...

-Who are you? - I finally spoke.

-You know who I am - He said with a small smile.

I am the Outsider, The Master of the Void.

* * *

 **Welcome back, Vel'Koz.**


	37. Chapter 37 - The Void

**It is the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37 - The Void.**

-I am The Outsider, the Master of the Void - The man with dark eyes claimed with a smile.

-You... The Master of the Void? Impossible... You are just... You are a simple...

-Human? - He interrupted - I might look like a human... But that is simply one of my desires... You see, they usually trust me if I look like this.

-Then... What are you?

-I am like you, Vel'Koz.

-A voidling?

-Oh... I see you have forgotten.

-What did I forget?

-Don't worry, there is plenty of time to talk about that... This is our long-awaited meeting... Let's enjoy it.

-I can't waste any more of my time with you... I have to find my friends and close the portal... And I have to find...

-Her? The young Veliza?

-How... How do you know that?

-Because the stories might change... But the ending is always the same... It never ceases to amuse me... No matter what path you take... Here, in the end, is just you and me.

-I... I don't understand...

-Neither do I... I have watched you for eons... I have seen you in thousands of worlds... And yet, I can't see your destiny... No matter how hard I try... Your future is a mystery for my eyes... It's fascinating... I can even see the end of my days... But you... You are... Exceptional... Just like you were in the beginning.

-What do you mean?

-Ah... Dear Vel'Koz... If you could only remember... But telling you the truth wouldn't be fun... Let's play a game instead...

-I can't waste my time here, I have to...

-How many Seekers are in the Void?

-How many...? It is impossible to count them, they are...

-Have you ever seen them?

-Yes, of cou... I... I have... I... I can't remember... I... There are many... I...

-There is only one Seeker in the Void... You.

-N... No... That's impossible... The knowledge we have gathered of the worlds we visited...

-You have gathered that knowledge.

-No... It is impossible... I couldn't have... I don't even...

-Remember? But it's the truth... Have you ever wondered why are you so different from the other voidlings? All of them seek to consume and destroy... And yet... You want to know more... You can learn... You can understand... You can think... The Void couldn't possibly create a creature like you... No... You are different... You are not a voidling... Well, you weren't in the past.

-What do you mean?

-In the past, there was a race of powerful beings made of light... They sought to eradicate the shadows and bring forth an age of peace and balance... Just like the Celestials... But these beings were born even before them... They were called the Arclights.

-The... Arclights? I haven't heard...

-They disappeared centuries ago... The cowards ran away when they universe needed them the most.

-What?

-A long time ago, before Runeterra was born... Something dangerous began to consume and destroy the worlds in the multiverse... An entity as ancient as the time itself... He didn't have a name... We simply knew him as the Titan of The Dark Star... A monster born in the oblivion... His only purpose was the annihilation of every living thing... He destroyed many worlds... He was unstoppable... No one stood against him... Aurelion Sol was an arrogant brat who refused to fight him... Nagakabouros was too young... Zilean chose his destiny a long time ago... Chaossess never cared about anything else but his deviant obsession with creation... And there were those hypocritical cowards... When the defeat was obvious, they decided to escape to safety and left the universe to die... Such weak-willed beings... But one of them chose to fight... One of them chose to stand against the eternal darkness... A single and small Arclight... A creature designed to study and explore new worlds... A Seeker.

-Wha... I can't...

-I have always been interested in you... I can see everything... The past, the present and the future of every being in every universe... And yet... You are a complete mystery to me... When you decide to take action the future changes and I can't see it... I couldn't see you going against your superiors... I couldn't see you rushing towards the destruction and the death... And you know why?

-...

-There was an insignificant planet in the universe... One of many... The denizen of such world had predictable and boring lives... And yet, you chose them... You fell in love with the human race... You were fascinated with their potential... I watched as your learned from them... You became even more wonderful... Yes... You rushed towards that small and boring planet... You fought against an undefeatable entity for a young race... But you failed... In the end, the planet was destroyed... And everything began... You glowed with the power of millions of suns... Your wrath illuminated the abyss... And in a single beam of light... The Dark Star was gone... You should have seen yourself... You were a God... But... You cried... You cried even though you won... Because the planet you loved so much died... Your friends betrayed you and left... Your precious humans were gone... And you cried... But in the middle of the nothingness, you did something I never expected... Something that no one ever dared to do... Do you remember?

-...

-Come on, the answer is simple.

-... I... I called for you...

-Yes... You said my name... You were so desperate you would call me, The Master of the Void, for help... I was completely entranced... And then... We made a deal... You gave me your soul and in exchange... Runeterra was born.

-That... That is...

-Impossible? Vel'Koz... I am a God... Not good neither evil... I simply wish for amusement... You, whose future was a complete mystery to me... A planet was a small price for your soul... I wanted to give you my kingdom... My powers... My legacy!... But the only thing you wanted was your precious humans... On that day... You became the Eye of the Void... Your unlimited powers... Your knowledge... Your memories... You gave me everything... A great deal, if you ask me.

-...

-Ever since... I decided to exploit your full potential... There were millions of stories... I could see the end of each one of them... But, when I allowed you take part of the story the future disappeared... The future became a mystery... The future became something amusing... Yes... Among all the possessions I have, you are the most valuable of all... You have been in a thousand of worlds... But... There is always a constant... I may not be able to predict your actions... But there is a fixed point in time... An event that will happen without a doubt... You... Me... The Void... And her... Each time, you will appear in a world... Each time, something terrible will happen... Each time, you will return to the Void... And the cycle would repeat itself... And this time... Is no different...

From the mist, a small figure appeared surrounded by a dark aura, it was Veliza.

-You see... She shouldn't have touched the portal... The disturbance caused the portal to collapse and saved Runterra from the invasion of the Void... But the girl will pay the price... She has absorbed the raw power of the Void... But, unlike the Prophet or the Rift-Walker, she wasn't destined for this... So the Void will consume her soul... And she will become a pitiful and weak creature that will most likely die in the Void... She is doomed.

-No... She isn't...

-What do you mean, Vel'Koz?

-You can save her.

-Yes, I can - The Outsider answered with a smile - But, there is a price...

-I will pay it.

-I know you will... But first... You have to tell me what is it.

-What do you mean?

-Your soul is mine... Your powers are mine... You are mine... I can do as I please with you... You are my pet and I am your Master... What could you possibly give me as a payment?

-I... I don't know... I've never done this be... No... I have done it before... You said, "Each time"... I have done this before... but I can't re... I can't remember... I can't remember because that was the payment... I paid with my memories...

-Exactly - The Outsider said with a wide smile - You have been in many worlds... You have taken many roles... Sometimes you are an ally, sometimes you are a foe... Sometimes you are a hero, sometimes you are a villain... Sometimes you are a friend, sometimes you are a lover... Sometimes you are a father... And sometimes... You ARE a mother.

-What?!

-Come on, Vel'Koz! Don't look at me like that... I told you... You have been in many worlds... Many possibilities... The fact that you gave birth is not that strange...

-I don't even know how human babies are born!

-But you do... You simply don't remember... Yes... You paid with your memories... You gave them to me in order to save her... She is always different... But she always appears... And you choose to save her... Over and over again... I will ask one last time... Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want to forget everything you learned? Are you sure you want to forget everyone you loved? Are you sure you want to become a voidling again?

I watched as The Outsider studied my form... Inside my core, I could feel a storm... So many questions... So many worries... Vi... Soraka... Sarah... Kalista... I don't want to forget them... I don't want to let go... I want to see them again... I want to be with them even if they are afraid of me...

...

...

But...

-You already know the answer.

-I always do.

Veliza began to glow with a white light and the mist swallowed.

-She will awake in Icathia... The army of Demacia will find her... She will return to the arms of her beloved one... Her enemies will disappear and she will live a happy life... And in the end... She will die... Like any other human... Why would you sell your precious memories for a single human soul?

-Because she was... She is my friend.

-I see... If that is your desire...

I felt a sudden pain in my core... I could see the memories disappear in my mind... Everything... Piltover... Freljord... Zaun... Demacia... The Shadow Isles... Ionia... Noxus... Icathia...

I could see how their faces began to vanish in the mist... Shana... Caitlyn... Heimerdinger... Rumble... Ziggs... Orianna... Blitzcrank... Braum... Ashe... Nami... Gangplank... Wu'Kong... Ahri... Karma... Zed... Shen... Akali... Thresh... Karthus... Yorick... Hecarim... Mordekaiser... The Ruined King... Illaoi... Sona... Garen... Jarvan IV... Poppy... Kassadin... Jinx... Viktor... Ekko... Skarner... Katarina... Swain... Veigar... Cho'Gath... Rek'Sai... Kog'Maw... Kha'Zix... Malzahar... Veliza...

Vi...

Soraka...

Kalista...

Sarah...

...

...

...

Who...?

Who are they...?

Where am I...?

Curious...

I can't remember...

But...

...

I do remember my objective...

Consume...

Knowledge through...

Disintegration.

* * *

The Outsider watched as the small purple gem glowed on the ground...

-I have to say... I almost thought you would choose another way... But I guess despite everything, it's still you... And now... It's time for another story...

He gave it one last glance before he picked it up and examined it...

-Maybe I should have told you... She will never be the same... She gazed upon the Void... I am afraid the Void still lives in her... And one day, her true powers will be unleashed... Ah... What a wonderful creature she will be... Someone I can call a rival... But for now... She will suffer... She will see me in her dreams... She will walk knowing you sacrificed your soul for her... She will remember you... And someday... She will remember the Void... I will be waiting for you, Echo of the Void.

The Outsider walked until he was at the edge of the cliff, he gazed into the mist and watched... He smiled in delight... He found an interesting world down there, he left the gem fall from his hands into the mist and watched it disappear into the Void.

-Well, Vel'Koz... I don't know about you... But I had a lovely time... The drama, the mystery, the comedy, the romance and your sacrifice... It was everything I expected from you... You certainly know how to amuse me and I hope you can show me a great time in the next story... Because if there's something you and the readers should know by now is that endings are simply new beginnings...

But that's another story for a different time...


	38. Chapter 38 - Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **All that you can't leave behind.**

 _She ran through the dark halls as fast as she could..._

 _She could feel her heart beating as she tried to find the exit... Nearby, she could hear screams of agony and fear... The shadows began to get closer... The music was getting louder... Blood began to flood around her... She needed to escape... She knew the monster was close... But her legs couldn't move anymore... She heard him lurking in the darkness... Hurry up... He is coming... Hurry up... She saw a door on the wall... She rushed towards it with the last of her strength... But something stopped her._

 _The monster appeared in front of her... His tentacles grabbed her by the waist and brought her close to his big purple eye... She could feel his aura feeling her being... The corruption eating her soul... She struggled to escape but it was impossible... She was trapped with him... She closed her eyes and waited._

 _-No - She cried - No... Get away from me... Stop... - The monster tilted his body and caressed her cheek - No... No... NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU MONSTER!_

 _She never knew how... Her hands were covering her mouth..._

 _She opened her eyes... The monster was gone... Instead, a young man with chocolate-like skin, golden hair braided in a ponytail and violet eyes surrounded by black sclera was hugging her... His face was twisted with pain... She could see the tears fall from his eyes... She had done it once again._

 _-No... - She said hugging him back - I didn't mean it... Please... Just listen to me..._

 _-_ Enforcer...

 _The young man broke the hug and smiled sadly at her... Suddenly, a white mist began to surround him... She tried to reach him... But the abyss was too wide... She jumped... But she fell..._

-Enforcer?

 _-I'm sorry - She heard him say before the darkness swallowed her whole self..._

-Enforcer! - The officer repeated loudly as she shook the sleeping woman, Vi woke up, looking left and right - Are you okay, Enforcer?

-WHERE IS HE? - Vi yelled grabbing the officer by the neck - I SAW HIM! WHERE IS HE?

-Enforcer! Calm down! You are in the station! What are you talking about? Who is he?

-I... He was here... That was... A nightmare... - Vi said letting the officer go and sitting on her chair - Why always a nightmare? Why can't I dream happy things? Why?

-Enforcer... Are you okay? - The officer asked shyly - Can I help you?

-I'm sorry, rookie... Just... Bring me a coffee, please... - Vi muttered with a small smile.

-R... Right away, Ma'am! - The officer said blushing before he left her office.

Vi slumped in her chair and looked at the ceiling... She sighed as she looked for her cigars... She had started smoking after that had happened... It has been almost three years since the massacre at the ministry, the investigation had gone smoothly and Caitlyn had discovered the web of crime in Piltover... Some Lord Sheanely was behind the slave black market and he had plotted the downfall of Piltover... Sadly the never found him... Rumours said he was killed by a shadow... Probably Noxus, Vi guessed, they never took kindly when someone tried to backstab them... Speaking of Noxus...

She looked through her desk and finally found the newspaper she had bought this morning, "THE WAR IS FINALLY OVER" said the front page with big capital letters... It came as a surprise... One fine day, Noxus summoned called Demacia to meet at a hill... With their armies and stuff... And instead of fighting the signed a peace treaty... What a joke... Vi felt those Noxians were up to something... But three years have passed... And Valoran was in peace again... Well... Aside from Ionia's civil war and Zaun's antics... And there was a rumor about a crazy yordle trying to create his own empire of evil... It was a short threat... The Harrowing hadn't appeared... Runeterra was at peace.

But Vi wasn't... She had been looking for him ever since he left without a single word... Cho'Gath's mansion was burned down... The voidlings were gone... Malzahar was missing... They have disappeared from the world... But Vi could feel it in her heart... He was out there... Waiting for her... She needed to find him... But she was scared... What would she say? What would he say? Could he forgive her? But there were no clues... And Vi was growing tired of the nightmares.

-Another nightmare? - Asked the soft voice of her partner, Caitlyn was waiting at the doorframe.

-Hey, cupcake... I am okay... Just tired.

-You are not... - Caitlyn said walking into Vi's office and sitting in front of her desk - It's been three years... I do not think we...

-I have to find him.

-Vi... This is killing you... You are always tired... And I know these are peaceful times but if something were to happen... I am not sure if you would...

-You should have seen him... He was crying... I hurt him... He saved me and I simply hurt him... I have to apologize... If it weren't for him, I would have died that night...

-Vi... Please... You can't keep doing to yourself... You are killing yourself... Just... Forget him and try to find happiness somewhere else... You are suffering...

-I still love him... I will find him... I'm sorry, cupcake... I know you are worried about me but I have to find him and apologize... Maybe he hates me now... Maybe he no longer wants to be with me... And that's fine by me... I don't deserve to be with him... None of us do... - Vi said getting up and walking out of the office.

-Where are you going?

-I need a smoke... Don't worry, I will come back - Vi lied to Caitlyn with a small smile.

As she made her way out of the station, many officers greeted her... But she couldn't hear them... She needed help, she needed to speak with someone who could understand her pain... She needed her family.

Once outside she knew where to go... She had discovered an especial place for her to be alone... Behind the city, behind the factories, behind the ruins she had found the first settlement of Piltover... It was and empty space with a single fountain... Vi liked that place... The silence was absolute and the wind caressed her face... The air was fresh and since everyone seemed to have forgotten such beautiful place, Vi had it for herself... Her secret garden...

Vi sat at the fountain and stared into the blue sky as she dialed a number on her phone and waited.

- _Hello? -_ A shy voice answered.

-Hey, sis... - Vi greeted cheerfully.

- _Oh! Hi, fathands!_

 _-_ Don't call me that!

- _Then... Should I call you "little sister" or "little Vi" or...?_

-On second thought, I like fathands...

- _I always knew it... But you are still my little sister!_

 _-_ My boobs are bigger than yours.

- _Hey! I have a drug in my body that halves my growth!_

-If that makes you feel better...

 _-What a sassy little sister I have! Respect your elders!_

-Not gonna happen... How are you, Jinx?

- _I'm waiting for the therapist... You know I'm completely sane! Why do I have to go through this?_

-You still talk to your guns...

 _-They are my friends!_

-And that's why you have to see the therapist...

- _Fine... At least Veliza is here with me... So I guess is not that bad..._

 _-_ I almost forgot she was with you.

- _Vi... You know she is my wife... You were at the wedding..._

-I was drunk...

- _Now, everything makes perfect sense... -_ Vi chuckled - _What happened, Vi? I know you always call me when something happens._

-...

 _-Him again, huh? Vi... Maybe it's time to let go..._

-I have to find him...

 _-I know... But Vel'Koz is gone... You have to move forward... Just like I did..._

 _-_ I know... Just give me one more year... Once your probation is over... I'll give up...

- _I see... If that's what you want..._

 _-_ I love you, big sis.

- _And I love you too, little sis._

Vi closed her phone and breathed in relief... It was kind of crazy this new routine for her, Jinx was her long lost big sister... The psychopath that tried to kill her for so long was her loving big sister... Even after three years, she couldn't get used to Jinx's warm side... Jinx always knew when something bothered Vi... Jinx always had an answer... Vi only regretted that none of them could remember their parents... It was sad.

-Why the long face, fair maiden? - Said a voice nearby.

-Ah! It's nothing... I just... - Vu couldn't finish the sentence as she saw the creature in front of me.

He was... A tree... A tree guy... His body was made of wood, a rich oak Vi guessed, his beard was a bunch of leaves growing from his ancient face painted in white, she could see several mushrooms growing here and there, his eyes were the honey colored, he was being followed by small animals behind him and... A huge golem made of rock... But somehow, there was something about this creature that made Vi feel safe and even happy.

-Uh? What is the matter, maiden? Did you swallow a hornet or something? You don't look quite good.

-Ah... Oh... Eh... I'm... I'm just trying to understand... You... I don't want to sound rude but... What are you?

-Me?... Oh! I always forget to introduce myself! - He said facepalming himself - I haven't met a human in a long time! I am sorry, young one, I am Ivern, The Green Father and Friend of the Forest.

-I can see that... - Vi said carefully as she eyed the golem behind Ivern.

-Don't worry about Daisy! She is my friend! Say hello Daisy! - The golem nodded slightly - See! She is just a bit shy.

-I... I can see that... Well... Ivern... Uh... My name is Vi, The enforcer... Uh... What are you... Uh... Doing here?

-Oh! You see... The animals of the forest are quite scared... I'm not sure why... But something dangerous seems to be lurking in there... I am helping them escape until the threat is gone.

-I see... A monster in the forest... Wait... What forest?

-There's a forest a few miles away from here... I'm coming from t... - Ivern was interrupted when Vi grabbed him, lifted and shook him in the air.

-Are you sure there is something dangerous there?! - Vi asked frantically - Are you sure?!

-Y... Yes... Yes! I am sure... Why the violence? I'm just a tree!

-My friend lives in the forest... Please, tell me what kind of monster is in there! - Vi said placing Ivern on the ground.

-Oh... My sap... I think... I think Gromp said something about a creature from the sea...

-Who?

-Lord Grompulous Kevin Ribitton of Croaksworth - Ivern said bowing - He is one of my friends! He said the monster looked like a squid or something like that

-... A squid? You... You can't mean... A purple squid... With a big eye and three tentacles?

-Yes! Yes! A void creature if I remember correctly.

* * *

"On the rocks "

"Hit me up with another brandy"

"Don't stop"

"Give me space, I'm feeling dandy"

"Do we deserve this?"

"Is it our purpose?"

The Jukebox played a soft and soothing tune... It was completely out of place considering the pub was filled with drunk pirates fighting among themselves... Apparently, they couldn't decide who was better... The yellow sponge or the pink starfish... Stupid pirates and a lot of beer weren't a good match... The owner of the pub watched as his precious establishment was completely torn apart by the angry mob... He sighed and wondered why would he allow a bunch of brutes into his business... Then he remembered.

The beauty that was sitting on the counter had drank more than the angry mob on the bar... She was such hottie... Long and crimson red hair, fair skin and the biggest assets he had seen in his whole life... He couldn't stop staring into her emerald eyes... He had fallen for the mysterious woman in front of him... And she was drunk! Totally drunk! Scoring this time wouldn't be hard... He just felt a bit nervous about the pair of guns in her waist... But that only made her look sexier...

-So tell me, babe - He began leaning forward and flexing his arms - Are you on your own?

-You could say that... - The beauty muttered with a hiccup.

-Would you like to have a good time, babe?

-Is that even possible for me? Do I even deserve such thing? After all I've done... - The woman muttered gulping down the shot in front of her.

-Uh? Are you okay? - Clearly, the woman had some issues with her and the owner began to question if it was a good idea to hit on her.

-I am not... I am in this stupid bar with my stupid crew, drinking some stupid beer while listening to this stupid song that makes me feel stupid... I am not okay...

-I... I can change the song if you want...

-Leave it... The song makes me remember him... Ah... Just like him...

-Him? Your boyfriend?

-He was my dream.

-Oh... So... You loved him... - The owner commented a bit down - Where is he?

-Gone... I chased him away... Like I always do with the things I want.

"It's just fan-service"

"This beauty on the surface"

"Yeah, I like what I like"

"That target demographic"

"So much traffic, getting graphic"

-I see... Are you looking for him?

-Yes... I've been chasing after him for three years with no results.

-Three Years!? That's a lot of time... Don't you think is time to give up?

-He never gave up on me... He saved me even after I betrayed him... He loved me even though I am a wicked woman... He gave me a chance... I owe him that much...

-But... You are such a beauty! You could have any man you wanted!

-I don't want a man... I want him... A normal human wouldn't do... It has to be him...

-A normal human?! Was he a monster or something?!

-Yes... He was a creature of the Void...

-You... You are...

-What? I was sure you wanted to bed me... I could tell since you never stopped looking at my chest...

-I... I never...

-I'm sorry, handsome... But I've been corrupted by the Void... Sadly, you have no chance with me - Sarah Fortune said as she walked to the exit.

"All your thoughts are so Jurassic"

"So look a little bit deeper"

"On these values on which I strive"

"I'll be your sleeper hit, let me take this thing into overdrive"

"Let me take this thing into overdrive"

The chilling night greeted Sarah as she stood outside the bar... Watching the smile of the moon made her a bit sober... She was an idiot and she knew it... She should have given up a long time ago... Vi had nightmares every night, Soraka decided to live in the same forest he appeared for the first time... Sarah wanted to be different from them... She wanted to get over the pain and forget... But she couldn't do it... She didn't have nightmares or an obsession like the Enforcer or the Starchild... She had something else...

-Are we really doing this again? - Sarah spoke to no one in particular - You are more annoying than a horny man, you know?

She lowered her gaze and saw that spirit again... The woman was a hallucination since only Sarah could see her... The image of a ghostly woman wearing tattered black armor with several spears in her chest, The ghost had been following her ever since she decided to look for Vel'Koz... Sarah had tried to reason with the woman... But the ghost will simply glare at her... Unmoving... Unchanging... The ghost was like a vengeful spirit chasing after Sarah for her sins... But Sarah knew the ghost... She was his wife... The one that disappeared one night... Sarah had seen her last moments with Vel'Koz... Kalista was her name...

-I am looking for him... So leave me alone - Kalista stared at her blankly - You know... You are completely useless... You never say anything... You just stare at me... What do you want from me? - Kalista glared at Sarah one more time before she grabbed one of the spears in her chest and pulled it out, she then pointed with the spear behind Sarah - What? You want me to go that way? Why would I do that? - Kalista didn't answer - How unreasonable... You are his wife after all... But I suppose you know what you're doing... Fine... Lead the way... - But before she could say more Kalista was gone - Of course... Damn ghost... - She looked at the moon one last time before she began her journey.

"Universe"

"Calling out"

"Every whisper, every shout"

"Cheap shots on me"

"So drink up, honey, this one is for free"

* * *

-How are you, little ones? - Soraka greeted the small bunnies in front of her - I see your family has grown, I'm happy for you? - The black bunny hopped in her arms - Ah! You spoiled child! - Soraka giggled as the smaller bunnies surrounded her.

The forest seemed to like her laugh as the wind began to blow slowly, the birds circled around her and the leaves danced around her as they fell... Soraka watched the spectacle with interest... She had grown fond to this small forest... She had found it by chance when she was in Piltover... Piltover was a nice place to live in... But the noise was too much for her... The pollution harmed her sensitive lungs... She wanted peace and silence... So she moved at the first opportunity, it had taken some time to get her house in place... But she now had a small home in the middle of the forest... She loved everything about her new home... The forest... The animals... The silence... But above everything else... She loved him...

Soraka found it by chance, small traces of Void energy scattered around the forest... His energy... She could see him wander in the forest... Curiously discovering new things... Sometimes, she laughed at his antics... And sometimes, she cried sleepless nights... She cried because she had promised so much... She promised an eternity with Vel'Koz... But she failed him... She ran away when he tried to protect her... She was a coward... And she hated herself for that... Her vision blurred as the tears began to fall on the small bunny... It was normal... She had been crying for three years now... She knew she will cry for the rest of the eternity...

- _The daughter of the stars cries again..._

- **Such a sweet and lovely screams if you ask me...**

- _She is not scared of you, dear Wolf..._

- **She should be, little Lamb, everyone is scared of us...**

Soraka looked behind her and saw the entities that had been following her ever since she reached the forest... One was a ghastly black smoke with the form of a wolf wearing a lamb mask... The other was a fragile lamb with white fur wearing a black wolf mask and holding a glassy bow... The kindred, The Eternal hunters... Soraka had heard about them in the past... She knew she was a nuisance for them... She was a healer... And more than once she had saved their prey... Strangely, even though the Kindred seemed displaced with her actions they did nothing to stop her...

- **I see you have prepared a snack for us** \- The Wolf growled as he eyed the rabbits with hunger - **I think I will have a bite**.

- _Leave the small creatures alone, dear Wolf, our prey is bigger than that_.

-Are you hunting again? - Soraka asked in horror.

 **-Yes! And you better stay away this time, old goat, or else...**

- _Do not scare the Starchild, dear Wolf, she is just doing her work..._

- **But little Lamb! She saves our prey... We must stop her!**

- _Her attempts are useless, dear Wolf._

- **That's right, little Lamb! All things must die one day... By my fangs...**

- _Or by my bow..._

 _-_ What do you want then? - Soraka asked scared.

- _He has plans for you, Starchild..._

- **Wicked plans, indeed, that man is quite scary...**

- _So we have come to warm you..._

- **He is lurking in the darkness.. _._**

- _Do not let his evil words fool you..._

- **He always has a plan...**

- _Nothing is free with him..._

- **So be careful with what you desire...**

- _For there are worse destinies than death..._

- **And not even us would be able to save you from his will...**

 **-** What are you talking about?

- _What your heart desires lies in the depths of the forest..._

- **But be careful, nothing is the same...**

- _He has forgotten everything about this world..._

- **He no longer remembers you...**

- _He will kill you..._

- **He will kill all of you...**

 **-** He? What do you...? You mean... Vel'Koz is here? Here in the forest? I have to find him... I have to find him - Soraka said running towards her home.

The Kindred stared at her as she disappeared and then they watched the rabbits shiver in fear.

- **Do you think she will survive?**

- _It doesn't matter... Either way is fine for us... She accomplishes her dream and lives a normal life..._

- **Or she dies and we claim her soul!**

- _That's right, dear Wolf_ \- Lamb said looking at the sky - _I just wish we could hunt him as well..._

- **I know, little Lamb... But someday, The Outsider will have to face us...**

- _And he will fall..._

- **Just like all of them do!**

* * *

-How peculiar - The Outsider whispered as he watched the Starchild run through the forest - Several creatures of this world know me... The Kindred, huh? - He smiled wickedly - There is some potential in them... I think I know the perfect story for them... - He noticed the Bounty Hunter and the Enforcer meet the Starchild at her house, they discussed for a bit and they ran to the left - So this is how it ends, huh? Where everything began... How appropriate... Don't you agree, dear Vel'Iza? - The Outsider said before he dodged a beam of purple light.

She appeared from the shadows, taller than before, wearing a long and purple sleeveless dress, her purple hair had black highlights at the end, her pale skin seemed to shine with a strange aura... Her heterochromatic eyes, one purple and the other red, were now surrounded by a pitch black sclera, she was wearing a chest plate with a big purple eye over the dress... And she was angry... Extremely angry...

-What are you doing here, Outsider? - She spoke with fury in every word.

-I see your transformation went smoothly, young Vel'Iza, you have become a wonderful voidling.

-Don't call me that! - She yelled as three creatures appeared by her sides, the monster with no form tried to tackle the Outsider but vanished before they could touch him - I am not one of your monsters!

-You are right... You are more that a simple voidling... You are just like me... But you are too young... Too inexperienced... Come with me, I will tell you the secrets of the...

-Shut up! - Veliza yelled as her body began to glow - I am not your pet! I am a...

-You are not a human - The Outsider interrupted - Veliza Sheanely died in Icathia three years ago... You are nothing but a shadow of her former self... You are Vel'Iza, The Echo of the Void.

-Shut up! You know nothing about me!

-But I know... I know you foolishly believe you can live a human life with your precious Loose Cannon... But you can't... Open your eyes, Echo of the Void! You are destined for greater things!

-Don't call me that!

-I see... Then... How about "The Princess of the Void"? That sounds a bit cute...

-Shut up! - Veliza growled before she shot another beam from her eyes, the beam disappeared in front of the Outsider - You did this to me... You turned me into this!

-I know what happened that night... But that's another story for a different time... For now, be quiet, the end is near.

-What do you...? - Veliza was interrupted by a sudden explosion behind her, she turned around and saw a purple glow coming from the forest - What have you done?

-A little game... Would you like to play?

-What?!

-Vel'Koz has lost his memories... But the females haven't... They foolishly believe he is the same... Would they be able to bring him back? Or will he kill them all? Would you like to bet, Vel'Iza?

Veliza glared at the Outsider with fury before she looked at the burning forest, a figure raised from the smoke... It was him... His body glowed with the energy of the Void, his eye was focused on three figures that were running as they shouted and waved at him... The Voidling looked at them with curiosity...

-Do you want to play?

* * *

-Over here! - The pink haired human called from afar - We are here!

-I think we should leave him alone... There is something wrong with him - The redhead said carefully as she watched my moves.

-Sarah... It's him... - The Celestial said cheerfully - He is back!

-I know... But he tried to kill us!

The situation was indeed... Curious to me...

This wasn't the first time we, the voidlings have invaded the worlds around the Void... And it wouldn't be last time... But there were some noticeable changes between this world and the knowledge we, the Seekers have gathered through the ages... Experience had told us life-forms tend to react in fear in front of our presence... It was inevitable... Life forms in adjacent worlds are naturally scared of the Void... Either by instinct or some other prior knowledge, the denizen of the other worlds had learned to fear us... Wise choice...

But this knowledge has proved to be completely wrong...

At first, the females in front of me reacted as expected at first, they screamed in fear and tried to run away... But something changed... They suddenly stopped running and approached me slowly... They talked to me and even knew my name... As if they have met me before... But that was impossible... This was my first time invading this world... I decided to halt the deconstructions of these beings in order to learn about this peculiar event... I needed answers and sadly, disintegration wouldn't allow me to read their minds or see their memories... So I have decided to try a new method... Questions.

-Greetings, humans - Logic told me introducing myself would be more useful than treats - My name is Vel'Koz, The Eye of the Void.

-Yeah, we know - The Pink haired female answered - Did you hit your head or something? I am Vi, remember? Vi.

-I apologize... Vi, but this is the first time I have visited this realm... I ignore why you believe we have met before.

-The Kindred - The celestial muttered - They said he forgot everything...

-What? How is that possible? - Vi asked shocked - Explain yourself, Soraka.

-Well... They mentioned "him"... They didn't say his name... They simply said he had plans for us... - The celestial... Soraka answered quietly - Maybe... Maybe he forgot about us...

-That's... That's impossible! - Vi turned around and grabbed one of my limbs - You remember me, don't you?

-I... I don't know you - I answered taken aback by the sudden contact with the female... Normally, humans would avoid any sort of contact with me... But this one didn't even hesitate... Why?

 _"Insolent fools,"_ Said a voice around us _"Stop touching my husband!"_

The wind howled as a chill filled the environment, a flock of blue lights descended from the sky and pushed Vi away from me and then, a blue skinned woman cladded in a tattered black armor with spears in her chest appeared in front of me.

-We have grown tired of this useless cycle - The new female claimed with anger - Sarah, you among all of them, disappoint us the must... We gave you a chance to acquire the heart of our husband... And yet, you failed! Shameful!

-Well, excuse me! But he tried to kill me and you are supposed to be dead anyways!

-I have grown tired of your foolishness and came back because I am awesome and you all suck!

-How dare y...?

-Married? - Said Soraka with a guttural voice - What do you mean married? - Her head tilted to the side as the light left her eyes - Honey, explain yourself - She said softly.

I couldn't explain why... But I was shivering... I was trembling... Was I... Afraid?

-You are married? - Vi said as she cracked her knuckles - Was I some sort of affair? Wait... This bitch knows you, Sarah... You knew?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!

-Well... There is a perfect explanation for this...

-I want to hear it... - The voice of Soraka had changed completely, it was ghastly and unnatural - I really, really, REALLY want to hear it...

I couldn't explain how... But somehow, I found myself tugging my body on the ground as tightly as possible... Females are scary... Kalista simple stared at the quarrel with a Blank expression.

-I have decided - She suddenly claimed attracting everyone's attention - Since the Starchild has the best hips, she will give birth first... Then Fortune... And Vi for last.

-Wha... What are you talking about, you stupid ghost? - Vi commented blushing.

-Babies?! - Soraka yelped as steam began to leak from her ears - But... I've never been with a man before... And darling is too big... And it's my first time...And I want at least 5 children... And...

-I always knew you were a pervert - Sarah commented with disgust - But... I guess I could... Let you have your... Way with me - She muttered blushing.

-Wait a damn minute! - Vi yelled - He doesn't even know how human babies are born!

-Human cubs are born through intercourse between a human male and a human female - I answered on reflex.

Suddenly, the cold aura was back... And this time, the four females were looking at me with anger.

-And... How do you know that? - Vi asked with a vein popping on her forehead.

-The... The K... Knowledge is shared among the Se... Seekers... So...

-Is that so? - Soraka asked as her face began to darken - Or... Did someone teach you? Did you have... First-hand experience? Huh?

-No! I swear I didn't! I swear I'm telling you the truth!

-It's okay, husband, here, look at this - Kalista said showing me a plushie of... Myself?! - Just tell us where she touched you... And remember... They might be your friends... But the tentacles are ours...

-What does that even mean?!

-Well, well... Leave him alone already - Sarah said calmly - Something happened to him and he forgot about us... We should start from the very beginning before you want to... "Eat" him.

-You eat voidlings?! - I yelled shocked.

-So how about you come with us? - Sarah continued ignoring my question - There is a city not so far away from here... We can answer all of your questions there... Would you like to come with us? - She answered extending her hand to me.

...

...

...

This is weird...

I have never visited this world before...

And yet...

These females claim they know me...

How is that even possible...

Should I disintegrate them?

That seems like the best option...

They even eat Voidlings!

They cannot be trusted...

I have to eliminate them...

I have to kill them...

...

...

...

But...

-I will accept your offer - I said placing my limb in Sarah's hand.

-Awesome! - Vi said happily - Let's get wasted tonight!

-No alcohol for my darling - Soraka scolded Vi - I rather have... him - She said blushing.

-Nice choice, Starchild, allow us to choose your "Lucky panties", that way, your dinner will be more enjoyable - Kalista said nodding.

-Please... Don't eat me...

-Let's go slowly... - Sarah said petting my side - Do you like books?

-I do.

-Then let's go to the library first... We can take our time...

-Thank you, Sarah.

-And after the third date, we can eat him - Sarah finished as she licked her lips.

-WHAT?!

-Hey... I am a woman... I have needs... Now, let's go - She said as she pulled me.

-NO! PLEASE! DON'T EAT ME!

-So unfair, Sarah!

-Yes, you are the second...

-And why am I the third?!

-Because your hands are too fat.

-WHAT?!

The females continued bickering as the led me through the forest...

I could have killed them...

But I didn't...

Because I felt something burning in my core...

I wanted to know why they knew me...

I wanted to know why they eat voidlings...

I wanted to... Be with them...

I was...

Curious.

* * *

The Outsider watched as the four girls led the Eye of the Void... He turned around when he heard Vel'Iza laugh loudly behind him.

-It seems you lost the bet, Outsider - She said with a smug smile on her face.

-Did I?

-You... You lost... Accept it and get lost!

-I didn't bet... I simply presented you the game... You decided to play... I simply watched.

-You...

-But it's true... You won the game... I will take my leave and let you enjoy the moment - The Outsider said as the mist began surrounding him - But before I leave - He said as he snapped his fingers, a violet crown appeared on Vel'Iza's head - A gift... A princess must have her crown...

-I am not such thing!

-Whatever you say... But the truth cannot be evaded... Sooner or later you will have to face it... And I will be there to watch it... Good Bye, Vel'Iza - The Outsider said before he was swallowed by the mist.

He was once again in the Void... The white mist surrounding everything... Small islands floating at the distance... His dark eyes watching the worlds around him... He was satisfied...

-For now... - He said suddenly - But there are a lot of worlds out there... Waiting for me... - He said to no one in particular - But I did... I'm speaking to you... You, the one who reads... You, who had followed this story until the end... I hope you liked it because I certainly enjoyed it... But we must say goodbye now... The story is over... But the writer is there... And I will whisper to him the worlds I've seen... I will let him write my chronicles... I will let you follow me... I will tell you the secrets of the universe... You may not like them... But if you cared about those feeble things, you would have left when you had the choice... No... You are here because you want to know what lies behind the mist... And someday... You will be the one writing those stories... You will listen to my voice in your dreams... You will create those worlds for me... Every story is worth telling... Every story is amusing... And I will watch all of them...

Because I am the Outsider, The master of the Void.

And I am waiting.

So, if you are ready...

Say my name.


End file.
